Injustice 2 Guest Characters
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Like many of you, I disliked the fact that the turtles are in injustice 2. So I thought, who would be better than them? This is the result, enjoy.
1. Fanon Fighter Pack 1

**Fanon Fighter Pack 1 Trailer**

* * *

 _Outside of the destroyed warehouse, the turtles shells lay on the ground empty. Atoms helmet falls down from a building before Enchantress is launched into a wall. Black webs pinned her arms and legs to the bricks as she looks up in fear. A long snake like tongue slithers across her face before pure white eyes shoot open. A figure drops down in front of her, revealing a massive black creature with a white spider symbol that reached around its ribs._

 _Razor sharp claws grabbed onto her head, forcing her to look into its eyes. It opens its mouth filled with teeth to devour her before footsteps capture its attention. Looking over to the side, the monster known as Venom watches as a_ _fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair walks forward._

 _She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with what looks like a heart and a flame on the left breast in black._ _A brown belt is covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with the same symbol emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold._

 _Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. Brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee covered her feet. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee and an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completed her outfit._

 _Golden bracelets were around her writs before they shifted into a pair of gauntlets. Venom charged Yang, who fired two rounds from her weapon. The symbiote avoided both blasts before swinging its claws. Yang blocked it and looked up at the monster, her eyes now red. She threw a punch that hit Venom in the gut and launched him back into some trash cans._

 _The monster recovered and the two raced towards each other, their firsts back to punch._

 _"FUS RO DAH!"_

 _A shout of air slammed both back into a wall. Both looked up to see a blue eyed man in a horned iron helmet and studded leather armor walk with a metal pauldron on his left shoulder walked forward. Drawing a sword from his side and a shield from his back, the Dovahkiin charged forward as Venom and Yang did the same._

* * *

 **This is just a long and exciting way of saying I'm doing an Injustice 2 guest character story. These three will be the first and I'll release a new one of these shorts every three chapters. Just a heads up, I will ALWAYS be skipping the turtles. Why? Because it was a stupid decision to put them in in the first place, that why. I will be taking requests, but if you don't see one you suggested, my buddy The 3rd dragneel is also doing one of these. So if you don't see them here, check out that version.**


	2. Dovahkiin

**Dovahkiin**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

Base form is armor from trailers, steel sword, steel shield, hunting bow and steel arrows.

First: A dragon roars as it falls from the sky, dead. The soul absorption happens as the Dovahkiin walks forward, helmet in hand. His opponent speaks before he places his helmet on and speaks himself. The opponent finishes their bit and the fight begins.

Second: The opponent does their entrance as the Dovahkiin walks forward and places his shield on his arm while he talks. The opponent speaks before the camera pulls back to the Dragonborn, who draws his sword and speaks one last time before the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin A: This world has a Dragonborn?

Dovahkiin B: I am the only one.

Dovahkiin A: Not after this.

2nd

Dovahkiin A: Is this an illusion?

Dovahkiin B: No, I am real.

Dovahkiin A: Then you will die.

3rd

Dovahkiin B: Do you fight for Skyrim?

Dovahkiin A: I fight from myself.

Dovahkiin B: Disgusting bandit.

4th

Dovahkiin B: I hear your Thu'um.

Dovahkiin A: And you answered my challenge.

Dovahkiin B: Let us begin.

5th

Dovahkiin B: Another Dragonborn?

Dovahkiin A: I am Talos.

Dovahkiin B: You are delusional.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: So, you are the Dragonborn.

Dovahkiin: And you are the king of Atlantis.

Aquaman: This is a fight I've longed for.

2nd

Aquaman: Be gone from here, Dragonborn.

Dovahkiin: Your crimes are unforgivable.

Aquaman: The people of Atlantis must be protected.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You sided with Superman.

Aquaman: I won't be judge for defending Atlantis.

Dovahkiin: That is not an excuse.

4th

Dovahkiin: You talk to fish?

Aquaman: I command them.

Dovahkiin: But I slaughter them.

Atom

1st

Atom: You shout at your opponents?

Dovahkiin: It is my Thu'um.

Atom: And people make fun of my power.

2nd

Atom: You seriously use magic?

Dovahkiin: And what's wrong with that?

Atom: There's no such thing as magic.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Your magic let's you shrink?

Atom: It's science, not magic.

Dovahkiin: It makes no different.

4th

Dovahkiin: Your powers intrigue me.

Atom: I'll take that as a complement.

Dovahkiin: As you should.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns with in you.

Dovahkiin: Getting your head almost cut off will do that.

Atrocitus: Give me your blood and rage.

2nd

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Dovahkiin: Lydia was a good housecarl.

Atrocitus: Let it out.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Be gone from my sight, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: You do not command me.

Dovahkiin: No, I force you!

4th

Dovahkiin: Are you some form of Daedra?

Atrocitus: I'll incinerate your corpse.

Dovahkiin: I'll take that as a yes.

Bane

1st

Bane: I broke the bat.

Dovahkiin: And I kill dragons.

Bane: Let us see who is stronger.

2nd

Bane: Your talents could be of use to me.

Dovahkiin: I don't think so, Bane.

Bane: Then you will die.

3rd

Bane: Prison should have toughened you.

Dovahkiin: I was taken to be beheaded!

Bane: That is no excuse.

4th

Dovahkiin: You remind me of a troll.

Bane: My mind is my strongest muscle.

Dovahkiin: That's not saying much.

5th

Dovahkiin: There is a bounty on your head.

Bane: And why should that matter?

Dovahkiin: I am here to collect it.

Batman

1st

Batman: Thanks for coming.

Dovahkiin: I go where I am needed.

Batman: Let's see what you can do.

2nd

Batman: This isn't Skyrim anymore.

Dovahkiin: And that means no killing, I know.

Batman: Prove it to me.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You behave like an assassin.

Batman: I don't do it for my health.

Dovahkiin: This will prove your intent.

4th

Dovahkiin: Such strange armor you wear.

Batman: The best money can make.

Dovahkiin: Let's test that claim.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy you.

Dovahkiin: You're either drunk or stupid.

Bizarro: Bizarro no like you.

2nd

Dovahkiin: You look like a Dragur.

Bizarro: Bizarro am hero.

Dovahkiin: Let's see if you fight like one.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Calm down.

Bizarro: Me am saving Metropolis.

Dovahkiin: No, you're destroying it.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Return to your home, Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin: Not until your people are freed, Adam.

Black Adam: Then you will die painfully.

2nd

Black Adam: You think you can best me?

Dovahkiin: I have bested hundreds of dragons.

Black Adam: I am six gods.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You are a tyrant, Adam.

Black Adam: I am just but fair.

Dovahkiin: That is what the empire said.

4th

Dovahkiin: Your people deserve better.

Black Adam: And you would give them this?

Dovahkiin: Anyone would be better than you.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: That look is so last week.

Dovahkiin: And your armor is better how?

Black Canary: I'd like to see you pull off fishnets.

2nd

Black Canary: Let's see what you can do.

Dovahkiin: You will not be disappointed.

Black Canary: You'd better be as good as they say.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Your cry is like a Thu'um.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Dovahkiin: Yes, I do.

4th

Dovahkiin: You don't look like a warrior.

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Dovahkiin: Let us see you try.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Dovahkiin: That won't bring your father back.

Black Manta: Time for you to get gutted.

2nd

Black Manta: Everybody dies.

Dovahkiin: Why state the obvious?

Black Manta: Killing freaks is my specialty.

3rd

Dovahkiin: That helmet is impressive.

Black Manta: It's also a high powered focused laser.

Dovahkiin: Let's see what it can do.

4th

Dovahkiin: Stop this quest for vengeance, Manta!

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Dovahkiin: Then you leave me no choice.

5th

Dovahkiin: That helmet is impressive.

Black Manta: At least you know it's a helmet.

Dovahkiin: The same thing happens to me.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: My daughters love you.

Dovahkiin: We all need our heroes.

Black Lightning: This should be interesting.

2nd

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Dovahkiin: I am not a book.

Black Lightning: Sorry, didn't mean to offend.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You fight to protect your home.

Black Lightning: I won't rest until the South Side is safe.

Dovahkiin: A noble goal.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Dovahkiin: This is no costume.

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture afterwards?

2nd

Blue Beetle: Wow. Meeting you is like, so cool.

Dovahkiin: Focus, Jaime Reyes.

Blue Beetle: Sorry about that.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Your armor is alive?

Blue Beetle: I prefer the term symbiotic.

Dovahkiin: But who controls who?

4th

Dovahkiin: This is training, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: I'm ready to level up.

Dovahkiin: Prove it to me.

5th

Dovahkiin: Your armor intrigues me.

Blue Beetle: Scarab's pretty boss.

Dovahkiin: I don't understand what that means.

Brainiac

1st

Brainac: Your power is fascinating.

Dovahkiin: It is the Dragonsblood within me.

Brainiac: It begs further study.

2nd

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Dovahkiin: I am here to stop you.

Brainiac: You will die painfully.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You serve Hermaeus Mora.

Brainiac: I serve no one but myself.

Dovahkiin: All that knowledge, yet you remain ignorant.

4th

Dovahkiin: Return me to my home at once.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Dovahkiin: I am the Dragonborn!

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: You could have been a bad ass Rouge.

Dovahkiin: I fight evil, not commit it.

Captain Cold: You try to be friendly.

2nd

Captain Cold: Where the hell did you come from?

Dovahkiin: The frozen plains of Skyrim.

Captain Cold: Trust me, the gun is colder.

3rd

Dovahkiin: There is still good in you.

Captain Cold: Spare me the bleeding heart appeals.

Dovahkiin: You need to let it out.

4th

Dovahkiin: Your gun does not impress me.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Dovahkiin: But it cannot stop me.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Dovahkiin: This armor is thicker than it looks.

Catwoman: Let's see just how thick.

2nd

Catwoman: That helmet should fetch a high price.

Dovahkiin: The helmet stays on, Catwoman.

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You are a thief, Selena.

Catwoman: Reformed thief, sweetie.

Dovahkiin: I'll believe that when I see it.

4th

Dovahkiin: Batman says to trust you.

Catwoman: And what do you say?

Dovahkiin: That trust is earned, not given.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

Dovahkiin: You are a foolish cat.

Cheetah: I am a hunter, more savage than you.

2nd

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

Dovahkiin: You are a cursed woman.

Cheetah: Not cursed, gifted.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You serve the prince of the hunt.

Cheetah: I serve only the goddess.

Dovahkiin: You do know he can change forms, right?

4th

Dovahkiin: Your pelt reminds me of a Sabre cat.

Cheetah: A deadly predator?

Dovahkiin: I've killed hundreds of them.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Dovahkiin: I fight where I am needed.

Cyborg: Then you should have joined the Regime.

2nd

Cyborg: Why fight against the Regime?

Dovahkiin: I don't serve under tyrants.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Are you man or construct?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Dovahkiin: Yet you have no heart.

4th

Dovahkiin: You're coming with me, Cyborg.

Cyborg: I'm not going back to prison.

Dovahkiin: That wasn't a request.

Darksied

1st

Darksied: On your knees, kur.

Dovahkiin: I don't bow to tyrants.

Darksied: This is no way to please your master.

2nd

Darksied: Teach me the secret of your power.

Dovahkiin: You are not worthy of the Thu'um.

Darksied: My torturers will extract that information from you.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You will not touch Skyrim!

Darksied: Darksied does what he wants.

Dovahkiin: Unless I stop you here!

4th

Dovahkiin: Alduin, Harkon, Mirak.

Darksied: How does this relate to Darksied?

Dovahkiin: They thought themselves invincible too.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: One shot is all I need.

Dovahkiin: You won't get enough distance.

Deadshot: Well, let's get this started.

2nd

Deadshot: You seriously shout at people?

Dovahkiin: My Thu'um is mighty.

Deadshot: *Sighs* Let's get this over with.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Who put the hit out on me?

Deadshot: Assassin-client privilege.

Dovahkiin: You will tell me.

4th

Dovahkiin: You are a heartless killer.

Deadshot: It's just business, nothing personal.

Dovahkiin: Your victims families do not see it that way.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You stand between order and chaos.

Dovahkiin: The empire and the Stormcloaks...

Doctor Fate: Now you must choose.

2nd

Doctor Fate: The Dragonborn.

Dovahkiin: Send me back to my world.

Doctor Fate: You speak with Nabu, not Kent Nelson.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Your helm is enchanted.

Doctor Fate: Nabu is always with me.

Dovahkiin: But does he control you now?

4th

Dovahkiin: Your magic versus my Thu'um.

Doctor Fate: This is not a contest.

Dovahkiin: Not yet, it isn't.

Enchantress

1st

June: Please. If you can kill me, do it.

Dovahkiin: Calm down, child. I can help you.

Enchantress: But who is going to help you?

2nd

June: I know a little something about magic.

Dovahkiin: My power is greater than yours.

Enchantress: We'll see about that, mister high and mighty.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You corrupt magic.

Enchantress: I use it to its fullest potential.

Dovahkiin: You use it for your own gain.

4th

Dovahkiin: Send me back to my home.

Enchantress: Teach me your power and I will.

Dovahkiin: That will never happen.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: You really shout fire at people?

Dovahkiin: Along with ice and wind.

Firestorm: That is seriously freakin' cool.

2nd

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Dovahkiin: I can take them, Firestorm.

Firestorm: Don't say didn't warn you.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Batman sent me to train you.

Firestorm: I can take whatever you got.

Dovahkiin: Don't say I didn't warn you.

4th

Dovakiin: Two minds in one body.

Firestorm: Yeah, it's kinda freaky.

Dovahkiin: Let's see what you can do.

Flash

1st

Flash: Where'd you come from?

Dovahkiin: The frozen plains of Skyrim.

Flash: Let's see what you've got.

2nd

Flash: You can't beat what you can't hit.

Dovahkiin: Who says that I can't hit you?

Flash: A little something called the Speed Force.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You served under the Regime.

Flash: I'm trying to make things right.

Dovahkiin: You must first be trusted.

4th

Dovahkiin: You cannot best my Thu'um.

Flash: Maybe, but I've got the Speed Force.

Dovahkiin: Let us see which is stronger.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Dovahkiin: I don't bow to monkeys.

Gorilla Grodd: You'll be flaied to the bone.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Teach me your power.

Dovahkiin: You are not worthy of the Thu'um.

Gorilla Grodd: Your stuffed head will grace my throne.

3rd

Dovahkiin: A troll challenges me.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Dovahkiin: Of course it talks.

4th

Dovahkiin: Surrender and live, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I am this worlds future.

Dovahkiin: I gave a fair warning.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Long story short, I died.

Dovahkiin: You don't look like a Dragur.

Green Arrow: I'll take that as a complement.

2nd

Green Arrow: One arrow each?

Dovahkiin: I accept your challenge.

Green Arrow: In three, two, one.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You dress like a bandit.

Green Arrow: It's an homage. Robin Hood?

Dovahkiin: So you are a bandit.

4th

Dovahkiin: I wonder who's the better shot.

Green Arrow: Let's put apples on our heads and find out.

Dovahkiin: I aim to kill.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: I'm trying to make things right.

Dovahkiin: The sign of a true hero.

Green Lantern: Don't take this personal.

2nd

Green Lantern: This is gonna be interesting.

Dovahkiin: Of that, there can be no question.

Green Lantern: Fair enough, let's do this.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Your ring intrigues me.

Green Lantern: Nobody slings a ring like me.

Dovahkiin: I would test your power.

4th

Dovahkiin: You served the Regime.

Green Lantern: I'm trying to make things right.

Dovahkiin: This will prove your intent.

Grid

1st

Grid: Teach me the power you wield.

Dovahkiin: You need to be alive to use the Thu'um.

Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.

2nd

Dovahkiin: What demented dwemer made you?

Grid: I am the future. I am perfection.

Dovahkiin: Then perfection is ugly.

3rd

Dovahkiin: What are you?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever meet.

Dovahkiin: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Queen: I ain't popped no ones head off since Lobo.

Dovahkiin: You are welcome to try.

Harley Quinn: This is gonna be fun.

2nd

Harley Quinn: You got a funny name.

Dovahkiin: It means Dragonborn.

Harley Quinn: I can't work with this!

3rd

Dovahkiin: Did Wonder Woman's sword leave scars?

Harley Quinn: Big ones, wanna see?

Dovahkiin: Yes, I don't want mine confused with hers.

4th

Dovahkiin: I heard you were once evil.

Harley Quinn: That was a long time ago.

Dovahkiin: Prove it to me.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Dovahkiin: You're not intimidated by me, are you?

Hellboy: Now I'm gonna kick your ass.

2nd

Hellboy: Why can't you be a giant monster?

Dovahkiin: You can't always get what you want.

Hellboy: Don't I know it.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Are you a Daedra?

Hellboy: The name is Hellboy, dumbass.

Dovahkiin: Call yourself whatever you want.

4th

Dovahkiin: My Thu'um is mighty.

Hellboy: Whatever you've got, I've seen worse.

Dovahkiin: We shall see.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay Garrick: Nice helmet.

Dovahkiin: It's hand made.

Jay Garrick: Let's see how much it can take.

2nd

Jay Garrick: You're an interesting one.

Dovahkiin: I am also a hero.

Jay Garrick: With people like you, the future is safe.

3rd

Dovahkiin: People say you're a great hero.

Jay Garrick: They say correctly.

Dovahkiin: I would see how great.

John Stewart

1st

John Stewart: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

Dovahkiin: Take back what you said.

John Stewart: What, it does make you stupid.

2nd

Dovahkiin: I despise soldiers.

John Steward: Never bark at a devil dog.

Dovahkiin: Let's test your bite.

Joker

1st

Joker: You don't like me, do you?

Dovahkiin: Jesters have that effect on me.

Joker: I haven't even made a joke yet.

2nd

Joker: Let's put a smile on that puss.

Dovahkiin: You won't get close enough to try.

Joker: Sounds like a fun time.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Sheogorath has touched you.

Joker: Want me to show you were?

Dovahkiin: More like where to cut you.

4th

Dovakiin: You are coming with me.

Joker: But my masterpiece isn't finished.

Dovahkiin: And it never will be.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Can your magic save my beloved?

Dovahkiin: I kill dragons, not save people.

Mr. Freeze: Then you're of no use to me.

2nd

Dovahkiin: You dishonor your wife with your actions.

Mr. Freeze: You know nothing of my pain.

Dovahkiin: That doesn't make it right.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: What's it gonna take to get you out of that armor?

Dovahkiin: Nothing you could offer me.

Poison Ivy: Playing hard to get? I like that.

2nd

Poison Ivy: A dragon in my garden.

Dovahkiin: You know what dragons can do, right, Ivy?

Poison Ivy: That's what makes it exciting.

3rd

Dovahkiin: I spared the Evergleam.

Posion Ivy: I'm not going to spare you.

Dovahkiin: I'd expect nothing less from you, Ivy.

4th

Dovahkiin: You value plant more than people?

Poison Ivy: I am the Greens chosen warrior.

Dovahkiin: Let's see if you bleed green.

5th

Dovahkiin: I'm not above Shouting down trees.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I'll snap your neck.

Dovahkiin: I'll take my chances.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Nice outfit.

Dovahkiin: It's hand crafted.

Power Girl: You do understand sarcasm, right?

2nd

Power Girl: This should be interesting.

Dovahkiin: I won't hold anything back.

Power Girl: I wouldn't want you to.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You come from another world as well.

Power Girl: I'm a girl stuck in the wrong earth.

Dovahkiin: Then we have something in common.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: We meet again, Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin: So what now, Raiden?

Raiden: We must prepare ourselves for combat.

2nd

Raiden: I seek allies against Shinnok.

Dovahkiin: I already told you no.

Raiden: Your participation is required.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Send me back to Skyrim, Raiden.

Raiden: I cannot do that, Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin: I wasn't asking a favor.

4th

Dovahkiin: Again we meet, Raiden.

Raiden: Our realms converge, creating chaos.

Dovahkiin: When reality shatters, blame the god.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Last warning, back off.

Dovahkiin: The things Batman has me do.

Red Hood: Time for you to die.

2nd

Red Hood: Promised Batman I'd go easy on you.

Dovahkiin: I don't believe you for a second.

Red Hood: You're smarter than you look.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Only criminals needlessly kill.

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.

Dovahkiin: Said every Daedric prince ever.

4th

Dovahkiin: I'm not going to hold back.

Red Hood: I wouldn't want you to.

Dovahkiin: You'll wish I did.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.

Dovahkiin: And what is that flaw?

Reverse Flash: When you save one life, you sacrifice another.

2nd

Reverse Flash: Send me back to my time.

Dovahkiin: The Scrolls will blind you.

Reverse Flash: One way or another, I'm going home.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Return to your own time.

Reverse Flash: Like you're one to talk.

Dovahkiin: I'm not trapped, I'm lost.

Robin

1st

Robin: You still walk away from this.

Dovahkiin: I don't run away from my duties.

Robin: In thirty seconds, you'll be out cold.

2nd

Robin: Another body to send back to Batman.

Dovahkiin: Dragons couldn't stop me.

Robin: I'm deadlier than any dragon.

3rd

Dovahkiin: Disloyalty to your own father.

Robin: Because he was spectacularly wrong.

Dovahkiin: No, he was restraining.

4th

Dovahkiin: The son of Batman.

Robin: NEVER call me that.

Dovahkiin: It is who you are, Damien.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Let's see what scares you.

Dovahkiin: Nothing scares me.

Scarecrow: Even gods succumb to fear.

2nd

Scarecrow: I would love to see your world.

Dovahkiin: I am not taking you to Skyrim.

Scarecrow: Very well, I'll go alone.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You don't scare me.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Dovahkiin: I can shout it away.

4th

Dovahkiin: Harkon was far more terrifying.

Scarecrow: What does he look like?

Dovahkiin: A pile of bones resting in his castle.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: You shout at your opponents?

Dovahkiin: You shoot lasers from your eyes.

Starfire: Touché, I suppose.

2nd

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers?

Dovahkiin: The blood of dragons flows through me.

Starfire: Every battle is an adventure.

3rd

Dovahkiin: This is training, Starfire.

Starfire: After I win, you wanna get pizza?

Dovahkiin: What is this 'pizza'?

4th

Dovahkiin: You sure you're not like Superman?

Starfire: I still believe in friendship.

Dovahkiin: This will prove your intent.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: We meet again, Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin: You cannot best me.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

2nd

Sub-Zero: Why did you seek me out?

Dovahkiin: I seek only a way home.

Sub-Zero: Kombat will prove your intent.

3rd

Dovahkiin: This cold reminds me of home.

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Dovahkiin: I will miss it once you're gone.

4th

Dovahkiin: For Skyrim!

Sub-Zero: For the Lin Kuei!

Dovahkiin: Let us we begin.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Dovahkiin: My power is mighty.

Supergirl: Then I don't have to hold back.

2nd

Supergirl: You really think you can beat me?

Dovahkiin: I have beaten gods.

Supergirl: Sounds like a job for Supergirl.

3rd

Dovahkiin: I won't go easy on you.

Supergirl: My god, Rao, will protect me.

Dovahkiin: Talos is stronger.

4th

Dovahkiin: You share Supermans powers.

Supergirl: We are cousins, after all.

Dovahkiin: But do you share his heart?

Superman

1st

Superman: You're leaving earth, now.

Dovahkiin: You must be stopped.

Superman: What happens next is on you.

2nd

Superman: Your power doesn't scare me.

Dovahkiin: Then you are a fool.

Superman: No, I'm invincible.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You are nothing but a tyrant.

Superman: Justice requires order.

Dovahkiin: Spoken just like the Thalmor.

4th

Dovahkiin: You used to bring hope.

Superman: You gonna turn on me, too?

Dovahkiin: I was never on your side.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: You are not from here.

Dovahkiin: I seek only a way home.

Swamp Thing: Then turn around.

2nd

Swamp Thing: You offend the Green.

Dovahkiin: I respect all plants.

Swamp Thing: Then end your alchemy.

3rd

Dovahkiin: A spriggan, here?

Swamp Thing: A title I long forgotten.

Dovahkiin: Let me pass, or I will hurt you.

4th

Dovahkiin: Stand aside, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: It is not in my nature to yield.

Dovahkiin: Then you face unrelenting force.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: All animals have a place in nature.

Dovahkiin: And when they try to destroy the world?

Vixen: Then the claws come out.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Your power is what?

Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.

Dovahkiin: Does that include dragons?

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: Return to your home, Dragonborn.

Dovahkiin: Not until you are stopped.

Wonder Woman: Then you will die.

2nd

Wonder Woman: We don't need you here.

Dovahkiin: The people say otherwise.

Wonder Woman: Not once you're on your knees.

3rd

Dovahkiin: You used to inspire people.

Wonder Woman: I still do, Dragon Born.

Dovahkiin: No, now you inspire fear.

4th

Dovahkiin: You are nothing but a tyrant.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Dovahkiin: A self-proclaimed goddess.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Way of the Voice (Wonder Woman): The Dovahkiin shouts as he pulls out his bow. Looking to the sky, he shouts "OD HA VIING!" The Dragon lands behind the opponent before clamping it's jaws down, leaving only her legs exposed. The beast takes to the sky and flies around as the Dovahkiin takes aim and fires, hitting the opponent in her knee. The Dragon drops the foe and she hits the ground, bouncing up into the air. The Dragonborn pulls his head back and uses Unrelenting Force, sending his opponent crashing backwards.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

The Dovahkiin uses the 'Call Dragon' shout and summons a dragon. Climbing onto its neck, the best then takes off with a roar.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Show the Dovahkiin standing over Brainiac with a sword in his hand.* "I know not how I came to this strange world. But when I saw a servant of Hermeaus Mora wrecking havoc, I had to act." *Shows the Dovahkiin gripping the alien by the neck about to stab him in the gut. In the background, Batman was running forward.* "Thankfully, Batman stopped me from destroying countless worlds."_

 _*Shows the Dovahkiin shaking hands with Batman.* "Batman offered to help me find a way home, but it would take time. And time was the one thing we did not have." *Shows Trigon stepping out of a portal over a destroyed city.* "Mehrunes Dagon had followed me to this world with plans to conquer it." *Screen pulls back to show the Dovahkiin charging into battle alongside Blue Beetle and Supergirl.* "Until this mess is cleaned up, Skyrim will have to wait."_

* * *

 **Here he is, the first guest character. Accidentally deleted his stuff the first time, and I've tried to match it as best I could. Hopefully you'll still like it. Up next is Yang, and it's going to be very punny. Get it, huh? ...Suggestions are welcomed in reviews.**


	3. Yang Xiao Long

**Yang Xiao Long**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

Base form is Volume 1 outfit.

First: Two blasts hit the ground and explode as Yang rolls in. As she stands, she tosses two clips into the air as her opponent speaks. The clips fall down and Yang catches them into Ember Celica before pulling her arms back (Think of her death battle) as she speaks. Opponent finishes their bit and the fight begins.

Second: Opponent does their entrance as Yang walks forward and Ember Celica expands as she talks. The opponent speaks back to her. Yang slams her fists against each other and speaks before the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Yang

1st

Yang A: If I'm Yang, does that make you Yin?

Yang B: Ha, ha. Very funny.

Yang A: Yesh. Crack a smile, would ya?

2nd

Yang A: Two blondes walk into a bar.

Yang B: They realized they look exactly alike.

Yang A: Only one can leave.

3rd

Yang A: Is this a joke?

Yang B: Nope, I'm you.

Yang A: There's still gonna be a punchline.

4th

Yang B: This is ridiculous.

Yang A: Yang in there, baby.

Yang B: Wow, my puns ARE bad.

5th

Yang B: Take off that wig, now.

Yang A: This is all natural, miss extensions.

Yang B: You are so going down.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: Your puns annoy me.

Yang: Then stop acting so fishy.

Aquaman: That was your last joke.

2nd

Aquaman: Leave my ocean at once.

Yang: But I haven't gotten tanned yet.

Aquaman: That was not a request.

3rd

Yang: Aquaman.

Aquaman: You will address me as royalty.

Yang: Prepared to get crowned.

4th

Yang: I used to go fishing with Rubs.

Aquaman: And your point is?

Yang: You're the catch of the day.

Atom

1st

Atom: Miss Xiao Long.

Yang: Here to school me, teach?

Atom: This looks like a job for quantum physics.

2nd

Atom: Mind if I have a closer look at your gauntlet?

Yang: Only of you can get one off.

Atom: The 'Atom' isn't just a clever name.

3rd

Yang: Are you a doctor or a professor?

Atom: Just a phd candidate with a quantum biobelt.

Yang: Yeah, that doesn't answer the question.

4th

Yang: Fifty bucks says I can hit you.

Atom: You're on, blonde.

Yang: You are so going down.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns within you.

Yang: Why does everyone tell me I have anger issues?

Atrocitus: It's not an issue, it's power.

2nd

Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.

Yang: I'm good with these babies. But thanks.

Atrocitus: Then I will force it upon you.

3rd

Atrocitus: Give in to your anger, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: No thanks, I'm good.

Atrocitus: Let it out.

4th

Yang: Ever think about a different color, big red?

Atrocitus: I'll incarnate your corpse.

Yang: Yesh. Touchy.

5th

Yang: You hear the one about the big red fish?

Atrocitus: Don't say it.

Yang: It was a LANTERN fish.

Bane

1st

Bane: You would have done well in Pena Duro.

Yang: Is that so?

Bame: It is a shame you must die now.

2nd

Bane: I broke the bat.

Yang: Then I'll break you.

Bane: You are welcome to try.

3rd

Yang: You're nothing but a Bane in the ass.

Bane: Your prattle annoys me.

Yang: Here comes the punchline.

4th

Yang: You're going back to prison, Bane.

Bane: You cannot make me.

Yang: No, but I can force you.

Batman

1st

Batman: This is training. Remember that.

Yang: Let's see if you got anything on Beacon.

Batman: Don't think I'll hold back.

2nd

Batman: I need to know what you can do.

Yang: I'll pass any test you've got.

Batman: Prove it to me.

3rd

Yang: This is gonna drive me batty.

Batman: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Yang: I've got plenty more HITS.

4th

Yang: So you've never laughed?

Batman: Not even once.

Yang: That should change after this.

5th

Yang: The harder you hit, the stronger I get.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Yang: Nobody plans on losing.

Bizzaro

1st

Bizzarro: Pretty lady be Bizzarro's enemy?

Yang: Uh... one more time in English.

Bizzarro: Stop Bizzarro saving hero's.

2nd

Yang: Not a lot going on up there, huh?

Bizzarro: Bizzarro am greatest villain there is.

Yang: Like I haven't heard that before.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Turn and run, child.

Yang: Not until you're stopped.

Black Adam: Mehan admires your courage.

2nd

Black Adam: Why face me, child?

Yang: Your people need to be free.

Black Adam: I am the ruler Khandaq needs.

3rd

Yang: Time for a shocking development.

Black Adam: And what is that?

Yang: You, flat on your butt.

4th

Yang: I'm here to kick ass and take names.

Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.

Yang: This is gonna be fun.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: Another smoking hot blonde.

Yang: Right back at you, Canary.

Black Canary: Let's see who's tougher.

2nd

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Yang: Please, I've turn plenty of heads.

Black Canary: Time someone did the same to you.

3rd

Yang: You sing anything like Weiss?

Black Canary: Want to find out?

Yang: Not really. I hate classical.

4th

Yang: Nice ride, Canary.

Black Canary: You got a hog too?

Yang: Me and Bumblebee are gonna smoke you.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Every battle is a lesson.

Yang: You sound just like Ozpin.

Black Lightning: That's the value of a good education.

2nd

Yang: This is a shocking development.

Black Lightning: Class clown, I see?

Yang: It just comes naturally.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Yang: Not gonna happen, bobblehead.

Black Manta: That was your last mistake.

2nd

Black Manta: You're a little fish in a big ocean.

Yang: And what, you're a shark?

Black Manta: I'm the guy who's gonna gut you.

3rd

Yang: Summer died, but I didn't go crazy.

Black Manta: She wasn't your real mother.

Yang: You just crossed the line.

4th

Yang: Hey there, bug eyes.

Black Manta: It's a helmet, you idiot.

Yang: That was called a joke. And here's the punchline.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: I swear to god, if I hear one blue ball joke...

Yang: You only have one blue ball. Ha!

Blue Beetle: Okay, set myself up for that one.

2nd

Blue Beetle: You know, Khaji Da makes any weapon I want.

Yang: Still won't beat me.

Blue Beetle: Guess that means I gotta win.

3rd

Yang: Wow, Ruby would FREAK if she saw you.

Blue Beetle: She a big fan of weapons?

Yang: You have no idea.

4th

Yang: Hey there, blueboy.

Blue Beetle: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Yang: Well, you're about to be black and blue.

5th

Yang: You know I squish bug on the regs, right?

Blue Beetle: But I've been practicing.

Yang: You punch a bird out of the sky yet?

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: You stalking me or something?

Brainiac: Studying, actually.

2nd

Brainiac: You overestimate your chances against me.

Yang: I've taken on bigger and stronger.

Brainiac: But none smarter.

3rd

Yang: You done with my homework, Brainiac?

Brainiac: Explain yourself, child.

Yang: That's something we call nerds here.

4th

Yang: What's big, green, and about to be punched in the face?

Brainiac: Tell me at once.

Yang: It's you, Crome-dome.

5th

Yang: Leave Remnant alone.

Brainiac: I would study it and the Grimm.

Yang: If you're anything like Merlot, you're gonna be stopped.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: You remind me of my sister.

Yang: Does that mean you're gonna go easy on me?

Captian Cold: Not even a little bit.

2nd

Captain Cold: You'd have made a badass Rouge.

Yang: And you could have been a great Huntsman.

Captain Cold: Pleasantries are done, let's do this.

3rd

Yang: I have a little sister too.

Captain Cold: Spare me the bleeding heart appeals.

Yang: This wouldn't make her happy, Leonard.

4th

Yang: You ready to dance, ice queen?

Captain Cold: Do I look like a girl?

Yang: In that parka, yeah.

5th

Yang: Strawberry sunrise, no ice.

Captain Cold: I'm not your bartender.

Yang: Your loss, I'm a big tipper.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Who does your extensions?

Yang: Touch the hair, and you get hurt.

Catwoman: You can't train a cat to do that.

2nd

Catwoman: Those glove look fancy.

Yang: They aren't for sale.

Catwomen: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

3rd

Yang: You've stole a lot of stuff.

Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Yang: Let's see you earn it.

4th

Yang: Hello there, kitty.

Catwoman: Is that all you have to say?

Yang: Get ready to go me-ow!

5th

Yang: This could be a Cat-astrophe.

Catwoman: That pun was Joker level bad.

Yang: Hey, I'm better than that clown.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

Yang: Touch the hair and you get hurt.

Cheetah: I'll take your head with it.

2nd

Cheetah: You call yourself a huntress?

Yang: I hunt monsters, not people.

Cheetah: Then you are weak.

3rd

Yang: Does the kitty want a toy?

Cheetah: My claws will tear out your throat.

Yang: Looks like I need my spray bottle.

4th

Yang: What kind of Faunus are you?

Cheetah: This is a curse, child.

Yang: Only if you let it be.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Why fight the Regime?

Yang: We're supposed to be better than criminals.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna get hurt now.

2nd

Cyborg: Head back to your little island.

Yang: Not until you're stopped.

Cyborg: Then you're gonna get buried here.

3rd

Cyborg: They say a good offense is a good defense.

Yang: You sound like my dad, Victor.

Cyborg: Let's run it for score.

4th

Yang: Domo arigato, mister roboto.

Cyborg: Jokes won't work on me, blondie.

Yang: Then this is gonna be cy-boring.

5th

Yang: You sure that a virus isn't in you?

Cyborg: Why ask that question?

Yang: Glowing red eyes. Happened to me before.

Darksied

1st

Darksied: A mere child cannot stop Darksied.

Yang: I'm no mere child, baldy.

Darksied: We will harvest your blood for coolant.

2nd

Darksied: You could prove useful to Darksied.

Yang: Uh... one more time in English?

Darksied: Prove you are worthy to join my furies.

3rd

Yang: Keep your hands off of Remnant.

Darksied: You do not command Darksied.

Yang: Then I'll force you.

4th

Yang: Someone woke up on the Darksied of the bed.

Darksied: Your bravado displays a lack of intelligence, not fear.

Yang: Did you just call me a dumb blonde!?

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Maybe I'm packing Dust rounds.

Yang: That makes two of us.

Deadshot: Let's see who's the better shot.

2nd

Deadshot: My target is a kid?

Yang: Hey, I can get a drink.

Deadshot: Least you'll die an adult.

3rd

Yang: You seriously piss me off.

Deadshot: And why is that?

Yang: You leave your daughter alone to kill people.

4th

Yang: My gauntlets are better than yours.

Deadshot: Mine aren't toys.

Yang: Neither are these.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: Return home, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: People here need my help.

Doctor Fate: No, they do not.

2nd

Doctor Fate: Fate is unkind to you.

Yang: You ain't kidding, helmet head.

Doctor Fate: That will not end today.

3rd

Yang: Send me to my sister, now!

Doctor Fate: That is not your destiny.

Yang: I said send me, damn it!

4th

Yang: Doctor, I have this itch in the back my throat.

Doctor Fate: I am not a medical doctor.

Yang: Then I should stick with the whole milk?

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: We both fight monsters for a living.

Yang: I'd love to see your place.

Dovahkiin: It is not for amateurs.

2nd

Dovahkiin: You don't look like a warrior.

Yang: Never believe in first appearance.

Dovahkiin: Let's see what you can do.

3rd

Yang: Cut the hair and you get hurt.

Dovahkiin: Then stand aside, young one.

Yang: Asking too much from me.

4th

Yang: We got a dragon back home.

Dovahkiin: And you need me to deal with it?

Yang: Only if you can unthaw it.

5th

Yang: What up, DB?

Dovahkiin: I hate that nickname.

Yang: Come on, lighten up.

Enchantress

1st

June: I can't hold her back anymore.

Yang: Then let me help you.

Enchantress: Don't mind June, she's neurotic.

2nd

June: She wants your soul, Yang.

Yang: Well, she ain't getting it.

Enchantress: I wouldn't be to sure about that.

3rd

Yang: Hi-how-are-ya? Hi-how-are-ya?

Enchantress: What are you doing?

Yang: Just greeting the En-CHANT-tress.

4th

Yang: My mom can turn into a bird.

Enchantress: And what can you do?

Yang: I can kick your ass.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Yang: Just don't sing the hair.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.

2nd

Firestorm: So, how exactly does you semblance work?

Yang: The harder you his, the stronger I get.

Firestorm: Won't be enough, blondie.

3rd

Yang: Hey, it's the walking lighter.

Firestorm: I'm a nuclear matrix.

Yang: Hey, it's the walking nuclear lighter.

4th

Yang: This isn't a date, Firestorm.

Firestorm: Good, cause you're not my type.

Yang: Okay, now you're gonna get hurt.

Flash

1st

Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Yang: I can hit Ruby no problem.

Flash: Let's see you tag someone going 10 times faster than light.

2nd

Flash: Those gauntlets pack a punch?

Yang: Hold still and find out.

Flash: No thanks. I'm okay.

3rd

Yang: Speed isn't everything, Flash.

Flash: Strengths got nothing on finesse.

Yang: Let's test that theory, shall we?

4th

Yang: Keep your clothes on.

Flash: Why would they come off?

Yang: Seriously? Your name is the FLASH.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grood: Prostrate yourself before me.

Yang: You want me to turn my head and cough?

Gorilla Grodd: You'll be flayed to the bone.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could prove useful.

Yang: I won't be your minion, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I'm not talking about servitude.

3rd

Yang: There is no esc-ape.

Gorilla Grodd: I will silence you prattle.

Yang: You're welcome to try.

4th

Yang: You want a banana?

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Yang: You have been a bad monkey.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: That outfit has me all a quiver.

Yang: Quit Yanging my chain.

Green Arrow: Like the daughter I never had.

2nd

Green Arrow: Got three words for you blonde.

Yang: Is It 'I give up'?

Green Arrow: Boxing-Glove Arrow.

3rd

Yang: Cut the hair and you get hurt.

Green Arrow: I know where to place my shots.

Yang: You'd better.

4th

Yang: I can't believe you'd hit a girl.

Green Arrow: Wouldn't be the first time.

Yang: Let's get started.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: You just had to wear yellow, didn't you?

Yang: What, it's my best color.

Green Lantern: Well, this will be well earned.

2nd

Green Lantern: This ring isn't a toy.

Yang: Yeah it is. I pulled one out of a box of Pumpkin Pete.

Green Lantern: Allow me to demonstrate.

3rd

Yang: Oh, a ring. You shouldn't have.

Green Lantern: I'm not proposing, kid.

Yang: It's called a joke.

4th

Yang: Kiddie gloves are coming off.

Green Lantern: A green lantern stands his ground.

Yang: Let's see for how long.

Grid

1st

Grid: Teach me how to understand humor.

Yang: Either you do or you don't.

Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.

2nd

Yang: You ever play Rock'em Sock'em Robots?

Grid: No, what is the goal?

Yang: How about I show you?

3rd

Yang: Domo Arigato, mister roboto.

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever meet.

Yang: There a joke book in that memory box?

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: A fellow jokester, are ya?

Yang: I think we're gonna HIT it right of the BAT.

Harley Quinn: Okay, that was bad even for me.

2nd

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewie for Bud and Lou.

Yang: Bring 'em out. I love dogs.

Harley Quinn: You won't like these ones.

3rd

Yang: Red and black, just like my sister.

Harley Quinn: Doctor Harleen Quinnzel, at your service.

Yang: You're gonna need a doctor when I'm done.

4th

Yang: Little miss crazy.

Harley Quinn: I'm not the same as I was back then.

Yang: Aw, this isn't gonna be fun anymore.

5th

Yang: The gauntlets don't shoot water.

Harley Quinn: Neither do my guns.

Yang: Good, I really hate that gag.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: You're the reason I woke today?

Yang: I'm tougher than I look.

Hellboy: You'd better be.

2nd

Hellboy: You got monsters where you're from?

Yang: Butt loads of them. Why?

Hellboy: When I win, you gotta take me there.

3rd

Yang: Gotta riddle for you, bellboy.

Hellboy: The name is Hellboy, dumabass.

Yang: What's big, red, and about to be punched in the face?

4th

Yang: Think you could find my mom?

Hellboy: Unless she's a big monster, no.

Yang: I can be very persuasive.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay Garrick: Being a hero isn't for everyone.

Yang: I can take care of myself.

Jay Garrick: Let me show you what the JSA can do.

2nd

Jay Garrick: Ready for training, Miss Xiao Long?

Yang: You bet, slowpoke.

Jay Garrick: Apparently, you missed the wings in my helmet.

3rd

Yang: Think you're faster than Ruby?

Jay Garrick: Yep, as fast as the god Mercury.

Yang: Let's see just how fast.

John Stewart

1st

John Stewart: I'm not a fan of fighting kids.

Yang: I'm an adult, I can take it.

John Stewart: If you say so.

2nd

John Stewart: Are you uhhh... you know?

Yang: I'm single, and a teenager.

John Stewart: Hawkgirl is more my type.

3rd

Yang: How's it going, baldy?

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog.

Yang: Let me show you my bite.

Joker

1st

Joker: I'd figure you'd love my jokes.

Yang: There's a time and a place for them.

Joker: And this isn't it?

2nd

Joker: With Harley gone, I have an opening.

Yang: I'll pass, ya psycho.

Joker: And they call me nuts.

3rd

Joker: Listen Blonde, I give the punchlines around here.

Yang: To bad they all suck.

Joker: Everyone is always so judgey.

4th

Yang: Touch the hair and get hurt.

Joker: A threat, really?

Yang: It's a promise.

5th

Yang: I'm fighting a clown?

Joker: Could you be any more mellow dramatic?

Yang: The jokes gonna be on you.

6th

Yang: Wonder if you'll still be smiling afterwards?

Joker: After what?

Yang: After I punch your teeth down your throat.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Let me study your powers.

Yang: Why would I do that?

Mr. Freeze: It would save my wife.

2nd

Mr. Freeze: Demonstrate your Aura's recuperative abilities.

Yang: Uh... One more time in English.

Mr. Freeze: Show me how it heals your wounds.

3rd

Yang: Victor, calm down.

Mr. Freeze: I do what I must to save Nora.

Yang: Even if you're hurting people?

4th

Yang: How's it going, ice queen?

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist.

Yang: And you're about to be punched in the face.

5th

Yang: Stop! Freeze!

Mr. Freeze: I will not, child.

Yang: No, that was a joke.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: Humans have wasted this planet.

Yang: We still have a right to live.

Poison Ivy: You'll live no more.

2nd

Poison Ivy: Mommy's not here for you.

Yang: You crossed the line, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.

3rd

Yang: I've got a green thumb too.

Poison Ivy: I am the Green's chosen warrior.

Yang: Let's see if plants bruise.

4th

Yang: You talk to plants?

Poison Ivy: They are my children.

Yang: Freak of nature, right there.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: I hear you're pretty tough.

Yang: Back at you, PG-13.

Power Girl: I'm a Kryptonian, not a movie poster.

2nd

Power Girl: You trying to copy me?

Yang: Like you could pull off this look.

Power Girl: Nobody talks that way to Power Girl.

3rd

Yang: Another version of me?

Power Girl: No, I'm the original.

Yang: Let's test that theory, shall we?

Raiden

1st

Raiden: I seek allies against Shinnok.

Yang: Count me in, sounds like fun.

Raiden: Combat is not about levity.

2nd

Raiden: You feel the pain of your mother's loss?

Yang: She's not dead, she's missing.

Raiden: Let us find her together.

3rd

Yang: Who are you supposed to be?

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Yang: I am Yang, kicker of ass.

4th

Yang: Let's go, sparky.

Raiden: Do not mock a god, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: I can handle myself.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Batman sends a blonde after me?

Yang: This blonde can kick your ass.

Red Hood: Ain't happening, little girl.

2nd

Red Hood: Can't fight crime without cracking a few skulls.

Yang: I crack skulls, not kill people.

Red Hood: Then I'll do what you won't.

3rd

Yang: You do know your head looks like a pimple, right?

Red Hood: Ha-ha, very funny.

Yang: Let me show you what I do to pimples.

4th

Yang: You can't just kill people.

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Batman won't.

Yang: And I'm here to stop you.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: You ain't gonna find your mommy.

Yang: And how would you know that?

Reverse Flash: She's gonna be dead after you.

2nd

Reverse Flash: Your sister couldn't hit me.

Yang: What did you do to Ruby!?

Reverse Flash: The same thing I'm gonna do to you.

3rd

Yang: You really from the future?

Reverse Flash: Why should that matter?

Yang: Cause you should see this coming.

Robin

1st

Robin: Another of Batman's pet projects.

Yang: At least I'm loyal to my family.

Robin: And you'll be all the more dead.

2nd

Robin: Go back to your island.

Yang: Only when you're back in jail.

Robin: Prepare to be thrashed.

3rd

Yang: Touch the hair and get hurt.

Robin: You'll be out cold in no time.

Yang: You'd like to think that.

4th

Yang: You don't just abandon family.

Robin: Unless they're spectacularly wrong.

Yang: Time to knock this bird out of the tree.

5th

Yang: You think you're mom is tough.

Robin: No woman could surpass her.

Yang: And people say I have mother issues.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: You suffer from eremophobia.

Yang: Uh... one more time in English.

Scarecrow: Fear of abandonment.

2nd

Scarecrow: Seen your sister lately?

Yang: You even think about touching Ruby...

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve.

3rd

Scarecrow: Your Dust fascinates me.

Yang: It's just creepy when you say that.

Scarecrow: Let's see what a touch of fear does.

4th

Yang: I don't fear anything.

Scarecrow: Not even losing your sister?

Yang: Leave Ruby out of this!

5th

Yang: Let's send you back to Oz.

Scarecrow: Go ahead and try.

Yang: Let's knock some stuffing out of this turkey.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Nice hair work.

Yang: Back at you, firecracker.

Starfire: I thought that was your nickname.

2nd

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Yang: Only if you don't mind getting punched in the face.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

3rd

Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.

Yang: Lost two moms as a kid.

Starfire: I lost the man I love.

4th

Yang: So what's it take to be a titan?

Starfire: Beliving in friendship and working as a team.

Yang: Sounds like Beacon all over again.

5th

Yang: Time for some practice.

Starfire: After I win, you wanna get pizza?

Yang: Only if you get me a strawberry sunrise.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: Why did you seek me out?

Yang: It's cold. Don't wanna turn up the heater.

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Johnny Cage.

2nd

Sub-Zero: Who are you?

Yang: Yang Xiao Long, pleasure to meet you.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

3rd

Yang: Frosty the snowman.

Sub-Zero: I would not mock a Lin Kuei.

Yang: Whatever you say, ice queen.

4th

Yang: Pretty sure I can take you.

Sub-Zero: To think so demonstrates your ignorance.

Yang: Let's see who's right.

5th

Yang: Ice to meet you.

Sub-Zero: You are too young for combat.

Yang: I beg to differ.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: You sure about this?

Yang: The harder you hit, the stronger I get.

Supergirl: Then I don't have to hold back.

2nd

Supergirl: Don't ask me to hold back.

Yang: Same to you, SG.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

3rd

Yang: Your family with Superman..

Supergirl: Cousins, actually.

Yang: Let's see if you're anything like him.

4th

Yang: Two blondes with rocking bods.

Supergirl: Should we form a support group or something?

Yang: I'll bring the punch.

Superman

1st

Superman: Batman sends a child to deal with me?

Yang: Cause he knows I'm gonna win.

Superman: Only in your dreams.

2nd

Superman: Wanna hear a joke?

Yang: Sure, I'm a punny girl.

Superman: That was actually kinda funny.

3rd

Yang: You can't just terrorize these people.

Superman: Justice requires order.

Yang: This isn't order, it's fear.

4th

Yang: I don't want to hurt you, Kal.

Superman: Then stay out of the way.

Yang: I can't do that either.

5th

Yang: I hope Ruby won't hate me.

Superman: Hate you for what?

Yang: For punching her hero in the face.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: I see past your beauty.

Yang: I just want to talk, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: That time has passed.

2nd

Swamp Thing: This is not your world to protect.

Yang: I'm just trying to help.

Swamp Thing: Help yourself.

3rd

Yang: Summer always said to eat my vegetables.

Swamp Thing: You cannot eat me.

Yang: Good, don't wanna ruin my figure.

4th

Yang: Well, look at you.

Swamp Thing: Are you jealous?

Yang: Well, I'm not green with envy.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: A fellow animal lover?

Yang: Well, I always take Zwei for a walk.

Vixen: Nice to meet you. Let's fight.

2nd

Yang: You don't look like a Faunus.

Vixen: That's because I'm human.

Yang: Or maybe you're hiding like Blake was.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: This isn't your school.

Yang: I've faced monsters bigger than you.

Wonder Woman: Did I mention I'm an Amazon?

2nd

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child after me?

Yang: I can take an old woman.

Wonder Woman: You do not scare Zeus' daughter.

3rd

Yang: Just give up, it's over.

Wonder Woman: The regime will rise again.

Yang: Say that when you're flat on your but.

4th

Yang: Touch the hair and you get hurt.

Wonder Woman: That is your concern in this fight?

Yang: I'm not to worried about you.

* * *

 **Super Move**

I Burn (Supergirl): Yang shouts as her eyes turn red. Cocking her fist back, she unloads half a dozen punches before throwing an upper cut that launches her opponent into the air. Smirking, she cocks her weapon back and fires around, hitting her opponent creating a blast of Dust and sending them to the ground.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Yang turns around and put her sunglasses on before climbing onto Bumblebee. Revving her bike, she takes off, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Shows Yang gripping Brainiac by the chest and her arm back. "I can't believe my own mom sent me to this crazy universe. Weiss is missing, people are flying without a Semblance, and a green alien is trying to destroy the world." *Yang slams her fist forward and punches Brainiac.* "I put a stop to him with a little help from some new friends."_

 _*Shows Yang practicing with Starfire and Firestorm with Batman behind, studying a chart.* Batman offered to help me get home, but until then, I figured I could show them what a Beacon girl could do." *Shows a criminal on the ground as Yang, in a yellow dragon mask with a hole for her hair, stands above him.* Ruby, you aren't ever going to believe me. Here on earth, Yang Xiao Long is the hero, Golden Gauntlets."_

* * *

 **My original ending idea was supposed to be Yang leading a charge against Grimm that followed her. But that was too similar to what I did last chapter. So I came up with this. Hope you guys liked the puns, and I'll see you again for Venom.**


	4. Venom

**Venom**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Blackness fills the screen before a row a teeth form. Venom moves his arms in a ripping motion as he roars to the sky. His opponents appears before him and speaks. Venom speaks before his tongue rolls out of his mouth. The opponent finishes their bit before they begin fighting.

Second: The opponent enters the arena as Venom lowers to the ground via webbing. He lands feet first and speaks. The opponent does their bit before it goes back Venom, who speaks as his right hand turns into a spike and his tongue licks his teeth.

* * *

 **Intros**

Venom

1st

Venom A: We are Venom.

Venom B: We are Venom as well.

Venom A: We are superior.

2nd

Venom A: The Spider is our enemy.

Venom B: He is our friend.

Venom A: Then you will die before him.

3rd

Venom B: Another of our spawn?

Venom A: We are the original.

Venom B: That is a lie.

4th

Venom B: Begone, Chameleon.

Venom A: We are real.

Venom B: We shall see.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: Begone from my sight.

Venom: Atlantis will join us.

Aquaman: Then you choose to die.

2nd

Aquaman: What form of monster are you?

Venom: We are superior in every way.

Aquaman: You might think so.

3rd

Venom: Here, fishy, fishy.

Aquaman: You will address me as royalty.

Venom: Time for filet of fish.

4th

Venom: You cannot best us.

Aquaman: Awfully confident, aren't you?

Venom: As we should be against you.

Atom

1st

Atom: Your power fascinates me.

Venom: Then join us, Atom.

Atom: A mind like mine is a terrible thing to waste.

2nd

Atom: You can't hit me, big guy.

Venom: We can and we will.

Atom: This looks like a job for quantum physic.

3rd

Venom: The cold of space couldn't stop us.

Atom: I've danced on the head of a pin.

Venom: Join us, and be greater than ever.

4th

Venom: Time to die, sidekick.

Atom: Who said I'm just a sidekick?

Venom: Your blood on our teeth.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: You don't fit on the emotional spectrum.

Venom: We are two minds together.

Atrocitus: Give me your blood and rage.

2nd

Atrocitus: I'll show you hellish hate.

Venom: Hatred fuels us.

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

3rd

Venom: Take us to your corps.

Atrocitus: And have you corrupt them?

Venom: And have them strengthened.

4th

Venom: Your ring will empower us.

Atrocitus: You'll not have it.

Venom: I think we will.

5th

Venom: Who are you to us?

Atrocitus: I am wrath incarnate!

Venom: You'll make a fine host for us.

Bane

1st

Bane: This won't be like last time.

Venom: And why is that, Bane?

Bane: This time I bring maximum pain.

2nd

Bane: Time for round two.

Venom: The result will be the same.

Bane: You would think that.

3rd

Bane: Get out of my sight.

Venom: We go where we want.

Bane: Now I give you permission to die.

4th

Venom: Your drug offends us.

Bane: And why is that?

Venom: It takes after our name.

5th

Venom: Join us, Bane.

Bane: And he lead by another alien?

Venom: And become a part of something greater.

6th

Venom: Time to die.

Bane: Cheap magic tricks do not scare me.

Venom: You're ours!

Batman

1st

Batman: You're kind isn't welcomed here.

Venom: We go where we want.

Batman: Time to send you packing.

2nd

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Venom: And how is that?

Batman: I'd rather show you.

3rd

Batman: You don't belong here, Venom.

Venom: We will kill you, and the spider.

Batman: Unless I stop you.

4th

Venom: This worlds Iron-man.

Batman: I'm better than him.

Venom: No crunchy wrapper on you. Yummy.

5th

Venom: Bats do not scare us.

Batman: Just spiders, right?

Venom: We do not fear him, we hate him!

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me no like black monster.

Venom: We do not care.

Bizarro: Bizzaro am hero, and me prove it.

2nd

Venom: Another version of Superman.

Bizarro: Bizarro am greatest hero.

Venom: You will fall like the rest.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Return to your planet, monster.

Venom: All of Khandaq will join us.

Black Adam: You will die, painfully.

2nd

Black Adam: Serve me and live.

Venom: Join us and become stronger than any man.

Black Adam: I am six gods, not one man.

3rd

Venom: You cannot stop us, Adam.

Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.

Venom: As we said, you cannot stop us.

4th

Venom: Lightning doesn't hurt us.

Black Adam: My lighting is stronger.

Venom: Thor couldn't stop us. Neither will you.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: You aren't getting Conner.

Venom: He will be the first to join us.

Black Canary: Big mistake, ugly.

2nd

Black Canary: You ever see 'This is Spinal Tap?'

Venom: What do you mean?

Black Canary: This one goes to eleven.

3rd

Venom: Your cry pains us.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Venom: We will end our pain.

4th

Venom: Join us, Canary.

Black Canary: I'm a happily married woman.

Venom: Then we will force you to.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: You're not touching the South Side.

Venom: All will join us.

Black Lightning: Not if I stop you.

2nd

Venom: Thor couldn't stop us. Neither will you.

Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.

Venom: And you're getting bit by Venom.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Venom: We merge with, not destroy.

Black Manta: Then you're gonna die with the rest of them.

2nd

Black Manta: What hole did you crawl out of?

Venom: We come from space.

Black Manta: You're still gonna get gutted.

3rd

Venom: Join us, Manta, and be stronger then ever..

Black Manta: Tempting offer. Let's see what you can do.

Venom: We will not disappoint you.

4th

Venom: Pure, unadulterated anger.

Black Manta: What are you babbling on about?

Venom: We are the same, Manta.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Wow, you're bigger than I thought.

Venom: You will join us, Beetle.

Blue Beetle: Just my luck, a freak of nature.

2nd

Blue Beetle: You know, Kahji Da makes any weapon I want.

Venom: You are but a child, easily taintable.

Blue Beetle: Guess that means I've gotta win.

3rd

Venom: Another symbiote.

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Venom: We are stronger.

4th

Venom: Another child to control.

Blue Beetle: I've been practicing.

Venom: We will make you submit.

5th

Venom: We are better than your suit.

Blue Beetle: Care to wager on that?

Venom: When we win, you will join us.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: The symbiote from another world.

Venom: Your brain smells delicious.

Brainiac: You won't get close to touch it.

2nd

Brainiac: A Klyntarin... And it's host.

Venom: You know of us?

Brainiac: Vivisection will confirm it.

3rd

Venom: Show us your collection.

Brainiac: My collection must remain exclusive.

Venom: We would make it better.

4th

Venom: Brainiac...

Brainiac: A lowly parasite talks to me?

Venom: This parasite will now kill you.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: The Rogues never liked you.

Venom: Too strong for you?

Captain Cold: More like too creepy.

2nd

Captain Cold: Move aside, freak.

Venom: Give us one reason.

Captain Cold: I'll shatter you with this gun.

3rd

Venom: Your gun won't stop us.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Venom: We are stronger than him.

4th

Venom: Your sister would have been a fine addition.

Captain Cold: Don't you talk about my sister.

Venom: You will do as well.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: You are too big for me.

Venom: Join us, Selena.

Catwoman: I've got a man, freak.

2nd

Catwoman: The claws are coming off.

Venom: They won't do a thing.

Catwoman: Let's test that claim.

3rd

Venom: A Black Cat wannabe.

Catwoman: The name is Catwoman, ugly.

Venom: A skinned cat is a skinned cat.

4th

Venom: This suit is us.

Catwoman: Does that mean it doesn't come off?

Venom: Only if you join us.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

Venom: We are superior to you.

Cheetah: My claws will tear out your throat.

2nd

Cheetah: Finally, big game.

Venom: You bite off more than you can chew.

Cheetah: I am a hunter, more savage than you.

3rd

Venom: Join us, and become whole again.

Cheetah: These powers are more than enough.

Venom: You sure about that?

4th

Venom: A Black Cat wannabe.

Cheetah: I am a hunter, not a thief.

Venom: You'll need all the lives you have against us.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: I ain't scared of you, Venom.

Venom: And why is that?

Cyborg: Cause you're just a big ball of snot.

2nd

Cyborg: You can't take over machines.

Venom: But you're still weaker than us.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna get it now.

3rd

Venom: You are already broke.

Cyborg: I'm alive, Venom.

Venom: Then you will join us.

4th

Venom: The fake Ironman.

Cyborg: And what are you but a freakier Bane?

Venom: We are your doom.

5th

Venom: Join us and be stronger than a machine.

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Venom: We are stronger than either.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: How will you dodge my omega beams?

Venom: You do not intimidate us.

Darkseid: We will harvest your blood for coolant.

2nd

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

Venom: Join us, and live.

Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.

3rd

Darkseid: The symbiote from another world.

Venom: Your blood must taste sweet.

Darkseid: You will die painfully.

4th

Venom: I have bested gods.

Darkseid: I am the god of gods.

Venom: A fine addition to our hive.

5th

Venom: You are all talk.

Darkseid: And you are but a bug to Darksied.

Venom: This bug bites back.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Maybe I'm packing thermal bullets.

Venom: They will not help you.

Deadshot: Only one way to find out.

2nd

Deadshot: Bagging you would be one hell of a payday.

Venom: You cannot hit us.

Deadshot: Time for some big game hunting.

3rd

Venom: Guns do not scare us.

Deadshot: Even aimed at your head?

Venom: Not even there.

4th

Venom: We are Venom.

Deadshot: That supposed to impress me?

Venom: It is supposed to scare you.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: Two minds in one body.

Venom: We are Venom.

Doctor Fate: No, you are Eddie Brock.

2nd

Doctor Fate: You are an agent of chaos.

Venom: We seek only to grow.

Doctor Fate: Let us battle.

3rd

Venom: Doctors do not scare us.

Doctor Fate: I am not a medical doctor.

Venom: Time to die.

4th

Venom: You cannot read us.

Doctor Fate: There is very little to read.

Venom: Just had to insult us, didn't you?

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: Are you some form of Daedra?

Venom: We are Venom.

Dovahkin: I'll take that as a yes.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Two minds in one body.

Venom: We are invincible.

Dovahkiin: You know I can shout fire, right?

3rd

Venom: Your power intrigues us.

Dovahkiin: You are not worthy to learn it.

Venom: Then we will merge with you.

4th

Venom: Time to die.

Dovahkiin: Dragons couldn't stop me.

Venom: We are stronger than dragons.

5th

Venom: Take us to your home.

Dovahkiin: And why would I do that?

Venom: So we may spread our might.

Enchantress

1st

June: Enchantress, Enchantress, Enchantress.

Venom: You are smart to fear us.

Enchantress: You would like to think that.

2nd

June: Black slime doesn't scare me.

Venom: We are so much more.

Enchantress: I fail to see how.

3rd

Venom: Magic does not scare us.

Enchantress: Then you are a fool.

Venom: No, we are Venom.

4th

Venom: You will join us.

Enchantress: I'm not going back to the squad.

Venom: That is not what we meant.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: The professor knows how to deal with you.

Venom: And how is that?

Firestorm: A dip in the Firestorm matrix.

2nd

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Venom: They will not save you.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.

3rd

Venom: Your flames do not scare us.

Firestorm: Then I'll just turn up the heat.

Venom: You will need the sun to stop us.

4th

Venom: Join us, Firestorm.

Firestorm: Why would I ever do that?

Venom: Because then you will live longer.

Flash

1st

Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Venom: You will not out match us.

Flash: Strengths got nothing on finesse.

2nd

Flash: What do you want, Venom?

Venom: You, as a part of us.

Flash: Never gonna happen, slimeball.

3rd

Venom: You cannot best us in power.

Flash: Maybe, but I've got the Speed Force.

Venom: It will soon belong to us.

4th

Venom: You should have kept running.

Flash: I'm not letting you hurt anyone else.

Venom: Then you will join us.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Part of you is still a man.

Venom: You mean our host?

Gorilla Grodd: And men can be controlled.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could prove useful.

Venom: We do not serve monkies.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

3rd

Venom: A big dumb monkey.

Gorilla Grodd: I am king of the jungle.

Venom: Then We will dethrone you.

4th

Venom: You cannot read us, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: And why is that?

Venom: You will be dead in five minutes.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: I brought plenty of fire arrows.

Venom: They will not stop us.

Green Arrow: Let's hope these old bones can take it.

2nd

Green Arrow: And I thought black was supposed to be slimming.

Venom: Mock us at your own peril.

Green Arrow: Not going to stop me.

3rd

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Venom: You cannot freeze us off.

Green Arrow: Looks like I'm out $50.

4th

Venom: You cannot stop us.

Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.

Venom: But none like us.

5th

Venom: The Hawkeye wannabe.

Green Arrow: He just got lucky.

Venom: And we will finish you off.

6th

Venom: Arrows cannot best us.

Green Arrow: Not even a sonic blaster one?

Venom: You are choosing to suffer.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: The guardians want you on trial.

Venom: We will send them back your head.

Green Lantern: Letth record show you asked for it.

2nd

Green Lantern: I always hated bugs.

Venom: And we hate annoying heroes.

Green Lantern: Fair enough. Let's do this.

3rd

Green Lantern: Sure you wanna do this the hard way?

Venom: Your ring can't hurt us.

Green Lantern: Let's test that claim.

4th

Venom: You betrayed your planet.

Green Lantern: How does that matter right now?

Venom: No one will miss you when you're dead.

5th

Venom: The green lapdog.

Green Lantern: Try enforcer.

Venom: The hulk couldn't stop us, and neither will you.

Grid

1st

Grid: The alien parasite.

Venom: A walking toaster.

Grid: I am Grid, your destruction.

2nd

Grid: Your symbiote fascinates me.

Venom: There is no symbiote, only Venom.

Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.

3rd

Venom: An Ultron model?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever meet.

Venom: You wish, toaster.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: You gotta funny name.

Venom: How is that?

Harley Quinn: You were never spewing venom.

2nd

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewie for Bud and Lou.

Venom: One bite, and they will join us.

Harley Quinn: You're under arrest!

3rd

Venom: The jokers whore...

Harley Quinn: What did you just call me?

Venom: You heard us, whore.

4th

Venom: Join us, Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn: You're not really my type.

Venom: Then we will force you.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Finally, a big monster to fight.

Venom: You will not stop us.

Hellboy: Bring it on, dumbass.

2nd

Hellboy: BPRD want you as a member.

Venom: Only if they join our hive.

Hellboy: Not happening, snot ball.

3rd

Hellboy: You're the reason I woke up today?

Venom: And how is your girlfriend?

Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

4th

Venom: Your arm won't stop us.

Hellboy: I think it will.

Venom: We will prove you wrong.

5th

Venom: Hello, big red.

Hellboy: The name is Hellboy, dumb ass.

Venom: Join us and live. Fight us and die.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay Garrick: You're a big fellow.

Venom: The better to crush you with.

Jay Garrick: You can't crush what you can't hit.

2nd

Jay Garrick: This ends now, Eddie.

Venom: There is no Eddie, only Venom.

Jay Garrick: Let me show you what the JSA can do.

3rd

Venom: An old fool who thinks he can keep up.

Jay Garrick: I can still knock you out.

Venom: Go ahead and try.

John Stewart

1st

John Stewart: You some kinda bug?

Venom: We are so much more.

John Stewart: Let's see if you still squish.

2nd

Venom: Give us your ring.

John Stewart: You'll pry it from my cold, dead hand.

Venom: Exactly what we were thinking.

Joker

1st

Joker: And all this time, I thought black was slimming.

Venom: Another jokester to kill.

Joker: Please, like spidey could out clown me.

2nd

Joker: I thought you of all people would love my Cheshire Cat smile.

Venom: You are crazy, even for us.

Joker: Exactly the point.

3rd

Venom: You are not worthy of joining us.

Joker: Could you be anymore melodramatic?

Venom: You will die, painfully.

4th

Venom: You are insane, even for us.

Joker: Thank you for the complement.

Venom: Your brain must taste amazing.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Your suit fascinates me.

Venom: There is no suit, only Venom.

Mr. Freeze: You will make a fine test subject.

2nd

Mr. Freeze: You are a rare specimen.

Venom: We are Venom.

Mr. Freeze: Your body demands further study.

3rd

Venom: Your wife will join us, Victor.

Mr. Freeze: You will not touch Nora, monster.

Venom: We think we will.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: So what's it take to get you out of that suit?

Venom: There is no suit, only Venom.

Poison Ivy: This should be fun.

2nd

Poison Ivy: How have we never teamed up?

Venom: You kill people, we merge with them.

Poison Ivy: Oh, right. That little issue.

3rd

Poison Ivy: How will you resist my charms?

Venom: Charms do not work on us.

Poison Ivy: I think someone need a hug.

4th

Venom: Plants do not scare us.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I'll snap your neck.

Venom: You are welcome to try.

5th

Venom: The Plantmans girlfriend.

Poison Ivy: Please, I'm the original.

Venom: Join him in death.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Yuck, snot ball alert.

Venom: You cannot beat us, whore.

Power Girl: Nobody talks that way to Power Girl.

2nd

Venom: The Miss Marvel copycat.

Power Girl: The name is Power Girl.

Venom: Like it matters.

3rd

Venom: How powerful are you?

Power Girl: I'm a kryptonian, why?

Venom: The better to join our hive.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Neither of us are from this realm.

Venom: It will soon belong to us.

Raiden: To the NetherRealm with you!

2nd

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnoks minions.

Venom: We serve only ourselves.

Raiden: Then I will stop you, here and now.

3rd

Venom: Lightning does not hurt us.

Raiden: Not even from a thunder god?

Venom: Especially not from one of those.

4th

Venom: Your world would welcome us.

Raiden: You are more monster than hero, Venom.

Venom: Who said we would be heroes?

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Last warning, back off.

Venom: You will join us, Jason.

Red Hood: That's it, I'm aiming for the head.

2nd

Red Hood: What rock did you crawl out from?

Venom: Not a rock, a meteor.

Red Hood: You'll wish you'd crash and burned.

3rd

Venom: Batman's sidekick.

Red Hood: I'm my own boss now.

Venom: You'll wish you were still under his cape.

4th

Venom: We are Venom.

Red Hood: And I'm a dead man walking.

Venom: Not yet, you aren't.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: There's blood on your conscious.

Venom: Where, right here?

Reverse Flash: Not what I meant, psycho.

2nd

Venom: Anger consumes you.

Reverse Flash: How would you like being trapped in another time?

Venom: Soon, we will consume you.

3rd

Venom: The time traveler.

Reverse Flash: I'm a master historian, Eddie.

Venom: There is no Eddie, only Venom.

Robin

1st

Robin: Don't need sound or fire to beat you.

Venom: Then how will you beat us?

Robin: A hundred thousand hours of training.

2nd

Robin: Time to put you down.

Venom: That's what Parker said.

Robin: Let's squash this bug.

3rd

Venom: The spawn of Batman.

Robin: I'm better than him in every way.

Venom: Not enough against us.

4th

Venom: Join us, Damian Wayne.

Robin: I like not being a ball of snot.

Venom: Your loss.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Pyrophobia and Phonophobia.

Venom: We do not fear them.

Scarecrow: I think you're lying.

2nd

Scarecrow: How's your wife, Eddie?

Venom: Shut your mouth right now!

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve.

3rd

Scarecrow: Don't you look scary?

Venom: Our size is intimidating.

Scarecrow: Does daddy aprove?

4th

Venom: You do not scare us.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Venom: It will not save you.

5th

Venom: Your life ends now.

Scarecrow: I love it when your so grim.

Venom: Doctors have that effect on us.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Ever had a really bad sun burn?

Venom: Fire is no friend to us.

Starfie: That trend is going to continue.

2nd

Starfire: How can you justify what you've done?

Venom: We must spread ourselves.

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

3rd

Venom: A fellow alien.

Starfire: But I don't hurt people.

Venom: We will change that.

4th

Venom: You look like Mary Jane.

Starfire: It belies a Tamaranian temper.

Venom: You will break like her.

5th

Venom: Join us, and become stronger.

Starfire: I'm fine the way I am.

Venom: You lost your love, and you claim to be fine.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

Venom: We are what we are.

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die now.

2nd

Sub-Zero: Why assume I will be easy prey?

Venom: The cold cannot stop us.

Sub-Zero: To think so demonstrates your ignorance.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You are unique among the realms.

Venom: We are one of many.

Sub-Zero: You will withdraw, or be buried here.

4th

Venom: Your clan will join us.

Sub-Zero: The Lin Keui serve no one.

Venom: Who said anything about serving?

5th

Venom: We both come from another world.

Sub-Zero: Our similarities end there.

Venom: And you will die here.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: Big, black, and ugly. You must be Venom.

Venom: You will be one with us.

Supergirl: Hold on. I'm gonna barf.

2nd

Supergirl: How can you hurt so many people?

Venom: We will have vengeance on Spider-Man!

Supergirl: Unless I stop you here.

3rd

Venom: The kryptonian girl.

Supergirl: Yeah, my cousin is Superman.

Venom: A fine addition to us.

4th

Venom: Lost, little girl?

Supergirl: The name is Supergirl.

Venom: Let's see what makes you super.

Superman

1st

Superman: Parasites aren't welcome here.

Venom: Scared of getting Kancer?

Superman: That was actually kind a funny.

2nd

Supergirl: You're leaving earth, now.

Venom: Hand over Parker and we will.

Supergirl: Not happening, Venom.

3rd

Superman: Bugs get swatted, you know that right?

Venom: We cannot be swatted away.

Superman: What about incinerated?

4th

Venom: The man of steel who fell from grace.

Superman: Justice requires order.

Venom: Then join us, Superman.

5th

Venom: Our webs can hold the Hulk.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Venom: Are you so sure?

6th

Venom: You cannot stop us.

Superman: Faster than a speeding bullet, remember?

Venom: We are stronger than you know.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Venom: Hand over Parker, now.

Swamp Thing: Definitely foe.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Another avatar?

Venom: We are Venom!

Swamp Thing: I am not amused.

3rd

Venom: Another symbiote, like us?

Swamp Thing: I protect the Green.

Venom: It will belong to us!

4th

Venom: The walking weed.

Swamp Thing: I am no weed.

Venom: Prepare to be plucked.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: Are you Anansi himself?

Venom: He is a bug compared to us.

Vixen: The claws are coming off.

2nd

Vixen: I happen to like spiders.

Venom: They tend to be venomous.

Vixen: But they still squash.

3rd

Venom: Magic doesn't scare us.

Vixen: How about the entire animal kingdom?

Venom: Not even that.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: What depth of Hades did you crawl out from?

Venom: The darkest depths of space.

Wonder Woman: You do not scare Zeus' daughter.

2nd

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Venom: Not until everything is Venom.

Wonder Woman: A pity you choose death.

3rd

Wonder Woman: My sword splits atoms.

Venom: It will not stop us.

Wonder Woman: I think it will.

4th

Venom: The fallen princess.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Venom: As if that matters.

5th

Venom: The wonder whore.

Wonder Woman: You dare mock me.

Venom: We will also kill you.

6th

Venom: Join us and rule again.

Wonder Woman: I will rule with my own power.

Venom: It was not a request.

Yang

1st

Yang: And all this time, I thought black was slimming.

Venom: Jokes will not save you.

Yang: Good thing I have my fist.

2nd

Yang: So are some kind of Faunus?

Venom: The kind that leaves you dead.

Yang: Bring it, slime ball.

3rd

Yang: Get ready to burn, Venom.

Venom: You do not scare us.

Yang: Taste my fist!

4th

Venom: Remnant will belong to us.

Yang: You'll have to get through me first.

Venom: Our thoughts exactly.

5th

Venom: Your weapons cannot hurt us.

Yang: Suffering from e-reptile disfuction? Get it? Cause your name is Venom?

Venom: As annoying as Parker.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Symbiosis (Blue Beetle): Venom roars to the sky as he points his fists towards the opponent. Black webs shoot out and tangle them up before Venom yanks with the right arm, pulling the opponent towards them. Vemon clothesline's them with the left arm sending them back before flinging them over head. They crash to the ground as he does it three more times before jumping up. The opponent underneath him, Venom breaks the webbing and slams his feet into their back.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Venom licks the blood from his claws before roaring and running on all fours to his opponent.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Shows Venom leering over Brainiac, his tongue licking the green aliens face.* "Brainiac thought we would be easily collectible. He thought wrong, very wrong." *Venom raised his clawed hand and swipes it down.* His brain tasted so sweet." *Shows Venom studying the various worlds on Brainiacs ship.* "The world's on board his ship hosted limitless hosts for our hive. We took them all."_

 _*Shows Venom standing above an army of symbiote as they battle Batman, Superman, and their armies.* "We returned to earth to conqure it. The hero's here fough us, but eventually, they too submitted to our will." *Shows Venom walking through a portal in front of a venomized Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl.* "Now we return home, and we are coming for you, Parker."_

* * *

 **Can't think of a better reverse birthday present than sharing this chapter with you. Speaking of sharing, there's another author who's doing these besides me and T3rdD. His name is RoboVolcan4, and he's just starting out.**

 **It's amazing how different two writers can be. When T3rdD did carnage, he used a first person for the red bug. Me, I took inspiration from the nineties cartoon (which by the way, was awesome) and used the way he talk. Took a little, or a lot of, inspiration from Web of Shadows, one of my favorite games.**

 **Up next is the next fanon fight pack trailer. Hope you like them. See you then.**


	5. Fanon Fighter Pack 2

**Fanon Fighter Pack 2**

* * *

 _A streetlight flickers on to show the Dovahkiin slumped against a wall, his armor cracked and his helmets horns sliced off. He looked up to see Yang laying on her side in pain, gripping the nub where her arm once was. Further along, Venom is pinned to the wall by a sword in his body. A hand reaches out and pulls out the blade, letting the symbiote fall to the ground. The camera shifts to the blade owner, a girl with short black hair._

 _Her outfit was a simple white top with a red ribbon around her neck and a black skirt. Black boots and stocking covered her legs as she opened her eyes, showing blood red pupils. She walks away from the massive creature before footsteps caught her attention. She cut her finger on the sword and blood filled a groove along the blade._

 _Another girl walked out, this one with short red hair and green eyes._ _She wore a navy blue dress with short puffy sleeves, a fanned-out skirt that is cut to about mid-leg, and a skull decorated with a white bow and ribbon on the back. A simple white apron went over the dress, with the symbols for Eris and Jupiter on its pockets, black-and-white stockings underneath, and black knee-high boots which were secured with silver buckles. Around her neck was a silver necklace of the Greek letter Omega, and in her hand was a small kitchen knife._

 _Saya charged the new girl and swung her blade, only for the new girl to swing her own and block it. Alice pushs the katana off and spins, changing her weapon from a knife to an wand with ice covering it. She triggers the activation and ice starts blowing out of it, forcing Saya to jump over it._

 _The ground freezes along the blast as Alice replaces her wand with a giant hobby horse and slams it down, forcing Saya back. The two girls stare at each other before a small red crystal lands between them. They look over and see a man in a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into a red_ _band and orange hair over one of his green eyes walk forward._

 _He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. Around his neck was a small gray scarf, and on his hands were black gloves with buckled sleeves. In one hand was a cane with a white handle and a red ending. "_ _Now, now girls." The man chuckled as he held up his cane._

 _"Isn't it past your bed time?" A sight line popped up and he fired a blast from it, hitting the crystal and creating an explosion. Smirking, Roman raced into the battle as the two girls were discombobulated from the large blast._

* * *

 **Here we go. Up next we have Roman Torchwick from RWBY, Alice Liddell from American McGee/Madness Returns, and Saya Otonashi from Blood+. Now, I have an idea for a premier skin for Roman, but it's from one of my other stories. Do you want it or not? Let me know below, along with any other suggestions that you have.**


	6. Roman Torchwick

**Roman Torchwick**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: A lighter flicks on as Roman places a cigar over it. Once properly lit, the camera pulls back over his shoulder and shows him putting the lighter away. The opponent walks forward and speaks before it shows Roman taking the cigar out of his mouth and talks. The camera shifts back to the opponent, who does their bit and the fight begins.

Second: The opponent enters the arena before the camera shifts to over their shoulder to show Roman walking forward, spinning his cane. He stops spinning it and places the end on the ground before speaking. The camera shifts back to the opponent who does their entrance and speaks. It goes back to Roman, who points his cane at them and speaks while sight goes up.

* * *

 **Intros**

Roman

1st

Roman A: Hello there, you handsome devil.

Roman B: Sorry, only room for one of us.

Roman A: Then may the best me win.

2nd

Roman A: This isn't funny, Neo.

Roman B: I was about to say the same to you.

Roman A: Well, this is gonna be awkward.

3rd

Roman B: So no team up then?

Roman A: Depends, you gonna follow my lead?

Roman B: I think you know the answer.

4th

Roman B: What kind of world is this?

Roman A: One where you aren't welcome.

Roman B: But we're the same guy.

5th

Roman B: This is gonna be fun.

Roman A: Why is that?

Roman B: When else am I gonna fight myself?

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: Begone from my sight.

Roman: I just want some money.

Aquaman: You are not welcomed here.

2nd

Aquaman: Filthy criminal.

Roman: Don't hate the survivors.

Aquaman: Then your survival ends.

3rd

Roman: The king of the sea.

Aquaman: I find your manners lacking.

Roman: Those were my manners.

4th

Roman: The big fish.

Aquaman: You will address me as royalty.

Roman: Not happening, fish stick.

Atom

1st

Atom: My first bad guy.

Roman: I'm not some trophy, tiny man.

Atom: The Atom isn't just a cleaver name.

2nd

Atom: Batman says to take you down.

Roman: And he sends the sidekick?

Atom: Who says I'm just a sidekick?

3rd

Roman: Got a job that could really use your help.

Atom: The Atom fights crime, not commit it.

Roman: Fine, more money for me.

4th

Roman: So what can you do?

Atom: I shrink, but maintain strength and speed.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: I'll show you hellish hate.

Roman: I'm not scared of you, red.

Atrocitus: Dextar will knaw on your bones.

2nd

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns within you.

Roman: You talking to me, ugly?

Atrocitus: Give me your blood and rage.

3rd

Roman: How much is that ring worth?

Atrocitus: You will not have it.

Roman: I think I will, little red.

4th

Roman: So what, you're here to punish me?

Atrocitus: Your victims must be avenged.

Roman: So why come after me? Cinder is wide open.

5th

Roman: I don't like things in red.

Atrocitus: And I don't like you.

Roman: So only one of us can walk away.

Bane

1st

Bane: You would have done well in Pena Duro.

Roman: Unlike you, I rarely get caught.

Bane: Die, little man.

2nd

Bane: The blood of kings flows through me.

Roman: I think I'll hire you.

Bane: You can not afford me.

3rd

Roman: Let me try some of that Venom.

Bane: It is mine alone.

Roman: Say that after I beat you.

4th

Roman: You sure you won't consider my offer?

Bane: I work for no one but myself.

Roman: Such a shame. Guess I'll have to put you down.

Batman

1st

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Roman: And how is that, bats?

Batman: I'd rather show you.

2nd

Batman: You don't belong here.

Roman: I rarely ever am.

Batman: I'm sending you back.

3rd

Batman: It's not to late to change.

Roman: There's no money in being the hero.

Batman: I'm stopping you now.

4th

Roman: So much money...

Batman: Green with jealousy?

Roman: Not after I rob you blind.

5th

Roman: All you have to do is pay me and I'll go.

Batman: You're not getting one cent from me.

Roman: One way or another, I'm getting paid for this job.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy you.

Roman: Whatever you say... moron.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

2nd

Roman: I've got something you don't.

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst villain.

Roman: Maybe, but at least I have a brain.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: You stole from Khandaq.

Roman: What, the money was too good.

Black Adam: And now you will pay the price.

2nd

Black Adam: You face the might of gods.

Roman: Boasting, that all you're doing.

Black Adam: Then I will prove you wrong.

3rd

Roman: So how rich is your little kingdom?

Black Adam: Beyond your wildest dreams.

Roman: I dream pretty big.

4th

Roman: Pay me and I'll keep your city safe.

Black Adam: I do not need your help protecting my kingdom.

Roman: I ment from me.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: Time to get back to basics.

Roman: You mean hero vs criminal?

Black Canary: No, hero vs practice dummy.

2nd

Black Canary: Time to pay the piper.

Roman: How much? 15, 20 dollars?

Black Canary: More like every broken bone in your body.

3rd

Roman: Well, aren't you a pretty little bird?

Black Canary: I'm a married woman, and you're a criminal.

Roman: What a shame. Now I have to hurt you.

4th

Roman: I don't like blondes with motorcycles.

Black Canary: Too bad you messed with me.

Roman: Wouldn't be the first time I hit a woman.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Get out of the South Side, now.

Roman: Why should listen to you?

Black Lightning: How about 20 thousand volts if you don't?

2nd

Roman: You are just determined to be the hero, aren't you?

Black Lightning: I won't rest until the South Side is safe.

Roman: Let me spoil this hero business for ya.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Roman: Only if I get their treasures.

Black Manta: First, let's see what you can do.

2nd

Black Manta: Nice to meet a fellow normy.

Roman: Is that what it takes to team up with you?

Black Manta: No, first step is a test.

3rd

Roman: Nice suit, how much?

Black Manta: It's not for sale.

Roman: Fine then. I'll take it.

4th

Roman: Hear you're looking for people to hire.

Black Manta: I need an army to destroy Atlantis.

Roman: Not for long. I'm taking over.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Roman: Are you seriously talking smack about looks?

Blue Beetle: J-just shut up and fight.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Time to put you behind bars.

Roman: You're quite a step down from little red.

Blue Beetle: Guess that means I gotta win.

3rd

Roman: Nice suit, how much?

Blue Beetle: I'm kinda attached to it.

Roman: Fine, I'll just take it then.

4th

Roman: You're the best this world has?

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien warmachine.

Roman: Please, the paladin could beat you.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Roman Torchwick.

Roman: Why'd you save my life from that Griffon?

Brainiac: For collection.

2nd

Brainiac: Your powers will not help you.

Roman: Good, because I only have skill.

Brainiac: Those won't help you either.

3rd

Roman: Needs a little work, but I like the ship.

Brainiac: The skull ship is not for sale.

Roman: Who said I wanted to buy it?

4th

Roman: So why'd you save me?

Brainiac: I would preform a vivisection for science.

Roman: Cut me open. I don't think so.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: The Rogues could use someone like you.

Roman: Sounds like a good time.

Captain Cold: First let's what you can do.

2nd

Captain Cold: Last warning, back off.

Roman: I'm not taking your turf, am I?

Captain Cold: Not for much longer you won't.

3rd

Roman: Look, I'm just trying to help.

Captain Cold: The Rogues don't need your kind of help.

Roman: The truck isn't gonna wait forever.

4th

Roman: One criminal to another, you got skill.

Captain Cold: Are we going out for drinks now?

Roman: Well, I'm going out for a victory smoke.

5th

Roman: Hello there, ice queen.

Captain Cold: Great, another one.

Roman: Blondie already made that joke, huh?

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Staking out the same place?

Roman: You're never too old to practice.

Catwoman: Then let's see who's the better thief.

2nd

Catwoman: Stop right there, thief.

Roman: Could say the same thing thing of you.

Catwoman: I take from those who can afford it.

3rd

Roman: The cat burglar.

Catwoman: Didn't expect to see you here.

Roman: I'm a professional, sweetheart.

4th

Roman: Here kitty, kitty, kitty.

Catwoman: You can't train a cat to do that.

Roman: You're here, aren't you?

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Roman: You flatter me.

Cheetah: You'll make a nice warm up.

2nd

Cheetah: This world will not miss you.

Roman: Was about to say the same to you.

Cheetah: I will lap out your blood.

3rd

Roman: Here kitty, kitty, kitty.

Cheetah: My claws will tear out your throat.

Roman: Filthy animal.

4th

Roman: You a human or an animal?

Cheetah: I'm something much deadlier.

Roman: And all the more tameable.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Time to put you down, Roman.

Roman: I thought jail was where criminals went.

Cyborg: Not anymore, scum.

2nd

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

Roman: I don't need any against you.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

3rd

Roman: Seriously, a cyborg?

Cyborg: I am the pinocle of scientific achievement.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.

4th

Roman: So, what's the difference between you and me again?

Cyborg: I'm a good guy, you're not?

Roman: No. It's that I'm a professional.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

Roman: Show me the money first.

Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.

2nd

Darkseid: Your survival defines all reason.

Roman: It's what I've always done.

Darkseid: Until today, you were doing well.

3rd

Roman: So, who are you supposed to be?

Darkseid: I am the god of gods.

Roman: So, what happens after I beat you?

4th

Roman: Mister bigshot.

Darkseid: Do not mock a god.

Roman: End of the line, god.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Lot of people want you dead, Roman.

Roman: So whose check did you accept?

Deadshot: The one with the most money.

2nd

Deadshot: That was some job you did last week.

Roman: So why are you here?

Deadshot: The guy you robbed wants his stuff back.

3rd

Roman: Need to hire you, Lawton.

Deadshot: Asking price is pretty high.

Roman: Let's knock some zeroes off.

4th

Roman: I don't like snipers.

Deadshot: Don't hate the player.

Roman: I can't beat up red, so you'll do.

5th

Roman: So, how does this squad work?

Deadshot: Dangerous jobs for less time in jail.

Roman: I have a better idea. Don't get caught.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You are a servant of chaos.

Roman: That's where the money is.

Doctor Fate: And your death.

2nd

Doctor Fate: Give back what you stole, or order is lost.

Roman: Why should I listen to you?

Doctor Fate: Your life is forfeit.

3rd

Roman: That is some helmet.

Doctor Fate: It is priceless.

Roman: I'm sure I'll find a price.

4th

Roman: Think you can send me back home?

Doctor Fate: Why would I do that?

Roman: There's a certain girl I wanna beat up.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: There is a bounty on your head.

Roman: And you're hear to collect it?

Dovahkiin: More like bring your head in.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Surrender or be hurt.

Roman: I don't surrender.

Dovahkiin: I gave you a chance.

3rd

Roman: What is this, a freak show?

Dovahkiin: You face the might of my Thu'um.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.

4th

Roman: You know, there's more money in crime.

Dovahkiin: And less honor.

Roman: Eh, more money for me.

Enchantress

1st

June: I can't hold her back.

Roman: What are talking about?

Enchantress: She's talking about me, handsome.

2nd

June: Please, just walk away.

Roman: Not until I have that jewel of yours.

Enchantress: Like you can handle all this.

3rd

Roman: Well, you look tougher than the kiddies.

Enchantress: Gods tremble in my presence.

Roman: Fine. Then team up with me.

4th

Roman: Roman Torchwick, at your service.

Enchantress: I'm the Enchantress. Now what do you want?

Roman: That jewel around your neck.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: Yang told me how to deal with you.

Roman: And what did she stay?

Firestorm: A dip in the Firestorm matrix.

2nd

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Roman: I'll light my cigars with them.

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned.

3rd

Roman: That is some hair cut.

Firestorm: You're coming with me, Roman.

Roman: I don't think so.

4th

Roman: So, there's someone in your head?

Firestorm: The professor knows how to deal with you.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.

5th

Roman: I don't like people in red.

Firestorm: Tough luck. Let's fight.

Roman: You are just determine to be the hero, aren't you?

Flash

1st

Flash: Stop this before people get hurt.

Roman: Their own fault for getting in the way.

Flash: It's time someone taught you your manners.

2nd

Flash: You're coming with me, Roman.

Roman: I don't think so, hero.

Flash: Looks like I'll get some practice in before breakfast.

3rd

Roman: I don't like red things.

Flash: That's not my problem.

Roman: It's about to be.

4th

Roman: You are just determined to be the hero, aren't you?

Flash: I'm trying to make things right.

Roman: You're gonna die just like all the others in history.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Why Brainiac wants you is beyond me.

Roman: Ask him yourself, monkey.

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could prove useful.

Roman: Show me the money first.

Gorilla Grodd: You'll submit easy.

3rd

Roman: I'll be the first to say it, humans are the worst.

Gorilla Grodd: Then why fight against me?

Roman: I don't like having a monkey in my head.

4th

Roman: Well, aren't you a big boy?

Gorilla Grodd: I am this world's future.

Roman: Then the future ends now.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Don't you look spiffy?

Roman: I do look good, don't I?

Green Arrow: Let's get some dirt on it.

2nd

Green Arrow: You don't have to do this.

Roman: I'll do what I've always done, survive.

Green Arrow: Says you and a hundred other petty despots.

3rd

Roman: I only like my money green.

Green Arrow: It's an homage, Robin Hood.

Roman: You know I'm better than him, right?

4th

Roman: Seriously, a bow and arrow?

Green Arrow: I've taken down some thought customers.

Roman: Good thing I'm tougher than most.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: The guardians want you on trial.

Roman: Don't they have bigger fish to fry?

Green Lantern: We all have to restart somewhere.

2nd

Green Lantern: We can both like the color green.

Roman: The only green I like is money.

Green Lantern: Then you're gonna hate this.

3rd

Roman: How much is that ring worth?

Green Lantern: It's has to pick you, first.

Roman: No one wants a used ring anyway.

4th

Roman: You aren't liked here.

Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Roman: Time for your progress to end.

Grid

1st

Grid: You overestimate your chances against me.

Roman: Pretty sure I can handle a dumb robot.

Grid: The last mistake you will ever make.

2nd

Roman: God I hate robots.

Grid: I am the future, I am perfection.

Roman: Time to get broken.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: I hate that suit.

Roman: It's the best money can buy.

Harley Quinn: And now I hate you!

2nd

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewie for Bud and Lou.

Roman: You really are a sick woman.

Harly Quinn: It's part of my charm.

3rd

Roman: You know, you kinda remind me of Neo.

Harley Quinn: Doctor Harleen Quinnzel, at your service.

Roman: Well doctor, hand over the money.

4th

Roman: You sure you don't wanna help me?

Harley Quinn: I'm a different person, Roman.

Roman: Shame, now I have to hurt you.

5th

Roman: I don't like red things.

Harley Quinn: Why, N ex-girlfriend?

Roman: More like a persistent brat.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Roman: I wouldn't underestimate me.

Hellboy: Oh well, in that case, let's do this.

2nd

Hellboy: I hear you don't take a lot a crap.

Roman: I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention. You might learn something.

Hellboy: Friggen' smartass.

3rd

Roman: I don't like red things.

Hellboy: Putting me to sleep here, pal.

Roman: Time for a dirt nap.

4th

Roman: What the hell are you?

Hellboy: The name is Hellboy, dumbass.

Roman: Filthy animal.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay Garrick: You're under arrest.

Roman: Like you can catch me.

Jay Garrick: Apparently, you missed the wings on my helmet.

2nd

Roman: You are just determined to be the hero, aren't you?

Jay Garrick: As long as I live and breath, I'll fight evildoers.

Roman: Let me spoil this hero business for ya.

John Stewart

1st

John Stewart: It's not late to change.

Roman: And why would I do that?

John Stewart: There's no good in you, is there?

2nd

Roman: Ugh, a soldier.

John Stewart: I was a Marine Corp sniper.

Roman: First impressions, not that great.

Joker

1st

Joker: We're both dead. How can we be here?

Roman: This is one of those things you just don't question.

Joker: Couldn't have said it better myself.

2nd

Joker: We've more in common then you'd care to admit.

Roman: You really are insane if you think that's true.

Joker: Everyone is always so judgey.

3rd

Joker: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk.

Roman: What do mean by that?

Joker: You didn't bring your little girlfriend with you.

4th

Roman: You're the best criminal in this world?

Joker: That's me. The clown prince of crime.

Roman: Get ready to have your crown stolen.

5th

Roman: An exploding cigar? Really.

Joker: You didn't like the joke?

Roman: NO ONE touches my cigars.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Demonstrate your Auras recuperative abilities.

Roman: Show me the money, and I will.

Mr. Freeze: On second thought, I'll just freeze your head.

2nd

Roman: Nice to see you, Ice Queen.

Mr. Freeze: I need your body to save my beloved.

Roman: Show me the money first.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: You've got bad karma written all over you.

Roman: Some guys are just like that.

Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.

2nd

Poison Ivy: Where's your little friend?

Roman: Neo isn't here.

Poison Ivy: She'll be with me, soon enough.

3rd

Roman: Hello, little red.

Poison Ivy: Nothing little about me, Roman.

Roman: Don't expect a kiss, Ivy.

4th

Roman: I have a soft spot for green things.

Poison Ivy: Looking for a hot date?

Roman: Not one that'll brainwash me.

5th

Roman: You fight for plants?

Poison Ivy: They are my children.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: You really think you can beat me?

Roman: I won't even need the paladin.

Power Girl: Nobody talks like that to Power Girl.

2nd

Roman: I don't like persistent girls.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Roman: Let's prove you wrong.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Living in the shadows darkens your soul.

Roman: Is there a point to this conversation?

Raiden: Not even the Elder Gods can rehabilitate you.

2nd

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnok's minions.

Roman: I go where the money is.

Raiden: To the NetherRealm with you.

3rd

Roman: So, you're a god?

Raiden: I am the god of thunder.

Roman: Just my luck.

4th

Roman: You're quite a step up from little red.

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Roman: Whatever you say, psycho.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Well lookie what we have here.

Roman: You here to arrest me?

Red Hood: Hell no. You're dead meat.

2nd

Red Hood: Leave this place or die.

Roman: No, I'm good right here.

Red Hood: You're going into a wood chipper.

3rd

Roman: I don't like red things.

Red Hood: And I should care why?

Roman: Your head just became a target.

4th

Roman: You know how this hero business ends, right?

Red Hood: Been dead, done that.

Roman: Let's fix that, shall we?

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mentioned you.

Roman: You calling me a foot note?

Reverse Flash: More like a body, dead at my feet.

2nd

Roman: You think you're fast, kid?

Reverse Flash: I'm the fastest thing ever.

Roman: Let's see how fast.

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?

Roman: Gonna call daddy?

Robin: In thirty seconds, you'll be out cold.

2nd

Robin: You could always surrender.

Roman: And rot in a cell? Not a chance.

Robin: Who said anything about prison?

3rd

Roman: Little baby Wayne...

Robin: NEVER call me that.

Roman: Come and make me, little baby Wayne.

4th

Roman: I don't like red things.

Robin: Seriously? I'm about to wreck you.

Roman: Give it a try, little bird.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Seen any Griffons lately?

Roman: That's not funny.

Scarecrow: I think it is, Roman.

2nd

Scarecrow: Take a deep breath and relax.

Roman: Kinda hard with your gas.

Scarecrow: Scared of what you'll see?

3rd

Roman: I'm not afraid of you.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Roman: You what happens when gas meets a lighter, right?

4th

Roman: You don't scare me.

Scarecrow: So why come after me?

Roman: Neo says you creeped her out.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Surrender, now!

Roman: No ultimatum?

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

2nd

Starfire: You can't beat me, Roman.

Roman: Awfully confident, aren't you?

Starfire: As I should be.

3rd

Roman: You sure you can't let me go?

Starfire: You broke the law, you must pay.

Roman: So much for a partnership.

4th

Roman: That is some hair work.

Starfire: Flattery won't save you.

Roman: That wasn't a complement, freak.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

Roman: And your point is?

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

2nd

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Roman: And what's honor buy me?

Sub-Zero: You will withdraw or be buried here.

3rd

Roman: Hello, ice queen.

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the lien Kuei.

Roman: You're still gonna get shattered.

4th

Roman: Seriously, a ninja?

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Roman: No one is invincible.

Supergirl: Well see about that.

2nd

Supergirl: You know crime doesn't pay.

Roman: Say that after looking at my stash.

Supergirl: Say that after you're in jail.

3rd

Roman: You are just determined to be the hero, aren't you?

Supergirl: I fight for truth and justice.

Roman: Let me spoil this hero business for ya.

4th

Roman: So you're an alien?

Supergirl: Yeah, my cousin I see Superman.

Roman: Let's see how much he'll pay for you.

Superman

1st

Superman: Once a thief always a thief.

Roman: I prefer the term survivor.

Superman: Is that so?

2nd

Superman: You really think you can beat me?

Roman: I won't even need the paladin.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

3rd

Roman: The fallen hero.

Superman: You're tugging on the wrong cape.

Roman: Fine. I'll just blast it off.

4th

Roman: This is where one of us dies.

Superman: First you, then your partner.

Roman: You won't even touch Neo.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: I don't like fire.

Roman: I'm just lighting my cigar.

Swamp Thing: It will be smothered at once.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Are you friend of foe?

Roman: I'm not friends with... whatever you're supposed to be.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

3rd

Roman: I normally like green things.

Swamp Thing: You cannot eat me.

Roman: I was talking about money.

4th

Roman: You could just leave, ya know?

Swamp Thing: It is not in my nature to yield.

Roman: Fine. Let's do this the hard way.

Venom

1st

Venom: You are not worthy to join us.

Roman: Not much of a joiner, anyway.

Venom: But your brain will feed us.

2nd

Venom: Fire is no friend to us.

Roman: Calm down. It's just a lighter.

Venom: It matters not.

3rd

Roman: Keep your slimy hands off the hat.

Venom: Your threats do not scare us.

Roman: Filthy animal.

4th

Roman: Sure you won't consider my offer?

Venom: We are no one's pet.

Roman: Your loss. More money for me.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: You ready for a chase?

Roman: I can handle you.

Vixen: How about the entire animal kingdom?

2nd

Roman: That is some necklace.

Vixen: It's a gift from the god Anansi.

Roman: It needs to be better hands.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: You disgusting thief.

Roman: All talk, little miss murder queen.

Wonder Woman: This is where you die.

2nd

Wonder Woman: Surrender and I'll make your death painless.

Roman: But I like being alive.

Wonder Woman: Then a painful death it is.

3rd

Roman: The fallen queen.

Wonder Woman: What do you want, criminal?

Roman: Themyscira's location, and your tiara.

4th

Roman: How many people have you killed?

Wonder Woman: I only kill criminals.

Roman: Then I'll be a hero after you're dead.

5th

Roman: Your accessories should fetch a pretty penny.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Roman: Former goddess. You lost your crown.

Yang

1st

Yang: No metal suit to hide behind this time.

Roman: Neo didn't need one to beat you.

Yang: Well, you're not her, are you?

2nd

Yang: You're gonna pay for all you've done.

Roman: Still mad that Neo beat you?

Yang: Yeah, but I guess you'll do.

3rd

Roman: Hello there, blonde.

Yang: I'm really gonna enjoy this.

Roman: Let's try to keep things civil.

4th

Roman: I'm trying to help you.

Yang: More like help yourself.

Roman: Well, you're smarter than you look.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Playing Dirty (Joker): Roman shouts as he flips his cane onto his shoulder and fires a blast. It hits the clown in the face as Neo runs onto the field. She spins and kicks Joker before flipping up and uses her umbrella to throw him. She then turns and delivers a 540 kick that send him to the ground. As he tries to stand, he looks up to see Roman walk over in a paladin. Smirking on the inside, Roman press a button and fires a dozen missiles at close range. The resulting explosion destroys the mech, but Roman rolls out untouched as Joker falls to the ground.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Roman pulls out another cigar and lights it, before sucking on it and blowing out a cloud of smoke. Neo then lands in front of him and bows, making them shatter from her Semblance.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Shows Brainiac on the ropes as Roman pulls back his cane. "Huh. Never thought I'd be able to fight a green alien, let alone save the damn world." *Shows Roman smacked Brainiac with his cane.* "Even weirder was that it's a world that wasn't mine. After I 'took care' of Brainiac, it made me sick seeing how the criminals here were and I thought I'd give them a proper demonstration on stealing stuff."_

 _*Show Roman is seen sitting on a stolen throne as several masked criminals moved a bunch of supplies around him.* "Hell, Snart asked me to join the Rogues since they were lacking in members, and I thought why the hell not?" *Shows Captain Cold and Neo robbing a bank while Roman watches, smoking from his cigar. "Who knows? Maybe I'll see Cinder in hell, see what she thinks of me now."_

* * *

 **Figured since Neo can't talk, I'd work her into Roman's stuff. Also, thank you T3rdD for the better ending. And since pretty much everyone wants to see it, I'll put in Roman's premier in the next fight pack. Up next, we go down a twisted version of the rabbit hole. Hope you enjoy Alice next, and leave suggestions in the reviews.**


	7. Alice Liddell

**Alice Liddell**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

Base form is standard dress.

First: Mushrooms pop out of the ground as Alice floats into the arena. She lands and crouches before standing up. The camera goes over her shoulder as she stands up and her opponent speaks. It goes back to Alice, who reaches behind her and pulls out the Vorpal Blade as she speaks. The camera goes back to the opponent, who finishes their bit before the fight begins.

Second: The opponent does their entrance before the camera goes over their shoulder to show Alice walking forward with the Cheshire Cat walking next to her, Vorpal Blade in his mouth. They come to a stop as she speaks before the camera goes back to th opponent who speaks again. Cheshire starts to fade as Alice grabs the knife and talks before the fight beings.

* * *

 **Intros**

Alice

1st

Alice A: Am I losing my mind?

Alice B: No, I'm you, love.

Alice A: We'll see if that's true.

2nd

Alice A: Such a lovely dress.

Alice B: The same to you.

Alice A: But I think I wear it better.

3rd

Alice A: This has to be an hallucination.

Alice B: Smoked a little too much hooka?

Alice A: Let's clear the air.

4th

Alice B: This is where you die.

Alice A: You started the fire, didn't you?

Alice B: Wonderland only needs one of us.

5th

Alice B: Is that you, Lizzie?

Alice A: Don't you dare say her name.

Alice B: Then don't look like her.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: You don't belong here.

Alice: I merely follow Cheshire.

Aquaman: Then you choice to die.

2nd

Aquaman: You talk to imaginary friends?

Alice: And you talk to fish.

Aquaman: I command them.

3rd

Alice: Nasty little fork you have.

Aquaman: The trident is formidable.

Alice: So is my knife.

4th

Alice: You'll make a nice treat for Cheshire.

Aquaman: Should I be intimidated?

Alice: He does love his fish.

Atom

1st

Atom: The mind is a terrible thing to waste.

Alice: I'm not that crazy.

Atom: No, you just talk to imaginary friends.

2nd

Atom: Can I ask a serious question?

Alice: Depends. What is it?

Atom: Where do you keep all your weapons?

3rd

Alice: Looks like you've sampled the bottle as well.

Atom: I use science, not magic.

Alice: Let's see how it compares.

4th

Alice: You explore different worlds?

Atom: The microverse is fascinating.

Alice: But Wonderland is off limits.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Atom: Like the fire that night, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

2nd

Atrocitus: You don't fit on the emotional spectrum.

Alice: Madness isn't an emotion.

Atrocitus: You're a threat to all lanterns.

3rd

Alice: You're not that scary.

Atrocitus: Demented girl.

Alice: Is that any way to talk to a lady?

4th

Alice: What delusion are you?

Atrocitus: My blood will boil you.

Alice: I happen to like blood.

Bane

1st

Bane: Your mind is already broken.

Alice: Seeing your family burn will do that.

Bane: Now, I break you body.

2nd

Bane: Tiny little girl.

Alice: Overgrown monkey.

Bane: It is unwise to challenge me.

3rd

Bane: I spent ten years confined alone.

Alice: Try 10 in Rutledge Asylum.

Bane: Do not compare yourself to me.

4th

Alice: Your terror ends now.

Bane: I will break you like the bat.

Alice: You will not break me, Bane!

4th

Alice: Don't suppose we could settle this over tea?

Bane: Do not speak to me so formally.

Alice: Very well. We'll fight.

5th

Alice: We don't have to fight.

Bane: I will stoke a special fire for you.

Alice: Okay, that crosses the line.

Batman

1st

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Alice: Care to let me know?

Batman: I'd rather show.

2nd

Batman: I'm trying to help you.

Alice: By locking me up again?

Batman: It's for your own good.

3rd

Alice: I'm not going back to an asylum.

Batman: It's for your own good.

Aloce: I know what's good for me.

4th

Alice: Let me help you stop Brainiac.

Batman: Prove you can be trusted.

Alice: I'll prove more than that.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me hate animals.

Alice: I'm more of a cat person.

Bizarro: You am not helping Krypto.

2nd

Alice: Who are you?

Bizarro: Me am hero like Superman.

Alice: And people call me mad.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Turn and run, child.

Alice: A little lightning doesn't scare me.

Black Adam: Then face the might of six gods.

2nd

Black Adam: You lack Sahotis wisdom.

Alice: We all need a little crazy.

Black Adam: Meehan admires your courage.

3rd

Alice: You can't break me, Adam.

Black Adam: I am six gods.

Alice: Let's see if God's bleed.

4th

Alice: Your people don't like you.

Black Adam: That matters little to me.

Alice: It should matter, Red king.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: Combat is all about control conflict.

Alice: That's true inside and out the mind.

Black Canary: That said, I still gotta kick your ass.

2nd

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Alice: At least I look like a lady.

Black Canary: You just pissed off the wrong mom.

3rd

Alice: You're going to fight me in that?

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Alice: And I'll still be standing.

4th

Alice: Why fight me, Canary?

Black Adam: Batman wants to see what you can do.

Alice: And he's too scared to come himself?

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: My girls love you.

Alice: Just watch out for them.

Black Lightning: I'll protect them, and the South Side.

2nd

Alice: I've got something to show you.

Black Lightning: Is it a ticket to Wonderland?

Alice: Something like that.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Another meta human freak.

Alice: That's a little harsh.

Black Manta: You'll be my first kill of the day.

2nd

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Alice: How mad do you think I am?

Black Manta: Clearly, not mad enough.

3rd

Alice: Nice knives. Want to see mine?

Black Manta: My heat rays will vaporize you.

Alice: You could have just said no.

4th

Alice: You need to move on.

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Alice: Your revenge won't bring him back.

5th

Alice: That is some head.

Black Manta: It's a helmet, you idiot.

Alice: Is that anyway to speak to a lady?

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: You know, Khaji Da makes any weapon I want.

Alice: Bet I can still cut through it.

Blue Beetle: Give it a try.

2nd

Blue Beetle: We both need the training.

Alice: I have full control of my mind.

Blue Beetle: Just humor me, please.

3rd

Alice: My, aren't you a big bug?

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Alice: Let's see if you squish.

4th

Alice: That is some armor.

Blue Beetle: Scarabs pretty boss.

Alice: Let's see how well it holds up.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Your intelligence is abnormal.

Alice: A side effect of being mad.

Brainiac: It does not make you special.

2nd

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Alice: A little madness is good.

Brainiac: You are not worth collecting.

3rd

Brainiac: Tell me the location of Wonderland.

Alice: I will do no such thing.

Brainiac: Then I will extract it from your brain.

4th

Alice: You will not take Wonderland from me.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Alice: The one who created it.

5th

Alice: Leave this place, now.

Brainiac: I will do no such thing.

Alice: Then this is where you die.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: You're gonna fight me in that?

Alice: Says the man in a parka.

Captain Cold: I prefer function over fashion.

2nd

Captain Cold: Go back over the bloody pond.

Alice: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Captain Cold: Once upon a time, yeah.

3rd

Alice: I lost my family, too.

Captain Cold: Don't give me your sob stories.

Alice: If that's how you really feel.

4th

Alice: I can freeze stuff too.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Alice: Yet he still beats you, doesn't he?

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Alice: Cheshire wannabe.

Catwoman: The claws aren't just for show.

2nd

Catwoman: So, where am I in that head of yours?

Alice: At the moment, in front of me.

Catwoman: This should be fun.

3rd

Alice: You tried to steal my knife.

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Alice: Time to put you down.

4th

Alice: So, you're my teacher?

Catwoman: Let's see what can do.

Alice: I won't disappoint you.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

Alice: You're nothing but a killer.

Cheetah: Like you're any better.

2nd

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

Alice: So much is wrong with you, Cheshire.

Cheetah: I am a hunter, not your little pet.

3rd

Alice: Your hunt ends now.

Cheetah: My claws will tear out your throat.

Alice: The Queen couldn't stop me, and neither will you.

4th

Alice: I'm normally a cat person.

Cheetah: This is a curse, child.

Alice: But for you, I'll make an acception.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: What can you do with a little knife?

Alice: I can shut you down.

Cyborg: I'd like to see you try.

2nd

Cyborg: Time to put you down.

Alice: You really are evil now.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

3rd

Alice: You look like something the hatter made.

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

Alice: I'll still cut you down.

4th

Alice: You used to be a hero.

Cyborg: I still am, Alice.

Alice: No, you're just a heartless killer.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: You could prove useful to Darkseid.

Alice: The mad king speaks.

Darkseid: This no way to please your master.

2nd

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

Alice: I don't serve under tyrants.

Darkseid: We will harvest you blood for coolant.

3rd

Alice: You oozing sore of depravity!

Darkseid: I am the god of gods.

Alice: Then a god dies this day.

4th

Alice: The monster of any world.

Darkseid: My Omega beams will vaporize you.

Alice: You will not destroy me!

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: My target is a kid?

Alice: Not scared, are you?

Deadshot: *Sigh* Let's get this over with.

2nd

Deadshot: Don't take this personally.

Alice: You're trying to kill me. How can I not?

Deadshot: Time for you to get whacked.

3rd

Deadshot: Can you disarm the grenade in my head?

Alice: If you give me the chance, I could try.

Deadshot: I'm hearing a lot of words. Not one of them is 'yes.'

4th

Alice: An assassin, really?

Deadshot: Except I'm the best.

Alice: Let's test that claim.

5th

Alice: Look what Cheshire dragged in.

Deadshot: Don't like the effort, but I admire the pun.

Alice: It's so hard to please everyone.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: Alice Liddell...

Alice: You know who I am?

Doctor Fate: Your fate is foretold.

2nd

Doctor Fate: You stand between order and chaos.

Alice: I beg your pardon?

Doctor Fate: Now you must choose.

3rd

Alice: Please, let me save my family.

Doctor Fate: I cannot save everyone.

Alice: Then I'll do the job for you.

4th

Alice: You think that helmet protects people?

Doctor Fate: Nabu is always with me.

Alice: And people call me mad.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: Battle is no place for a child.

Alice: I can take care of myself.

Dovahkin: Let us test that claim.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Sheogorath has touched you.

Alice: I resent your implication.

Dovahkiin: I speak only the truth, mad one.

3rd

Alice: We could all use a little madness.

Dovahkiin: I've had my full craziness.

Alice: There's no such thing as too mad.

4th

Alice: Do stop staring at me.

Dovahkiin: I've just never someone so young as a fighter.

Alice: Would you like me to show more?

Enchantress

1st

June: Can your magic help me?

Alice: I'd be willing to give it a go.

Enchantress: June is mine and mine alone.

2nd

June: Please, you have to kill me.

Alice: Calm down, what's wrong?

Enchantress: Don't mind June, she neurotic.

3rd

Alice: You threaten Wonderland and this world.

Enchantress: I'm here to usher in a new age of dark magic.

Alice: Unless I stop you now.

4th

Alice: The darkness lingers around you.

Enchantress: I'll shatter what's left of your mind.

Alice: You will not destroy me, Enchantress!

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: We don't have to do this.

Alice: I have to face my past at some point.

Firestorm: I won't hold back, Alice.

2nd

Firestorm: So what's it like being mad?

Alice: I wouldn't recommend it for everyone.

Firestorm: Ther professor wants to run an experiment.

3rd

Alice: It just had to be fire.

Firestorm: I can do things you wouldn't believe.

Alice: That makes two of us.

4th

Alice: Please, just go away.

Firestorm: Batman wants us to train.

Alice: Not against you.

Flash

1st

Flash: Think you can keep up?

Alice: Won't know until I try.

Flash: The Flash, pleased to meet you.

2nd

Flash: Where'd you come from?

Alice: Across the pond in London.

Flash: Let's see what you've got.

3rd

Alice: Speed isn't everything.

Flash: Strengths got nothing on finesse.

Alice: Let's settle this the hard way.

4th

Alice: You made a lot of mistakes.

Flash: Yeah, but I'm trying to make things right.

Alice: Then help me train.

5th

Alice: Please, go back and save my family.

Flash: Time travel is always a bad idea.

Alice: I don't care! I want my family back!

Gorrilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: You talents could prove useful.

Alice: Under you? I don't think so.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Your mind is depraved.

Alice: Says the talking ape who eats brains.

Gorilla Grod: Time to put you down.

3rd

Alice: You'll not my will from me.

Gorilla Grodd: All man can be enslaved.

Alice: But not this girl.

4th

Alice: You expect me to bow?

Gorilla Grodd: I am this world's future.

Alice: I don't think so, monkey.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Hello, little lady.

Alice: Save the pleasantries for your wife.

Green Arrow: Jeez, spoiler alert.

2nd

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Alice: And what wager is that?

Green Arrow: I bet Dina fifty buck said you've got a glass jaw.

3rd

Alice: Let me check for Grodd, really quick.

Green Arrow: I've had enough people in my head.

Alice: You can trust me, Oliver.

4th

Alice: You've never known suffering.

Green Arrow: Spent a year stranded on a desert island.

Alice: That is preferable to my life.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: You're kinda lacking weapons wise.

Alice: You've only seen my knife.

Green Lantern: And that's all I'm gonna see.

2nd

Green Lantern: Slow your role there, junior.

Alice: Is that any way to speak to a lady?

Green Lantern: Fine. Mrs junior.

3rd

Alice: I know what you've done.

Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Alice: Then let's work together.

4th

Alice: That ring doesn't impress me.

Green Lantern: You haven't seen what it can do.

Alice: And you haven't seen what I can do.

Grid

1st

Grid: Analysis suggests you will not survive.

Alice: I've beaten the odds before.

Grid: My logic is undeniable.

2nd

Alice: You look like something the Hatter made.

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever meet.

Alice: That, I don't believe.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewie for Bud and Lou.

Alice: I'm more of a cat person, Harley.

Harley Quinn: I can't WORK like this!

2nd

Harley Quinn: Okay, let's see what you've got.

Alice: Is this your idea of therapy?

Harley Quinn: More like a girls night out.

3rd

Alice: You're a therapist?

Harley Quinn: Doctor Harleen Quinnzel, at your service.

Alice: I think I've had my fill of doctors.

4th

Alice: What a pair we make.

Harley Quinn: Yep, two crazies.

Alice: Let's get really crazy.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Alice: Afraid you'll lose to a girl.

Hellboy: Freakin' smartass.

2nd

Hellboy: I gotta introduce to my friend Liz.

Alice: You better not mean my sister.

Hellboy: Depends. Is she a fire starter?

3rd

Hellboy: The BPRD wants you.

Alice: Tell them the answer is no.

Hellboy: They had a feeling you'd say that.

4th

Alice: So, what red piece are you?

Hellboy: The names Hellboy, dumbass.

Alice: Is that any way to speak to a lady?

5th

Alice: This world needs a little madness.

Hellboy: Right back at ya, sister.

Alice: So let's see who's madder.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay Garrick: Hello there, young lady.

Alice: I'm not some damsel in distress.

Jay Garrick: Then let's see what you can do.

2nd

Alice: Who are you?

Jay Garrick: Jay Garrick, reporting for duty.

Alice: Pleased to meet you, Mister Garrick.

John Stewart

1st

John Stewart: Are you, uh... you know?

Alice: Sane? That depends who you're asking.

John Stewart: Okay, then. Let's do this.

2nd

Alice: So, what makes you special?

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog.

Alice: Let's see what's so 'devil' about you?

Joker

1st

Joker: I thought you of all people would love my Cheshire Cat smile.

Alice: Only when it's on Cheshire.

Joker: Everyone is always so judgy.

2nd

Joker: Care for some tea and crumpets?

Alice: I only take tea with friends.

Joker: Well, if that's how you feel...

3rd

Alice: You oozing sore of depravity!

Joker: Could you be anymore melodramatic?

Alice: How about a bit more mad?

4th

Alice: Did you really mean that proposal?

Joker: Yes, but don't tell him I told you.

Alice: And people call me mad.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: We are not so different, you and I.

Alice: Is this some kind of joke?

Mr. Freeze: But you will not stop me from saving Nora.

2nd

Alice: Stop this, you mad man.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a psychopath.

Alice: That's what Bumby use to said.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: The world of man needs to fall.

Alice: That's pure madness.

Poison Ivy: Look who's talking.

2nd

Poison Ivy: Look who finally showed up.

Alice: I was locked away, Pamela.

Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.

3rd

Alice: I enjoy the forests of Wonderland.

Poison Ivy: They too will listen to me.

Alice: Let's cut you down to size.

4th

Alice: You talk to plants?

Poison Ivy: They are my children.

Alice: And people call me mad.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: I hear your pretty tough.

Alice: Mentally or physically?

Power Girl: Let's find out for both.

2nd

Alice: Who are you?

Power Girl: I'm a girl stuck on the wrong earth.

Alice: Let's send you back to reality.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: As a combatant, you have untapped potential.

Alice: You haven't seen what I can do.

Raiden: Very well, Miss Liddell. Show me.

2nd

Raiden: I sense great power within you.

Alice: That is where Wonderland is.

Raiden: Demonstrate your power.

3rd

Alice: Can you save my family?

Raiden: I am a thunder god, not a magician.

Alice: You're utterly useless.

4th

Alice: You think you can cure me?

Raiden: You would do well at the Wu Shi temple.

Alice: I'm past a cure, Raiden.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Can't fight crime without cracking a few skulls.

Alice: You take it to far.

Red Hood: Didn't you kill Bumby after what he did?

2nd

Red Hood: Last warning, back off.

Alice: Is that any way to speak to a lady.

Red Hood: Jason Todd. Please to beat you.

3rd

Alice: Batman sent me to get you.

Red Hood: Bruce, or the one in your head?

Alice: Now that's just rude.

4th

Alice: You can't keep killing people.

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.

Alice: There's just no helping some people.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: There's blood on your conscious.

Alice: I didn't kill my family.

Reverse Flash: You'll still end up seeing them.

2nd

Alice: Can you go back and save my family?

Reverse Flash: Why would I do that?

Alice: Because if you don't, I'll end up hurting you.

Robin

1st

Robin: Another body to send back to Batman.

Alice: He's your father, Damien.

Robin: Superman has been more of a father than Bruce ever was.

2nd

Robin: Little miss crazy.

Alice: Is that anyway to talk to a lady?

Robin: In thirty seconds, you'll be out cold.

3rd

Alice: You betrayed your father.

Robin: Because he was spectacularly wrong.

Alice: Some of us would kill for our parents to be here.

4th

Alice: Just surrender and you won't get hurt.

Robin: I know 128 ways to take you down.

Aloce: There's just no helping some people.

Roman

1st

Roman: Here kitty, kitty, kitty.

Alice: Cheshire doesn't answer when you call.

Roman: Fine, I'll just take you out for good.

2nd

Roman: So there any money in Wonderland?

Alice: Not any that you would recognize.

Roman: Money is money, little blue.

3rd

Alice: You petty thief. Have you no shame?

Roman: Not even the slightest.

Alice: Then I have to take you down.

4th

Alice: Put that disgusting thing away.

Roman: It's just a cigar, little girl.

Alice: Put it out or I'll put you out.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: You suffer from Mnenophobia.

Alice: Fear of memories? Really?

Scarecrow: I think we've just scratched the surface.

2nd

Scarecrow: Let's get you back to your cell.

Alice: I'm not going back to that place.

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve?

3rd

Alice: Another mad doctor.

Scarecrow: How does that make you feel?

Alice: Like stabbing him to death.

4th

Alice: You oozing sore of depravity!

Scarecrow: I am the master of fear.

Alice: In prison, some halfwit bruiser will make you his sweetheart.

5th

Alice: I don't like doctors.

Scarecrow: I'm nothing like Bumby.

Alice: You still make a mess of people's minds.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: What is the nature of your power?

Alice: A little bit of madness here and there.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

2nd

Starfire: Just surrender peacefully.

Alice: I'm not mad! You can't lock me away!

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

3rd

Alice: This is your idea of fun?

Starfire: After I win, you wanna get pizza?

Alice: Only if it comes with tea.

4th

Alice: I know what it's like to lose a family.

Starfire: I lost the man I love.

Alice: Let us work to over come this pain.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: Winter is coming to this realm.

Alice: Then we'd better bundle up.

Sub-Zero: We must prepare ourselves for kombat.

2nd

Sub-Zero: You should flee this encounter.

Alice: That doesn't work out for me.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

3rd

Alice: I spent ten years of my life in Rutledge asylum.

Sub-Zero: And I the same in a cyborgs body.

Alice: Do not mock my suffering.

4th

Alice: I do love the snow.

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Alice: But I hate the frost burn.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: You really think you can beat me?

Alice: I've done madder things.

Supergirl: Then I don't have to hold back.

2nd

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Alice: I've held my own against powerful people.

Supergirl: Let's see how long you hold out.

3rd

Alice: Kryptonians are nothing but trouble.

Supergirl: I'm here to help people.

Alice: Let's test that claim.

4th

Alice: So, who are you?

Supergirl: The name is Supergirl.

Alice: Alice Liddell. Let's get to know each other.

Superman

1st

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Alice: Afraid you're going to lose?

Superman: What happens next is on you.

2nd

Superman: You don't wanna do this, kid.

Alice: I've done madder things.

Supergirl: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Alice: I'm here to stop you.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Alice: You know my weapons are magic, right?

4th

Alice: Cheshire warned me about you.

Superman: You gonna turn on me to?

Alice: I was never on your side.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Your madness threatens the Green.

Alice: I'm working on controlling it.

Swamp Thing: That is disputable.

2nd

Swamp Thing: You do not belong here.

Alice: Talking trees? In Wonderland?

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself.

3rd

Alice: I'm here to help people.

Swamp Thing: The Green doesn't need it.

Alice: Time to cut you down.

4th

Alice: Just walk away, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: It is not in my nature to yield.

Alice: Then so be it.

Venom

1st

Venom: You are mad, even for us.

Alice: I'm not the one talking like two people.

Venom: We are Venom! No one else!

2nd

Venom: You cannot defeat us.

Alice: That's what the queen said.

Venom: We are stronger than her.

3rd

Alice: You're a big fellow, aren't you?

Venom: Your brain will stain our teeth.

Alice: And people call me mad.

4th

Alice: Leave me alone, Venom.

Venom: You will join our hive, Alice.

Alice: Unless I stop you now.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: That cat of yours is pretty cool.

Alice: Cheshire is one of a kind.

Visen: Enough talk, let's do this.

2nd

Alice: So, what can you do?

Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.

Alice: This should be a smashing time.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: Return to your asylum.

Alice: I check out years ago.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

2nd

Wonder Woman: You're far too dangerous to live.

Alice: You make me sound like a criminal.

Wonder Woman: You killed Bumby, and for that you must die.

3rd

Alice: To think people used to look up to you.

Wonder Woman: I'm brining justice to the world.

Alice: Your justice ends now.

4th

Alice: You tried to kill Harley!

Wonder Woman: She's demented, just like you.

Alice: Let me show you what demented can do.

5th

Alice: Another red queen.

Wonder Woman: The regime will rise again.

Alice: No, it won't.

Yang

1st

Yang: Touch the hair and you get hurt.

Alice: Then just cut it off.

Yang: That's it. You're getting hurt.

2nd

Yang: So, you sure you're not crazy?

Alice: We're all a little mad.

Yang: That's the one state you don't want me in.

3rd

Alice: No jokes, understand?

Yang: Quit Yanging my chain.

Alice: There's no helping some people.

4th

Alice: Why fight me, Yang?

Yang: Call it a girls night out.

Alice: I thought these were supposed to be fun.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Eat Me, Drink Me (Scarecrow): Alice shouts before throwing her knife, hitting his chest. The field changes into Wonderland as Alice pulls out her Teapot Cannon and fires, blasting Scarecrow into the air. She then pulls out a slice of cake and eats it, making her grow in size. She grabs Scarecrow out of the air and throws him, making him bounce along the ground until he hits the Queen's domain. Standing up, he watches as Alice walks over and slams her foot down on him before everything returns to normal.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Alice drops her knife and spins around, letting petals fly off her dress. She then looks forward and triggers her butterfly dash, flying forward.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Shows Alice standing over Brainiac with her knife, his cables in her other hand* "I swear, I have never seen such a ruder person than this Brainiac. Interrupting my tea time to take Wonderland, I never..." *Shows Alice slicing through the cables* "Lucky I put a stop to him when did. But not everyone is comfortable with a mad woman saving the world."_

 _*Shows Alice in Arkham Asylum, sitting against a padded wall in a straitjacket* "People called me crazy when I told them that Wonderland was real. And once again they locked me up. But it doesn't matter." *The camera pulls into Alice, who closes her eyes and then opens them, finding herself in Wonderland.* "I know it's real, and that's all that matters. Now I feel you'll excuse me, it's tea time."_

* * *

 **E3 has gotten my creative juices flowing. By that I mean I'm starting a new crossover story of one of the games highlighted there, but I've got two versions of it. So I would like you guys to vote on my profile on which you wanna see first.**

 **I don't know if there are any other fans of this series reading this, but how exciting is it that we're getting a third game in it? Yep, Alice Asylum is confirmed, and I can't wait. Figured I'd use the ending as a fan made setup for it. Up next is Saya, hope you'll enjoy that as well.**


	8. Saya Otonashi

**Saya Otonashi**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

Base form is season one outfit.

First: Saya knicks her thumb along the in her blade, allowing her blood to flow through the blade. The camera goes over her shoulder as her opponent walks forward and does their motions. It goes back to Saya, who holds the blade up to her face. Her eyes snap open and she swings the blade as she speaks. The camera shifts back to her opponent, who finishes their bit before the fight starts.

Second: The opponent does their entrance motion before it goes over their shoulder. It showed Saya walking forward as she unsheathes her blade. She stops walking and speaks as she drops the shirasaya to the ground. The camera goes back to the opponent who finishes their entrance. It goes back to Saya, who holds her blade parallel to her face and speaks before the fight starts.

* * *

 **Intros**

Saya

1st

Saya A: Is that you Diva?

Saya B: My name is Saya Otonashi.

Saya A: That's a lie. I'm Saya.

2nd

Saya A: Where is Hagi?

Saya B: What are you trying to say?

Saya A: That you kidnapped him, Diva.

3rd

Saya B: This is a dream right?

Saya A: I hope it is.

Saya B: Only one way to find out.

Alice

1st

Alice: We've both lost a sister.

Saya: Should we start a support group?

Alice: I prefer to beat the anger out.

2nd

Alice: Are you sure your not mad?

Saya: What makes you say that?

Alice: You just cut yourself.

3rd

Saya: Riku and I loved your book.

Alice: That wasn't written by me.

Saya: Yeah, you don't seem like the happy type.

4th

Saya: This is training, Alice.

Alice: I have full control over my mind.

Saya: Then let's work on your body.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: Atlantis is off limits.

Saya: Even when the world is ending?

Aquaman: To monsters like you it is.

2nd

Aquaman: There are no Chiropterans in my kingdom.

Saya: Just let me check, Aquaman.

Aquaman: You are not welcomed here.

3rd

Saya: This sword is special.

Aquaman: So is my trident.

Saya: Let's see who's is more powerful.

4th

Saya: I just want to help.

Aquaman: Atlantis doesn't need your help.

Saya: I'll force myself in if I have to.

Atom

1st

Atom: Think I could study your blood for a bit?

Saya: Not after the last doctor did.

Atom: Fine. We'll wager it for this fight then.

2nd

Atom: Miss Otonashi...

Saya: I'm not letting you study my blood.

Atom: Just one small sample, please?

3rd

Saya: So, you can change your size?

Atom: And maintain strength and speed.

Saya: This should be interesting.

4th

Saya: Batman sent me to train you.

Atom: Consider me your star pupil.

Saya: You know you're the only one here, right?

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Saya: Say one word about Riku...

Atrocitus: Let it out.

2nd

Atrocitus: You killed your sister.

Saya: She was a monster who wanted to kill all of humanity.

Atrocitus: Her rage powers me now.

3rd

Saya: Are you a chiropteran?

Atrocitus: I am wrath incarnate!

Saya: I'll take that as a no.

4th

Saya: Stay out of my way, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Your victims must be avenged.

Saya: Diva made her choice and I made mine.

Bane

1st

Bane: Tiny little girl...

Saya: I'm still stronger than you.

Bane: Die, boastful one.

2nd

Bane: You cannot harm me.

Saya: Those tubes look breakable.

Bane: You won't get close to them.

3rd

Saya: I can take you down, Bane.

Bane: How, exactly?

Saya: One cut to the right tube.

4th

Saya: Your rampage ends now.

Bane: Prison cannot hold me.

Saya: Maybe when you're in a coma.

Batman

1st

Batman: You need to calm down.

Saya: Hagi is near. I can sense him!

Batman: You're out of control.

2nd

Batman: It's about time you showed up.

Saya: My body requires sleep.

Batman: Let's see if your rusty.

3rd

Saya: I'm here to help, Batman.

Batman: Prove you can be trusted.

Saya: I'll prove it more than that.

4th

Saya: Let me help stop Brainiac.

Batman: I need to know what you can do.

Saya: That's all you had to say.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy you.

Saya: Then let me help you.

Bizarro: You am not welcome here.

2nd

Saya: What are you exactly?

Bizarro: Bizarro am greatest hero.

Saya: Okay... that makes sense.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Turn and run, child.

Saya: I'm here to stop you.

Black Adam: Mehain admires your courage.

2nd

Black Adam: You face the might of god's.

Saya: Care to back that up?

Black Adam: You would wish I do not.

3rd

Saya: You need to be stop.

Black Adam: And you think you can do so?

Saya: I know I can.

4th

Saya: This sword can't be broken.

Black Adam: By a man. I'm a god.

Saya: Not even you can break it.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: Combat is all about controlling conflict.

Saya: It's also about hitting the right spot.

Black Canary: Let's see who's right.

2nd

Black Canary: Let's make this quick.

Saya: Think this will be a walk in the park?

Black Canary: No, I'm making dinner tonight.

3rd

Saya: We should have a play date for the kids.

Black Canary: As long as they don't bite Connor.

Saya: Well, the twins are in the teething stage.

4th

Saya: You scream at people?

Black Canary: It works, doesn't it?

Saya: Can't argue with results, I guess.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Saya: You're never too old to learn.

Black Lightning: Alright then, teach me.

2nd

Saya: You've got some kids?

Black Lightning: I've got daughters to protect.

Saya: Let's make sure you're ready.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Saya: I'm not some heartless killer.

Black Manta: Then you're gonna get gutted.

2nd

Black Manta: You're a little fish in a big pond.

Saya: And you're going to eat me?

Black Manta: More like leave you bleeding.

3rd

Saya: You need to let go.

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Saya: Then I have to stop you for good.

4th

Saya: You think you can beat me?

Black Manta: One cut to the right vein.

Saya: I was about to say the same thing.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: So, this is my training partner?

Saya: I don't hold back, Jamie.

Blue Beetle: Guess that means I've gotta win.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Batman wants us to train.

Saya: Any rules you want to add?

Blue Beetle: Just keep your teeth away from me.

3rd

Saya: That suit is pretty impressive.

Blue Beetle: Scarabs pretty boss.

Saya: Let's see how my sword holds up.

4th

Saya: You need to protect your family, Jamie.

Blue Beetle: What are you talking about?

Saya: Nothing is worse then the pain of losing them.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Saya Otonashi... the last chiropteran.

Saya: Why should that matter?

Brainiac: Noted for classification.

2nd

Brainiac: Your blood fascinated me.

Saya: How is that important?

Brainiac: Vivisection will confirm it.

3rd

Saya: You will let Hagi go, now!

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Saya: The girl who can kill you if you don't listen to her.

4th

Saya: You woke me up.

Brianiac: I don't understand.

Saya: This won't be a pleasant fight.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: I'm not letting you stop me.

Saya: Your sister wouldn't want this.

Captian Cold: Time to put you on ice.

2nd

Captain Cold: Where you when Superman went crazy?

Saya: I was stuck in a hundred year sleep.

Captain Cold: So my sister died because you needed beauty sleep?!

3rd

Saya: I've lost a sibling too.

Captian Cold: Don't give me your sob story.

Saya: I'm trying to help you.

4th

Saya: Stop this, Leonard.

Captain Cold: Spare me the bleeding heart appeals.

Saya: Fine, I'll force you to stop.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Saya: Don't expect me to hold back.

Catwoman: The claws aren't just for show.

2nd

Catwoman: That sword looks expensive.

Saya: It doesn't leave my side.

Catwoman: Fine, we'll do this the hard way.

3rd

Saya: Batman says I should trust you.

Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Saya: Let's see you earn it.

4th

Saya: You're a thief.

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Saya: But this blade is off limits.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

Saya: You're nothing but a heartless killer.

Cheetah: Says the girl who killed her sister.

2nd

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

Saya: They won't even scratch me.

Cheetah: Your blood will drench my hands.

3rd

Saya: You're the biggest cat I've ever seen.

Cheetah: This is a curse, child.

Saya: Don't worry. Your pain will end soon.

4th

Saya: You need stop this, now.

Cheetah: None can stop the hunt.

Saya: Unless I stop you now.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Your sword won't make a dent on me.

Saya: I've done tougher things before.

Cyborg: Time to put you down.

2nd

Cyborg: Blood won't work on me.

Saya: Then I'll just cut you down.

Cyborg: I'd like to see you try.

3rd

Saya: You used to be a hero.

Cyborg: I still am one.

Saya: No, now you're a killer.

4th

Saya: How could you betray your friends?

Cyborg: Because I know we did the right thing.

Saya: Thats what all villains say.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

Saya: I don't serve under tyrants.

Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.

2nd

Darkeid: You could prove useful to Darkseid.

Saya: I don't work with monsters.

Darkseid: We will harvest your blood for coolant.

3rd

Saya: You need to get off this planet.

Darkseid: Darkseid doesn't not take orders from you.

Saya: Fine, I'll just force you off.

4th

Saya: Time for you to die.

Darkseid: Darkseid cannot die.

Saya: I don't believe you.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: My target is a kid?

Saya: I'm 173 years old.

Deadshot: Guess you've lived long enough.

2nd

Deadshot: That sword won't even touch me.

Saya: Your bullets won't even hurt me.

Deadshot: Let's see who's lying.

3rd

Saya: You have a daughter at home.

Deadshot: The money is too good.

Saya: She deserves better than you.

4th

Saya: You're nothing but a killer.

Deadshot: The best money can buy.

Saya: Not for much longer.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You stand between order and chaos.

Saya: And between human and monster.

Doctor Fate: And now you must choose.

2nd

Doctor Fate: You are the last of your kind.

Saya: I'm nothing like the other Chiropterans

Doctor Fate: Order demands your death.

3rd

Saya: You could have saved Riku.

Doctor Fate: His fate was preordained.

Saya: That's not an excuse.

4th

Saya: Let me pass, Fate.

Doctor Fate: I cannot allow that.

Saya: Fine, I'll force my way through.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: Your sword impresses me.

Saya: It's one of a kind.

Dovahkiin: Let us test it's worth.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Let us compare our powers.

Saya: I think you might outclass me.

Dovakinn: Then consider this training.

3rd

Saya: I thought dragons were a myth.

Dovahkiin: They are all to real.

Saya: Ever fought a Chiropteran before?

4th

Saya: That armor looks pretty tough.

Dovahkiin: That's because it is.

Saya: Let's see how tough it is.

Enchantress

1st

June: If you can kill me, please do it.

Saya: I won't kill a human, June.

Enchantress: And that is why you will fail.

2nd

June: You have to kill me, now.

Saya: I can't do that.

Enchantress: Aw, feeling sentimental about Riku?

3rd

Saya: Get out of my way, you monster.

Enchantress: Eternal torment and damnation await you.

Saya: Not if I cut you down.

4th

Saya: You won't take over me.

Enchantress: Not even if it means seeing your boy toy?

Saya: What did you do to Hagi!?

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: So, what can you do?

Saya: Other than kill giant monsters?

Firestorm: This should be fun.

2nd

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Saya: Neither is my sword.

Firestorm: Prepare to get roasted.

2nd

Saya: Your uh, your head is on fire.

Firestorm: Yeah, that's kinda my thing.

Saya: Let me show you my thing.

4th

Saya: I won't hold back during training.

Firestorm: Just make sure you can take the heat.

Saya: As long as you can take a cut.

Flash

1st

Flash: That thing look sharp.

Saya: Thats because it is.

Flash: But that doesn't mean you can hit me.

2nd

Flash: I'm here to help people.

Saya: Like you did with the regime?

Flash: I'm trying to make things right.

3rd

Saya: It's a long way to redemption, Barry.

Flash: We all have to start somewhere.

Saya: Let's see if you mean it.

4th

Saya: You served under Superman.

Flash: I'm trying to make things right.

Saya: Let's see about that.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: You give humans to much credit.

Saya: They have every right to live.

Gorilla Grodd: You'll be flailed to the bone.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could prove useful.

Saya: I won't work for a tyrant.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

3rd

Saya: You can't just kill all humans.

Gorilla Grodd: They must pay for ape suppression.

Saya: Then I'm stopping you, now!

4th

Saya: Monkeys shouldn't be able to talk.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Saya: You're a Chiropteran all right.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Saya: What kind of wager?

Green Arrow: Ten bucks says you can't hit one of my arrows.

2nd

Green Arrow: I look at you and feel ancient.

Saya: You know I'm older than you, right?

Green Arrow: Thought women didn't like talking about their ages.

3rd

Saya: Bow and arrows vs sword.

Green Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it.

Saya: Don't worry, I'll hold back.

4th

Saya: Shouldn't you be watching your kid?

Green Arrow: Diana is watching Connor

Saya: Fine. But I'll make this quick for you.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: You sure you're not like your sister?

Saya: I could ask the same about you and Sinestro.

Green Lantern: Fair enough. Let's do this.

2nd

Green Lantern: You're kinda lacking weapon wise.

Saya: My sword is more than enough.

Green Lantern: Guess we'll see won't we?

3rd

Saya: You sided with Superman.

Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Saya: You better progress the right way.

4th

Saya: That ring is pretty cool.

Green Lantern: Nobody slings a ring like me.

Saya: Let's see how it does against me.

Grid

1st

Grid: Analysis suggests you will not survive.

Saya: I've beaten the odds before.

Grid: My logic is undeniable.

2nd

Saya: How can you be so cruel?

Grid: I will do anything to feel something.

Saya: It's alright, your pain will end soon.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: I ain't popped no one's head off since Lobo.

Saya: Mine doesn't come off so easily.

Harley Quinn: I was hoping you'd say that.

2nd

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewie for Bud and Lou.

Saya: Not going to happen, Harley.

Harley Quinn: Don't knock it 'til you try it.

3rd

Saya: This is a girls night out for you?

Harley Quinn: Yep, just you me and buckets of blood.

Saya: That's not funny, Harley.

4th

Saya: You sure you're up for this?

Harley Quinn: My scars all healed up. Let's fight.

Saya: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: You some kind of monster?

Saya: Not a monster, just diffrent.

Hellboy: Oh, well in that case, let's do this.

2nd

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Saya: Scared to lose to a girl?

Hellboy: Freakin' smartass.

3rd

Saya: How do I know you're not like Diva?

Hellboy: I'm no monster, kid.

Saya: I have to be sure.

4th

Saya: You sure you're not a Chiropteran?

Hellboy: The names Hellboy, dumbass.

Saya: Well, you could still be one. Let's find out.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: Someone so young is fighting?

Saya: It has to be done.

Jay: With people like you, the future is safe.

2nd

Saya: So how fast are you?

Jay: Didn't you see the wings on my helmet?

Saya: Let's see if I can actually hit you.

John Stewart

1st

John: Are you, uh, you know?

Saya: I'm taken, if that's where you're going.

John: Hawkgirl is more my type.

2nd

Saya: That ring can do anything.

John: Just takes a little focus.

Saya: You know this is practice, right?

Joker

1st

Joker: What say you make me immortal?

Saya: Never going to happen.

Joker: There's just no talking to some people.

2nd

Joker: That sword doesn't scare me.

Saya: Then you really are crazy.

Joker: Everyone is always so judgy.

3rd

Saya: I never liked clowns.

Joker: It's a shame. We're so much fun.

Saya: Depends on who your asking.

4th

Saya: Stay away from me.

Joker: But my smile brightens every room.

Saya: I don't think so, clown.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Your blood could save my beloved.

Saya: That's not the life she would want.

Mr. Freeze: I will take it if I must.

2nd

Saya: Please, Victor. Stop this.

Mr. Freeze: You know nothing of my pain.

Saya: I know more than you think.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: Why fight for the humans?

Saya: They have just as much right to live.

Poison Ivy: They're a cancer in this world.

2nd

Poison Ivy: Enjoying your beauty rest?

Saya: I've been asleep for too long.

Poison Ivy: You should have stayed asleep.

3rd

Saya: This sword isn't dull.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, and I'll snap your neck.

Saya: It'll also cut through you.

4th

Saya: Let Hagi go, now.

Poison Ivy: But he's with me now.

Saya: What did you do to him?

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Can I use that sword of yours?

Saya: The sword belongs to me.

Power Girl: Sharing is faring, your highness.

2nd

Saya: Leave this planet, now.

Powear Girl: I'm here to help, not harm.

Saya: Let's see if you mean it.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: I seek allies in this world.

Saya: Why should I follow you?

Raiden: Together, we shall prevent Armageddon.

2nd

Raiden: In all the realms, there is no one like you.

Saya: I'll take that as a compliment.

Raiden: Let us see you match it.

3rd

Saya: Are you really a god?

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Saya: Riku would have freaked out if he met you.

4th

Saya: This sword isn't for show.

Raiden: My power is that of the gods.

Saya: Doesn't mean I can't beat you.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Glad someone else is stepping up to the plate.

Saya: I'll kill monsters, not people.

Red Hood: The only difference is that yours eat people.

2nd

Red Hood: Can't fight crime without cracking a few skulls.

Saya: We do what needs to be done.

Red Hood: Jason Todd, please to beat you.

3rd

Saya: How are you even alive now?

Red Hood: I'm a dead man walking.

Saya: Let put you to rest.

4th

Saya: Help me kill Brainiac.

Red Hood: I need to know what you can do.

Saya: Let me show you what I can do.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: How's your family?

Saya: Leave them out of this.

Reverse Flash: They're next after you.

2nd

Saya: Your killing spree is over.

Reverse Flash: Like you can catch me.

Saya: I can still cut you down.

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?

Saya: I am better with this sword than you.

Robin: In thirty seconds, you'll be out cold.

2nd

Robin: Another body to send back to Batman.

Saya: Like you did to Dick?

Robin: That was an accident!

3rd

Saya: You don't betray your family.

Robin: Superman's been more to a father me than my own blood.

Saya: Blood doesn't make you family.

4th

Saya: I'll give you one chance to surrender.

Robin: Seriously? I'm about to wreck you.

Saya: Fine, I'll bring you in the hard way.

Roman

1st

Roman: How much for the sword?

Saya: It's not for sale.

Roman: Fine, I'll just take it.

2nd

Roman: That thing looks sharp.

Saya: It's meant to kill monsters.

Roman: Just don't get any blood on me.

3rd

Saya: Surrender now, Roman.

Roman: I can handle myself.

Saya: Not against me, you can.

4th

Saya: Was that a real offer?

Roman: 25% plus anything you find. Interested?

Saya: Not in the slightest.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: You suffer from Thanatophobia.

Saya: What does that mean?

Scarecrow: Fear of losing your family.

2nd

Scarecrow: Seen your family lately?

Saya: Stay away from them.

Scarecrow: Seems like we've scratched the surface.

3rd

Saya: You don't scare me for a second.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Saya: And I have nothing to fear.

4th

Saya: You're more twisted than Diva.

Scarecrow: And how does that make you feel?

Saya: Like cutting you down.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Saya: Just don't think I'll hold back.

Starfire: I'd expect nothing less.

2nd

Starfire: You could be a titan.

Saya: The only partner I need is Hagi.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

3rd

Saya: Are you really an alien?

Starfire: And a princess from Tamaran.

Saya: That is so cool.

4th

Saya: Your hair is on fire.

Starfire: To match the fire in my heart.

Saya: Doesn't that seem dangerous?

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Saya: I don't run from my problems.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

2nd

Sub-Zero: How do you intend to defeat me?

Saya: This sword isn't for show.

Sub-Zero: I would not mock a Lin Kuei.

3rd

Saya: I'm not afraid to fight you.

Sub-Zero: You will need more than bravery to win.

Saya: That's why I have my sword.

4th

Saya: I thought ninjas were long gone.

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Saya: Saya Otonashi, pleased to meet you.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Saya: This sword won't break easily.

Supergirl: Then I don't have to hold back.

2nd

Supergirl: Don't expect me to go easy on you.

Saya: I'd expect nothing less from your kind.

Supergirl: Kal didn't set the best example.

3rd

Saya: You should come by my families restaurant.

Supergirl: I'm way more of a sun and fun girl.

Saya: There's a beach nearby too.

4th

Saya: You need to stop.

Supergirl: Like it or not, I'm freeing Kal-El.

Saya: That would be a big mistake.

Superman

1st

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Saya: I can handle myself.

Superman: I gave you a warning.

2nd

Superman: Are you sure about this?

Saya: Someone has to stop you.

Superman: Too bad it won't be you.

3rd

Superman: I took one life to save millions.

Saya: And that makes you noble?

Superman: Why don't we ask your sister?

4th

Saya: This ends now, Superman.

Superman: You gonna turn on me too?

Saya: For all the lives you took.

5th

Saya: This sword isn't a prop.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Saya: That's what Diva thought.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Man has offended nature.

Saya: That doesn't mean we can't do better.

Swamp Thing: Prove it to me.

2nd

Swamp Thing: We both live between worlds.

Saya: But I strive for peace in both.

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself.

3rd

Saya: A walking tree?

Swamp Thing: The green will humble you.

Saya: And I will cut you down.

4th

Saya: I've always had a green thumb.

Swamp Thing: You aren't the first to make that joke.

Saya: That wasn't a joke. I love plants.

Venom

1st

Venom: Your blood cannot harm us.

Saya: Then the sword will cut you down.

Venom: We do not think so.

2nd

Venom: Join our hive and live.

Saya: I'm not the monster you are.

Venom: Then you will feed us.

3rd

Saya: I'm not some scared girl.

Venom: Then you are a fool.

Saya: Someone has to stop you.

4th

Saya: Let Eddie go, now.

Venom: There is no Eddie. Only Venom.

Saya: Then I'll cut him out myself.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: That sword is pretty sharp.

Saya: It can cut chiropterans down easy.

Vixen: But how about me?

2nd

Saya: You can become any animal?

Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.

Saya: Riku would have liked you.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child after me?

Saya: I'm over a hundred years old.

Wonder Woman: You do not scare Zeus' daughter.

2nd

Wonder Woman: You should have kept sleeping.

Saya: You need to be stopped.

Wonder Woman: The regime will rise again.

3rd

Saya: How could you kill so many people?

Wonder Woman: They are criminals and deserve only death.

Saya: I'm stopping you here and now.

4th

Saya: You used to be a hero.

Wonder Woman: I still am.

Saya: No, now you're a killer.

Yang

1st

Yang: That is some sword.

Saya: It's special made just for me.

Yang: Let's see what it can do.

2nd

Yang: Just make sure you watch the hair.

Saya: Don't worry, I won't hurt it.

Yang: Now that that is settled.

3rd

Saya: You don't know what Diva was like.

Yang: You still shouldn't have killed your sister.

Saya: I did what I had to do.

4th

Saya: This is your idea of a girls night?

Yang: Well, no one here makes a Strawberry Sunrise.

Saya: Fair enough. Let's do this.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Bloodlust (Robin): Saya shouts and holds her sword to her face before nicking her hand alone the groove. Her eyes turn red as she swings her blade from shoulder down twice before thrusting it into the sidekicks left shoulder. She then pulls it out and unleashes a fury of swings that forced Damien to his knees. With one final swing, she delivers a slash along his stomach as she runs past him.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Saya picks up her sheath and starts walking away. She glances over her shoulder before raising her blade and sheath and putting them together, her eyes still red as she looks into the camera.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Shows Saya standing over a down Brainiac, sword over head.* "I knew the world would have changed when I woke up, just not like this. Superheroes, aliens, magic? But Hagi was missing, and if anyone knew where he was it would be Brainiac." *The camera pulls back to show Hagi struggling against a door.* "He knew where he was alright, because he had kidnapped him and was vivisecting him. Until I stopped him." *She brings her blade down as the screen turns to black.*_

 _*The screen returns to normal to show Hagi sitting in a chair as Saya talks to Batman.* "Whatever Brainiac did to him isn't something that he could just heal away. I tried talking to Batman about it, but all his money couldn't find a cure." *The screen changes to show Saya feeding Hagi a spoon of food.* "His best advice was to wait for him to heal. That means it's my turn to watch over you, Hagi."_

* * *

 **GODDAMN! Attack on Titan season three is off to a great start! When *spoilers* was found *spoilers* and then *spoilers* and the new gear looks awesome! I can't wait to see how this goes.**

 **Guess I vastly overestimated the number of people who play Madness Returns last chapter. I apologize if you were confused by Alice last chapter, but PLEASE GO play/watch it. It kicks the shit out of the Disney version eleven times out of ten.**

 **Its been a while since I've seen Blood+, but I hope I did Saya justice. If you haven't seen it, it's an anime that I recommend watching. Great characters, heartbreaks, amazing action. It is so fun to watch. See you guys at the next trailer.**


	9. Fanon Fighter Pack 3

**_Fanon Fighter Pack 3_**

 _Water splashes agasint a dock as the camera pulls up to an old building. An explosion destroys the windows and launches Alice into some trash cans as her knife flies into the wall next to her. Saya's sword flips end over end in the air before it impales itself into the ground. The student reached out to it but falls unconscious before she can grab it._

 _Roman rolls along the ground as he tries to stand up before a small orange ball rolls next to him. It splits open from the middle, showing a jack o lantern face pattern lit by a green light, before it explodes launching the RWBY character into the water. A splash is shown as his hat floats into the water. The green smoke from the blast fades, showing the bomb thrower._

 _The thrower was a man covered in green skin with pointed ears. On his head was pink hat that matched his shirt, gloves, boots and bottom. A buckle shaped like a pumpkin help up a gold belt as he hovered over the ground on a purple bat-shaped glider. Cackling at his success, he shifted his weight and the glider turned around. A figure landed behind him, making him stop and turn around._

 _The figure was a woman with short blonde hair tied with a blue bow and green eyes. She wore a blue dress with yellow lines along it that frayed out into a skirt with a white under cloth. Over that were several pieces of armor; A chest plate with ornate blue filigree, two metal gauntlets, plates that hugged the skirt and a pair of metal greaves. In her hand was a sword with a golden guard and shining blade_

 _Green Goblin smirks before pressing a button on his glider, making a bomb launch up before he caught it._ _He floats away before tossing the bomb, forcing Saber to dodge the blast as she races forward. Goblin holds out his finger and a green laser fires out. The king of knights holds up her sword and the blade blocks the beam before push's the beam away. She jumps into the air and Goblin flips back, letting Saber land on the other side._

 _Saber stabs down and the goblin leans back to avoid the blade. He then spins around trying to shake her off but she stabs the board. They began falling to the ground before Saber jumps off. Goblin manages to catch himself before he hits the ground and flips onto the ground. His board goes flying off before it explodes._

 _The two stare at each other in anger as Saber readies her blade._ _A hand comes out from the dock and both look to see it clawed and webbed. A second hand pops up and Roman's hat was spat up, a chunk bitten out of it._ _The arms lift up and the owner of the limbs were shown._

 _A massive hammerhead shark with arms and legs stood up, showing the black pants that covered his legs. On his forearms were a pair of black bracers with golden highlights. Blood dripped from his teeth as he spat out the feather in Roman's hat. "Time to feast!" He roared before charging the two other characters._

* * *

 ** _(Bad to the Bone)_**

 _A series of guitar rifts start playing as fire burns a building to the ground. A figure walks through the flames as the drums start playing. Once outside the fire, the pink haired man checks his pair of horns and fixes the collar in his black, red-lined cape. On his arm was a black vambrace as his torso was covered by a red shirt. A white scarf acted as a belt that held up mauve pants and black boots completed the look. He then starts walking, holding a black and red cane._

 ** _(On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round)_**

 _End walks forward as the building collapses behind him._

 ** _(And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found)_**

 _He looks around and notices a crowd of people cowering in fear._

 ** _(The head nurse looked up, said leave this one alone)_**

 _Flipping his cane so he could grab the handle, he points the end at the group before a sight line pops up._

 ** _(She could tell right away, that I was Bad to the Bone)_**

 _He fired a dark blast of fire that hits the crowd and makes them explode._

 ** _(Bad to the Bone, bad to the bone)_**

 _The demon fires turns around and more blasts at the people before shooting a couple of buildings. He then points at another one but before he can fire, it explodes from the top down._

 ** _(B-b-b-b-bad, b-b-b-b-bad, b-b-b-b-bad)_**

 _End looks up to see to see a yellow skinned, red eyed man flying on a black batglider with the wings at an angle. His gloves, boots, cape and unitard were orange with blue chainmail underneath. The satchel bag that hung along his side shakes and spills a bomb, making it blow up another building._

 _ **(Bad to the Bone)**  
_

 _Laughing manically, the Hobgoblin throws more pumpkin bombs from above as End walks along, killing anyone who crosses his path. A man tries running away from the two crazy people before two white webs shoot at him, trapping his hands and pinning him against a wall._

 ** _(I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you)_**

 _Looking up, the rando watches as a black face crawls out of the darkness from above. The monster jumps down, showing a completely white body with only a black spider symbol on its chest. It's eyes glowed solid red but the more compelling thing was it was missing it's mouth._

 ** _(I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through)_**

 _The man flinches as Anti-Venom launches towards him. Leaning in, the symbiote sniffs the man._

 ** _(Wanna be yours pretty lady, yours and yours alone)_**

 _The creature grips the man's face and forces him to look at the monster._

 ** _(I'm here to tell you honey, that I'm bad to the bone)_**

 _His black 'mouth' begins to split open, revealing_ _sharp teeth and a glowing mouth hole._

 ** _(Bad to the Bone)_**

 _The man screams before the camera pulls away as three chomp sounds were heard._

 ** _(B-b-b-b-bad, b-b-b-b-bad)_**

 _Anti-Venom walks away from the wall licking his teeth clean as End waves his head. Intrigued, the symbiote follows suit as the Hobgoblin flies down._

 ** _(Bad to the Bone!)_**

 _The three villains walk a bit more before coming to a stop in a line next to each other as the background goes to black._

 **Pre-Order Now to Receive the 'Bad to the Bone' Premier Skin Pack.**

* * *

 **Well, we've got a a collection of characters here. One Marvel, a D.C. one and an anime. Honestly, the only reason I even know about King Shark is because of Assault on Arkym.** **And yes, I know the whole 'Bad to the Bone' thing was silly, but this whole story is ridiculous. You have to have a little fun in life. Saber was suggested by treyalexander** **6391 and Anti-Venom as a premier skin was suggested by mastergamer14. If you don't know, this version of End comes from my story 'The End of Remnant'. Remember you guys wanted him, look at the reviews. See you for Sharks chapter.**


	10. King Shark

**King Shark**

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

First: Shark opens his mouth to the sky before he brings it down, tearing a chunk out of the arm he's eating. The camera goes over his shoulder and the opponent walks. They do their entrance before it goes back to Shark, who rips off another chunk of flesh off and swallows it before speaking, throwing the arm to the side. The camera goes back to the opponent, who finishes their entrance.

Second: The opponent does their entrance as the camera goes over their shoulder. Shark walks foward dragging a partially eaten body with him before speaking. It goes back to the opponent who speaks as they do their entrance. The camera returns to Shark as he throws the body to the side and speaks before the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

King Shark

1st

King Shark A: Is this a trick?

King Shark B: Maybe Waller cloned me.

King Shark A: I'm real. You're the fake.

2nd

King Shark A: Are you my brother?

King Shark B: My father only has one son.

King Shark A: And that's gonna be me.

3rd

King Shark A: This is where you die.

King Shark B: Why should we fight, brother?

King Shark A: You know what sharks do to their siblings?

4th

King Shark B: The ocean isn't big enough for two of us.

King Shark A: I was here first.

King Shark B: So what? I'll still kill you.

5th

King Shark B: There's blood in the water.

King Shark A: It's my kill.

King Shark B: Then we fight for it.

Alice

1st

Alice: Did you eat mock turtle?

King Shark: What are you talking about?

Alice: Let's slice you open and find out.

2nd

Alice: Your head is filled with violence.

King Shark: I'm a Shark, it's what we do.

Alice: Let's gut you like a fish.

3rd

King Shark: You'll make a nice light snack.

Alice: Is that anyway to talk to a lady?

King Shark: Fine, I'll hold my pinky up while I eat you.

4th

King Shark: That little knife won't hurt me.

Alice: Care to wager that bravado?

King Shark: If I win, you're my next meal.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: I am the king of the seas.

King Shark: I'm the apex predator.

Aquaman: This is a fight I've longed for.

2nd

Aquaman: You won't rule Atlantis.

King Shark: I'll feast in its people.

Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

3rd

King Shark: What makes you a king?

Aquaman: My fists and my trident.

King Shark: I'm the son of a god. Those won't hurt me.

4th

King Shark: I'm the real king of the seas.

Aquaman: Come any closer worm, and I'll bite.

King Shark: I'm a fucking shark, you stupid human.

Atom

1st

Atom: I'd love to study your brain.

King Shark: One needle and you die.

Atom: Statisticly speaking you can't beat me.

2nd

Atom: I hypothesis that you'll loose.

King Shark: Big words for a tiny sidekick.

Atom: Who says I'm just a sidekick?

3rd

King Shark: You'll make a good light snack.

Atom: I've danced in the head of a pin.

King Shark: I'll pick your body from my teeth.

4th

King Shark: Just shrink and run away.

Atom: Everyone underestimates the little guy.

King Shark: Your funeral, sidekick.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: Now face the red lanterns wrath.

King Shark: Why should I care about that?

Atrocitus: Your victims must be avenged.

2nd

Atrocitus: You've enraged earths people.

King Shark: They just don't understand nature's law.

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

3rd

King Shark: You'll make a nice meal.

Atrocitus: My Blood will boil you.

King Shark: Sounds tasty.

4th

King Shark: I smell blood...

Atrocitus: I'll incinerate your corpse.

King Shark: I like feisty prey.

Bane

1st

Bane: The blood of kings flows through me.

King Shark: I'll have a taste of that blood.

Bane: You will learn your place.

2nd

Bane: You'd have done well in Peña Duro.

King Shark: Like they could hold me.

Bane: A shame you must die now.

3rd

King Shark: That venom messes with my nose.

Bane: Why should that matter?

King Shark: I followed it to you for a reason.

4th

King Shark: Puny little human...

Bane: Do not insult me.

King Shark: Fine, I'll just kill you.

Batman

1st

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

King Shark: And how is that?

Batman: I'd rather show than tell.

2nd

Batman: You're going back to Arkham.

King Shark: No decent meals there.

Batman: It's what you deserve.

3rd

Batman: You're supposed to be dead.

King Shark: Don't believe everything you hear.

Batman: I'll be the judge of that.

4th

King Shark: Time for a rich meal.

Batman: Arkham has decent food.

King Shark: I was talking about you, Bruce.

5th

King Shark: Time for you to die.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

King Shark: Sharks beat bats every time.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Big man hate dogs?

King Shark: I could go for some Korean.

Bizarro: You am not hurt Krypto.

2nd

King Shark: The messed up Superman.

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst hero.

King Shark: Time for a workout and meal.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Return to you pond, fish.

King Shark: I'm gonna rip you throat out for that.

Black Adam: You are welcome to try.

2nd

Black Adam: You think you're the son of a god?

King Shark: My father is the god of sharks.

Black Adam: Now face the might of six.

3rd

King Shark: I could use a good meal.

Black Adam: You are no match for a god.

King Shark: Try me, Adam.

4th

King Shark: Sharks never stop moving, Adam.

Black Adam: Are you certain of that?

King Shark: I'll move right through you.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: You sick twisted freak.

King Shark: That's not a very nice thing to say.

Black Canary: Says the monster who eats people.

2nd

Black Canary: My, aren't you a big guppy?

King Shark: I'm a shark, you stupid bird.

Black Canary: Time to shut you up.

3rd

King Shark: Nice and stringy, just how I like my women.

Black Canary: I'm a married woman, freak.

King Shark: I can't wait to see how you taste.

4th

King Shark: Looks like your son is gonna lose his momma.

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

King Shark: Sharks best canaries every time.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Lighting and water don't mix.

King Shark: It doesn't matter what you throw at me.

Black Lightning: Let's find out, shall we?

2nd

King Shark: Get out of my way, now.

Black Lightning: I won't rest until the south side is safe.

King Shark: Don't get in the way of a hungry shark.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Another meta-human freak.

King Shark: I'm a goddamn shark, you idiot.

Black Manta: You'll still bleed the same.

2nd

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

King Shark: Sounds like a good meal to me.

Black Manta: You mean 'deal', right?

3rd

Black Manta: Just another fish to kill.

King Shark: You've never killed one like me.

Black Manta: Let's change that.

4th

King Shark: Aquaman is mine.

Black Manta: My heat rays will vaporize you.

King Shark: I'd like to see you try.

5th

King Shark: I actually liked being in the squad with you.

Black Manta: So why fight me, Shark?

King Shark: You're in my territory.

6th

King Shark: No bars, no chains...

Black Manta: You'll be my first kill today.

King Shark: Time to feast.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Got a cell waiting with your name on it.

King Shark: No bars can hold me.

Blue Beetle: Just my luck, a freak of nature.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Just saying, the armor knows how to kill you.

King Shark: Give it your best shot, guppy.

Blue Beetle: Hey, I'm old enough to drive.

3rd

King Shark: You think you can beat me?

Blue Beetle: I've been practicing.

King Shark: You wouldn't even be a snack for a shark.

4th

King Shark: That bug doesn't look appetizing.

Blue Beetle: Don't you own a mirror?

King Shark: Time for meat.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: You are the son of a god?

King Shark: The son of the Shark god.

Brainiac: Noted for classification.

2nd

Brainiac: Are you man or animal?

King Shark: I'm the king of the sea.

Brainiac: Vivisection will confirm it.

3rd

King Shark: Never tasted alien meat before.

Brainiac: You're weapons cannot harm me.

King Shark: Claws and teeth are all I need.

4th

King Shark: You got any oceans in your collection?

Brainiac: Hundreds. Why do you ask?

King Shark: Because I'm in the mood for exotic meat.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: The Rogues never liked you.

King Shark: Too strong for them?

Captain Cold: Dude, you EAT people!

2nd

Captain Cold: Long way from the ocean, aren't you?

King Shark: Predators go where their food is.

Captain Cold: Let's send you back hungry.

3rd

King Shark: A little gun won't hurt me.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

King Shark: But it can't stop me.

4th

King Shark: Point that toy somewhere else.

Captain Cold: This is no toy, fishy.

King Shark: Against me, it is.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

King Shark: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Catwoman: Well If that's how you wanna play...

2nd

Catwoman: People topside want you on trial.

King Shark: No cage can hold me.

Catwoman: The claws aren't just for show.

3rd

King Shark: You used to be a threat.

Catwoman: That never changed, Shark.

King Shark: You've gone soft with Batman.

4th

King Shark: Isn't this cliche?

Catwoman: Depends on who swallows who.

King Shark: This time, the fish eats the cat.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

King Shark: On land, maybe. But the sea belongs to me.

Cheetah: Only for a while longer.

2nd

Cheetah: Finally, a worthy quarry.

King Shark: You really think you can kill me?

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

3rd

King Shark: No bars, no chains...

Cheetah: No one to stop us.

King Shark: Time to hunt.

4th

King Shark: You call yourself a hunter?

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

King Shark: This time, the fish eats the cat.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: How do you plan to keeping up with me?

King Shark: You never see a shark charge in the water?

Cyborg: Time to dry you out.

2nd

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

King Shark: Just leave me alone to hunt.

Cyborg: You won't be alive for much longer.

3rd

King Shark: A sharks bite can tear apart metal.

Cyborg: That's just a rumor to make you scarier.

King Shark: It won't be a rumor for long.

4th

King Shark: What a tasty treat.

Cyborg: Whats that supposed to mean?

King Shark: All wrapped up in a shinny wrapper.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

King Shark: Why would I do that?

Darkseid: We will harvest your blood for coolant.

2nd

Darkseid: Kneel, and become my warrior.

King Shark: As long as I get plenty of meat.

Darkseid: Your compliance is mandatory, earthling.

3rd

King Shark: I've never tasted god before.

Darkseid: Your bravado displays a lack of intelligence, not fear.

King Shark: Sharks are fearless creatures.

4th

King Shark: Any oceans on you planet?

Darkseid: Only those of blood and fire.

King Shark: Guess I'll stick with here for now.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Bagging you will be one hell of a payday.

King Shark: Nobody can catch me, Lawton.

Deadshot: Fine, big game hunting it is.

2nd

Deadshot: You gonna try and deflect my shots?

King Shark: I could just chew them up and spit them out.

Deadshot: That I gotta see.

3rd

King Shark: Teach your daughter to go swimming yet?

Deadshot: Also taught her not to go in the ocean.

King Shark: Shame You won't see her after this.

4th

King Shark: Don't you remember me, Lawton?

Deadshot: How could I forget the squad?

King Shark: Only one of us will get to kill Walker.

5th

King Shark: Bullets won't hurt me, Lawton.

Deadshot: Good thing I'm packing explosive rounds.

King Shark: You won't get the chance to use them.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You are an agent of chaos.

King Shark: That's nature for you.

Doctor Fate: Now you must die.

2nd

Doctor Fate: Nanaue, son of the Shark god.

King Shark: You know my old man?

Doctor Fate: He will see you soon enough.

3rd

King Shark: Nature doesn't follow any order.

Doctor Fate: All must bow to the lords.

King Shark: I don't bow to anyone.

4th

King Shark: You gonna make me pay for all the blood?

Doctor Fate: Chaos must be defeated.

King Shark: So why fight your last battle?

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: You remind me of a fish back home.

King Shark: Because I'm big and strong?

Dovahkiin: Because you're loud and sloppy.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Your kind make me sick.

King Shark: Don't care. I'm hungry.

Dovahkiin: You will feast on my blade.

3rd

King Shark: You think you can beat me?

Dovahkiin: I've faced dragons stronger than you.

King Shark: I'll rip that lying head clean off.

4th

King Shark: I'm gonna rip your arm off.

Dovahkiin: You'll find it won't go easily.

King Shark: Good, I was worried this would be boring.

Enchantress

1st

June: Enchantress! Enchantress! Enchantress!

King Shark: You having a panic attack or something?

Enchantress: No gods to save you this time.

2nd

June: If you can kill me, please do it.

King Shark: It won't be painless.

Enhantress: Don't mind June, she neurotic.

3rd

King Shark: Croc knows where you are?

Enchantress: The lizard served his purpose.

King Shark: Then he won't mind me eating you.

4th

King Shark: Never cross paths with a shark.

Enchantress: I'm here to usher in a new age of dark magic.

King Shark: Nothing is darker then the deepest sea.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

King Shark: I can handle a little fire.

Firestorm: Time for a fillet-o-fish.

2nd

Firestorm: Gonna regret this, Shark.

King Shark: I don't see how.

Firestorm: How about a dip in the Firestorm matrix?

3rd

King Shark: Fire doesn't scare me.

Firstrom: Then I'll just turn up the heat.

King Shark: Mmmmmh, barbecue.

4th

King Shark: No bars, no chains...

Firestorm: I don't need them to beat you.

King Shark: Time for meat.

Flash

1st

Flash: Stop this before people get hurt.

King Shark: A little to late for that.

Flash: I'm stopping you, here and now.

2nd

Flash: Arthur said you were big, dumb and ugly.

King Shark: Keep talking, chicken legs. Before I rip them off.

Flash: Strengths go nothing on finesse.

3rd

King Shark: Lot of people don't like you anymore.

Flash: I came back to set things right.

King Shark: And you ran into your death.

4th

King Shark: Meals on kneels huh, nice.

Flash: I've come back to make things right.

King Shark: Time for meat.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Humans must pay for ape suppression.

King Shark: They're only good for food.

Gorilla Grodd: On that we can agree.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

King Shark: I don't bow to monkeys.

Gorilla Grodd: Your stuffed head will grace my throne.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could prove useful.

King Shark: Why should I work with you?

Gorilla Grodd: If your not with me, your dead.

4th

King Shark: Leave the oceans to me, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I am this world's future.

King Shark: You're just a human with extra hair.

5th

King Shark: Time for another feast.

Gorilla Grodd: None shall remember your name.

King Shark: I'm gonna be pulling hair out of my teeth for a while after this.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Should have brought my floaties.

King Shark: Scared of going in the deep end?

Green Arrow: Okay, that wasn't bad.

2nd

Green Arrow: Any chance we can talk this over?

King Shark: What do you think, toothpick?

Green Arrow: Right. Not funny.

3rd

King Shark: Thanks for bringing toothpicks.

Green Arrow: Excuse me?

King Shark: It'll help get your chunks out of my mouth.

4th

VbvKing Shark: A few arrows aren't gonna hurt me.

Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.

King Shark: But how about an apex predator?

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: Okay, that's disgusting.

King Shark: Like I care what you think.

Green Lantern: Fair enough. Let's do this.

2nd

Green Lantern: Stand down or else.

King Shark: Or else what?

Green Lantern: Let the record show you asked for it.

3rd

King Shark: Welcome home, traitor.

Green Lantern: A green lantern stands his ground.

King Shark: Until the ground is flooded.

4th

King Shark: Nobody like you, Jordan.

Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

King Shark: Let's tenderize you.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: Does calamari make you sad?

King Shark: Fish eggs? I love 'em.

Harley Quinn: I can't work with this!

2nd

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice treat for Bud and Lou.

King Shark: How do you figure that?

Harley Quinn: They do love their fish jerky!

3rd

King Shark: The jokers little toy...

Harley Quinn: I'm not the same as I was back then.

King Shark: Let's see if you're still tender.

4th

King Shark: No bars, no chains...

Harley Quinn: Try to make sense. 'Kay hon?

King Shark: Time for fresh meat.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Finally, a big monster to fight.

King Shark: I'm the son of a god, you scum.

Hellboy: Oh, well in that case let's do this.

2nd

Hellboy: You know I'm not fooling around, right?

King Shark: I want that fish friend of yours, now.

Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

3rd

King Shark: Just one bite, that's all I want.

Hellbiy: Never gonna happen, freak show.

King Shark: Fine. I'll have the full meal.

4th

King Shark: What a pair of freaks we make.

Hellboy: Preaching to the choir.

King Shark: Let's see who's stronger.

1st

Jay Garrick: I don't recommend cutting me, my friend.

King Shark: I'll do more than cut you.

Jay Garrick: Let's get you up to speed.

2nd

King Shark: Still got some meat on you.

Jay Garrick: Could you explain yourself better, chum?

King Shark: You'll make for a nice feast.

John Stewart

1st

John Stewart: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

King Shark: There's a lot of strange stuff in the ocean.

John Stewart: Let's hang you out to dry.

2nd

King Shark: Ever been deep water fishing?

John Stewart: What does that have to do with this?

King Shark: Like there, I'm looking for prey.

Joker

1st

Joker: Here, fishy, fishy, fishy.

King Shark: I'm gonna tear your throat out.

Joker: You're an angry little fishy.

2nd

Joker: Don't start fights you can't finish.

King Sharks: Sharks don't fight. We kill.

Joker: If that's how you wanna do this...

3rd

King Shark: Because if you, Frost is in jail.

Joker: Could you be anymore mellow dramatic?

King Shark: When I bust her out, I'll bring her your head.

4th

King Shark: The walking, talking clownfish.

Joker: Care to hear some of my jokes?

King Shark: I'd rather hear your screams.

5th

King Shark: No bars, no chains...

Joker: Enjoying your freedom, Willy?

King Shark: Time for meat.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: My research requires you body.

King Shark: I'd rather have a Freeze-cicle.

Mr. Freeze: I'll freeze your mouth shut.

2nd

King Shark: That gun won't even hurt me.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a psychopath.

King Shark: In other words, you're prey.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Is there a problem here?

King Shark: I'm out of meat and I'm still hungry.

Power Girl: Have a taste of my knuckle sandwich.

2nd

Power Girl: Step aside, meat head.

King Shark: No one tells me what to do.

Power Girl: Fine, then I'll just make you.

3rd

King Shark: You're not pulling me into the air.

Power Girl: Like you can tell me what to do.

King Shark: I said NO HEIGHTS!

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: Human pollute your oceans.

King Shark: And I eat them when I find them.

Poison Ivy: Where's your ambition?

2nd

Poison Ivy: You smell like a slaughter house.

King Shark: So what? I'm a fish.

Poison Ivy: And now it's time to get skewered.

3rd

King Shark: It's the crazy plant lady.

Poison Ivy: They are my children.

King Shark: Then they're about to be orphans.

4th

King Shark: People are only good for food.

Poison Ivy: They're a cancer, and so are you.

King Shark: I'll chew you up and spit you out.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Living in the shadows darkens your heart.

King Shark: It's called predatory instincts.

Raiden: The threat you pose must end.

2nd

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnok's minions.

King Shark: No one controls me!

Raiden: To the Neitherrealm with you!

3rd

King Shark: A little lightning doesn't scare me.

Raiden: Not even from a god, Nanaue?

King Shark: No one calls me that anymore!

4th

King Shark: Ever meet with my father?

Raiden: I know only the elder gods.

King Shark: Let me show you what he passed on to me!

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Well, look who it is.

King Shark: I'm hungry, and you're next on the menu.

Red Hood: Hell no. You're dead meat.

2nd

Red Hood: I knew chumming the water would work.

King Shark: Why'd you bring me here?

Red Hood: To turn you into fish sticks.

3rd

Red Hood: Ready to duel with the devil?

King Shark: I could use a good meal.

Red Wood: You're going into a wood chipper.

4th

King Shark: A few bullets won't work on me.

Red Hood: I'm not gonna use a FEW.

King Shark: Bring it on, punk.

5th

King Shark: If it isn't Batman's broken toy.

Red Hood: I'm here to do what he won't.

King Shark: You'll fail like all the others.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

King Shark: Get over yourself, I'm just hungry.

Reverse Flash: You won't see me coming...

2nd

King Shark: You really from the future?

Reverse Flash: I'm a master historian.

King Shark: You must taste amazing.

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be scared?

King Shark: I'm the top predator on this planet.

Robin: In thirty seconds, you'll be out cold.

2nd

Robin: You get one chance to surrender.

King Shark: Sharks don't surrender. We kill!

Robin: You're headed to the cemetery.

3rd

King Shark: All I'm doing is surviving.

Robin: You're still going to die, murderer.

King Shark: Go ahead and try, spawn.

4th

King Shark: Quite a little mouth on you.

Robin: Seriously, I'm about to wreck you?

King Shark: I'll rip your throat out first.

Roman

1st

Roman: I'll be the first to admit it; humans are the worst.

King Shark: They make a good snack, and so will you.

Roman: Filthy animal!

2nd

Roman: Bull boy not happy with me?

King Shark: This is for the thrill of the hunt.

Roman: Doesn't mean I'll go down easy.

3rd

King Shark: No bars, no chains.

Roman: You're welcome for the breakout, sharky.

King Shark: Time for meat.

4th

King Shark: Waller wants you, Roman.

Roman: Tell her to take a hike.

King Shark: I can't. Her hands on the trigger.

Saya

1st

Saya: That is disgusting.

King Shark: Like you're any different.

Saya: I drink blood, I don't kill people.

2nd

Saya: This is where you die.

King Shark: You won't even tickle me.

Saya: No, I'll chop your head off.

3rd

King Shark: No bars, no chains.

Saya: Stay away from me, you monster.

King Shark: Time for meat.

4th

King Shark: Just walk away and you can live.

Saya: I can't do that.

King Shark: Then you'll end up as prey.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: You suffer from acrophobia.

King Shark: Would you talk normal, freak?

Scarecrow: Fear of heights.

2nd

Scarecrow: You will beg for death.

King Shark: Sharks don't beg, we kill.

Scarecrow: Let's cut this shark open.

3rd

King Shark: I'm not scared of you.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

King Shark: What so scary about some gas?

4th

King Shark: No bars, no chains.

Scarecrow: And how does that make you feel?

King Shark: Hungry...

Starfire

1st

Starfire: How can you justify what you've done?

King Shark: We all need do what we need to to survive.

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

2nd

Starfire: Every battle is an adventure.

King Shark: This isn't a battle. It's a hunt.

Starfire: Then let the hunt begin.

3rd

King Shark: Don't even think about pulling me into the sky.

Starfire: A tamerian doesn't listen to their opponents.

King Shark: I said NO HEIGHTS!

4th

King Shark: You can't beat me.

Starfire: A titan never gives up.

King Shark: Then get ready to die.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

King Shark: Like you have room to judge me.

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you must die.

2nd

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

King Shark: Do I look like the kind of guy who retreats?

Sub-Zero: You will withdraw or be buried here.

3rd

King Shark: A little cold won't stop me.

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

King Shark: And you still won't beat me.

4th

King Shark: I've killed ninjas before.

Sub-Zero: But none as skilled as me.

King Shark: Time for meat.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: What's your deal?

King Shark: I'm a hungry shark, looking for food.

Supergirl: Hold on, I'm gonna barf.

2nd

Supergirl: How can you hurt so many people?

King Shark: I'm a shark. It's what we do.

Supergirl: And this is what I do.

3rd

King Shark: We are staying on the ground.

Supergirl: Only if you can make me.

King Shark: I said NO HEIGHTS!

4th

King Shark: Time for a kryptonian snack.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

King Shark: I'll bite that pretty little head off.

Superman

1st

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

King Shark: You're right, it'll be a hunt.

Superman: What happens next is on you.

2nd

Superman: You don't belong here.

King Shark: You're my prey. This is where I belong.

Superman: This will bloody the water.

3rd

King Shark: We aren't getting off the ground.

Superman: You're tugging on the wrong cape.

King Shark: I said NO HEIGHTS!

4th

King Shark: All I did was eat one person.

Superman: Thats one person too many.

King Shark: How many people have you killed?

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

King Shark: I'm not going to eat you if that's what your asking.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Your actions must be punished.

King Shark: Why do you care who I eat?

Swamp Thing: All life is connected.

3rd

King Shark: I never liked my greens.

Swamp Thing: You cannot eat me.

King Shark: Fine. I'll just tear you to shreds.

4th

King Shark: Get out of my way.

Swamp Thing: I yield to no man.

King Shark: I'm a fucking shark!

Venom

1st

Venom: Care to share a brain?

King Shark: Fresh or frozen?

Venom: Winner picks.

2nd

Venom: You could be useful to our hive.

King Shark: I'm a shark, not a bee.

Venom: Your compliance is mandatory.

3rd

King Shark: This should be fun.

Venom: You are a fool to challenge us.

King Shark: Sharks beat spiders every time.

4th

King Shark: Go crawl under a rock.

Venom: Your blood will coat our teeth.

King Shark: That'll be your blood from a broken jaw.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: You pervert the red.

King Shark: I follow my instincts.

Vixen: So much for doing things the easy way.

2nd

King Shark: Don't you look tasty...

Vixen: Stay away from me, freak.

King Shark: Let the hunt begin.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: My sword splits atoms.

King Shark: That won't put me down.

Wonder Woman: You do not scare Zeus' daughter.

2nd

Wonder Woman:You'd be wise to surrender.

King Shark: Sharks don't surrender. We kill.

Wonder Woman: Then I will kill you.

3rd

King Shark: If it isn't the fallen queen.

Wonder Woman: I will regain my crown.

King Shark: Not when your dead.

4th

King Shark: No bars, no chains.

Wonder Woman: You won't need those things in Hades.

King Shark: Time for amazon meat.

Yang

1st

Yang: Look what the catfish dragged in.

King Shark: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Yang: Am I skating on FIN ice?

2nd

Yang: Batman wants you in jail.

King Shark: No cell can hold me.

Yang: Maybe when your conscious.

3rd

King Shark: Such tender meat.

Yang: Don't even think about it.

King Shark: I don't think. I act!

4th

King Shark: The water safe around your daddy's island?

Yang: Leave him out of this.

King Shark: I just want to stop by for a quick bite.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Blood in the Water (Aquaman): Shark roars as he crouches down before tackling the king off screen. The two are then shown diving underwater as Shark starts swinging his claws into the Atlantiens chest, making blood poor out. He then slams his hands down on the hero, lunching him deep into the water. The Shark then swims rapidly behind Arthur before swimming up to catch the blonde. He then grabs the king and bites down before throwing the king out of the water.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Shark wipes some sweat off of him before rubbing his stomach. He turns around and dives into the water, where he opens his mouth to bite the camera.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Shows Brainiac in Sharks grip while his his free hand has his claws out.* "Brainiac was a pain in the ass. No body gets in the way of my hunt, not even some alien." *He swings his claws at the green aliens chest, making blood spurt out.* "Fortunately, he wasn't all that tough. But he was pretty tender." *Shows Shark scratching his head as he stares at the keyboard.* "I didn't even know what half of this stuff did, but I must have done something right." *Shark falls into a world of pure water that was stored in Brainiac's ship.* "Now I'm the king of the sea, and no one can stand up to me here. Which means, I can hunt forever."_

* * *

 **Wrote this back during shark week, so I'm pretty proud of it. Shame he wasn't in the 'Suicide Squad' movie, might have made it Oscar. I'm sorry, I can't finish that thought without laughing.** **Hope I did Shark justice, see you all with Saber next chapter.**

 **Also, I need to ask this; did you like the music bit I did with the last chapter? Tell me and I'll keep doing it. Hell, you guys can even request song alongside characters.**


	11. Saber (Artoria Pendragon)

**Saber**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: The summoning seal appears in the ground before it starts glowing. Saber rises out of it with her sword pointed at the ground with her hands on the guard. The camera goes over her shoulder as her opponent walks forward and speaks. Saber opens her eyes and flips her blade into the fighting stance as she speaks. It goes back to her opponent, who finishes their bit before the fight starts.

Second: The opponent does their entrance as Saber walks forward in her street clothes. She glows as she enters her armor and speaks. The camera goes back to her opponent as they speak again. It returns to Saber who holds out her hand and summons her blade. She speaks again as she points it at her opponent before the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Saber

1st

Saber A: Another of your games, Caster?

Saber B: I am Saber, you imposter.

Saber A: There is one way to find out.

2nd

Saber A: This ends now, Mordred.

Saber B: Can't you see I am you, Altria Pendragon?

Saber A: There is only one true king.

3rd

Saber B: What kind of war is this?

Saber A: One where the true king is left standing.

Saber B: Then that will be me.

4th

Saber B: Where did you get that blade?

Saber A: I alone am worthy of Excalibur.

Saber B: No true king thinks like that.

Alice

1st

Alice: King Arthur herself.

Saber: A citizen of Britannia.

Alice: Let's see if the legend holds up.

2nd

Alice: Is that the real Excalibur?

Saber: From the lady of the lake herself.

Alice: It would be an honor to battle you.

3rd

Saber: Your mind is under Casters control.

Alice: I beg to differ.

Saber: I must be certain.

4th

Saber: Miss Liddell...

Alice: If I were a servant, what would my class be?

Saber: If I had to guess, Berserker.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: The king of knights.

Saber: The king of Atlantis.

Aquaman: This is a fight I've longed for.

2nd

Aquaman: Begone or be removed.

Saber: From one king to another?

Aquaman: That is an order.

3rd

Saber: Excalibur...

Aquaman: Verse the trident of Atlantis.

Saber: Let us begin.

4th

Saber: You must stop this, Arthur.

Aquaman: This is Atlantis, not Camelot.

Saber: Then you force my hand.

Atom

1st

Atom: What is the makeup of your sword?

Saber: Pure magic and willpower.

Atom: That has to be seen.

2nd

Atom: Mind if I have a look at your sword?

Saber: You must prove yourself worthy first.

Atom: You'll never see me coming.

3rd

Saber: Another just like Shiro.

Atom: Could you explain just a bit more?

Saber: A boy who wishes to fight in a war.

4th

Saber: Why do you fight in this battle?

Atom: I'm here in the name of science.

Saber: Do not think I will hold back.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: The pain of lose burns you.

Saber: You know nothing of my pain, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

2nd

Atrocitus: Now face the red lanterns wrath.

Saber: You are no Berserker.

Atrocitus: His rage pales in comparison to mine.

3rd

Atrocitus: My rage will boil you.

Saber: Excalibur will defeat you, monster.

Atrocitus: Dex-Star will knaw on your bones.

4th

Saber: You don't get to touch my men.

Atrocitus: Their rage powers me now.

Saber: But I have their memories with me.

5th

Saber: Why are you here, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: Your anger conciles your tears.

Saber: Tears of anger now aimed at you.

Bane

1st

Bane: I offend you, your highness?

Saber: Greatly you monster.

Bane: Die, little girl.

2nd

Bane: The blood of kings flows through me.

Saber: You are no king without a people to lead.

Bane: Then I shall take yours.

3rd

Saber: Your drug makes you sloppy.

Bane: It strengthens my mind and body.

Saber: Until the right pipe is cut.

4th

Saber: You are a crude, brash berserker.

Bane: Enough of these words.

Saber: I could not agree more.

Batman

1st

Batman: Camelot can't be my enemy.

Saber: Prove you are worthy of trust first.

Batman: I'll prove more than that.

2nd

Batman: Well this is surprising.

Saber: That King Arthur is a woman?

Batman: That you showed up at all.

3rd

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Saber: Against the sword of promised victory?

Batman: It's just another sword.

4th

Saber: You summoned me, Batman?

Batman: I need to know what you can do.

Saber: You should have studied history.

5th

Saber: Why fight against me?

Batman: Your war isn't welcomed here.

Saber: I can't control when I'm summoned.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy.

Saber: I welcome the challenge.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

2nd

Saber: Are you sure about this?

Bizarro: Bizarro am weakest there is.

Saber: Very well.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: You face the might of a god.

Saber: And you face Excalibur.

Black Adam: Mehen admires your courage.

2nd

Black Adam: As sovereigns we have much in common.

Saber: I am a king. You're just a tyrant.

Black Adam: You have breathed your last, servant.

3rd

Saber: Your people should be free Adam.

Black Adam: My will is Khandqa's will.

Saber: Then your will is flawed.

4th

Saber: I can feel your magic circuits from here.

Black Adam: I am six gods not one man.

Saber: But I wield Excalibur.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Saber: I prefer function over fashion.

Black Canary: Shall we dance, your highness?

2nd

Black Canary: Time to dethrone the queen.

Saber: Better have tried and better have failed.

Black Canary: But none were like me.

3rd

Saber: Your scream is powerful, Diana.

Black Canary: So is your sword, your majesty.

Saber: Shall we being training?

4th

Saber: You'd face Excalibur alone?

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Saber: I admire your bravery, if not your bravado.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Your my girls hero.

Saber: I am no hero. I'm barely a king.

Black Lightning: Let me prove you wrong.

2nd

Saber: You have much to learn about combat.

Black Lightning: You here to school me?

Saber: Indeed I am.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Here to help raid Atlantis?

Saber: I never waged war against another kingdom.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

2nd

Black Manta: Another metahuman freak.

Saber: You face the king of knights, scum.

Black Manta: You'll still bleed the same.

3rd

Saber: This path you seek will only destroy you.

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Saber: You must let go.

4th

Saber: Your helmet is unimpressive.

Black Manta: It's a pressurized, focused heat beam.

Saber: But it doesn't compare to Excalibur.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Saber: I prefer function over fashion.

Blue Beetle: Mind If we get a picture afterwards?

2nd

Blue Beetle: Holy Crap! King Arthur?!

Saber: Here to train you, Jamie.

Blue Beetle: Mind! Blown!

3rd

Saber: Your armor is impressive.

Blue Beetle: Scarabs pretty boss.

Saber: But Excalibur has it beat.

4th

Saber: You face the strongest servant class.

Blue Beetle: I'm ready to level up.

Saber: But I won't hold back.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: I would sample your swords magic.

Saber: You will NEVER touch Excalibur.

Brainiac: Your death will solve this.

2nd

Brainiac: The king of knights...

Saber: And I am here to stop your plan.

Brainiac: You are welcome to try.

3rd

Brainiac: Bring me the Holy Grail.

Saber: It will never fall into your hands.

Brainiac: It will be collected.

4th

Saber: Return Camelot, now.

Brainac: Who are you to command me?

Saber: It's king.

5th

Saber: Earth will never fall to you.

Brainac: I will collect everything of value.

Saber: Taste Excalibur.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: Go back over the pond.

Saber: Not until you are stopped.

Captain Cold: Time to put you on ice.

2nd

Captain Cold: Your majesty.

Saber: You will respect my title.

Captain Cold: Respect this.

3rd

Saber: You disgrace your sisters memory.

Captain Cold: Don't you talk about my sister.

Saber: Excalibur will calm you.

4th

Saber: My blade will not freeze.

Captain Cold: Everything freezes at absolute zero.

Saber: Everything but Excalibur.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: The grail war isn't welcomed here.

Saber: Then explained why I am summoned?

Catwoman: Ask Batman when I drag you in.

2nd

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Saber: This armor doesn't scratch.

Catwoman: What about your face, your highness?

3rd

Saber: A talented thief is still a thief.

Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Saber: Second chances need to be earned.

4th

Saber: You tried to steal Excalibur.

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Saber: You will be punished accordingly.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: Finally, big game.

Saber: I am no quarry, Cheetah.

Cheetah: You are now, Altria.

2nd

Cheetah: Take me to the grail, now.

Saber: That is a vessel of pure evil.

Cheetah: It's a cure for my curse.

3rd

Saber: I've never seen a beast like you.

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Saber: Then you have found it.

4th

Saber: Enough of this stalking, Cheetah.

Cheetah: Do I make you uncomfortable?

Saber: You bring back bad memories.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: If you were smart, you'd have joined the regime.

Saber: I'm a just ruler, not a tyrant.

Cyborg: Down with the king it is.

2nd

Cyborg: Better hope you have good defense.

Saber: Excalibur is more than enough.

Cybirg: We'll see about that.

3rd

Saber: Are you man or machine?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Saber: You'll cut just the same.

4th

Saber: You disgrace your comrades memories.

Cyborg: Like you have room to talk.

Saber: I didn't turn into a monster.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: You could prove useful to Darkseid.

Saber: I am no ones slave.

Darkseid: Prove you are worthy to join my Furies.

2nd

Darkseid: What is this blade you wield?

Saber: The sword of promised victory.

Darkseid: It too will belong to Darkseid.

3rd

Saber: You think yourself a God?

Darkseid: I am the god of gods.

Saber: Just another Gilgamesh.

4th

Saber: The grail will never belong to you.

Darkseid: Who are you to command Darkseid?

Saber: The servant known as Saber!

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Fancy armor, magic blade...

Saber: Speak plainly, assassin.

Deadshot: Listing items on your estate.

2nd

Deadshot: Now THIS is a payday.

Saber: Someone paid you to find me?

Deadshot: No. They paid me to kill you.

3rd

Saber: Honorless scum.

Deadshot: I fight for coin, not cause.

Saber: And it's because of that, you will lose.

4th

Saber: You will not kill me today.

Deadshot: That's what they all say.

Saber: But I am the first to mean it.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: Altria Pendragon, king of England.

Saber: You know my true name?

Doctor Fate: The helm sees all, including your death.

2nd

Doctor Fate: You defied fate becoming a heroic spirit.

Saber: I did it to save my kingdom.

Doctor Fate: Fate must take it's course.

3rd

Saber: You know what the grail truly is, right?

Doctor Fate: It is a tool used for order.

Saber: It's a vile creation that steals life.

4th

Saber: Excalibur stays with me.

Doctor Fate: It belongs with Nabu.

Saber: Only the true king may wield it.

5th

Saber: Send me back to Britannia.

Doctor Fate: I cannot save everyone.

Saber: Then I shall force you.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: I have never fought a king before.

Saber: I've never fought someone like you before.

Dovahkiin: Just don't hold back on me.

2nd

Dovahkiin: So this grail can grant any wish?

Saber: At the cost of many innocent lives.

Dovahkiin: Then your defeat is imperative.

3rd

Saber: I have never heard of a Dragonborn.

Dovahkiin: We are rarely born more than once an era.

Saber: Honor me with your combat.

4th

Saber: Your power is impressive.

Dovahkiin: As is your sword.

Saber: We shall see whose is better.

Enchantress

1st

June: Fair warning, she's an evil hag.

Saber: I've beaten her kind before.

Enchantress: Medea is a novice compared to me.

2nd

June: If you can kill me, please do.

Saber: If that is what you wish.

Enchantress: Don't mind June. She's neurotic.

3rd

Saber: Another spellcaster who plans to break the rules.

Enchantress: Not break. Tear up and light on fire.

Saber: The game will be played fairly.

4th

Saber: You will return the souls you've stolen, now.

Enchantress: You'll make for a light snack.

Saber: Taste Excalibur!

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Saber: And neither is my blade.

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned.

2nd

Firestorm: It's an honor to fight a king.

Saber: Don't let it distract you, Firestorm.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.

3rd

Saber: Batman sent me to train you.

Firestorm: I'm ready for what you've got.

Saber: We shall see.

4th

Saber: A creature of two minds?

Firestorm: The real life King Arthur?

Saber: Prepare yourself.

Flash

1st

Flash: Hello again, Altria.

Saber: It's good to see again, Barry.

Flash: Let's shake off some of that rust.

2nd

Flash: The king of knights.

Saber: You know of me?

Flash: Maybe this will jog your memory.

3rd

Saber: You worked under Superman.

Flash: Relax, I'm here to help.

Saber: Prove yourself.

4th

Saber: You can't stop this blade, Flash.

Flash: That doesn't mean you can hit me.

Saber: Only one way to find out.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorrila Grodd: Part of you is still human.

Saber: Your point, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: All men can be controlled.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Saber: A true king doesn't bow. They fight.

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

3rd

Saber: You disgrace the title of king.

Gorilla Grodd: I am this worlds future.

Saber: All you care about is yourself.

4th

Saber: A true king stands before you.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Saber: That won't happen, Grodd.

5th

Saber: I've never fought a monkey before.

Gorilla Grodd: All apes will bask in your shame.

Saber: Taste Excalibur!

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: You from another world too?

Saber: Antother time all together.

Green Arrow: Geez, spoiler alert.

2nd

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Saber: I won't go down easily.

Green Arrow: All hail the queen.

3rd

Saber: Your arrows are impressive.

Green Arrow: I think I have a crush on you.

Saber: Only Shiro holds my heart.

4th

Saber: You think you can wield Excalibur?

Green Arrow: I've done crazier things.

Saber: And this will be the craziest.

5th

Saber: Archer, is that you?

Green Arrow: The name is Ollie.

Saber: Let us see if your skill matches his.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: You're kinda lacking weapon-wise.

Saber: Excalibur is more than enough.

Green Lantern: You got me there.

2nd

Green Lantern: Only kings I seem to fight are evil.

Saber: They are not worthy to be called kings.

Green Lantern: You know what? I like your attitude.

3rd

Saber: You can crest objects with your ring?

Green Lantern: It just takes a little imagination.

Saber: Show me.

4th

Saber: You remind me of Shiro.

Green Lantern: Guy who likes to help people?

Saber: He too had no chance against me in combat.

Grid

1st

Grid: Your sword emits energy.

Saber: It is the magic of Excalibur.

Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.

2nd

Saber: Another construct of Caster.

Grid: I am the future, I am perfection.

Saber: Taste Excalibur.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: You think you're King Arthur?

Saber: I AM the king of England.

Harley Quinn: Patent is delusional.

2nd

Harley Quinn: Ready to be all done breathing?

Saber: Bold words, Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn: And I can back them up.

3rd

Saber: Before you ask, no.

Harley Quinn: Come on, just one touch.

Saber: You won't touch Excalibur.

4th

Saber: Calm yourself, Harley.

Harley Quinn: I'm just having a little fun.

Saber: You're acting like Mordred!

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: The BPRD wants to see you.

Saber: I don't belong in this time.

Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

2nd

Hellboy: I've beaten kings before.

Saber: But never the king of knights.

Hellboy: Oh well in that case, let's do this.

3rd

Saber: Your arm is quite impressive.

Hellboy: Same with your sword, your majesty.

Saber: Let's see who's is better.

4th

Saber: Did Caster summon you, demon?

Hellboy: Right back at you, sweetheart.

Saber: Prepare yourself.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay Garrick: I fight for a freer, more just society.

Saber: I fight for the memories of my men.

Jay Garrick: If you'd let me, I could help you.

2nd

Saber: With age comes wisdom.

Jay Garrick: Then you must be very wise, your majesty.

Saber: Let me show you.

John Stewart

1st

John Stewart: Are you Uh, you know?

Saber: I'm a king first, and a woman second.

John Stewart: So no chance for a date then?

2nd

Saber: A fellow soldier.

John Steward: I was a marine corps UNSC sniper.

Saber: Let's see what you can do.

Joker

1st

Joker: All hail the king.

Saber: Do not mock my sacrifice.

Joker: Ding dong, the king is dead.

2nd

Joker: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk.

Saber: I take every battle seriously.

Joker: Then why isn't your little master here?

3rd

Joker: It only took one day.

Saber: Explain yourself.

Joker: To turn a savior into a tyrant.

4th

Saber: You are a deprived lunatic.

Joker: Tell me how you really feel.

Saber: I feel like running my blade through you.

5th

Saber: As king, I never liked my jester.

Joker: Could you be anymore mellow dramatic?

Saber: Just a little bit.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: That sword will make a nice toothpick.

Saber: I'll cut your head off with it.

King Shark: You're feisty.

2nd

King Shark: No bars, no chains...

Saber: Speak plainly, beast.

King Shark: Time for meat.

3rd

Saber: You make me sick.

King Shark: Like I care what you think about me.

Saber: You'll end up on your back soon enough.

4th

Saber: Claws and teeth won't hurt me.

King Shark: Then I'll just rip your head off.

Saber: I dare you to try.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Can you feel the frigid wind blowing?

Saber: No cold can stop me.

Mr. Freeze: Now is the winter of our discontent.

2nd

Saber: Stop this, Victor.

Mr. Freeze: You know nothing of my pain.

Saber: I've known more pain then you ever have.

3rd

Saber: That gun will not hurt me.

Mr. Freeze: Your ego makes you snowblind.

Saber: Allow me to show you so.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: My powers will protect me.

Saber: Are you certain of that?

Power Girl: More than certain.

2nd

Power Girl: Can I try out your fancy razor?

Saber: Excalibur is not a toy.

Power Girl: Sharing is caring, your highness.

3rd

Saber: Magic is not your friend, Kara.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Saber: My blade says otherwise.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: You've got bad karma written all over you.

Saber: You can't phase me, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.

2nd

Poison Ivy: So you're the new 'It Girl'.

Saber: I am a ruler before a woman.

Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.

3rd

Saber: Plants cannot stop me.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I'll snap your neck.

Saber: I'll slice you apart before that.

4th

Saber: You can't kill all of humanity.

Poison Ivy: I'm here to make a better world.

Saber: It will be better with you gone.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Greetings, Altria Pendragon.

Saber: You know my true name?

Raiden: A god knows all.

2nd

Raiden: Will you aid in this realms protection?

Saber: At the cost of my life.

Raiden: First you must earn my respect.

3rd

Saber: The gods created the grail.

Raiden: Do not slander the elder gods.

Saber: I will do more than slander.

4th

Saber: Another Gilgamesh, or are you really a god?

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Saber: Then this will be interesting.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Always thought you were a myth.

Saber: I am as real as you are.

Red Hood: Let's make you famous.

2nd

Red Hood: Last warning, back off.

Saber: I can't let you go free.

Red Hood: Time for the king to get crowned.

3rd

Saber: Batman misses you, Jason.

Red Hood: I'm not going to miss you.

Saber: You will face Excalibur.

4th

Saber: The man known as the Red Hood.

Red Hood: Move along, your highness.

Saber: Not while you still move.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: I've read all about you, Arthur.

Saber: Then you know you can't beat me.

Reverse Flash: I know every weakness you have.

2nd

Saber: You travel in time to kill people?

Reverse Flash: I'm every bad day you've ever had.

Saber: Then taste Excalibur, scum.

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?

Saber: If you've read your history, then yes.

Robin: Let's see if the legends hold true.

2nd

Robin: The king of knights herself.

Saber: Superman's dog.

Robin: You're gonna pay for that.

3rd

Saber: You betrayed your father.

Robin: Because he was spectacularly wrong.

Saber: You're just another Mordred.

4th

Saber: Your sword is nothing to Excalibur.

Robin: I know 18 ways to destroy you.

Saber: Go ahead and try.

Roman

1st

Roman: That sword should fetch a hefty price.

Saber: Excalibur is not for sale.

Roman: Did you hear me say I want to buy it?

2nd

Roman: Hello there, little lady.

Saber: You speak to the king of knights.

Roman: Beatings, your majesty.

3rd

Saber: Honorless thief.

Roman: You can't buy food with honor.

Saber: You will face justice by my hand.

4th

Saber: You will stay out of England.

Roman: And it I don't?

Saber: You'll wish you had.

Saya

1st

Saya: Another queen to fight?

Saber: You face the king of knights.

Saya: So holding back, huh?

2nd

Saya: Care for a friendly wager?

Saber: I don't bet on battles.

Saya: You're no fun.

3rd

Saber: What is your purpose here?

Saya: To hunt down any monsters.

Saber: Let us see if you're up to the task.

4th

Saber: Japan is a beautiful country.

Saya: I should take you to my families restaurant.

Saber: Winner pays for dinner.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: All kings go mad.

Saber: Not this one.

Scarecrow: Are you sure about that?

2nd

Scarecrow: Seen Lancelot around lately?

Saber: Leave him out of this.

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve, did I?

3rd

Scarecrow: You destroyed your kingdom.

Saber: I know, but I'm going to make things right.

Scarecrow: Passing the buck? How intriguing.

4th

Saber: I have faced foes far more terrifying.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Saber: It will do you no good.

5th

Saber: Another illusion of Caster's?

Scarecrow: I am the master of fear.

Saber: With Excalibur, I have nothing to fear.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: What is the nature of your power?

Saber: Magic and swordsmanship.

Starfire: This should be interesting.

2nd

Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.

Saber: My kingdom suffered because of me.

Starfire: You did what you thought was right.

3rd

Saber: The king of knights stands before you.

Starfire: You face a princess of tamaran.

Saber: A clash of royalty it is.

4th

Saber: What class of servant are you?

Starfire: The name is Starfire, and I'm a Teen Titan.

Saber: I am a Saber class. Now fight me.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Saber: I never run from an enemy.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

2nd

Sub-Zero: I know the legend of King Arthur.

Saber: Everyone does. Why bring that up?

Sub-Zero: It will not be enough to save you.

3rd

Saber: An assassin class servant?

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster if the Lin Kuei.

Saber: Face me, assassin.

4th

Saber: You control ice?

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Saber: Excalibur won't freeze easily.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: No crown for the king.

Saber: Your actions make you kingly, not a crown.

Supergirl: I was hoping to knock it off your head.

2nd

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Saber: I wouldn't dream of of it, Kara.

Supergirl: Let's get started.

3rd

Saber: Magic is your enemy.

Supergirl: My god, Rao, will protect me.

Saber: Taste Excalibur.

4th

Saber: This is training, Kara.

Supergirl: Don't hold back, your majesty.

Saber: I wouldn't dream of it.

Superman

1st

Superman: All hail the king.

Saber: You dare mock my title?

Superman: Kings don't scare me.

2nd

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Saber: Excalibur will kill you, Superman.

Superman: Is that so?

3rd

Saber: You used to be a hero to people.

Superman: You gonna turn on me too?

Saber: I will free these people from your wrath.

4th

Saber: The man of steel.

Superman: What do you want, Saber?

Saber: You behind bars again.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Saber: I am the Saber class servant.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Your reign respected nature.

Saber: How could you know that?

Swamp Thing: The Green sees all.

3rd

Saber: Another of Casters creations?

Swamp Thing: The Green created me, not Caster.

Saber: I must be certain.

4th

Saber: I don't wish to hurt you, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: It is not in my nature to yield.

Saber: Then we are at an impass.

Venom

1st

Venom: Your kingdom will join us.

Saber: Over my dead body.

Venom: Exactly.

2nd

Venom: A toothpick? You shouldn't have.

Saber: Excalibur will take your head off.

Venom: Give it your best shot.

3rd

Saber: Another creature of the shadow.

Venom: Kneel and become one with us.

Saber: Never again, monster.

4th

Saber: Be gone from my sight.

Venom: Why don't you make me, Arthur?

Saber: Then so be it.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: It's an honor to face you, your majesty.

Saber: Titles mean nothing in this fight.

Vixen: Understood. Let's go.

2nd

Saber: We need to prepare ourselves.

Vixen: Ready, willing and able to fight.

Saber: I will be the judge of that.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: The woman who thinks herself a man.

Saber: Being a king has nothing to do with my gender.

Wonder Woman: Then when I kill you, the throne will be mine.

2nd

Wonder Woman: You can still join us, Altria Pendragon.

Saber: After your actions? Never.

Wonder Woman: So be it.

3rd

Wonder Woman: My sword splits atoms.

Saber: It still doesn't compare to Excalibur.

Wonder Woman: You do not scare Zeus' daughter.

4th

Saber: You disgrace the title of Amazon.

Wonder Woman: And what of you with your failure as king?

Saber: I had hoped to spare you.

5th

Saber: Why challenge me, Diana?

Wonder Woman: You should have killed Brainiac.

Saber: Where is the honor in killing a wounded opponent.

Yang

1st

Yang: Huh, I pictured a big cat with sharp teeth.

Saber: Why would you think that?

Yang: Thought 'Saber' was short for Saber-tooth tiger.

2nd

Yang: Ruby would freak if she saw your sword.

Saber: Excalibur is impressive.

Yang: Let's see how it holds up.

3rd

Saber: You won't get too angry, will you?

Yang: Only if you cut the hair.

Saber: Understood. Let us begin.

4th

Saber: You need to control your anger.

Yang: I can handle it on my own.

Saber: If you don't, you'll end up like Berserker.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Excalibur (Black Adam): Saber shouts as she hold her sword to the sky. She delivers a slash to the caped man that sent him to the ground before the screen shifts into the river from Fate/Zero. Adam stands back up as Lancelot flys his jet around before it fired two missiles at him. They blast him into the air as Saber hold her sword to the sky. It begins glowing before it grows in size and towers over the bridge. With a roar she swings her blade down and hits Adam, forcing him to the ground. A wave crashes over him and the scene returns to normal.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Saber swings her blade around in a circle before she slams her sword into the ground.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Shows Saber swinging her sword at Brainiac* "When I was summoned to this world, I expected to find another Holy Grail War. Instead, I found myself imbroiled in an invasion unlike any I'd seen before." *Shows Brainiac flying backward into a control panel.* "I ended this threat once and for all, but found myself remaining in this world. For what reason, I do not know."_ _*Screen fades to black before it shows Wonder Woman charging at Saber on Themyscira.* "Diana Prince took offense to my victory and challenged me to battle. As King of Knights, my honor demanded I accept it. She fought valiantly, but I was victorious."_

 _*Shows Diana on her knees as Saber holds Excalibur to her neck as Amazons surrounded the two.* "Her sister sensed the commotion and came over to investigate when they found us."_ _*Shows Saber being crowned with Wonder Woman's tiara on the throne surrounded by Amazoness servants.* "In celebration of my victory they made me they're queen. Once again I find myself the ruler of a kingdom. And this time, I intend to do things the right way."_

* * *

 **A good friend of mine has started his own guest character list. His name Gundam-Knight-Chris so go check it out.**

 **The single best route in the first game, hands down. Especially with that Avalon scene, so good... sorry. Got carried away.** **The king of knights has entered the battle. I'd imagine that Doctor Fate would take great offense to the grail war since it rips historical figures from their time. Thank treyalexander6391 for her inclusion. Next up is one of the greatest marvel villains of all time. See you for goblin time.**


	12. Green Goblin

**Green Goblin**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Green Goblin flies through the air in a circle with a twisted grin on his face. He then hangs upside down as the camera goes over his shoulder and shows his opponent entering the fight and speaking. It returns to Goblin, who spins back up and speaks. It returns to the opponent who finishes their bit before they start fighting.

Second: The opponent does their entrance before it goes over their shoulder. It shows Green Goblin flying into view, the hover tech from his glider pushing dust out in a circle as he speaks. It returns to his opponent and they finish their bit as they speak. The camera returns to Goblin, who shifts his feet and presses a button on his glider. A pumpkin bomb shoots up and he catches it as he speaks.

* * *

 **Intros**

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin A: You and I join forces.

Green Goblin B: Consider what we could achieve by combining our powers.

Green Goblin A: WE COULD RULE NEW YORK!

2nd

Green Goblin A: Another of me?

Green Goblin B: Hallucination or parallel version?

Green Goblin A: Don't care. Now you die.

3rd

Green Goblin B: How could you do this, Norman?

Green Goblin A: Aren't we the same guy?

Green Goblin B: Made you think. Now die.

4th

Green Goblin B: I still say we should just blow him up.

Green Goblin A: But he's a spider. We should swat him into oblivion.

Green Goblin B: Winner picks his death.

Alice

1st

Alice: Just who is under that mask?

Green Goblin: I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN!

Alice: And people call me mad.

2nd

Alice: This knife is not for you.

Green Goblin: I'm still gonna get it.

Alice: That you will.

3rd

Green Goblin: Look who popped out the rabbit hole.

Alice: I'll silence your tongue, goblin.

Green Goblin: Give it a shot.

4th

Green Goblin: Times up, little girl.

Alice: What are you going on about?

Green Goblin: This bomb won't listen to you.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: You don't belong here.

Green Goblin: But every kingdom needs a pet.

Aquaman: I'll gut you like a fish.

2nd

Aquaman: Leave this place, or die.

Green Goblin: Why don't you make me, fish boy?

Aquaman: With pleasure.

3rd

Green Goblin: Please tell me you have a goblin shark.

Aquaman: What are you talking about?

Green Goblin: I've always wanted a pet that looks like me.

4th

Green Goblin: You think you can beat me?

Aquaman: With my fists or my trident.

Green Goblin: Time to crown the king.

Atom

1st

Atom: My first bad guy.

Green Goblin: And your last, sidekick.

Atom: Never underestimate the little guy.

2nd

Atom: That gas has affected you mentally.

Green Goblin: It's made me stronger, better.

Atom: My thesis says otherwise.

3rd

Green Goblin: And who are you?

Atom: Just a PhD candidate with a quantum bio-belt.

Green Goblin: I'm gonna paint you red.

4th

Green Goblin: If you run, you might life.

Atom: Wouldn't be very hero of me, would it?

Green Goblin: But it would make you smart.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: Now face the red lanterns wrath.

Green Goblin: Should I be scared?

Atrocitus: My Blood will boil you.

2nd

Atrocitus: I don't like green things.

Green Goblin: Too bad. Now you die.

Atrocitus: Dex-Star will naw on your bones.

3rd

Green Goblin: You know, I was red once.

Atrocitus: I wore red eons before you.

Green Goblin: Shame your not Carnage. Now you'll die.

4th

Green Goblin: Sure you won't give me that ring?

Atrocitus: Demented fool.

Green Goblin: Had to ask.

5th

Green Goblin: What I do that was so bad?

Atrocitus: Thousands died because of you.

Green Goblin: That's all? I'm getting off light.

Bane

1st

Bane: I have known no home but Peña Duro.

Green Goblin: Come to New York. Better skylines.

Bane: Do not mock me.

2nd

Bane: Your gas, give it to me.

Green Goblin: Why would I ever do that?

Bane: I will pry it from your corpse.

3rd

Green Goblin: Sure you won't come work for me?

Bane: I control my own fate.

Green Goblin: Oh well. Your loss. OF LIFE.

4th

Green Goblin: Kindly hand over your throne.

Bane: Who are you to demand me?

Green Goblin: I am the GREEN GOBLIN!

Batman

1st

Batman: Come quietly, you won't get hurt.

Green Goblin: Never gonna happen, bats.

Batman: The hard way it is.

2nd

Batman: You're headed for Arkham.

Green Goblin: Oh, sounds like fun.

Batman: I'd thought you'd say that.

3rd

Green Goblin: What the hell are you supposed to be?

Batman: I'm Batman.

Green Goblin: Never heard of ya, but I'm gonna kill ya.

4th

Green Goblin: I can't believe you actually showed up.

Batman: Why wouldn't I?

Green Goblin: Please, like you didn't know this was a trap.

5th

Green Goblin: You and I join forces.

Batman: Tempting offer, but no.

Green Goblin: Fine. I'll kill you and take over your empire.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am Hero, here to destroy.

Green Goblin: And people call me insane.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

2nd

Green Goblin: If it isn't the broken Superman.

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst villain ever.

Green Goblin: Wrong. That's me.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Leave or be destroyed.

Green Goblin: Why don't you make me, sparkles?

Black Adam: You will die today.

2nd

Black Adam: You face the might of a god.

Green Goblin: And the Green Goblin plans to win.

Black Adam: Mehan admires your courage.

3rd

Green Goblin: So what's it take to have your power?

Black Adam: You are not worthy of it.

Green Goblin: Fine. I'll just take it from your corpse.

4th

Green Goblin: Make way, make way!

Black Adam: Speak plainly fool.

Green Goblin: The BIG MAN OF CRIME IS HERE!

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Green Goblin: And your is, miss extensions?

Black Canary: Now your gonna get it.

2nd

Black Canary: Mess with Bruce, you mess with me.

Green Goblin: The Green Goblin has every contingency in place to handle that.

Black Canary: Even for a broken face?

3rd

Green Goblin: I could hear you a mile away.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Green Goblin: In my cage, little bird.

4th

Green Goblin: A little Canary in my garden...

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Green Goblin: Oh, a feisty one two.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: South Sides got plenty of drama without you.

Green Goblin: There's never enough drama.

Black Lightning: Time to school you.

2nd

Green Goblin: Enjoyed that call left you?

Black Lightning: Crank calls? Really?

Green Goblin: You gotta love the classics.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Green Goblin: Oh, sounds like fun.

Black Manta: Heh, I like your style Norman.

2nd

Black Manta: Another metahuman freak.

Green Goblin: The big man of crime is here.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

3rd

Green Goblin: What the hell happened to your head?

Black Manta: It's a helmet, you idiot.

Green Goblin: What did you call me?

4th

Green Goblin: Time to go, Manta.

Black Manta: The plan isn't ready.

Green Goblin: New plan, I kill you.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Gonna have to ask you to surrender.

Green Goblin: But the Green Goblin doesn't take orders from insects.

Blue Beetle: Fighting it is.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Green Goblin: Have you looked in the mirror lately?

Blue Beetle: Let's go, pendajo.

3rd

Green Goblin: This is who's coming after me?

Blue Beetle: My reputation precedes me.

Green Goblin: Great, another Parker.

4th

Green Goblin: Maybe I should pay your family a visit.

Blue Beetle: You even think about touching them...

Green Goblin: Why don't you stop me, Hero?

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Your intelligence is abnormal.

Green Goblin: That's the first thing you noticed?

Brainiac: Vivisection will confirm it.

2nd

Brainiac: Norman Osborn.

Green Goblin: Nice ship. I think I'll take it.

Brainiac: You will die, painfully.

3rd

Green Goblin: So, where am I on this scale of yours?

Brainiac: At best, a third level intellect.

Green Goblin: Let's make it to number one.

4th

Green Goblin: What with the gimmick infringement?

Brainiac: Speak plainly, human.

Green Goblin: I was green and in armor WAY before you were.

5th

Green Goblin: Look what the cat dragged in.

Brainiac: By facing me, you choose death.

Green Goblin: Been there, done that.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: The rogues never liked you.

Green Goblin: Stupid people often say that.

Captain Cold: Okay, now you've done it.

2nd

Captain Cold: Let's make those teeth chatter.

Green Goblin: Your burning corpse will warm me.

Captain Cold: That's just creepy.

3rd

Captain Cold: What the hell is that outfit?

Green Goblin: *snickers* Jealous?

Captain Cold: And people make fun of MY fashion choices?

4th

Green Goblin: A little gun won't stop me.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Green Goblin: I can't wait to blow you up.

5th

Green Goblin: Sure you won't come work for me?

Captain Cold: Positive.

Green Goblin: Time to paint the town red.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Green Goblin: They'll break in one slash.

Catwoman: We'll see about that.

2nd

Catwoman: That glider is stolen tech.

Green Goblin: It's not stealing if it's your own stuff.

Catwoman: Tell that to the jury.

3rd

Green Goblin: Another cat to break.

Catwoman: Sorry to disappoint you, murderer.

Green Goblin: Not at all. I love a challenge!

4th

Green Goblin: I can't believe you bought that tip.

Catwoman: You'll pay for that, Goblin.

Green Goblin: Yes, Yes. I'm a big fat liar.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: Finally some worthy game.

Green Goblin: Let it never be said I don't support hunting.

Cheetah: I'll mount your head on my wall.

2nd

Cheetah: You are interesting game.

Green Goblin: Oh, let's play skin the cat!

Cheetah: My claws will tear out your throat.

3rd

Green Goblin: Aw, hewwo wittle kitty.

Cheetah: What is the meaning of this?

Green Goblin: Who wants to die? Who wants to die?

4th

Green Goblin: All I want is your undying loyalty.

Cheetah: I serve only the goddess.

Green Goblin: The Green Goblin is nothing of not flexible.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Time to put you down, Goblin.

Green Goblin: My bombs will turn you into SCRAP METAL!

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

2nd

Cyborg: Your tech is outdated.

Green Goblin: You mean like your face?

Cyborg: Now you're gonna get it.

3rd

Green Goblin: I have a little problem with an equation.

Cyborg: Need some tech support?

Green Goblin: More like a motherbox.

4th

Green Goblin: I never liked you.

Cyborg: The feeling is mutual.

Green Goblin: Now that that's out of the way.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: What is the source of your power?

Green Goblin: Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that.

Darkseid: My tortures will extract that information.

2nd

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

Green Goblin: Or, and here's an idea... I kill you.

Darkseid: You will beg for the sweet release of death.

3rd

Green Goblin: Make way, make way.

Darkseid: You are wise to serve me.

Green Goblin: The new BIG MAN of crime is here!

4th

Green Goblin: Always wanted to kill a god.

Darkseid: You will find only pain and suffering.

Green Goblin: My two favorite things.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Lot of people want you dead, Norman.

Green Goblin: So who's bid did you take?

Deadshot: I'll carve his name into your headstone.

2nd

Deadshot: Goblin armor, fancy glider.

Green Goblin: Listing the ways you can die?

Deadshot: More like things I'm keeping for myself.

3rd

Green Goblin: The hell kind of shot was that?

Deadshot: The spiders faster than you said he was.

Dreen Goblin: The Green Goblin doesn't take excuses!

4th

Green Goblin: All I want is your undying loyalty.

Deadshot: I fight for coin, not cause.

Green Goblin: Oh well, your loss. Of life!

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: Norman Osborn...

Green Goblin: Here to tell my fortune?

Doctor Fate: Your life ends here.

2nd

Doctor Fate: You are an agent of chaos.

Green Goblin: Guilty, guilty, and oh so very guilty.

Doctor Fate: Your life is forfeit.

3rd

Green Goblin: Just one touch, please.

Doctor Fate: The helm stays on.

Green Goblin: Even if I said please?

4th

Green Goblin: Doctor...

Doctor Fate: We are not friends, Goblin.

Green Goblin: Such a shame. My friends live longer.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: You sicken me.

Green Goblin: Tell me how you really feel.

Dovahkiin: Like cutting your head off.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Your attacks are unimpressive.

Green Goblin: Say that after taking one.

Dovahkiin: Challenge accepted.

3rd

Green Goblin: Just one dragon, please.

Dovahkiin: They are wild animals, not toys.

Green Goblin: Fine. I'll just force you.

4th

Green Goblin: Go back in your time machine.

Dovahkiin: What is that?

Green Goblin: And people call me insane.

Enchantress

1st

June: Get away, she's coming.

Green Goblin: That's what she said. *laughs*

Enchantress: Ugh, your death won't be painless.

2nd

June: Enchantress, Enchantress, Enchantress!

Green Goblin: What does that mean?

Enchantress: It means now you die, Norman.

3rd

Green Goblin: Care to trick or treat?

Enchantress: You'll make for a light snack.

Green Goblin: Choke on my bombs!

4th

Green Goblin: Care to wager that pendant?

Enchantress: Eternal torment and damnation await you.

Green Goblin: Been there. Done that.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Green Goblin: Take your best shot, and I'll take mine.

Firestorm: Is this guy serious, professor?

2nd

Firestorm: You're going back to jail.

Green Goblin: You and what army, matchstick?

Firestorm: The professor is all I need.

3rd

Green Goblin: Jack be nimble, Jack be quick.

Firestorm: What are you talking about?

Green Goblin: Goblin blows up this candlestick!

4th

Green Goblin: Sure you won't consider my offer?

Firestorm: You and I play for different teams.

Green Goblin: Oh well, your loss. Of life!

Flash

1st

Flash: Explain yourself.

Green Goblin: I am the GREEN GOBLIN!

Flash: Just another bump for me to cross.

2nd

Flash: Stop this before people get hurt.

Green Goblin: But where's the fun in that?

Flash: You want fun? Let's play tag.

3rd

Green Goblin: All I want is your undying loyalty.

Flash: I'm here to help people. But not you.

Green Goblin: The Green Goblin is nothing if not flexible.

4th

Green Goblin: Going back to lick Batman's boots.

Flash: I'm here to stop people like you.

Green Goblin: Such a shame your choosing to die.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could prove useful.

Green Goblin: Why would I follow you?

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Humans must pay for ape suppression.

Green Goblin: So no scientific tests then?

Gorilla Grodd: Your blood will make me stronger.

3rd

Green Goblin: So you're the new big man...

Gorilla Grodd: I am this worlds future.

Green Goblin: Not for much longer.

4th

Green Goblin: A super ape?

Gorilla Grodd: You face GRODD!

Green Goblin: Let's make a bang.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: You sure this is your smartest play?

Green Goblin: Oh, I'm more than sure.

Green Arrow: Don't say I didn't warn you.

2nd

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Green Goblin: You can't hit me.

Green Arrow: We'll see about that.

3rd

Green Goblin: A few messily arrows?

Green Arrow: Nothing messily about these babies.

Green Goblin: Let little ol' Gobby prove you wrong.

4th

Green Goblin: First you, then your little wife.

Green Arrow: If you even think of touching her...

Green Goblin: You'll be long dead.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: We can both like the color green.

Green Goblin: Can we? Really?

Green Lantern: Let the record show you asked for it.

2nd

Green Lantern: I stand with Earths future.

Green Goblin: You stand in your grave.

Green Lantern: That's a matter of perception.

3rd

Green Goblin: A few bombs here and there will end you.

Green Lantern: You're really screwed up if you think that.

Green Goblin: Now you've really done it.

4th

Green Goblin: The skies aren't big enough for the two of us.

Green Lantern: Nobody can put fly me.

Green Goblin: Until your plane blows up.

Grid

1st

Grid: Your technology intrigues me.

Green Goblin: It's one of a kind.

Gird: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.

2nd

Green Goblin: Who ordered the walking junk heap?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.

Green Goblin: Please, like I haven't heard that one before.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: Ready to be all done breathing?

Green Goblin: Only if you go with me.

Harley Quinn: I was hoping you'd say that.

2nd

Harley Quinn: Batman says your coming with me.

Green Goblin: You think I'm going to listen to you?

Harley Quinn: No. But that's why I brought these.

3rd

Green Goblin: You sure you won't become my Green Gobliness?

Harley Quinn: Positive. Now surrender.

Green Goblin: Mmm... How about no?

4th

Green Goblin: Come back to my side, Harley.

Harley Quinn: Never gonna happen, green bean.

Green Goblin: Fine. Then I'll just kill you.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: I've fought goblins before. You ain't one of them.

Green Goblin: I am the best kind; THE GREEN GOBLIN!

Hellboy: Freakin' smartass.

2nd

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Green Goblin: You've no idea the things I've done!

Hellboy: Oh well in that case, let's do this.

3rd

Green Goblin: Time to paint this town red.

Hellboy: Was that supposed to be funny?

Green Goblin: I'll use your blood for the paint.

4th

Green Goblin: Go ahead, take your best shot.

Hellboy: You don't want that, freak.

Green Goblin: Of course I do!

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay Garrick: You look a little lost, chum.

Green Goblin: I'm right where I need to be.

Jay Garrick: And you're facing a member of the JSA.

2nd

Green Goblin: You should just retire, old man.

Jay Garrick: As long as evil lives, I'll fight til my last breath.

Green Goblin: Get ready to take it.

John Stewart

1st

John Stewart: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

Green Goblin: Gonna go cry to mommy?

John Stewart: Now you've done it.

2nd

Green Goblin: Give me the ring.

John Stewart: Never gonna happen, Norman.

Green Goblin: Eh, your loss. Of life!

Joker

1st

Joker: We've more in common then you'd care to admit.

Green Goblin: Well, we're both handsome devils.

Joker: I'm going to miss you, gobby.

2nd

Joker: Now this is going to be fun.

Green Goblin: Let's paint the town red.

Joker: I like your style.

3rd

Green Goblin: Your gas plus my bombs...

Joker: Equals a whole lot of fun.

Green Goblin: Now let's see who does the honor.

4th

Green Goblin: The clown prince of crime.

Joker: You remember me. I'm flattered.

Green Goblin: You're about to be flattened.

5th

Green Goblin: This should be fun.

Joker: I couldn't agree more.

Green Goblin: Now, let the party start.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: Why's your skin green?

Green Goblin: It's called a mask, genius.

King Goblin: Oh, it's like a candy wrapper.

2nd

King Shark: A few bombs aren't going to hurt me.

Green Goblin: I'm so much more than bombs.

King Shark: Time to feast.

3rd

Green Goblin: I've got a big pool just for you.

King Shark: I'm not some pet.

Green Goblin: Let's house break you.

4th

Green Goblin: People call you a monster.

King Shark: I'm a shark. This is what we do.

Green Goblin: Mmm... Shark-fin soup.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Your technology could save my beloved.

Green Goblin: Hmm... I don't think so.

Mr. Freeze: Your ego makes you snow blind.

2nd

Green Goblin: Not much of mean streak in you.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a psychopath.

Green Goblin: Take it from me; you can be both.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Nice purse.

Green Goblin: Wanna see my treats?

Power Girl: No way, freak.

2nd

Power Girl: I'm here to stop you.

Green Goblin: Go ahead and try, bimbo.

Power Girl: Nobody talks that way to Power Girl.

3rd

Green Goblin: I can take you blindfolded.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Green Goblin: Oh, I'm certain I can.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: What a creative look.

Green Goblin: Why thank you, miss Pamela.

Poison Ivy: And how many plants died to make it?

2nd

Poison Ivy: Shall we tango?

Green Goblin: I'll lead, you follow.

Poison Ivy: What happened to ladies first?

3rd

Green Goblin: What happened to you, red?

Poison Ivy: What are you talking about?

Green Goblin: Sorry, thought you were a different redhead I'm gonna kill.

4th

Green Goblin: You actually talk to plants?

Poison Ivy: They are my children.

Green Goblin: And they call me nuts.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnok's minions.

Green Goblin: He wishes he could control me.

Raiden: To the Netherrealm with you.

2nd

Raiden: Your device won't cope well with lightning.

Green Goblin: That's what Electro thought.

Raiden: He was not a god.

3rd

Green Goblin: So whats it like being a god?

Raiden: Why should that matter?

Green Goblin: When I kill you, I'm going to take your power.

4th

Green Goblin: Oh, another lighting boy.

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Green Goblin: Green Goblin. Pleased to kill you.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Your time is up, Norman.

Green Goblin: You here to arrest me?

Red Hood: More like bury you.

2nd

Red Hood: Another freak in a mask.

Green Goblin: You've never met someone like me.

Red Hood: Please, I've killed dozens like you.

3rd

Red Hood: Time to take you down, Norman.

Green Goblin: So I'm going to jail, is that it?

Red Hood: Hell no. You're dead meat.

4th

Green Goblin: You think you're making a difference?

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.

Green Goblin: You're just a punk kid with a gun.

5th

Green Goblin: What are the chances that this ends peacefully?

Red Hood: With you, zero.

Green Goblin: I was hoping you'd say that.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: Historical records talked a lot about you.

Green Goblin: Nothing too vicious I hope.

Reverse Flash: I'm really going to enjoy this.

2nd

Green Goblin: You think I care about you?

Reverse Flash: No one can do what I do.

Green Goblin: So you run fast. Big whoop.

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?

Green Goblin: More like terrified.

Robin: You don't impress.

2nd

Robin: Time to take you down.

Green Goblin: No trial, no jury of peers?

Robin: For you? I don't think so.

3rd

Green Goblin: Batman's little boy.

Robin: NEVER call me that.

Green Goblin: Why don't you make me?

4th

Green Goblin: Join me and you'll be better than your father.

Robin: I'll pass up on the goblification.

Green Goblin: That wasn't a voluntary position.

Roman

1st

Roman: Trade you the paladin for the glider.

Green Goblin: Show me the goods first.

Roman: Huh, smarter than you look.

2nd

Roman: Those bombs messed up my suit.

Green Goblin: Next time they'll mess up much more.

Roman: I'm not here for the dry cleaning bill.

3rd

Roman: The Green Goblin...

Green Goblin: Just call me 'the big man'.

Roman: For only two seconds.

4th

Green Goblin: Care for a friendly wager?

Roman: The glider vs the paladin.

Green Goblin: Oh, now you've done it.

5th

Green Goblin: Ugh, and people call me tacky.

Roman: Hey, this suit costs a lot of money.

Green Goblin: And you burned it all.

Saber

1st

Saber: Your toys won't stop Excalibur.

Green Goblin: Care to wager on that?

Saber: I don't wager on battles.

2nd

Saber: Leave this place, now.

Green Goblin: The Green Goblin goes where the Green Goblin wants to go.

Saber: Unless a king orders you.

3rd

Green Goblin: The grail will be mine, and I know my wish.

Saber: That will never happen.

Green Goblin: Goblin Gas for all!

4th

Green Goblin: Love the look, but it needs something.

Saber: Your blood on my blade.

Green Goblin: No... a touch of green.

Saya

1st

Saya: Halloween was months ago.

Green Goblin: This is no costume, it's a way of life.

Saya: You'll still cut the same.

2nd

Saya: Goblins don't scare me.

Green Goblin: Not even green goblins?

Saya: You'll be stained red soon enough.

3rd

Green Goblin: Little girl with a big blade.

Saya: What about it?

Green Goblin: Compensating, much?

4th

Green Goblin: You don't know what your up against, do you?

Saya: Just a man in a costume.

Green Goblin: Oh, now you've done it.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: You will beg for death.

Green Goblin: You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?

Scarecrow: The therapy begins now.

2nd

Scarecrow: Getting scared yet?

Green Goblin: Not even a little bit.

Scarecrow: I think we've just scratched the surface.

3rd

Green Goblin: All I want is your undying loyalty.

Scarecrow: I love it when your so grim.

Green Goblin: I know you do.

4th

Green Goblin: Your gas plus my bombs...

Scarecrow: A terrifying thought.

Green Goblin: I know... Let's do it!

Starfire

1st

Starfire: How can you justify what you've done?

Green Goblin: Guilty, guilty. And oh so very guilty.

Starfire: Give up, or get lit up.

2nd

Starfire: What is the nature of your power?

Green Goblin: Oh a bit of this, a bit of that.

Starfire: I observe proper stretching techniques.

3rd

Green Goblin: Great, another alien.

Starfire: You face a princess of Tamaran.

Green Goblin: You'll blow up all the same.

4th

Green Goblin: Move along, little girl.

Starfire: I am a proud Teen Titan.

Green Goblin: You know the titans lose, right?

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

Green Goblin: Guilty, guilty. And oh so very guilty.

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

2nd

Sub-Zero: Why face me, Goblin?

Green Goblin: Always wanted to kill a ninja.

Sub-Zero: I would not mock a Lin Kuei.

3rd

Green Goblin: Your clan will soon be mine.

Sub-Zero: They will never follow you.

Green Goblin: They will after I gas them.

4th

Green Goblin: Who the hell are you?

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grand master of the Linn Kuei.

Green Goblin: Never heard of ya, but I'm still gonna kill you.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: How can you hurt so many people?

Green Goblin: Because it's so much fun.

Supergirl: You won't last long.

2nd

Supergirl: What's your deal anyway?

Green Goblin: You face the new big man of crime!

Supergirl: Sounds like a job for Supergirl.

3rd

Green Goblin: I've got a little surprise for you.

Supergirl: I'm way more of a fun and sun girl.

Green Goblin: You'll have to settle for some green clouds.

4th

Green Goblin: Superman's little cousin...

Supergirl: I fight for truth and justice.

Green Goblin: For now anyway.

Superman

1st

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Green Goblin: Details, details.

Superman: What happens next is on you.

2nd

Superman: You don't belong here.

Green Goblin: Scared to share the skies?

Superman: Let's send you back down to earth.

3rd

Green Goblin: You're in my seat, capey.

Superman: What are you talking about?

Green Goblin: I'm the king of the city, not you.

4th

Green Goblin: I've got a special surprise for you.

Superman: Whatever you've got, it won't be enough.

Green Goblin: I think it will be.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Green Goblin: I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN!

Swamp Thing: Definetly foe.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Green Goblin: Been looking for you, compost.

Swamp Thing: Is that so?

3rd

Green Goblin: You're trying to copy me, aren't you?

Swamp Thing: My strength is root and stem.

Green Goblin: Then be brown, not green!

4th

Green Goblin: I'm not done cooking, green bean.

Swamp Thing: A joke at my expense?

Green Goblin: You gotta love the classics.

Venom

1st

Venom: Goblin...

Green Goblin: You're mot still mad, are you?

Venom: What do you think?

2nd

Venom: You will join our quest.

Green Goblin: To destroy the spider for good?

Venom: To spread ourselves.

3rd

Green Goblin: Come into my parlor, said the goblin to the spider.

Venom: Mock us at your own parol.

Green Goblin: I'll do more than mock.

4th

Green Goblin: Care to wager your suit?

Venom: There is no suit. Only Venom.

Green Goblin: I'll rip it off, one way or another.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: This is over before it's begun.

Green Goblin: Going to surrender, dearie?

Vixen: More like brutalize you.

2nd

Green Goblin: So what can you do?

Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that ever lived.

Green Goblin: Impressive. Now die.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Green Goblin: Never gonna happen, Wonder Stripper.

Wonder Woman: Your tongue will be the first to go.

2nd

Wonder Woman: You should have stayed away, Norman.

Green Goblin: And miss all the fun? Never.

Wonder Woman: We share different meanings of fun.

3rd

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this?

Green Goblin: Never seen a goblin before?

Wonde Woman: The gods must be crazy.

4th

Green Goblin: If it isn't the former queen.

Wonder Woman: Watch your tongue, vermin.

Green Goblin: Touchy, touchy.

5th

Green Goblin: Nice job with the regime.

Wonder Woman: It will return in time.

Green Goblin: With me as the big man!

Yang

1st

Yang: And I though the White Fang was crazy.

Green Goblin: Care to say that again?

Yang: Yeah. YOU'RE NUTS.

2nd

Yang: Time to send you to jail.

Green Goblin: You think you can stop the Green Goblin?

Yang: I know I can.

3rd

Green Goblin: Didn't I kill you already?

Yang: No, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here.

Green Goblin: Must have been a different blonde bimbo.

4th

Green Goblin: Just one wiff and you'll be like me.

Yang: I'm not sniffing your Goblin gas Dutch oven.

Green Goblin: Okay, that's disgusting.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Trick or Treat (Poison Ivy): Green Goblin laughs as he catches a pumpkin bomb from his glider. He throws it and the plant girl is blasted into the air. Goblin flies after her and slams her into the glider and she holds on for dear life over the New York skyline. Goblin smirks as he turns around and jumps off, making Ivy turn to see an office building growing closer. The glider flyies through each room, destroying the walls in the process before it exits the building and Goblin lands. He then kicks Ivy off and she falls to the ground before he launches a pumpkin missile at her. It hits her and explodes, making her crash to the ground as the screen returns to normal.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Green Goblin laughs as he spins his glider in a circle. He then stops and throws six razor bats at the screen.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _*Shows Green Goblin standing far from Brainiac as a pumpkin bomb flies through the air.* "This Brainiac picked on the wrong goblin. And boy was it fun to watch him go boom." *The bomb opens up and starts glowing.* "So much fun and his ship... oh.* "Shows Green Goblin studying the many computers on the alien ship* "I had a field day on that thing. So many bombs to make, and the gassing machine.*_

 _*Shows the skull ship floating next to another planet as a gas cloud covers it* "I now go from random planet to random planet, gassing half of them and leaving. Why? Because it's fun that's why! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

* * *

 **Probably one of the best HUMAN villains in all of marvel comics. It was so much fun writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it as well. We start up the premier skins next with Anti-Venom. See ya then.**


	13. Anti-Venom (Premier Skin)

**Anti-Venom**

 **(Venom Premier Skin)**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Blackness fills the screen before lines of red cracked into it. The mouth pulled back and showed the whole symbiote as it ripped it arms to the sky. He roars to the sky as his opponent enters the arena. They speak before it returns to Anti-Venom. He lowers his head and his tongue rolls out of his mouth as he speaks. It returns to the opponent who finishes their bit and the fight begins.

Second: The opponent enters the arena as it goes over their shoulder to show Anti-Venom lowering to the ground via a web line. His feet drop to the ground first and he cuts the webbing as he speaks. It returns to the opponent who speaks for themselves. The camera returns to Anti-Venom, who shifts his hand into a spike and licks his lips.

* * *

 **Intros**

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom A: What is this?

Anti-Venom B: I am you and you are me.

Anti-Venom A: Not for much longer.

2nd

Anti-Venom A: Is this a joke?

Anti-Venom B: If it is, I'm not laughing.

Anti-Venom A: That makes two of us.

3rd

Anti-Venom B: Great, a clone.

Anti-Venom A: We share the same goal.

Anti-Venom: To purify the world's.

4th

Anti-Venom B: This is so confusing.

Anti-Venom A: Get a hold of yourself, Flash.

Anti-Venom B: Then just who are you?

Alice

1st

Alice: Stay away from me.

Anti-Venom: We just want to cure you.

Alice: You can't cure madness.

2nd

Anti-Venom: A lost little girl?

Alice: I'm right where I need to be.

Anti-Venom: That knife looks pretty sharp.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: You will leave Atlantis.

Anti-Venom: Why don't you make me, fishstick?

Aquaman: Gladly.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Why not help us, Aquaman?

Aquaman: The surface world does not concern me.

Anti-Venom: It should.

Atom

1st

Atom: You won't hold up under a microscope.

Anti-Venom: Give me a chance.

Atom: Alright, convince me.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Another geek to beat up.

Atom: Still the bully, huh Flash?

Anti-Venom: It's just who I am.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns within you.

Anti-Venom: So what?

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

2nd

Anti-Venom: That's not a good color for you.

Atrocitus: I'll incarnate your corpse.

Anti-Venom: Give it your best shot.

Bane

1st

Bane: You're just like all the others.

Anti-Venom: What's that supposed to mean?

Bane: Broken.

2nd

Anti-Venom: I can take you easy.

Bane: Enough of your bravado.

Anti-Venom: Please, if Brock can beat you So can I.

Batman

1st

Batman: You don't belong here.

Anti-Venom: What are you gonna do about it?

Batman: I'd rather show then tell.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Let's take you down a notch.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Anti-Venom: Not for me, you haven't.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy you.

Anti-Venom: Ain't happening, idiot.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite!?

2nd

Anti-Venom: Guess what time it is.

Bizarro: What you mean?

Anti-Venom: It's locker knocker time.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: You fail to intimidate.

Anti-Venom: Then I'll just rip you to pieces.

Black Adam: Mehan admires your courage.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Ready to run some drills?

Black Adam: You face the might of a god.

Anti-Venom: I'm shaking in my suit.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: I don't like bullies.

Anti-Venom: Not my problem.

Black Canary: It's about to be.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Your cry won't hurt me.

Black Canary: Then I'll just break your legs.

Anti-Venom: Been there, done that.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Stay out of the south side.

Anti-Venom: Why don't you make me?

Black Lightning: Gladly.

2nd

Anti-Venom: I hate school.

Black Lightning: Typical complaint of the bully.

Anti-Venom: But I LOVE P.E.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Another meta-human freak.

Anti-Venom: I'll pry you open like a tin can.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Need a hand?

Black Manta: Not from you.

Anti-Venom: Then this is where you die.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Need you to surrender, bro.

Anti-Venom: Ain't happening, dweeb.

Blue Beetle: Fine. We'll do this the hard way.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Another bug to crush.

Blue Beetle: But this one fight back.

Anti-Venom: It's locker knocker time.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: A Klyntair and it's host.

Anti-Venom: The baddest of the bunch.

Brainiac: But not the smartest.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Let my home go, now!

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Anti-Venom: The guy who's gonna kick your ass.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: The rogues never liked you.

Anti-Venom: Too strong for you?

Captain Cold: More like too creepy.

2nd

Anti-Venom: That gun won't stop me.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop The Flash.

Anti-Venom: But not this one.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Anti-Venom: Give it your best shot.

Catwoman: You'll wish you wouldn't have said that.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Time to play 'Skin the Cat'.

Catwoman: I think I'll pass.

Anti-Venom: But you're the cat.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: Finally, some big game.

Anti-Venom: I won't fall so easily.

Cheetah: I wouldn't want you to.

2nd

Anti-Venom: We can't cure you, Cheetah.

Cheetah: Why would I want to give this up?

Anti-Venom: But we will skin you alive.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Better hope you have good defense.

Anti-Venom: Defense? I was a quarterback.

Cyborg: Let's run this for skirmish.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Another dork to beat up.

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

Anti-Venom: Let's turn you into a scrap heap.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: You could prove useful to Darkseid.

Anti-Venom: Too bad I won't serve you.

Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Never was a believer.

Darkseid: I am the god of gods.

Anti-Venom: Down with god.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Bagging you will be one hell of a payday.

Anti-Venom: Only if you can beat me.

Deadshot: Time for some big game hunting.

2nd

Anti-Venom: No fire rounds will hurt me.

Deadshot: Then I'll switch to explosive.

Anti-Venom: Give it your best shot.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You defy fate, curing people.

Anti-Venom: It is our mission.

Doctor Fate: Then your mission ends.

2nd

Doctor Fate: You pervert fate.

Anti-Venom: So what? We don't care.

Doctor Fate: Your life ends now.

3rd

Anti-Venom: Ooh, shiny.

Doctor Fate: The helm stays on.

Anti-Venom: Mmh, crunchy treat.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: You cure wounds?

Anti-Venom: None of your business, but why?

Dovahkiin: Your talents hide your true nature.

2nd

Anti-Venom: A Dragon hunter...

Dovahkiin: What of my profession?

Anti-Venom: This makes me a hunter killer.

Enchantress

1st

June: Please, just kill me.

Amti-Venom: We cure, not kill.

Enchantress: And I contaminate.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Who are you supposed to be?

Enchantress: The devourer of your soul.

Anti-Venom: Not going to happen.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Anti-Venom: And yet they still won't work on me.

Firestrom: Then I'll just turn up the heat.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Two minds in one body.

Firestorm: Yeah, it's kinda freaky.

Anti-Venom: And marks your for purification.

Flash

1st

Flash: Stop this before people get hurt.

Anti-Venom: We are saving their lives.

Flash: Thats not how it looks to me.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Why fight us, Flash?

Flash: I'm here to fix my mistakes.

Anti-Venom: Yet you oppose me.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Anti-Venom: Ain't happening, monkey butt.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Ever see the temple of doom?

Gorilla Grodd: Speak plainly, fool.

Anti-Venom: I want some Chilled Monkey Brains.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: I brought plenty of fire arrows.

Anti-Venom: You know those don't work on us, right?

Green Arrow: Geez, spoiler alert.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Just go retire, old man.

Green Arrow: Whoa, thats just low.

Anti-Venom: Go cry over your broken arm.

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: Seen your pal, Carnage?

Anti-Venom: He's no friend of mine.

Green Goblin: Too bad, he's just DYING to see you.

2nd

Green Goblin: Why not merge with me?

Anti-Venom: Because you're absoluetly insane.

Green Goblin: Details, details.

3rd

Anti-Venom: You're completely incurable.

Green Goblin: Why should that matter?

Anti-Venom: If there's no cure, we kill.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: The guardians want you on trial.

Anti-Venom: Ain't happening, flashlight.

Green Lantern: Let the record show you asked for this.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Fancy ring...

Green Lantern: It has to choose you.

Anti-Venom: Or you kill the user.

Grid

1st

Grid: Your biological signal is unique.

Anti-Venom: That's just the way it is.

Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.

2nd

Anti-Venom: A rusty metal can...

Grid: I am the future. I am perfection.

Anti-Venom: Not for much longer.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley: Ready to be all done breathing!?

Anti-Venom: Go ahead and try.

Harley: I was hoping you'd say that.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Time for your medicine, Harley.

Harley: Does this look like Arkham to you?

Anti-Venom: I was thinking of a permanent nap.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Finally, a big monster to fight.

Anti-Venom: Be careful what you wish for.

Helboy: Oh, well in that case let's do this.

2nd

Anti-Venom: You are corrupted.

Hellboy: Right back at ya, pal.

Anti-Venom: Let's get this party started.

3rd

Anti-Venom: Think your arm can handle me?

Hellboy: Only way to find out.

Anti-Venom: I like your style.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: My, aren't you a big fellow.

Anti-Venom: That's what everyone says.

Jay: But that doesn't mean your better.

2nd

Anti-Venom: A living legend.

Jay: Jay Garrick, reporting for duty.

Anti-Venom: Let's see how I hold up.

John Stewart

1st

John: Cool of before this gets out of hand.

Anti-Venom: I just asked for some training.

John: For the record, I hate spiders.

2nd

Anti-Venom: A real space man.

John: And a Green Lantern.

Anti-Venom: This is so cool.

Joker

1st

Joker: The itsy bitsy spider, went up the water spout.

Anit-Venom: What are you talking about?

Joker: Down came the Joker, and stomped the spiders guts.

2nd

Anti-Venom: I always hated clowns.

Joker: But my smile brightens every room.

Anti-Venom: This will make me smile.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: How sweet, white meat.

Anti-Venom: Okay, that just sounds wrong.

King Shark: Oh, I'm not just talking.

2nd

Anti-Venom: I used to like sharks.

King Shark: And now?

Anti-Venom: Now I'm gonna gut you.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Could you cure my beloved?

Anti-Venom: If you surrender, then yes.

Mr. Freeze: You will do as you promised.

2nd

Mr. Freeze: Demonstrate your recuperative abilities.

Anti-Venom: So what ales you?

Mr. Freeze: A froze heart.

3rd

Anti-Venom: Victor, stop this.

Mr. Freeze: I will save my beloved.

Anti-Venom: Thst doesn't make this right.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Tendrils where I can see them.

Anti-Venom: I'm trying to help you.

Power Girl: That's what every monster says.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Shall we dance?

Power Girl: Just keep that tongue in your mouth.

Anti-Venom: I'll do my best.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: An all natural look?

Anti-Venom: 100% organic.

Poison Ivy: I think I like you.

2nd

Poison Ivy: What a creative look.

Anti-Venom: Should I be flattered?

Poison Ivy: If you're smart.

3rd

Anti-Venom: The plant lady.

Poison Ivy: They are my children.

Anti-Venom: Time for a little pruning.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnok's minions.

Anti-Venom: Who the hell is Shinnok?

Raiden: Your lies do not fool me.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Never fought a god before.

Raiden: You think you can best me?

Anti-Venom: Time for a little locker-knocker.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Gotta say, I like your style.

Anti-Venom: Does this mean we're gonna be friends now?

Red Hood: Hell no, you're dead meat.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Care to just walk away?

Red Hood: What do you think?

Anti-Venom: It time to play can opener.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mentioned you.

Anti-Venom: How do I know you're not lying?

Reverse Flash: Because this is where I kill you.

2nd

Anti-Venom: You make me sick.

Reverse Flash: Like you can do anything about it.

Anti-Venom: How about we kill you!?

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?

Anti-Venom: Like the little dweeb you are.

Robin: In thirty second, you'll be out cold.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Little baby bird.

Robin: NEVER call me that.

Anti-Venom: Time for some chicken wings.

Roman

1st

Roman: Now that is much more my color.

Anti-Venom: Too bad you can't have it.

Roman: I can be very persuasive.

2nd

Anti-Venom: My first bank robber.

Roman: I'm a professional, pay attention.

Anti-Venom: You're about to be mince meat.

Saber

1st

Saber: You will not touch England.

Anti-Venom: I'm just trying to help.

Saber: Then turn around or face Excalibur.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Time for a new ruler.

Saber: My throne will never belong to you.

Anti-Venom: All hail the queen.

Saya

1st

Saya: I know exactly who you are.

Anti-Venom: Football star quarterback? Veteran?

Saya: Just another monster to kill.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Lost, little girl?

Saya: I've found what I'm after.

Anti-Venom: Ain't that peachy?

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: My, aren't you big?

Anti-Venom: Big, strong and ready to rumble.

Scarecrow: Does daddy approve?

2nd

Anti-Venom: Your gas won't hurt me.

Scarecrow: Just attack that weak mind of yours.

Anti-Venom: Did you call me weak!?

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Anti-Venom: Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Your hair is on fire.

Starfire: It belies a Tameranian temper.

Anti-Venom: No, it's literally on fire.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

Anti-Venom: It's not my fault I'm this way.

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you must die.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Ninjas!? That is so cool.

Sub-Zero: Do not mock a Lin Kuei.

Anti-Venom: Fine. We'll just kill you.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Anti-Venom: Guess that means I don't have to hold back.

Supergirl: I was about to say the same thing.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Another alien.

Suoergirl: Yeah, my cousin is Superman.

Anti-Venom: Then I'll be the hero when I kill you.

Superman

1st

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Anti-Venom: For me or for you?

Superman: What happens next is on you?

2nd

Anti-Venom: Time to end this.

Superman: You gonna turn on me too?

Anti-Venom: Big time.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: You pervert the Red.

Anti-Venom: What the hell is that?

Swamp Thing: Nothing compared to the Green.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Ugh, vegetables.

Swamp Thing: You cannot eat me.

Anti-Venom: Good. We'll just chop you to bits.

Venom

1st

Venom: We hate you.

Anti-Venom: What else is now?

Venom: We kill you.

2nd

Venom: Our spawn...

Anti-Venom: Time to put the old man down.

Venom: We won't go quietly.

3rd

Anti-Venom: Purify Venom.

Venom: You can't and you won't.

Anti-Venom: Never say never.

4th

Anti-Venom: This is your end.

Venom: You cannot beat us.

Anit-Venom: Beat? We're gonna purify you.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: Great, another spider.

Anti-Venom: No such thing as too much.

Vixen: Anansui doesn't agree.

2nd

Anti-Venom: You got a lot of powers.

Vixen: Thats what happens with the totem.

Anti-Venom: This is gonna be fun.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Anti-Venom: Even we can't cure insanity.

Wonder Woman: You just sealed your fate.

2md

Anti-Venom: Your sword doesn't scare me.

Wonder Wonder- It should, symbiote.

Anti-Venom: Show me why.

Yang

1st

Yang: What the hell are you supposed to be?

Anti-Venom: We are Anti-Venom.

Yang: You're about to be knocked out.

2nd

Anti-Venom: Ready to do this?

Yang: The ANTI-cipation is killing me.

Anti-Venom: And that was your last pun.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Cure All (Venom)- Anti-Venom roars to the sky before he points his fists at the other symbiote. White webs shot out and tangle the black alien up before Anti-Venom pulls Venom forward. He delivers a stiff clothesline to the other alien before yanking Venom overhead and slamming him down. He repeats this three times before jumping into the air. With the other alien underneath, Anti-Venom slams his feet into the back before jumping off.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Anti-Venom licks the blood from his claws before roaring and running at the opponent on all fours.

* * *

 **Anti-Venom has had two hosts and since Brock is already taken, figured I'd give Flash Thompson a little bit of the spotlight.** **Given that no premier has their own ending, I figured I'd keep with that trend. Next is my fanon version of End. Hope you'll like it.**


	14. End (Premier Skin)

**End**

 **(Roman Torchwick Premier Skin)**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: A finger is shown to have a crimson flame over it before a cigar is placed over it. End inhales and lights the stick before the camera goes over his shoulder to show his opponent enter the arena. They speak before it returns to the demon. The pinkette removes the cigar from his mouth and speaks. It returns to the opponent and they finish their bit before they start fighting.

Second: The opponent enters the arena before it goes over their shoulder to show End walking towards them, crimson flames rolling off him. As he walks he spins his cane and speaks before placing the end on the ground. It goes back to the opponent who speaks again. The camera returns to End who raises his cane and speaks as the sight line pops up.

* * *

 **Intros**

End

1st

End A: Okay, what. The. Fuck?

End B: How many of me did Zeref make?

End A: One less when I'm done with you.

2nd

End A: That's not funny, Neo.

End B: I was about to say the same thing.

End A: Let's shatter this glass.

3rd

End B: My lesser half.

End A: I am End, you fraud.

End B: Only the true demon will be left standing.

4th

End B: True clarity come from fighting.

End A: But only against strong opponents.

End B: Let's see how strong I am.

Alice

1st

Alice: Keep your flames away from me.

End: Then get out of my way.

Alice: I'll go through you instead.

2nd

End: You know, I could bring your sister back.

Alice: Don't speak of her! You didn't know her!

End: Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are.

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom: Are you really a demon?

End: The horns don't pop off.

Anti-Venom: Let's send you to hell.

2nd

End: Another dumb jock.

Anti-Venom: I'm the baddest of the bad.

End: You'll be a pile of ash soon enough.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: Leave this place or die.

End: Like I'm gonna listen to the fish talker.

Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

2nd

End: I've always wanted to say this.

Aquaman: What are you talking about?

End: Down with the king.

Atom

1st

Atom: How about a blood sample?

End: Never gonna happen, sidekick.

Atom: Who says I'm just a sidekick?

2nd

End: So what you can do?

Atom: Applied quantum dynamics. Shrinking mostly.

End: Another bug to crush.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns within you.

End: I have every right to be angry with the world.

Atrocitus: Let it out.

2nd

End: What's it take to earn a ring?

Atrocitus: A dip in a sea of boiling blood.

End: Sounds like fun. Sign me up.

3rd

End: What do you want, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: Your victims must be avenged.

End: You'll share their fate.

Bane

1st

Bane: Time to die.

End: You think you can hurt me?

Bane: I bring maximum pain.

2nd

End: Big, dumb and ugly. You must be Bane.

Bane: Do not mock me.

End: Fine, how about I beat you?

Batman

1st

Batman: You don't belong here.

End: This is the newest Tartaros hq.

Batman: Unless I stop you.

2nd

End: I will burn you alive.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

End: No, I don't think you have.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy you.

End: Ugh, another idiot.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

2nd

End: I will burn you alive.

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst villain ever.

End: I almost feel sorry for you.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: You will not enter Khandaq.

End: Are you gonna make sure of that?

Black Adam: Indeed I am.

2nd

End: Team with me and I might spare your people.

Black Adam: You cannot best six gods.

End: So much for sparing your people.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: You're gonna pay for everything you've done.

End: Hell hath no fury like a demons wrath.

Black Canary: Wait to you see a pissed off moms.

2nd

End: Oh, hello there.

Black Canary: I'm a married woman.

End: Not for much longer.

3rd

End: You are a pretty bird.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

End: I'd rather hear your screams.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: We don't need you in the south side.

End: Too bad. I'm taking over.

Black Lightning: Then you'll get twenty-thousand volts.

2nd

End: A little lightning won't hurt me.

Black Lightning: You're just another bully.

End: But there's no teacher to stop me.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Another metahuman freak.

End: I'm a demon you idiot.

Black Manta: You're still gonna get gutted.

2nd

End: All that gear and you still won't scratch me.

Black Manta: My heat rays will vaporize you.

End: They won't even get warm.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

End: Are you seriously trashing MY looks?

Blue Beetle: Guess I walked into that one.

2nd

End: You remind a lot of myself.

Blue Beetle: Should I be flattered?

End: And I hate that the most about you.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

End: What do you want with me?

Brainiac: Your head for dissection.

2nd

Brainiac: You are a demon.

End: Who wants his kin back. Now!

Brainiac: You will join them instead.

3rd

End: Let my people go.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

End: The strongest demon ever.

4th

End: You can't even scratch me.

Brainiac: I will study you.

End: No. I'm gonna melt you.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: Last warning, back off.

End: Don't want to see your sister again?

Captain Cold: Don't you talk about my sister.

2nd

End: I don't like ice pricks.

Captain Cold: Cry me a river.

End: I was about to say the same thing.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

End: You really think you can take me?

Catwoman: The claws aren't just for show.

2nd

End: Why try stealing from me?

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

End: Bust size bigger than her IQ.

3rd

End: Why not join Tartaros?

Catwoman: Oh I'm sorry, murderer.

End: You're too soft anyway.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: Finally some big game.

End: I'm flattered you think you can take me.

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

2nd

End: Another cat?

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

End: You'll make a nice rug.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: I don't buy this magic.

End: That will be your last mistake.

Cyborg: Now it's on.

2nd

End: A broken man approaches.

Cyborg: I am the pinocle of scientific achievement.

End: Let's turn you into scrap.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: What is the secret of your power?

End: Dig up my brother and ask him.

Darkseid: My tortureres will extract that information.

2nd

End: We could just team up.

Darkseid: Whatever I can not control, I must destroy.

End: I gave you a warning.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: You wanted to see me?

End: I have need of your talents.

Deadshot: Let's see if you're worth the time.

2nd

End: You never miss, huh?

Deadshot: My asking price says so.

End: I don't go down in one hit.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: Your brother defied fate to save you.

End: Am I supposed to be greatful for that?

Doctor Fate: Your life is forfeit.

2nd

Doctor Fate: You are an agent of chaos.

End: Yeah, because it's fun.

Doctor Fate: The fun ends here.

3rd

End: More magic, great.

Doctor Fate: You face the mightiest sorcerer.

End: Until I crack your skull in.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: Another daedra scum.

End: It's pronounced DEMON.

Dovahkiin: You will die painfully.

2nd

End: You remind me of myself.

Dovahkiin: I am a hero, not a monster.

End: Oh yeah. Gonna be real fun to kill you.

Enchantress

1st

June: Please, just kill me.

End: No, I think I'll keep you.

Enchantress: You can't cage me, End.

2nd

End: Now that's what I call a woman.

Enchantress: You're not so bad yourself, demon.

End: I win, you join Tartaros.

3rd

End: Another ancient soul.

Enchantress: I'm here to usher a new age of dark magic.

End: I think I'm in love.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

End: They'll make for a nice snack.

Firestorm: How about a dip in the Firestorm matrix?

2nd

End: You remind me of my old self.

Firestorm: Because we both use fire?

End: Because you're just so happy.

Flash

1st

Flash: Stop this before people get hurt.

End: You understand that's the point, right?

Flash: Time to take out the trash.

2nd

Flash: This isn't what your father would want.

End: You're talking to the wrong half, stupid.

Flash: Then I'll just beat him out of you.

3rd

End: Weren't you on my side of the law?

Flash: I'm trying to make things right.

End: Get off your high horse.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorllia Grood: Part of you is still human.

End: And your point is?

Gorilla Grodd: All men can be controlled.

2nd

End: I'm fighting a monkey?

Gorilla Grodd: I am smarter than you know.

End: That ain't saying much.

3rd

End: I will burn you to ash.

Gorilla Grodd: I am this worlds future.

End: Wrong. That's me and my kin.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

End: No.

Green Arrow: Well, you're gonna be a lot of fun.

2nd

End: You think you're saving anyone?

Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.

End: But you'll burn against me.

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: You and I join forces.

End: Sounds like a fun time.

Green Goblin: Just think of the possibilities!

2nd

End: Time to clean house.

Green Goblin: You think you can rob me?

End: Rob, no? Kill on the other hand.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: You make me sick.

End: I was about to say the same to you.

Green Lantern: Let the record show you asked for this.

2nd

End: You are way to green.

Green Lantern: It comes with the job.

End: Let's bloody it up a bit.

Grid

1st

Grid: Analysis suggest you will not serve.

End: If I was a human, then maybe.

Grid: My logic is undeniable.

2nd

End: A toy soldier to break.

Grid: I am the future. I am perfection.

End: Let's break the future then.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley: Ready to be all done breathing!?

End: I was about to ask the same thing.

Harley: Time to take your medicine.

2nd

Harley: You'll make a nice chewy for Bud and Lou.

End: They'll break their teeth, and I'll break their necks.

Harley: I can't work with this!

3rd

End: Why not come back to my side?

Harley: I'm done with clowns in cheep suits.

End: Oh, you wound me.

4th

End: The jokers little whore...

Harley: I'm not the same as I was back then.

End: Such a shame. You might have lived longer.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

End: Not all monsters look like monsters.

Hellboy: Oh well in that case, let's do this.

2nd

Hellboy: Let's cut the crap and get on with this.

End: Thought you were more of a tough guy.

Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

3rd

End: That toy won't hurt me.

Hellboy: Preaching to the choir.

End: Let's turn up the heat.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay Garrick: You were once a great hero.

End: You're talking to the wrong half.

Jay Garrick: Then I'll just beat him out of you.

2nd

End: Old timer.

Jay Garrick: You should respect your elders.

End: Why don't you make me?

John Stewart

1st

John: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

End: Too little, too late.

John: Fine. We'll do it your way.

2nd

End: A ring is your power?

John: I was a marine Corp unsc sniper.

End: You still won't hurt me.

Joker

1st

Joker: We've more in common then you'd care to admit.

End: I beg your pardon?

Joker: I'll just stay for a slice.

2nd

Joker: Now that look makes a statement.

End: Yeah, fuck off clown.

Joker: Everyone is always so judgey.

3rd

End: What the fuck is wrong with you?

Joker: Could you be anymore mellowdramatic?

End: How about I cave your skull in?

King Shark

1st

King Shark: I'll rip you to shreds.

End: Your teeth will break first.

King Shark: With your arm down my throat.

2nd

End: And people call me sick.

King Shark: What are you trying to say?

End: You EAT people, you twisted fuck.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Demonstrate your recoperative abilities.

End: Gonna have to make me bleed first.

Mr. Freeze: That can be arranged.

2nd

End: I could save your wife for you.

Mr. Freeze: You'll not corrupt Nora, demon.

End: Fine. I'll just do it for me.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Is it hot in here or is it just me?

End: You are hot, my dear.

Power Girl: Don't even think about it.

2nd

End: What a vision of beauty.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

End: Only one way to find out.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: What a creative look.

End: This old thing? I just threw it on.

Poison Ivy: And you'll be buried in it

2nd

Poison Ivy: You've got bad karma written all over you.

End: Mind games don't work on me.

Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.

3rd

End: Ugh, I hate plants.

Poison Ivy: They are my children.

End: I'll burn you AND them to ash!

Raiden

1st

Raiden: You are a perversion.

End: And I should care because?

Raiden: You face the might of the god.

2nd

End: Ugh, more gods.

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

End: Time to become a God Slayer.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Leave this place or die.

End: You can't kill me, boy.

Red Hood: Everybody dies, even you.

2nd

End: A broken body to kill.

Red Hood: Been there, done that.

End: That makes two of us.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: I could travel back in time and kill you.

End: But that's not very fun, is it?

Reverse Flash: You really do get me.

2nd

End: Fair warning, I will kill you.

Reverse Flash: That's only if you can catch me.

End: Challenge accepted.

Robin

1st

Robin: I'm not scared of you.

End: You should be, little boy.

Robin: In thirty seconds, you'll be out cold.

2nd

End: I can make you greater.

Robin: I'm not joining you, monster.

End: I'm a demon. And you're dead.

Roman

1st

Roman: Ready for a rematch?

End: I killed you once.

Roman: You just got lucky.

2nd

Roman: You son of a bitch!

End: Someone's a sore loser.

Roman: Oh, I'll show you sore.

3rd

End: Didn't I already kill you?

Roman: Maybe you're not as good as you thought.

End: Oh, no you're gonna get it.

Saber

1st

Saber: You will not touch England.

End: All will belong to me.

Saber: Excalibur will destroy you.

2nd

End: You are lovely woman.

Saber: And you are a disgusting monster.

End: You'll break, like the others before you.

Saya

1st

Saya: My blood will kill you.

End: That's only if you can cut me.

Saya: That's what the sword is for.

2nd

End: Join me, and I'll bring back your family.

Saya: They deserve their rest.

End: You try to be nice.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: You suffer from philophobia.

End: Speak English, you freak.

Scarecrow: Fear of emotional attachment.

2nd

End: Back the fuck away with that gas.

Scarecrow: Scared already?

End: Fire and gas don't mix.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: How could you justify what you've done?

End: Simple, humanity had their chance.

Starfire: You should have opened your heart.

2nd

End: You are a vision of beauty.

Starfire: It belies a tameranian temper.

End: Oh, you're feisty. I love it!

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

End: And you're here to stop me.

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you must die.

2nd

End: Don't even think about freezing me solid.

Sub-Zero: You cannot best a Lin Kuei.

End: I'll burn you alive.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: How can you hurt so many people?

End: It's called a business decision.

Supergirl: Time for you to go bankrupt.

2nd

End: You are too naive.

Supergirl: I fight for what's right.

End: As I said, naive.

Superman

1st

Superman: You really wanna do this?

End: How could I pass this chance up.

Superman: What happens next is on you.

2nd

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

End: I do have the advantage.

Superman: Is that so?

3rd

End: The hero who fell from grace.

Superman: You're tugging on the wrong cape.

End: I was about to say the same thing.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Put out your fire.

End: Why don't you make me, shrub?

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

2nd

End: This is a bad match up for you.

Swamp Thing: It is not in my nature to yield.

End: Time to burn you down.

Venom

1st

Venom: I hate fire!

End: Then I'm your worst nightmare.

Venom: Until I smother you.

2nd

Venom: Your power does not sway us.

End: Then you're more insane then people think.

Venom: Time to die.

3rd

End: You'll make a nice pet.

Venom: You cannot tame us.

End: Tame? More like beat into submission.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: You pervert the red.

End: Blame it on my brother.

Vixen: But you're his legacy.

2nd

End: Your power comes from a trinket?

Venom: The tantu totem is an heirloom.

End: Heirlooms are meant to be broken.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: My sword splits atoms.

End: You'll be lucky to scratch me.

Wonder Woman: Did I mention I'm an Amazon?

2nd

Wonder Woman: Vile demon.

End: Correction. The STRONGEST demon.

Wonder Woman: This is where you die.

3rd

End: My darling little spartan...

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

End: You're not Pyrrha!

4th

End: I can make you stronger.

Wonder Woman: And I can kill you.

End: You'll break, just like the others.

Yang

1st

Yang: You're gonna pay for what you did to Pyrrha.

End: She drove me to it. Her smell...

Yang: Time to bust your head.

2nd

Yang: No goons and no suit.

End: I can handle a blonde.

Yang: That's what everyone says at first.

3rd

Yang: You son of a bitch.

End: What did I do to you?

Yang: This is for Ruby!

4th

End: Consider this your lesson plan.

Yang: I get my schooling from Beacon.

End: Survive this fight.

5th

End: You're too predictable.

Yang: What does that mean?

End: I can handle a boxer with my eyes closed.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Tartaros Rules (Roman): End shouts as he flips his cane onto his shoulder and fires a blast. It hits the clown in the face as E.o.R. Neo runs onto the field. She spins and kicks Roman before flipping up and uses her umbrella to throw him. She then turns and delivers a 540 kick that send her partner to the ground. As he tries to stand, he looks up to see Franmalth walk over in a paladin. Smirking on the inside, the demon press a button and fires a dozen missiles at close range. The resulting explosion destroys the mech, blasting Roman back to the ground as End waits patiently.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

End pulls out another cigar and lights it, before sucking on it and blowing out a cloud of smoke. Neo then lands in front of him and bows, making them shatter from her Semblance.

* * *

 **One day, one more day... And then I get KH3! I'm so FUCKING EXCITED!**

 **This will be the ONLY fanon character I do, simply because it is mine and it works. Don't start suggesting other fan fic characters for me to do. Hope you guys like my version of End. See you all for the Hobgoblin.**


	15. Hobgoblin (Premier Skin)

**The Hobgoblin**

 **(Green Goblin Premier Skin)**

* * *

 **Intro Motion**

First: Hobgoblin flies through the air in a circle with a twisted grin on his face. He then hangs upside down as the camera goes over his shoulder and shows his opponent entering the fight and speaking. It returns to Hobby, who spins back up and speaks. It returns to the opponent who finishes their bit before they start fighting.

Second: The opponent does their entrance before it goes over their shoulder. It shows Hobgobling flying into view, the hover tech from his glider pushing dust out in a circle as he speaks. It returns to his opponent and they finish their bit as they speak. The camera returns to the Hobgoblin, who shifts his feet and presses a button on his glider. A pumpkin bomb shoots up and he catches it as he speaks.

* * *

 **Intros**

Hobgoblin

1st

Hobgoblin A: What the hell is this?

Hobgoblin B: You trying to steal my style?

Hobgoblin A: I'm real. You're the fake!

2nd

Hobgoblin B: Look what the cat dragged in.

Hobgoblin A: Shouldn't you be dead?

Hobgoblin B: This face will be the last thing you see!

Alice

1st

Alice: And people call me mad.

Hobgoblin: You talk to imaginary friends.

Alice: How rude. Cheshire is right here.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Lost, little girl?

Alice: I'm right where I need to be.

Hobgoblin: Let's head down the rabbit hole.

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom: You again?

Hobgoblin: What do you say? For old times sake?

Anti-Venom: Never gonna happen.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Just hand over the suit now.

Anti-Venom: You'll pry it from my body.

Hobgoblin: I do like the sound of 'White Goblin'.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: You don't belong here.

Hobgoblin: There's profit to be made.

Aquaman: And your death.

2nd

Hobgoblin: That looks fancy.

Aquaman: The trident is mine alone.

Hobgoblin: Until you drop dead.

Atom

1st

Atom: A mind is a terrible thing to waste.

Hobgoblin: You trying to say something?

Atom: That you need to be stopped.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Nice looking belt.

Atom: You aren't going to touch it.

Hobgoblin: Never say never.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: You don't fit on the emotional spectrum.

Hobgoblin: I find that gets in the way of business.

Atrocitus: You're a threat to all lanterns.

2nd

Atrocitus: Now, face the Red lanterns wrath.

Hobgoblin: You got a problem with me?

Atrocitus: Dex-star will knaw on your bones.

3rd

Hobgoblin: You want something with me?

Atrocitus: I'll incinerate your corpse!

Hobgoblin: There's no profit in my own destruction.

Bane

1st

Bane: The blood of kings flows through me.

Hobgoblin: Getting bored here.

Bane: Die, fool.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Just hand over the Venom.

Bane: It is mine, and mine alone.

Hobgoblin: Do I sound like I'm taking no for an answer?

Batman

1st

Batman: You don't belong here.

Hobgoblin: I go where the money is.

Batman: Unless I stop you.

2nd

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Hobgoblin: Oh really? How so?

Batman: I'd rather show then tell.

3rd

Hobgoblin:The measure of a man is how he handles defeat.

Batman: And your point is?

Hobgoblin: Let's see how you handle yours.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy.

Hobgoblin: This is the best they can throw at me?

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

2nd

Hobgoblin: This is who they send against me?

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst hero ever.

Hobgoblin: Let's just get this over with.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Amons strength flows through me.

Hobgoblin: You know you sound crazy right?

Black Adam: You've no clue what drives me.

2nd

Hobgoblin: The measure of a man is how he handles defeat.

Black Adam: I am six gods, not one man.

Hobgoblin: Fine. Let's see how god's handle defeat.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Hobgoblin: You're really going for that?

Black Canary: I'll break every bone in your body.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Hello there, little bird.

Black Canary: I'm a married woman.

Hobgoblin: Do I sound like I care?

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: South Side's got plenty of drama without you.

Hobgoblin: Then you won't mind if I crash the party?

Black Lightning: If you do, you'll get ten thousand volts.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Those girls of yours look up to you.

Black Lightning: You even think about touching them...

Hobgoblin: Oops. Too late!

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Hobgoblin: Sounds like profit to me.

Black Manta: I like your style.

2nd

Black Manta: You gonna help me kill Aquaman?

Hobgoblin: Sounds like fun. Count me in.

Black Manta: I need to know what you can do first.

3rd

Hobgoblin: Your gear sure looks fancy.

Black Manta: This helmet is my life's work.

Hobgoblin: I'll make sure to get a high price.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Got a cell waiting with your name on it.

Hobgoblin: You can't through me in jail.

Blue Beetle: I can and I will.

2nd

Hobgoblin: You think you can beat me?

Blue Beetle: Spidey can. Why wouldn't I?

Hobgoblin: For starters, he got lucky. A lot.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: You think you can best me?

Hobgoblin: Damn right I do.

Brainac: You will die a fool.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Hand over the ship and I'll let you live.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Hobgoblin: You can call me THE HOBGOBLIN!

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: The Rogues never liked you.

Hobgoblin: Too scary for you?

Captain Cold: No, you're too creepy.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Hand over the gun and I'll let you live.

Captain Cold: Ain't happening, rubber face.

Hobgoblin: It'll be the last thing you ever see!

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Fancy meeting you here.

Hobgoblin: That diamond is mine! Get lost.

Catwoman: You can't train a cat to do that.

2nd

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Hobgoblin: You really think you can beat me?

Catwoman: I'll do more than think.

3rd

Hobgoblin: Lost, little kitty cat?

Catwoman: Oh I'm sorry, murderer.

Hobgoblin: Yours too.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: Let this hunt please the goddess.

Hobgoblin: Focus in reality, cat lady.

Cheetah: Your blood will stain my claws.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Well, what do we have here?

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Hobgoblin: I always wanted a cat skinned rug.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Better hope you've got good defense.

Hobgoblin: You'll be lucky to hit me.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

2nd

Hobgoblin: How are you feeling, tin-man?

Cyborg: What are you talking about?

Hobgoblin: Guess the virus needs a jump start.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Serve me or be destroyed.

Hobgoblin: There's no profit to be made in my own destruction.

Darkseid: Let us test your merit.

2nd

Darkseid: Serve me and rule galaxies.

Hobgoblin: How about I just kill you instead?

Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.

3rd

Hobgoblin: My, aren't you a big one?

Darkseid: Who are you to mock me?

Hobgoblin: You can call me The Hobgoblin!

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Fancy glider, bagfull of bombs...

Hobgoblin: Listing the ways you can die?

Deadshot: More like things I'm keeping.

2nd

Hobgoblin: What it take to join up with you?

Deadshot: You got the coin, then we can talk.

Hobgoblin: Let's knock some zeros off you.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You are an agent of chaos.

Hobgoblin: Thats where all the fun is.

Doctor Fate: Your life ends now.

2nd

Hobgoblin: The names Hobgoblin.

Doctor Fate: The helm sees all.

Hobgoblin: Does it see this!?

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: You are insane.

Hobgoblin: Thats a matter of perspective.

Dovahkiin: Your life ends this day.

2nd

Hobgoblin: And people make fun of my look?

Dovahkiin: This is armor, you maniac.

Hobgoblin: And it still won't help you.

Enchantress

1st

June: Enchantress, Enchantress, Enchantress.

Hobgoblin: You trying to say something?

Enchantress: You'll make for a light snack.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Care to come work with me?

Enchantress: Eternal torment and damnation await you.

Hobgoblin: You could just say no.

End

1st

End: And people make fun of my outfit?

Hobgoblin: I think it's the fake horns that ruin it.

End: I'll smash your face in for that.

2nd

Hobgoblin: So what's it take to become a demon?

End: Nothing you could do to make me want that.

Hobgoblin: Fine. I'll kill you and figure it out myself.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Hobgoblin: And I'm not scared of them.

Firestorm: Allow me to change that.

2nd

Hobgoblin: If it isn't the walking candlestick.

Firestorm: I'm about to go nuclear on you.

Hobgoblin: I'll blow you up before that happens.

Flash

1st

Flash: Stop this before people get hurt.

Hobgoblin: That's part of the fun.

Flash: You're too far gone to be saved.

2nd

Hobgoblin: How does it feel, Flash?

Flash: I don't know what you mean.

Hobgoblin: This mask will be the last thing you see!

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Hobgoblin: I don't bow to monkeys.

Gorilla Grodd: Your stuffed head will grace my throne.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Ugh, I hate monkeys.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Hobgoblin: Oh, I can't wait to kill you.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Hobgoblin: That you can't hit me?

Green Arrow: That your glider goes down in one shot.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Time for Robin Hood to die.

Green Arrow: I don't like the sound of that.

Hobgoblin: So you're smarter than you look.

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: The spider is mine.

Hobgoblin: I was here first, green bean.

Green Goblin: That's Goblin to you, dead man.

2nd

Green Goblin: You were supposed to kill the spider.

Hobgoblin: If you think it's so easy, do it yourself.

Green Goblin: After I tie up some loose ends.

3rd

Hobgoblin: I thought you were dead...

Green Goblin: Nope, but you'll soon be you reject.

Hobgoblin: There's no profit to be made in my own destruction.

4th

Hobgoblin: You gave me this suit, Osborn.

Green Goblin: And now I want it back.

Hobgoblin: Too bad. I've grown found of it.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: Stand down, tough guy.

Hobgoblin: Piss off, green bean.

Green Lantern: Let the record show you asked for this.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Hand over that ring now.

Green Lantern: This ring doesn't leave my hand.

Hobgoblin: Fine. I'll take it with me.

Grid

1st

Grid: Analysis suggests you will not survive.

Hobgoblin: Like I'll listen to a tin can.

Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.

2nd

Hobgoblin: What the hell are you supposed to be?

Grid: I am the future. I am perfection.

Hobgoblin: Wounder what happens if I blow you up?

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: Ready to be all done breathing!?

Hobgoblin: I was about to ask the same thing.

Harley Quinn: This is gonna be fun.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Put a leash on those things.

Harley Quinn: I tried but they tore them off.

Hobgoblin: After I kill you, I'll take them off your hands.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Hobgoblin: Just wait until I get going.

Hellboy: Oh well in that case, let's do this.

2nd

Hellboy: You don't look like a Hobgoblin.

Hobgoblin: Like I'll take advise from you.

Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

3rd

Hobgoblin: You're the best detective in the world?

Hellboy: The term is paranormal investigator.

Hobgoblin: Those terms mean little to a dead man.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: I fight for a freer, more just society.

Hobgoblin: Another goody-goody.

Jay: I think it's time to rethink your life choices.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Why can't I ever be rid of heroes?

Jay: That's the path you take as a villain.

Hobgoblin: Then I'll make a path through you!

John Stewart

1st

John: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

Hobgoblin: You think that will stop me?

John: Fine, but you asked for this.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Do you think I'm scared of you?

John: If you were smart, you'd surrender.

Hobgoblin: You're just another hero to crush.

Joker

1st

Joker: We've more in common then you'd care to admit.

Hobgoblin: I disagree with that statement.

Joker: Everyone is always so judgy.

2nd

Joker: Oh, can I go for a ride?

Hobgoblin: Sure, just hold on for you life.

Joker: You're funny, you know that?

3rd

Hobgoblin: This is going to be fun.

Joker: Could you be anymore mellow dramatic?

Hobgoblin: Only if you blow up good.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: No bars, no chains...

Hobgoblin: Enjoying the smell of fresh air?

King Shark: Time for meat.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Ugh, you are disgusting.

King Shark: Have you looked in the mirror lately?

Hobgoblin: Oh, now you're gonna get it.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: You're nothing but a psychopath.

Hobgoblin: And what about you?

Mr. Freeze: I do what I must to save Nora.

2nd

Hobgoblin: That gun could make a nice edition to my glider.

Mr. Freeze: You'll pry it from my cold, dead hands.

Hobgoblin: Thanks for the idea.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: You make me sick.

Hobgoblin: Tell me who you really feel.

Power Girl: Like punching your face in.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Oh, now that's an outfit.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Hobgoblin: I'll take you, piece by piece.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: What a creative look.

Hobgoblin: Why thank you.

Poison Ivy: It'll be a shame to ruin it.

2nd

Hobgoblin: You control plants?

Poison Ivy: They are my children.

Hobgoblin: And they call me nuts.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnoks minions.

Hobgoblin: What are you talking about?

Raiden: To the Netherrealm with you.

2nd

Hobgoblin: That hat is not working.

Raiden: You face the god of thunder.

Hobgoblin: Fine, I'll do your funeral arrangements.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Hobgoblin: You want to be friends?

Red Hood: Hell no, you're dead meat.

2nd

Red Hood: Leave this place or die.

Hobgoblin: There's no profit to be made in my own destruction.

Red Hood: You're going into the wood chipper.

3rd

Hobgoblin: You've got anger issues, kid.

Red Hood: This is my therapy.

Hobgoblin: I think you need new therapy.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mentioned you.

Hobgoblin: Because I killed everyone one who ever saw me.

Reverse Flash: Or maybe it's because I kill you now.

2nd

Hobgoblin: What do you want?

Reverse Flash: Came here to kill a freak.

Hobgoblin: It's a mask, you idiot.

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?

Hobgoblin: This face is the last thing your going to see.

Robin: In thirty seconds, you'll be out cold.

2nd

Hobgoblin: You sided against your father?

Robin: Because he was spectacularly wrong.

Hobgoblin: You've got some daddy issues, kid.

Roman

1st

Roman: Okay, what am I looking at?

Hobgoblin: You can call me the HOBGOBLIN!

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Care to team up?

Roman: You gonna cross me like your other partners?

Hobgoblin: Smarter than you look.

Saber

1st

Saber: Vile creature.

Hobgoblin: Where as you are so noble?

Saber: My actions were for the greater good.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Now that sword looks fancy.

Saber: And it will cut you down.

Hobgoblin: Only if you can touch me.

Saya

1st

Saya: You don't scare me.

Hobgoblin: Wait till I get going.

Saya: I'll cut you down before that happens.

2nd

Hobgoblin: That thing looks sharp.

Saya: It's a sword. Of course it's sharp.

Hobgoblin: Let's see just how sharp.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Feeling scared yet?

Hobgoblin: Get the hell away from me!

Scarecrow: I think we just scratched the surface.

2nd

Hobgoblin: You'll pay for that gas attack.

Scarecrow: I love it when your so grim.

Hobgoblin: Then your gonna love this.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: How can you justify what you've done?

Hobgoblin: The money was good enough.

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

2nd

Hobgoblin: And here I thought spiders were bad enough.

Starfire: You face a princess of Tamaren.

Hobgoblin: You'll blow up just the same.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

Hobgoblin: What are you gonna do about it?

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you must die.

2nd

Sub-Zero: I have faced more dangerous foes.

Hobgoblin: The Hobgoblin isn't like most foes.

Sub-Zero: Combat will prove your intent.

3rd

Hobgoblin: Why don't you just chill out?

Sub-Zero: This world must prepare for combat.

Hobgoblin: I'd rather just blow you up.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: I don't scare easily.

Hobgoblin: Wait till I get going.

Supergirl: If It's a party, I'll bring the punch.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Going to follow your cousin?

Supergirl: I fight for truth and justice.

Hobgoblin: Until you have one bad day.

Superman

1st

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Hobgoblin: I'm pretty sure I can make it interesting.

Superman: Is that so?

2nd

Hobgoblin: How does it feel?

Superman: What are you talking about?

Hobgoblin: To have this face be the last thing you see?

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: You offend the Green.

Hobgoblin: Then I'll just blow you up.

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Time to trim some trees.

Swamp Thing: The Green will never die.

Hobgoblin: But you can.

Venom

1st

Venom: You will join our hive.

Hobgoblin: I don't think so, inky.

Venom: That was not a request.

2nd

Hobgoblin: What's it take for you to merge with me?

Venom: Nothing you have to offer.

Hobgoblin: Fine, I'll just take you myself.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: You really think this will be easy?

Hobgoblin: Against you? Absolutely.

Vixen: I probably won't even need the totem.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Hand over the amulet, now.

Vixen: It stays with me.

Hobgoblin: Until you fall over dead.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Hobgoblin: I don't surrender, wonder tits.

Wonder Woman: Now you will die.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Look what Superman kicked out of the house.

Wonder Woman: He sent me to kill you.

Hobgoblin: Then he should have come himself.

Yang

1st

Yang: Yesh, you are ugly.

Hobgoblin: And you are too naive.

Yang: Soon you'll be the HOBBLINGoblin.

2nd

Hobgoblin: Care to team up?

Yang: Never in a million years.

Hobgoblin: Then I'll rain your body from the sky.

* * *

 **Super Move**

All Hallows' Eve (Green Goblin)- The Hobgoblin laughs as he catches a pumpkin bomb from his glider. He throws it and the plant girl is blasted into the air. Hobby flies after him and slams her into the glider and he holds on for dear life over the New York skyline. Hobby smirks as he turns around and jumps off, making Green Goblin turn to see an office building growing closer. The glider flyies through each room, destroying the walls in the process before it exits the building and the Hobgoblin lands. He then kicks Norman off and he falls to the ground before The Hobgoblin launches a pumpkin missile at him. It hits the Osborn and explodes, making him crash to the ground as the screen returns to normal.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

The Hobgoblin laughs as he spins his glider in a circle. He then stops and throws six razor bats at the screen.

* * *

 **I grew up on the last length of the 90's Spider-Man, so I can only picture Hobgoblin speaking with Mark Hamil's voice. ...maybe that's just me.**

 **I'm doing a poll on my profile for which pack to do next. Go and vote, because it will decide the order of these packs. See you next month.**


	16. Anime Swordsman Trailer

**Anime Swordsman Trailer**

* * *

 ** _(Slipknot - The Devil in I)_**

 _King Shark bounced along the ground before rolling over, his fins sliced into._ _Green Goblin floated back and threw a pair of bombs, but loud clang knocked them back. They exploded and destroyed the glider while sending him flying back. He crashed into the wall before the wing impaled him in the gut._

 _Saber rolled along the ground before standing back up. She glared at her opponent, a_ _young man of short stature with an exceptionally muscular build. He had green eyes and messy, ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He kept his hair together with a black headband, which had a gold-colored bull insignia and has a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it._

 _The boys outfit consists of a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes were made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes._

 _On the back of his belt was a pouch stapped to it. Over his shirt is a short black and short robe with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the same bull symbol. A book glowing in a red aura was floating and slung over his shoulder was a massive blade._

 _With a toothy smile, he pointed his sword at Saber. She charged him and swung Excalibur... only for the boy to slice through it and her. Gasping in pain, the servant dropped to her knees as her body turned into a golden powder and faded away._

 ** _(Undo these chains, my friends)_**

 _"Crap! I didn't mean to kill her!" The boy shouted before turning around._

 ** _(I'll show the rage I've hidden)_**

 _"Hey wait... where's the body?" He asked, finding nothing._

 ** _(Perish the sacrament)_**

 _King Shark stands up and roars, catching Asta off guard. "I'll kill you!" He shouted before charging._

 ** _(Swallowed, but nothing's forgiven)_**

 _The boy readied himself and held his hand over the book. It turned several pages and a second handle rose out, this one beloning to a much thinner sword._

 ** _(You and I, can't decide)_**

 _He ran forward and swung his blade in an 'x'. King Shark stopped and fell over._

 ** _(Which of us was taken for granted)_**

 _"Aw man... I was hoping for a challenge from one of them." He complained, the larger sword once again over his shoulder._

 ** _(Make amends)_**

 _"I've got a challenge for you." The boy turned at a voice and the sound of someone dropping to the ground._

 ** _(Some of us are destined to be out lived)_**

 _It was a boy of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He wears a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots. On his back he carries a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt in its sheath._

 ** _(Step inside!)_**

 _"See if you can handle this!" He gripped the blade and pulled it out before stabbing it into the ground._

 ** _(See the devil in I!)_**

 _"Incursio!" With a roar, the new comer was bathed in white light. Asta blocked his eyes with his blade, only to get hit with a fist. He looked to see the oppenent now clad in white armor from head to toe with a white cape coming off his back._

 ** _(Too many times we've let it come to this)_**

 _Asta jumped up and slammed both swords down, tearing the ground up but missing his target._

 ** _(Step inside!)_**

 _The armor clad foe held out his hand and a red tipped spear appeared. He swung it around only for Asta to block with his Demon-Dweller Sword._

 ** _(See the devil in I!)_**

 _"I'm not... gonna lose... to you..." He gritted out, pushing back against the spear._

 ** _(You'll realize I'm not your devil anymore)_**

 _Walking out of an ally was a blonde haired boy with green eyes_ _wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie._ _On his back was a_ _scabbard held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles._ _Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is a Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder._

 _"Looks like fun." The blonde said before drawing his blade, revealing_ _a curved shortsword with the Dragon tattoo emblem into its hilt and five holes along the middle of the sharp blade, and 5 half-moon holes along the other side of the blade. The blade is split into two different colors, the sharp part is silver and the opposite is a dark green moss. "Mind if I join?"_

 _The other two didn't acknowledge him, slightly annoying him. "I'm talking to you!" He swung his blade and created a shockwave that crashed into the other two, who looked up to see the blonde in the air and his blade at the ready. The two jumped up after him and started fighting, their blades clashing with bright sparks in the night._

* * *

 **You guys spoke and heres the winning pack; Asta from Black Clover, Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill!, and Meliodas from The Seven Deadly Sins. And all three of them are from some of my favorite shows to watch. I'll be back with the first character next month; the captain himself.**

 **Tatsumi and Meliodas were suggested by mastergamer14.**


	17. Meliodas

**Meliodas**

* * *

 **Intro** **Motion**

First: Meliodas lays on the ground staring up at the sky with his hands behind his head. He then slightly rolls back before nipping up. The camera goes over his shoulder to show his opponent entering the arena. It returns to Meliodas who draws his sword and speaks. It goes back to his opponent, who finishes their entrance.

Second: The opponent enters the arena before the camera goes over their shoulder. Meliodas is shown walking with his hands in his pockets. He speaks before it returns to the opponent who does their bit. It goes back to the blonde, who draws his sword and swings it a few times before speaking.

* * *

 **Intros**

Meliodas

1st

Meliodas A: Get out of my tavern.

Meliodas B: It's my tavern.

Meliodas A: Winner takes all then.

2nd

Meliodas A: Where's Elizabeth?

Meliodas B: She's safe with me.

Meliodas A: No, she isn't.

3rd

Meliodas B: Did you really eat Hawk?

Meliodas A: Yeah, he was so tender.

Meliodas: You could have saved me some.

4th

Meliodas B: Think this will draw a crowd?

Meliodas A: No chance this won't work.

Meliodas B: Here comes the money.

5th

Meliodas B: This is gonna be fun.

Meliodas A: How many battles does this make now?

Meliodas B: Five thousand, two hundred sixty eight.

Alice

1st

Alice: Think you can best me?

Meliodas: Only one way to find out.

Alice: Cocky little child.

2nd

Alice: We all go a little mad sometimes.

Meliodas: What are you talking about?

Alice: You're too hard on yourself.

3rd

Meliodas: So you have a talking cat?

Alice: Don't you have a talking pig?

Meliodas: Yeah. Hawk didn't like the pepper on his nose.

4th

Meliodas: You old enough to drink?

Alice: Absolutely not!

Meliodas: Well, that's a shame.

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom: Tiny little nerd.

Meliodas: Respect the captain, Brock.

Anti-Venom: After locker-knocker time.

2nd

Meliodas: Bullies don't scare me.

Anti-Venom: Not even this big?

Meliodas: Let's cut you down to size.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: Leave my kingdom.

Meliodas: I'm just here to pick up some alcohol.

Aquaman: You are not welcomed here.

2nd

Aquaman: Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Meliodas: King of Atlantis.

Aquaman: This is a fight I've longed for.

3rd

Meliodas: Think you loan me that pitchfork?

Aquaman: The trident is mine alone.

Meliodas: I'll sell you my sword.

4th

Meliodas: Let me set up shop for a little bit?

Aquaman: You will take your pig and leave.

Meliodas: Fine, I'll throw in free beer for you.

Atom

1st

Atom: Statistically speaking, you can't beat me.

Meliodas: Statistics don't mean anything.

Atom: We'll see about that.

2nd

Atom: You know of a size changing giant?

Meliodas: Yeah, her name's Diane.

Atom: Where'd she get that power?

3rd

Meliodas: Wanna meet my friend Diane?

Atom: I don't have time to socialize.

Meliodas: Don't worry, you can't miss her.

4th

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Atom: Don't have time.

Meliodas: There's always time for a drink.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns within you.

Meliodas: Meaning what?

Atrocitus: You will join my ranks.

2nd

Atrocitus: Your anger conceals your tears.

Meliodas: Nothing can erase the pain.

Atrocitus: Let it out, Meliodas.

3rd

Meliodas: Another red demon...

Atrocitus: I'll bath in your blood.

Meliodas: Come and get it.

4th

Meliodas: Get out of my head.

Atrocitus: We would avenge your love.

Meliodas: That's not what she would want.

Bane

1st

Bane: Tiny, little man...

Meliodas: Looks can be deceiving.

Bane: Fine, joke before you die.

2nd

Bane: You cannot best me, child.

Meliodas: Wanna bet on it?

Bane: I will break you.

3rd

Meliodas: So what's this tequila?

Bane: The drink of the gods.

Meliodas: I'll pick up a few barrels after this.

4th

Meliodas: You sure about this?

Bane: The blood of kings flow through me.

Meliodas: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Batman

1st

Batman: You're supposed to be dead.

Meliodas: He only got two hearts. I'm fine.

Batman: Show me.

2nd

Batman: Your pig destroyed seven blocks.

Meliodas: When did Hawk do that?

Batman: I'm talking about the big one.

3rd

Meliodas: You ever think about smiling?

Batman: Not at the moment.

Meliodas: Let's get you drunk and see if that happens.

4th

Meliodas: Thanks for letting us stop.

Batman: One day, then you're gone.

Meliodas: Only if you win.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero... here to destroy.

Meliodas: Not if I stop you.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

2nd

Meliodas: What's up?

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst hero ever.

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: The gods whisper of you.

Meliodas: What do they say?

Black Adam: That they want you to die.

2nd

Black Adam: Can you withstand my power?

Meliodas: Probably.

Black Adam: Mehan admires your courage.

3rd

Meliodas: Sure you won't let me set up shop?

Black Adam: Khandaq has no need for you.

Meliodas: Let's change your mind.

4h

Meliodas: So what's your deal?

Black Adam: I am six gods, not one man.

Meliodas: Well, I'm a demon.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: Eyes up, hands down.

Meliodas: What? I was just checking your measurements.

Black Canary: I'm a married woman.

2nd

Black Canary: You'll pay for that.

Meliodas: It was just one squeeze.

Black Canary: How does Elizabeth put up with you?

3rd

Meliodas: Wanna work at my tavern?

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Meliodas: Sure. Now let's get you in uniform...

4th

Meliodas: Sure you won't come work for me?

Black Canary: Only if you can keep your hands off.

Meliodas: Well that's never gonna happen.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Black Lightning: Sure. But you're paying.

2nd

Meliodas: Merlin would love you.

Black Lightning: I'm not looking for a girl.

Meliodas: No, I meant for an experiment.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Meliodas: Not happening.

Black Manta: Fine, I'll just gut you.

2nd

Black Manta: You're a little fish in my pond.

Meliodas: But I eat a lot.

Black Manta: You're still gonna get gutted.

3rd

Meliodas: You've gotta let go of the past.

Black Manta: Pot calling the kettle black.

Meliodas: My heart is always with Elizabeth.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Just saying, the armor knows how to kill you.

Meliodas: But you still need to reach me first.

Blue Beetle: Challenge accepted.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Need a cook for your bar?

Meliodas: Nah, we got Ban.

Blue Beetle: You're loss.

3rd

Meliodas: Just how old are you?

Blue Beetle: I'll be nineteen next month.

Meliodas: Eh, more booze for me.

4th

Meliodas: You sure you wanna train?

Blue Beetle: I'm ready to level up.

Meliodas: Don't say I didn't warn you, Lil' Jamie.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: So you are a demon?

Meliodas: What's it to you?

Brainiac: Vivisection will confirm it.

2nd

Brainiac: I would study your sword.

Meliodas: Sold it once. Never again.

Brainiac: Then die and lose it.

3rd

Meliodas: I want my woman back.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Meliodas: The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Captain Cold

1st

Captian Cold: Let's put you on ice.

Meliodas: A little cold won't stop me.

Captain Cold: Try absolute zero.

2nd

Captain Cold: You could have been a badass Rogue.

Meliodas: And you a great sin.

Captain Cold: If we're dine with that, let's do this.

3rd

Captain Cold: Captain.

Meliodas: Captain.

Captain Cold: Don't think we're friends now.

4th

Meliodas: I know what it's like to lose a loved one.

Captain Cold: You say one more word.

Meliodas: But this won't ease the pain.

5th

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink afterwards?

Captain Cold: We aren't friends.

Meliodas: Fine, more for me.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Hands where I can see them.

Meliodas: Come on, just one touch.

Catwoman: Ugh, you make me sick.

2nd

Catwoman: That sword looks fancy.

Meliodas: It's one of a kind.

Catwoman: And that means expensive.

3rd

Meliodas: Oh, hello there.

Catwoman: These claws aren't just for show.

Meliodas: I love a challenge.

4th

Meliodas: You're a thief?

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, its mine.

Meliodas: You and Ban would get along great.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Meliodas: Why are you looking at me like that?

Cheetah: Today, I hunt a dragon.

2nd

Cheetah: You'll make a fine prize.

Meliodas: Not if I skin you first.

Cheetah: Challenge accepted.

3rd

Meliodas: What are you?

Cheetah: The most dangerous hunter.

Meliodas: Sounds like fun.

4th

Meliodas: A goddess did this to you?

Cheetah: She cursed me into monster.

Meliodas: Man, they even suck here.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

Meliodas: Don't need it when I can send anything you got back.

Cyborg: Oh, really?

2nd

Cyborg: So there's no cyborgs where you're from?

Meliodas: No. Gowther might be the closest thing to you.

Cyborg: Bet he can't do what I can.

3rd

Meliodas: You betrayed your friends.

Cyborg: Like you have room to talk

Meliodas: But I went to the right side.

4th

Meliodas: Can you even drink like that?

Cyborg: Pretty sure I'm still underage.

Meliodas: Then get out.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Give me the location of the Ten Commandments.

Meliodas: Why would I ever do that?

Darkseid: Even demons will bend to Darkseid's will.

2nd

Darkseid: Give me Lostvayne.

Meliodas: It's mine.

Darkseid: You will beg for the sweet release of death.

3rd

Meliodas: So you're Darkseid.

Darkseid: I am the God of gods.

Meliodas: Sounds like this is going to be fun.

4th

Meliodas: Give me your Omega Beams.

Darkseid: Do you wish for death?

Meliodas: No, I wanna try something.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: My targets a kid?

Meliodas: Looks can be deceiving.

Deadshot: I'll put that on your grave.

2nd

Deadshot: Fancy magic won't work on me.

Meliodas: I'm more than that, Lawton.

Deadshot: Show me.

3rd

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Deadshot: Unless you're paying, piss off.

Meliodas: Don't need to pay. I own the tavern.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You cannot fool me.

Meliodas: What are you talking about?

Doctor Fate: All demons represent chaos.

2nd

Doctor Fate: This pain will never end.

Meliodas: I'll find a way to stop it.

Doctor Fate: That is not your fate.

3rd

Meliodas: Help me save Elizabeth.

Doctor Fate: You must pay for your crimes.

Meliodas: Love isn't a crime.

4th

Meliodas: Full Counter is ready to go.

Doctor Fate: It will not be enough.

Meliodas: Why don't we see about that?

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: You fight your kin?

Meliodas: The Commandments are monsters.

Dovahkiin: Then we fight together, Meliodas.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Can you counter my Thu'um?

Meliodas: Only one way to find out.

Dovahkiin: Exactly what I was thinking.

3rd

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Dovahkiin: Ale or Meed?

Meliodas: Why not both?

4th

Meliodas: You get to kill dragons?

Dovahkiin: Only the dangerous ones.

Meliodas: That is so cool.

Enchantress

1st

June: Please, just kill me.

Meliodas: I'm going to save you.

Enchantress: Just like you saved Liz?

2nd

June: I'm begging you, kill me.

Meliodas: I'm not going to do that.

Enchantress: How sweet. He's trying to save you.

3rd

Meliodas: I don't like you.

Enchantress: Do you think I care?

Meliodas: You will soon enough.

4th

Meliodas: Let June go.

Enchantress: Why don't you make me?

Meliodas: ...Okay.

5th

Meliodas: What did you do to Merlin?

Enchantress: I drained her to a husk.

Meliodas: And now you die.

End

1st

End: Tiny, little man.

Meliodas: Demon scum.

End: Look who's talking.

2nd

End: Leave my girls alone.

Meliodas: Demons need to die.

End: So then kill yourself.

3rd

Meliodas: I'm putting an end to you.

End: Better have tried, and better have failed.

Meliodas: But none like me.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Meliodas: I can take you.

Firestorm: We'll see about that.

2nd

Firestorm: The professer wants to run a test.

Meliodas: On what?

Firestorm: Your melting point.

3rd

Meliodas: I can take whatever you got.

Firestorm: How about nuclear fire?

Meliodas: ...probably.

4th

Meliodas: Can I roast Hawk over you?

Firestorm: Isn't he your friend?

Meliodas: ...Eh, kinda.

Flash

1st

Flash: Think you can keep up?

Meliodas: Only one way to find out.

Flash: Ready? Go.

2nd

Flash: You the one who steals people's strength?

Meliodas: That's Ban.

Flash: So it's fair fight then?

3rd

Meliodas: You really are fast.

Flash: Fast enought to break time.

Meliodas: You can do that?

4th

Meliodas: So how's this work?

Flash: First one to get hit pays for drinks.

Meliodas: Sounds like a deal.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: You are no human.

Meliodas: And your point it?

Gorilla Grodd: You'll submit easily.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Humans must pay for ape suppression.

Meliodas: Never heard of that before.

Gorilla Grodd: Your ignorance will cost you your life.

3rd

Meliodas: Oh, big monkey.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Meliodas: That means big monkey meat.

4th

Meliodas: Hold still for a second.

Gorilla Grodd: For what?

Meliodas: Yep. Ban can cook you.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: My arrows always hit their target.

Meliodas: I'll cut them to pieces.

Green Arrow: That's why I brought plenty of arrows.

2nd

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Meliodas: I can drink you under any table.

Green Arrow: Okay, make that two wagers.

3rd

Meliodas: Sure you can't convince Dinah?

Green Arrow: Only if you keep away.

Meliodas: Dude, it's my tavern.

4th

Meliodas: You hit me, drinks are on the house.

Green Arrow: That include meals?

Meliodas: Only of you can stomach it.

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: Here, piggy, piggy, piggy.

Meliodas: Hawk is long gone.

Green Goblin: Then I'll just gut you.

2nd

Green Goblin: Fancy looking knife you have there.

Meliodas: This is a sword.

Green Goblin: Even better.

3rd

Meliodas: You are crazy.

Green Goblin: Tell me something I don't know.

Meliodas: Okay, you're done.

4th

Meliodas: You aren't welcomed in my bar.

Green Goblin: Then come into my parlor.

Meliodas: ...Okay.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: Fair warning; I don't hold back.

Meliodas: That makes two of us.

Green Lantern: Let's do this.

2nd

Green Lantern: Think you can hang with a fly boy?

Meliodas: Only one way to find out.

Green Lantern: Love the bravery on ya, kid.

3rd

Meliodas: You got a lot to make up for.

Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Meliodas: Stop by the tavern if you need a break.

4th

Meliodas: Think I could get one of those rings?

Green Lantern: You have to earn it.

Meliodas: Let's start earning it.

Grid

1st

Grid: Help me attain emotions.

Meliodas: Best I can offer is a strong drink.

Grid: Joke detected. Eliminating.

2nd

Meliodas: What the heck are you?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever meet.

Meliodas: I don't think so.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley: You gotta funny sounding name.

Meliodas: Uh... thanks.

Harley: Hope they spell it right on your tombstone.

2nd

Harley: You'll make a nice chewie for Bud and Lou.

Meliodas: Want me to bring Hawk over?

Harley: Sure. They could use a snack.

3rd

Meliodas: You sure you're okay?

Harley: Never felt better.

Meliodas: Let me test that.

4th

Meliodas: Nice hammer.

Harley: Not as nice as your friend's.

Meliodas: Yeah, but there's a size issue...

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Meliodas: Wait till I get angry.

Hellboy: Don't hold back on me, kid.

2nd

Hellboy: I need a stiff drink.

Meliodas: Vaunia ale, coming up.

Hellboy: If I win its free.

3rd

Meliodas: Another red demon...

Hellboy: The name is Hellboy, dumbass.

Meliodas: Then this is where Hellboy dies.

4th

Meliodas: You sure you aren't evil?

Hellboy: Test me and find out.

Meliodas: ...okay.

Hobgoblin

1st

Hobgoblin: That shoddy bar is pathetic.

Meliodas: It's still mine.

Hobgoblin: And it'll be your grave.

2nd

Meliodas: Did you rob the Boar Hat?

Hobgoblin: You can't prove anything.

Meliodas: ...don't have to. You just told me everything.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: Sins vs JSA.

Meliodas: I've been waiting for this.

Jay: Let's settle this.

2nd

Meliodas: A drink after this?

Jay: Only if it's milk.

Meliodas: Nope. Beer or ale.

John Stewart

1st

John: I'm not a fan of hurting kids.

Meliodas: I'm three thousand years old.

John: Never mind then.

2nd

Meliodas: Nice to see another soldier.

John: We in for a sparring match?

Meliodas: Something like that.

Joker

1st

Joker: You call that a knife?

Meliodas: No, it's a sword.

Joker: You're no fun.

2nd

Joker: You really do expect this to be a cake walk.

Meliodas: I can handle you by myself.

Joker: You should have brought the pig.

3rd

Meliodas: You're sicker than any demon.

Joker: But my smile brightens any room.

Meliodas: So will this.

4th

Meliodas: You're supposed to be dead.

Joker: Maybe your brother brought me back.

Meliodas: I'll kill him after I kill you.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: Barrel of beer, now!

Meliodas: I don't serve murderers.

King Shark: Fine, I'll take you blood then.

2nd

King Shark: Time for meat.

Meliodas: What kind? Pig?

King Shark: Man...

3rd

Meliodas: You mad at me?

King Shark: That food was crap!

Meliodas: I said free food, not good food.

4th

Meliodas: Okay... that's disgusting.

King Shark: And I'm still hungry.

Meliodas: Why are you looking at me like that?

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Stand aside.

Meliodas: You have to stop this.

Mr. Freeze: My work will never end.

2nd

Meliodas: Your wife wouldn't want this.

Mr. Freeze: You could never understand my pain.

Meliodas: I understand more than you know.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Eyes up here, perv.

Meliodas: Come on. It's just a little fun.

Power Girl: I am going to kill you. Slowly.

2nd

Power Girl: Think you can hurt me?

Meliodas: Won't know unless I try.

Power Girl: Then let's do this.

3rd

Meliodas: Lets have some fun.

Power Girl: Your kinda fun or mine?

Meliodas: A little bit of both.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: Well, hello there.

Meliodas: Sup?

Poison Ivy: I can't wait to make you mine.

2nd

Poison Ivy: My babies scream in pain.

Meliodas: Over what, Ivy?

Poison Ivy: Your brewing.

3rd

Meliodas: Let my friends go.

Poison Ivy: They serve the green now.

Meliodas: But they'll follow their captain.

4th

Meliodas: You remind me way too much of my sister.

Poison Ivy: Sister complex?

Meliodas: No. She was a mass murderer too.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: I seek allies against Shinnok.

Meliodas: You can count on the Sins for help.

Raiden: First you must gain my respect.

2nd

Raiden: Your technique is impressive, Meliodas.

Meliodas: Thanks.

Raiden: But will it work against lightning?

3rd

Meliodas: Who are you?

Raiden: Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm.

Meliodas: Meliodas, the Dragon Sin of Wrath.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: I'm not joining your little gang.

Meliodas: Come on, it'll be fun.

Red Hood: Oh, in that case. Hell no!

2nd

Red Hood: Think you can take me?

Meliodas: With or without my sword?

Red Hood: Don't insult me.

3rd

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Red Hood: We aren't friends, kid.

Meliodas: Fine. More for me.

4th

Meliodas: Jason, this has to stop.

Red Hood: Batman sent you?

Meliodas: No, I'm doing this.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: We both don't belong here.

Meliodas: But that's what makes it fun.

Reverse Flash: Its a shame I have to kill you.

2nd

Meliodas: Back off, now.

Reverse Flash: Or you're gonna kill me?

Meliodas: Great idea.

Robin

1st

Robin: Seriously, a kid?

Meliodas: Funny, I was about to say the same thing.

Robin: This is a waste of time.

2nd

Robin: I've killed dogs bigger than you.

Meliodas: But dogs don't fight back.

Robin: You won't get the chance.

3rd

Meliodas: You betrayed your father.

Robin: Look who's talking.

Meliodas: ...Fair enough.

4th

Meliodas: No drinks for you.

Robin: Why would I ever drink with you?

Meliodas: Your loss.

Roman

1st

Roman: You're gonna catch me?

Meliodas: Don't underestimate the Dragon Sin of Wrath.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder.

2nd

Roman: Fancy sword you got there.

Meliodas: Got a lot of gold for it.

Roman: Money to my ears.

3rd

Meliodas: Winner pays for drinks, okay?

Roman: If you win, I'm going to jail.

Meliodas: Oh yeah.

4th

Meliodas: We have a game going, Roman.

Roman: What are you talking about?

Meliodas: First one to catch you wins.

Saber

1st

Saber: Captain...

Meliodas: Your highness.

Saber: I'm not your king yet.

2nd

Saber: Your bar would be welcomed in Camelot.

Meliodas: Anything for you fine ladies.

Saber: But a warning before you do.

3rd

Meliodas: Wanna be my poster girl?

Saber: I'd rather be back in that pit of worms.

Meliodas: You could just say no.

4th

Meliodas: Lostvayne vs Excalibur.

Saber: This will be interesting.

Meliodas: Just don't hold back on me.

Saya

1st

Saya: I'm not working for you.

Meliodas: Come on, it'll be fun.

Saya: Not with you there.

2nd

Saya: Demons don't impress me.

Meliodas: I could change that.

Saya: No, you won't.

3rd

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Saya: Absolutely not.

Meliodas: Come on. It'll be fun.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: What do you fear?

Meliodas: Nothing you can do.

Scarecrow: I disagree.

2nd

Scarecrow: Let's begin this session.

Meliodas: I have nothing to say to you.

Scarecrow: What if I talk about Liz?

3rd

Meliodas: You sicken me.

Scarecrow: And how does that make you feel?

Meliodas: Like gutting you.

4th

Meliodas: You aren't that scary.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Meliodas: Oh, I thought that was my food.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Meliodas: Sounds like fun.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

2nd

Starfire: Keep your hands in sight.

Meliodas: Come on. It's a little fun.

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

3rd

Meliodas: This should be fun.

Starfire: After I win, you wanna get pizza?

Meliodas: And a little ale on the side.

4th

Meliodas: Wanna be my poster girl?

Starfire: Never going to happen.

Meliodas: It'll be fun.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: Why did you seek me out?

Meliodas: Ale's getting a little warm.

Sub-Zero: I would not mock a Lin Kuei.

2nd

Sub-Zero: A friendly sparing match?

Meliodas: Just don't hold back, okay?

Sub-Zero: You offend me.

3rd

Meliodas: Man, Merlin would love you.

Sub-Zero: I have no time to socialize.

Meliodas: Socialize? You'd be a pet.

4th

Meliodas: Love the new look.

Sub-Zero: I do not know you.

Meliodas: Aren't you Jericho's brother?

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: Hands where I can see them.

Meliodas: It's just a little fun.

Supergirl: Nothing fun about this.

2nd

Supergirl: I'm not a magic person.

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Supergirl: You'll need a straw when I'm done.

3rd

Meliodas: I could use a new poster girl.

Supergirl: I'm not that desperate for a job.

Meliodas: Lose this and you'll be working for free.

Superman

1st

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Meliodas: I can take you.

Superman: Which heart to break first...

2nd

Superman: You aren't human.

Meliodas: Meaning what?

Superman: This might be a challenge.

3rd

Meliodas: Nothing beats Vana Ale.

Superman: Two words, beef borginone.

Meliodas: The hell is that?

4th

Meliodas: Stop this, Kal.

Superman: Who are you to judge me?

Meliodas: Someone who knows how you feel.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: The forest seeks justice.

Meliodas: For what?

Swamp Thing: Your kin destroyed Kings land.

2nd

Swamp Thing: The plants cry in pain.

Meliodas: What's wrong?

Swamp Thing: Your bar does not belong here.

3rd

Meliodas: What's wrong with your face?

Swamp Thing: Explain yourself.

Meliodas: You look like you ate something I made.

4th

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Swamp Thing: I have no need for such pleasures.

Meliodas: Fine. More for me.

Venom

1st

Venom: Your squad will join us.

Meliodas: I'll save them all.

Venom: You will die.

2nd

Venom: Our hive will consume you.

Meliodas: Then I'll stop you.

Venom: You will fail.

3rd

Meliodas: So what's your deal?

Venom: We will spread ourselves.

Meliodas: ...No you won't.

4th

Meliodas: Man, Merlin would love to have you.

Venom: We are no ones pet.

Meliodas: You'd be lucky to be a pet.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: Eye up, hands down.

Meliodas: It's just a little fun.

Vixen: Anansi give me strength.

2nd

Meliodas: Wanna be my poster girl?

Vixen: No. Not at all.

Meliodas: Come on. It'll be fun.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: My sword splits atoms.

Meliodas: I'll send the swings right back.

Wonder Woman: It won't be enough.

2nd

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child after me?

Meliodas: Looks can be deceiving.

Wonder Woman: Perhaps you're a challenge after all.

3rd

Meliodas: Lust, wrath, envy...

Wonder Woman: Speak plainly.

Meliodas: Those are your sins, Diana.

4th

Meliodas: Why fight me?

Wonder Woman: Your crimes are unforgivable.

Meliodas: So are yours.

Yang

1st

Yang: Think you can take me, squirt?

Meliodas: Bring it on, blondie.

Yang: Oh, now you're gonna get it.

2nd

Yang: I'm going to kill you.

Meliodas: For what?

Yang: You raided my bra drawer.

3rd

Yang: Cut the hair and you die.

Meliodas: I know where to cut.

Yang: I don't like that look.

4th

Meliodas: You still mad at me?

Yang: I'd run if I were you.

Meliodas: ...No.

5th

Meliodas: Hello there.

Yang: Think you can take me?

Meliodas: I should be asking you that.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Sin of Wrath (Saya): Meliodas lets out a battle cry before kicking the opponent two times. He starts to shake before darkness covers his body. He enters his demon mode before letting out a smirk. He then begins punches the girl in the stomach before sending her flying. He flies behind them and kicks them in the air before following them, slashing at them with Lostvayne. Once they're in the air, Meliodas unleashes a roar as a pillar of dark energy erupts from him, hitting the opponent and covering the area in darkness.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Meliodas spins and sheathes his blade as Hawk runs forward. The blonde falls on and falls asleep as the pig runs forward, his ears flapping with every step.

* * *

 **Ending** _'Shows Meliodas slashing Brainiac through a destroyed skull ship.' "Aw, man. I was hoping this Brainiac would be more of a challenge than this. He wasn't even a decent warm up for the Commandants." 'The screen goes to black before it shows Meliodas on top of Hawk's mom as she walked forward.' "Still this place is pretty cool. And might as well make some money while I wait for the other Sins to find me."_

 _'Shows Meliodas standing in front of a table of food. At the table were Yang, Dovahkiin, Starfire, Blue Beetle, Firestorm and Atom. All had forks in their hands and were laughing and talking.'_ _"So the next time you're in Gotham, stop by the Boars Hat tavern." 'The background instantly turns sickly as they held their forks in their mouths._ _"Just don't expect a good meal."_

* * *

 **Always wanted to see someone just say that Brainiac wasn't that tough. And since pretty much everyone else in TSDS** **is just insanely powerful, this was the perfect chance. Now we go to a corrupt Empire next time. See ya then.**


	18. Tatsumi

**Tatsumi**

* * *

 **Intro** **Motion**

First: Tatsumi digs his sword into the ground before screaming 'Incursio!' A blinding light coats before it fades, showing him in the white armor. His cape falls down as it goes over his shoulder to show his opponent entering. They speak before it returns to Tatsumi, who pulls his sword out and speaks. It returns to the oppenent who finishes and the fight starts.

Second: The opponent enters the ring as the camera goes over their shoulder. Tatsumi walks into view, spear at the ready. He speaks before it returns to the opponent who finishes their entrance. The camera returns to Tatsumi, who spins his spear around while he speaks. It ends with him pointing it at the opponent.

* * *

 **Intros**

Tatsumi

1st

Tatsumi A: Where'd you get that armor?

Tatsumi B: Bro gave it to me before he died.

Tatsumi A: No, he gave it to me.

2nd

Tatsumi A: Another Incursio?

Tatsumi B: This is the only one.

Tatsumi A: Then it belongs with me.

3rd

Tatsumi A: So how's Mine doing?

Tatsumi B: She's dead.

Tatsumi A: When did that happen!?

4th

Tatsumi B: Leone or Akame?

Tastumi A: Depends; Crazier or sexier?

Tatsumi B: Yep, you're definitely me.

5th

Tatsumi B: This is a dream, right?

Tatsumi A: Or an Imperial Arms effect?

Tatsumi B: You mean a Tengu, right?

Alice

1st

Alice: Shall we begin?

Tatsumi: This won't be easy.

Alice: Nothing worth doing ever is.

2nd

Alice: We all go a little mad sometimes.

Tatsumi: You trying to say something?

Alice: You might be crazier than you think.

3rd

Alice: I humbly accept your offer.

Tatsumi: This life isn't for everyone.

Alice: We aren't like everyone else.

4th

Tatsumi: So you can enter minds?

Alice: And have a great deal of powers there.

Tatsumi: Let's see what you can do here.

5th

Tatsumi: I know you're not crazy.

Alice: Then why fight me?

Tatsumi: I need to know what you can do.

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom: Get lost, nerd.

Tatsumi: Not until you're dead.

Anti-Venom: Time to die.

2nd

Tatsumi: Ugly thing, aren't you?

Anti-Venom: I'll have your head.

Tatsumi: That's my line, target.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: We have no quarrel.

Tatsumi: Friendly sparring match then?

Aquaman: Agreed.

2nd

Aquaman: Your Empire plots against mine.

Tatsumi: I seek an alliance with Night Raid.

Aquaman: This will prove your intent.

3rd

Tatsumi: You don't have an evil minister, right?

Aquaman: I do not mince words, young one.

Tatsumi: Then we'll get along just fine.

4th

Tatsumi: Your highness.

Aquaman: Who is your target, assassin?

Tatsumi: Some weirdo called 'Ocean Master'.

Atom

1st

Atom: Impressive armor.

Tatsumi: It's made from a living Danger Beast.

Atom: Fascinating.

2nd

Atom: Statistically speaking, you can't beat me.

Tatsumi: Statistics doesn't beat experience.

Atom: Then let's get some experience.

3rd

Tatsumi: Read to train, rookie?

Atom: Always ready.

Tatsumi: Let's start with combat training.

4th

Tatsumi: You need to hide in plain sight.

Atom: That's what the White Dwarf star is for.

Tatsumi: Let's see what you can do without it.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns within you.

Tatsumi: I've lost a lot of friends.

Atrocitus: You will wear a red ring.

2nd

Atrocitus: No powers, yet you fight.

Tatsumi: To create a better world, you have to fight.

Atrocitus: Truer words were never said.

3rd

Tatsumi: Why come after me?

Atrocitus: Your victims cry out for justice.

Tatsumi: Victims? They were monsters.

4th

Tatsumi: You know where my friends are?

Atrocitus: Their rage powers me now.

Tatsumi: Then I'll take it back.

Bane

1st

Bane: Why come after me?

Tatsumi: You've caused too much pain.

Bane: That is all I know.

2nd

Bane: Why not recruit me?

Tatsumi: Because you're a monster.

Bane: Then I'll take your place.

3rd

Tatsumi: A lot of people want you dead.

Bane: So who's offer did you take?

Tatsumi: This one is free.

4th

Tatsumi: You make me sick.

Bane: The blood of kings flow through me.

Tatsumi: I'll be spilling that blood.

Batman

1st

Batman: You're just like Superman.

Tatsumi: He killed innocent people. I only kill the corrupt.

Batman: That doesn't make it right.

2nd

Batman: Who is it under the mask?

Tatsumi: That's none of your concern.

Batman: Yes, it is.

3rd

Tatsumi: Stand down.

Batman: I can't let you kill him.

Tatsumi: Superman has to die.

4th

Tatsumi: Why fight against me?

Batman: Assassins rub me the wrong way.

Tatsumi: I'll do more than rub you.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy you.

Tatsumi: Are you drunk?

Bizarro: Bizarro no like you.

2nd

Tatsumi: You're not Superman.

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst hero ever.

Tatsumi: Whatever you say.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: You face the might of a god.

Tatsumi: You don't scare me.

Black Adam: Mehan admires your courage.

2nd

Black Adam: Why fight me?

Tatsumi: Because you're a tyrant.

Black Adam: My people disagree.

3rd

Tatsumi: This is for all you've killed.

Black Adam: You face the might of a god.

Tatsumi: That doesn't scare me.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Tatsumi: It's called armor.

Black Canary: I'd like to see you pull off fish nets.

2nd

Black Canary: Another kid?

Tatsumi: I'm tougher than you think.

Black Canary: Prove it.

3rd

Tatsumi: Stand aside.

Black Canary: You have to be stopped.

Tatsumi: Fine. First you, then Superman.

4th

Tatsumi: You remind me of a friend.

Black Canary: Smoking hot blonde?

Tatsumi: You have no idea...

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Stand down, kid.

Tatsumi: Someone has clean up this world.

Black Lightning: This ain't how it should be done.

2nd

Tatsumi: Your kids look up to you.

Black Lightning: They know what makes a hero.

Tatsumi: But do you?

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Tatsumi: I'll kill Aquaman, but I won't destroy Atlantis.

Black Manta: You gotta be more ruthless than that, kid.

2nd

Black Manta: Want me on your team?

Tatsumi: We could use your skill.

Black Manta: Show me why I should listen to you.

3rd

Tatsumi: Will you help us clean the world?

Black Manta: Help me kill Aquaman, and I'll think it over.

Tatsumi: Don't make me regret this, David.

4th

Tatsumi: I know what it's like to lose someone close to you.

Black Manta: You lost your friends. I lost my father.

Tatsumi: That doesn't change the pain.

5th

Tatsumi: Nice armor.

Black Manta: Same to you.

Tatsumi: Let's put them to the test.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: You got nothing on the scarab.

Tatsumi: Can you turn invisible?

Blue Beetle: ...Okay. You got that over me.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Ready to go for it?

Tatsumi: Never been more ready.

Blue Beetle: You'll be in your butt in a minute.

3rd

Tatsumi: Nice armor.

Blue Beetle: Better than yours.

Tatsumi: You just messed up.

4th

Tatsumi: Time for school, kid.

Blue Beetle: I'm ready to level up.

Tatsumi: I'm not sorry for this.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Hand over your armor.

Tatsumi: Over my dead body.

Brainiac: If necessary, that can be arranged.

2nd

Brainiac: Your empire will be collected.

Tatsumi: I'll kill you before that happens.

Brainiac: An unlikely outcome.

3rd

Tatsumi: This is where you die.

Brainiac: You cannot kill me.

Tatsumi: I can and I will.

4th

Tatsumi: How many people have you killed?

Brainiac: They died for the greater knowledge.

Tatsumi: Tell that to their families.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: Fancy clothes don't scare me.

Tatsumi: Unless they're bright red, right?

Captain Cold: Now you've done it.

2nd

Captain Cold: You could have been a bad-ass rouge.

Tatsumi: What do you mean 'could have'?

Captain Cold: We don't take killers.

3rd

Tatsumi: I'm looking for people.

Captain Cold: Offer declined, murderer.

Tatsumi: Now that's just mean.

4th

Tatsumi: Stop right there, thief.

Captain Cold: Why should I?

Tatsumi: Give up or die.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: That sword looks expensive.

Tatsumi: It's all I have left of Bro.

Catwoman: It'd be a shame to lose it.

2nd

Catwoman: How thick is that armor?

Tatsumi: Pretty thick. Why?

Catwoman: I wanna make sure this training sinks in.

3rd

Tatsumi: You remind me of Leone.

Catwoman: Should I be creeped out or flattered?

Tatsumi: Flattered. She was a great fighter.

4th

Tatsumi: Not sure if I can trust you.

Catwoman: Oh, I'm sorry. Murderer.

Tatsumi: I'm an assassin. It's what we do.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws.

Tatsumi: They won't scratch this armor.

Cheetah: We shall see.

2nd

Cheetah: I'll skin you.

Tatsumi: I've killed hundreds of feral cats.

Cheetah: But none like me.

3rd

Tatsumi: A danger Beast, here?

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Tatsumi: Of course it talks.

4th

Tatsumi: Are you related to Leone?

Cheetah: What are you talking about?

Tatsumi: Just... Never mind.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Why not join the Regime?

Tatsumi: We kill corrupt people, not innocents.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

2nd

Cyborg: So there's no tech in your world?

Tatsumi: Nope, not even a little.

Cyborg: That's just sad.

3rd

Tatsumi: You fused with your Tengu too?

Cyborg: The hell' a Tengu?

Tatsumi: Sorry. Imperial Arms.

4th

Tatsumi: Think you can take me?

Cyborg: Easily, kid.

Tatsumi: This kid is a trained assassin.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Surrender your weapon to Darkseid.

Tatsumi: I will never give up Incursio.

Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.

2nd

Darkseid: You cannot best Darkseid.

Tatsumi: Then I'll take you down with me.

Darkseid: Your lack of fear displays ignorance, not bravado.

3rd

Tatsumi: Another Honest to kill.

Darkseid: You cannot kill the god of gods.

Tatsumi: That's what he thought too.

4th

Tatsumi: Leave this world or die.

Darkseid: You dare threaten me?

Tatsumi: I'll do more than threaten.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: My target's a kid?

Tatsumi: Try and hit me. I dare you.

Deadshot: Challenge accepted.

2nd

Deadshot: Can you disarm the grenade in my head?

Tatsumi: Not with this Imperial Arms.

Deadshot: Then get me someone who can.

3rd

Tatsumi: I'm looking for people like you.

Deadshot: I don't die easy.

Tatsumi: Prove it.

4th

Tatsumi: Will you fight for Night Raid?

Deadshot: I fight for coin, not cause.

Tatsumi: That works too.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You were not meant for this life.

Tatsumi: So what was my destiny?

Doctor Fate: Serving in the Imperial Army.

2nd

Doctor Fate: You've defied fate multiple times.

Tatsumi: We each make our own paths.

Doctor Fate: No, you do not.

3rd

Tatsumi: Please, heal Mine.

Doctor Fate: I cannot save everyone.

Tatsumi: Then stand aside.

4th

Tatsumi: Can you bring back Sayo and Ieyasu?

Doctor Fate: Their fates were preordained.

Tatsumi: I won't take no for an answer.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: I know what you do.

Tatsumi: And you judge me?

Dovahkiin: No, I understand you.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Your Empire is broken.

Tatsumi: And we're fighting to fix it.

Dovahkiin: Then we are allies.

3rd

Tatsumi: I've killed plenty of Danger Beasts.

Dovahkiin: I kill dragons.

Tatsumi: ...Okay, that's cool.

4th

Tatsumi: Care to join Night Raid?

Dovahkiin: Is it anything like the Dark Brotherhood?

Tatsumi: Only the killing part.

Enchantress

1st

June: Please, just kill me.

Tatsumi: You have to fight her, June.

Enchantress: But I am June.

2nd

June: She's coming to harvest human souls.

Tatsumi: I'll stop her.

Enchantress: Cute. You think you can do something.

3rd

Tatsumi: I'm ending this now.

Enchantress: Nothing can stop the darkness.

Tatsumi: Except the light from inside.

4th

Tatsumi: Let June go.

Enchantress: She belongs to me.

Tatsumi: No one belongs to you.

End

1st

End: You know I've killed a dragon before.

Tatsumi: Bet it wasn't anything like Incersio.

End: No, it was far tougher.

2nd

Tatsumi: I'm here to end this.

End: Was that a joke?

Tatsumi: What? Oh, right. Your name.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Tatsumi: Neither is this armor.

Firestorm: Don't say I didn't warn you.

2nd

Firestorm: You up for this?

Tatsumi: I gotta keep in shape.

Firestorm: The Professor and I can help with that.

3rd

Tatsumi: Two minds in one body?

Firestorm: Yeah, it's kinda weird.

Tatsumi: That's Imperial Arms for ya.

4th

Tatsumi: You ready for this?

Firestorm: I got a fire in my soul.

Tatsumi: That's the spirit.

Flash

1st

Flash: Where'd you come from?

Tatsumi: A corrupt and broken Empire.

Flash: Sounds like the Regime has a mistake to fix.

2nd

Flash: The Flash, fastest man alive.

Tatsumi: Nice to meet you.

Flash: Let's get better aquatinted.

3rd

Tatsumi: You served the Regime.

Flash: I'm trying to make this right.

Tatsumi: Prove it.

4th

Tatsumi: I don't like you.

Flash: Don't trust fast people?

Tatsumi: You betrayed your friends.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: You will be made to serve.

Tatsumi: I don't serve tyrants.

Gorilla Grodd: Your weapon will be mine.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Your Empire will belong to me.

Tatsumi: Honest is bad enough. We don't need you.

Gorilla Grodd: Then die.

3rd

Tatsumi: A danger Beast, here?

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Tatsumi: Of course it talks.

4th

Tatsumi: Tyrants make me sick.

Gorilla Grodd: I am this world's future.

Tatsumi: I'll kill you to save this world.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Turn invisible, kid.

Tatsumi: Why?

Green Arrow: Only way you'll have a chance.

2nd

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager.

Tatsumi: What is it?

Green Arrow: Bet Dinah 50 bucks you have a glass jaw.

3rd

Tatsumi: Think you could out shoot Mine?

Green Arrow: Who's Mine?

Tatsumi: A bad-ass sniper genius.

4th

Tatsumi: A bow and arrow?

Green Arrow: I know where to place my shots.

Tatsumi: Bring it on.

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: The hell with that outfit?

Tatsumi: Really, rubberface?

Green Goblin: Now you blow up!

2nd

Green Goblin: I smell profit in your empire.

Tatsumi: You won't get near it.

Green Goblin: You can't stop me.

3rd

Tatsumi: You're really messed up.

Green Goblin: I'm here to paint the town red!

Tatsumi: If only you weren't crazy...

4th

Tatsumi: Someone put a request up for you.

Green Goblin: Meaning what, pipsqueak?

Tatsumi: That this is where you die.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: You need to calm down.

Tatsumi: Then stand aside.

Green Lantern: I can't do that, kid.

2nd

Green Lantern: Stand down. This is Lantern territory.

Tatsumi: And you're doing a great job.

Green Lantern: We don't kill people.

3rd

Tatsumi: Nice ring.

Green Lantern: It choose me for a reason.

Tatsumi: Then let's see what you can do.

4th

Tatsumi: Wow, you are GREEN!

Green Lantern: It comes with the job.

Tatsumi: So it's not for me, then.

Grid

1st

Grid: I am the future. I am perfection.

Tatsumi: Time to break the future, then.

Grid: That will not happen.

2nd

Tatsumi: Who... what are you?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever meet.

Tatsumi: A lot of people have said that.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley: You gotta funny sounding name.

Tatsumi: Thank you, miss Quinn.

Harley: Call me 'big sis'.

2nd

Harley: Ready to train, kid?

Tatsumi: Ready and willing.

Harley: I was hoping you'd say that.

3rd

Tatsumi: We've both taken lives.

Harley: For totally different reasons.

Tatsumi: So what's your excuse?

4th

Tatsumi: You're losing control.

Harley: I'm totally fine.

Tatsumi: We'll see about that.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Tatsumi: Wait till I get serious.

Hellboy: Oh well in that case, let's do this.

2nd

Hellboy: You got monsters where you're from?

Tatsumi: Both animals and people.

Hellboy: Let's if I can help.

3rd

Tatsumi: What the hell are you?

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Tatsumi: Tatsumi, nice to meet you.

4th

Tatsumi: Ready for this?

Hellboy: Whatever you got, I've seen worse.

Tatsumi: Wouldn't bet on that.

Hobgoblin

1st

Hobgoblin: Care to go into business together?

Tatsumi: Never gonna happen.

Hobgoblin: Then I'll be taking that armor.

2nd

Tatsumi: What are you wearing?

Hobgoblin: It's called armor, same as yours.

Tatsumi: Let's see how it holds up.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: A hero shouldn't take extreme measures.

Tatsumi: Sometimes, it's the only way.

Jay: It should never come to murder.

2nd

Jay: You disappoint me.

Tatsumi: Why?

Jay: You've taken lives.

3rd

Tatsumi: Stand aside.

Jay: Not until you reconsider.

Tatsumi: Superman needs to die.

John Stewart

1st

John: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

Tatsumi: Stand aside.

John: I didn't want it to come to this.

2nd

Tatsumi: You a good soldier?

John: Only one of the best.

Tatsumi: Do you fight for cause or country?

Joker

1st

Joker: We've more in common than you care to admit.

Tatsumi: We have nothing in common.

Joker: So you're not soaked in blood?

2nd

Joker: I like the model, but not really my color.

Tatsumi: Incursio is not for sale.

Joker: There's no use talking to some people.

3rd

Tatsumi: You sick twisted freak.

Joker: Could you be anymore melodramatic?

Tatsumi: How about more brutal?

4th

Tatsumi: Okay, this is crazy.

Joker: Crazier than your girlfriend.

Tatsumi: Esdeath is NOT my girlfriend.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: Scrawny little kid.

Tatsumi: I'm stronger than I looks.

King Shark: And that means more tender.

2nd

King Shark: A nice tin can.

Tatsumi: I'll gut you like a fish.

King Shark: Good luck.

3rd

Tatsumi: A Danger Beast, here?

King Shark: The name is King Shark.

Tatsumi: And it talks too?

4th

Tatsumi: You're lucky Leone isn't here.

King Shark: And why's that?

Tatsumi: She'll play with you. I'll just kill you.

Meliodas

1st

Meliodas: Wanna get a drink after this?

Tatsumi: You'd serve a minor?

Meliodas: The Boar Hat needs more customers.

2nd

Meliodas: Sacred Treasure? Nice.

Tatsumi: This is an Imperial Arms.

Meliodas: Eh, call it what you want.

3rd

Tatsumi: Will you help us against the Empire?

Meliodas: The Sins are willing to help.

Tatsumi: Then let's see what you can do.

4th

Tatsumi: You don't look anything like the poster.

Meliodas: Neither do you.

Tatsumi: There's a poster of me?

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Help me save my wife.

Tatsumi: No Imperial Arms can do that.

Mr. Freeze: Then you will make a subject.

2nd

Tatsumi: Victor, stop this.

Mr. Freeze: My research will save my wife.

Tatsumi: But you're hurting everyone else.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Tatsumi: Pretty sure I can.

Power Girl: We'll see about that.

2nd

Tatsumi: Man, I wish I had Spectator.

Power Girl: What are you talking about?

Tatsumi: ...Nothing.

3rd

Tatsumi: You aren't like Esdeath, are you?

Power Girl: Strong? Powerful? Beautiful?

Tatsumi: I meant psychotic.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: The new recruits just keep getting cuter.

Tatsumi: Back off. I'm taken.

Poison Ivy: I'll make you forget all about her.

2nd

Poison Ivy: Come closer.

Tatsumi: Not going to happen, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.

3rd

Tatsumi: Plants don't scare me.

Poison Ivy: They should.

Tatsumi: I'll cut them all down.

4th

Tatsumi: No kissing, I'm taken.

Poison Ivy: You're not the first to say that.

Tatsumi: But I'm the first to gut you.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Your soul is tainted by blood.

Tatsumi: It's the only way to get things done.

Raiden: I must save you from yourself.

2nd

Raiden: You are unique among the realms.

Tatsumi: Meaning what?

Raiden: Your soul burns with all the fire in you.

3rd

Tatsumi: Are you really a god?

Raiden: Would you like a demonstration?

Tatsumi: Impress me.

4th

Tatsumi: Will you help with the Empire?

Raiden: Only if you aid me against Shinnok.

Tatsumi: Deal.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Ready to kill some scum?

Tatsumi: Ready and willing.

Red Hood: That's why I like you kid.

2nd

Red Hood: Putting together a team?

Tatsumi: And we'd love to have you.

Red Hood: First, show me why I should listen to you.

3rd

Tatsumi: Jason Todd, the Red Hood.

Red Hood: You studied me?

Tatsumi: So I could recruit you.

4th

Tatsumi: You've killed horrible people.

Red Hood: You have too, kid.

Tatsumi: Then you know why I want you.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: They say you're a great assassin.

Tatsumi: And they say you're a monster.

Reverse Flash: You'll be dust in two minutes.

2nd

Tatsumi: So you're from the future?

Reverse Flash: And you're an over grown brat.

Tatsumi: We'll see about that.

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?

Tatsumi: If you were smart, you would be.

Robin: Now you've done it.

2nd

Robin: Why not kick ass with the Regime?

Tatsumi: We kill the corrupt, not the innocent.

Robin: And here I almost respected you.

3rd

Tatsumi: You're no different than Ogre.

Robin: Big, strong, powerful?

Tatsumi: Arrogant and vile.

4th

Tatsumi: This is for all the innocents you've killed.

Robin: I killed only monsters.

Tatsumi: So Dick was a monster?

Roman

1st

Roman: Fancy armor you have there.

Tatsumi: It's not for sale.

Roman: Who said I wanna buy it?

2nd

Roman: So who put the hit on me?

Tatsumi: Doesn't matter. You'll die here.

Roman: I don't think so.

3rd

Tatsumi: Thief's don't normally make the Night Raid radar.

Roman: I'm no normal thief.

Tatsumi: Obviously.

4th

Tatsumi: People say you're a good thief.

Roman: What's with that phrasing?

Tatsumi: A good thief doesn't get caught.

Saber

1st

Saber: Honor me with your combat.

Tatsumi: It would be my pleasure.

Saber: Let us begin.

2nd

Saber: Honest is not well loved in Camelot.

Tatsumi: Then you'll help the revolutionary army?

Saber: First, you must prove your intent.

3rd

Tatsumi: You a good king?

Saber: I do not allow others mince my words.

Tatsumi: But how are you in a fight?

4th

Tatsumi: That's Excalibur?

Saber: What of it?

Tatsumi: ...It's a lot smaller than I thought.

Saya

1st

Saya: You fight a lot of monsters?

Tatsumi: It's the only way to get stronger.

Saya: Let's see how strong you are.

2nd

Saya: I know how it feels to lose someone you love.

Tatsumi: Sayo and Ieyasu are always with me.

Saya: That's the spirit.

3rd

Tatsumi: That's some sword you have.

Saya: It's nothing compared to that.

Tatsumi: Stop it. You're gonna make me blush.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Know what the rest of you team calls you?

Tatsumi: A valued member.

Scarecrow: The foolish country boy.

2nd

Scarecrow: You suffer from thanatophobia.

Tatsumi: What does that mean?

Scarecrow: Fear of losing your loved ones.

3rd

Tatsumi: You're sick.

Scarecrow: Going to throw me in jail?

Tatsumi: No. You're going six feet under.

4th

Tatsumi: Stay out of my head, Crane.

Scarecrow: Scared to find out what's in there?

Tatsumi: No. Just flash back of a scarier dude.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Let us compare combat tactics.

Tatsumi: Fair warning, I don't hold back.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

2nd

Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.

Tatsumi: I've lost a lot of friends.

Starfire: You must live, for their sakes.

3rd

Tatsumi: So you're an alien?

Starfire: After I win, you wanna get pizza?

Tatsumi: Well, at least you're friendly.

4th

Tatsumi: You shoot lasers from your eyes?

Starfire: And you turn invincible.

Tatsumi: So which is stronger?

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: You have sought me out for training?

Tatsumi: You can never have enough practice.

Sub-Zero: Do not take this lightly.

2nd

Sub-Zero: The cold will slow you down.

Tatsumi: My burning soul will keep me warm.

Sub-Zero: We shall see.

3rd

Tatsumi: Ice powers...

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Tatsumi: But are you anything like Esdeath?

4th

Tatsumi: You fight to protect people?

Sub-Zero: I have made a solemn vow.

Tatsumi: So will you help us fight Honest?

5th

Tatsumi: Are you... Esdeath's brother?

Sub-Zero: Who is this 'Esdeath'?

Tatsumi: Okay. Never mind.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: Ready to throw down?

Tatsumi: More than ready.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

2nd

Supergirl: Kal didn't set the best example.

Tatsumi: Then why defend him?

Supergirl: Because you want to kill him.

3rd

Tatsumi: Stand aside, Kara.

Supergirl: I'm not letting you kill Kal.

Tatsumi: I'll try to make sure you live.

4th

Tatsumi: An alien?

Supergirl: Yeah, my cousin is Superman.

Tatsumi: This can't be good.

Superman

1st

Superman: Even invisible, I can kill you.

Tatsumi: Only if you can hit me.

Superman: That won't be a problem.

2nd

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Tatsumi: Everyone wants you dead.

Superman: You just sealed Night Raid's fate.

3rd

Tatsumi: You're worst than Honest.

Superman: What does that mean?

Tatsumi: He was born a scumbag. You changed.

4th

Tatsumi: For everyone you've killed...

Superman: I only kill criminals.

Tatsumi: Like Green Arrow and Shazam?

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: You offend the Green.

Tatsumi: How so?

Swamp Thing: Your endless slaughter.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Your armor...

Tatsumi: What about it?

Swamp Thing: It is my old friend.

3rd

Tatsumi: An organic Tengu?

Swamp Thing: You cannot best me.

Tatsumi: Just have to find the core.

4th

Tatsumi: You fused with your Tengu?

Swamp Thing: What are you talking about?

Tatsumi: Sorry, Imperial Arms.

Venom

1st

Venom: Tiny, little boy.

Tatsumi: I'm here to stop you.

Venom: You will join us.

2nd

Venom: You can't stop us.

Tatsumi: Then I'll die trying.

Venom: Exactly.

3rd

Tatsumi: I don't need fire to beat you.

Venom: You won't survive without it.

Tatsumi: You're just a glorified Danger Beast.

4th

Tatsumi: I'll take you out.

Venom:: The spider couldn't stop us.

Tatsumi: I'm stronger than him.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: I'm here to train you.

Tatsumi: Ready and waiting, big sis.

Vixen: I think you're confusing me for Leone.

2nd

Tatsumi: Ready to go, Vixen?

Vixen: Ready and willing.

Tatsumi: Let's get started.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child after me?

Tatsumi: This is for all you've killed.

Wonder Woman: They deserved it. As will you.

2nd

Wonder Woman: Assassin scum.

Tatsumi: I only kill those who deserve it.

Wonder Woman: A fool dies believing he was just.

3rd

Tatsumi: You used to be a hero.

Wonder Woman: I saved this world.

Tatsumi: No, you enslaved it.

4th

Tatsumi: You're worst than Honest.

Wonder Woman: Meaning what?

Tatsumi: He was born a scumbag. You changed.

Yang

1st

Yang: Aw, a cute little boy.

Tatsumi: I'm having Leone flashbacks.

Yang: I just wanna hug you and never let go.

2nd

Yang: Wanna get a drink with me?

Tatsumi: Sorry, but I'm taken.

Yang: Can she do this?

3rd

Tatsumi: You up for this?

Yang: Tatsu-stop me now.

Tatsumi: Okay, that was just bad.

4th

Tatsumi: Not one pun, please.

Yang: Can't take the heat?

Tatsumi: No, I just don't want to hate you.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Final Raid (Saber): Tatsumi crouches and roars as a pair of scaly, dragon-like wings pop out of his back. He then swings his sword five times before he summons his spear. He swings its flat end and launches the king of knights into the air. His wings flap and takes off, flying after the woman. Tatsumi flys past her and then dives at Saber. Both feet hit and slam down on her, sending her falling to the ground. Tatsumi then lands on her and rolls off her, his wings folding back into the armor.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Tatsumi spins his spear around him before pulling out his sword and thrusting both forward.

* * *

 **Ending** _'Shows an armored Tatsumi stabbing at Brainiac with his sword, his spear off to the side in a computer.' "Brainiac was tough, but nothing that I couldn't handle. Still, there were bigger problems to deal with." 'The screen fades to black before it shows an unarmored Tatsumi walking through Gotham.' "This new world... it's just like the Empire. Corrupt, filthy, broken. Someone has to fix it. And that someone is me."_

 _'The screen fades out before showing_ _Red Hood, Alice, Tatsumi, and Saya, standing while Black Manta and Deadshot kneel in front of a Night Raid Flag. "And for that, I needed to create a new Night Raid."_

* * *

 **Tatsumi was a lot of fun to do.** **I could play off the differences between the anime and manga, and I feel like the ending is something he would do... then again it has been a while since I've seen/read it.**

 **Up next is Asta, and listen I learned something from Alice; I realize that some of these characters aren't going to be as well known as the others, so if you have any questions about Asta or anyone else, feel free to ask.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	19. Asta

**Asta**

* * *

 **Intro** **Motion**

First: The five-leaf grimoire flips open in a red aura before a sword handle rises out. Asta grips it and pulls out his Demon Slayer Sword before swinging it. It goes over his shoulder to show his opponent entering the ring. They speak before it returns to Asta, who places his sword on his shoulder and speaks. The camera returns to the foe who finishes their bit and the fight starts.

Second: The opponent enters the ring before it goes over their shoulder. It shows Asta walking foward his large sword on his shoulder and Nero on his head. He speaks before it returns to the opponent, who finishes their bit. The camera returns to Asta, who points his blade at them while Nero takes off and speaks before the fight starts.

* * *

 **Intros**

Asta

1st

Asta A: You sure you wanna do this, Grey?

Asta B: Come on. I can take it.

Asta A: Don't say I didn't warn you.

2nd

Asta A: I'm Asta from Hage Village!

Asta B: No, I'm Asta from Hage Village!

Asta A: Well then who am I?

3rd

Asta B: Is this an illusion spell?

Asta A: So how do we settle this?

Asta B: Easy. One tap on the head.

4th

Asta B: Another Anti-Magic sword?

Asta A: There's only one of these.

Asta B: And it's mine.

5th

Asta B: You the wizard king yet?

Asta A: Not yet. You marry Sister Lily yet?

Asta B: Working on that.

Alice

1st

Alice: A short fellow, aren't you?

Asta: Pretty sure you and I are the same height.

Alice: So that won't be the deciding factor.

2nd

Asta: A knife won't touch me.

Alice: I've more than one weapon.

Asta: Show me.

3rd

Asta: What's it like being able to use magic?

Alice: Its indescribable.

Asta: That doesn't help.

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom: You sure are a short fellow.

Asta: Like I haven't heard that before.

Anti-Venom: Have you heard of the locker-knocker?

2nd

Asta: Whoa, you are so nasty.

Anti-Venom: I'm gonna break you.

Asta: Go ahead and try.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: Your sword is most impressive.

Asta: Thanks. I like your pitchfork.

Aquaman: This is a trident, fool.

2nd

Aquaman: You have two kings?

Asta: Yeah, but everyone likes the Wizard King better.

Aquaman: Your kingdom is flawed.

3rd

Asta: This is an Anti-Magic sword.

Aquaman: This is the Trident of Atlantis.

Asta: I'm ready when you are.

4th

Asta: It's an honor to meet you, your majesty.

Aquaman: Flattery won't soften this beating.

Asta: I wouldn't want it any other way.

5th

Asta: So you rule this version of the Underwater Temple?

Aquaman: My people respect my rule.

Asta: Just no weird games, okay?

Atom

1st

Atom: There's... something dark emanating from you.

Asta: Anti-Magic, but how'd you know?

Atom: I've been scanning you for hours.

2nd

Atom: I'd love a sample of your Anti-Magic.

Asta: You're not gonna mess with my blood, are you?

Atom: Don't be scared, Asta.

3rd

Asta: No magic in you either.

Atom: Everyone underestimates the little guy.

Asta: Finally, someone gets it.

4th

Asta: I've cut through solid diamond.

Atom: I've danced on the head of a pin.

Asta: Damn. Okay, let's fight.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: You can't hide your anger from me.

Asta: What would I be angry about?

Atrocitus: We both know your rage for Yuno.

2nd

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns within you.

Asta: Meaning what?

Atrocitus: You will join me, Asta.

3rd

Atrocitus: No powers, yet you fight?

Asta: No one ever protected anything by giving up.

Atrocitus: Dex-Star will naw on your bones.

4th

Asta: Big monsters don't scare me.

Atrocitus: Let me prove you wrong.

Asta: Give it a shot.

5th

Asta: Get out of my head.

Atrocitus: I'll unleash your rage.

Asta: You want rage, you got it.

Bane

1st

Bane: Such a small boy...

Asta: I'm gonna be the next Wizard King.

Bane: Down with the king.

2nd

Bane: Lost, little boy?

Asta: I'm right where I need to be.

Bane: Your grave.

3rd

Asta: You make me sick.

Bane: Do I look like I care?

Asta: You're going down, Bane.

4th

Asta: It's my lucky day.

Bane: You get to die by my hands?

Asta: I get to earn fifty stars.

Batman

1st

Batman: Will the Clover Kingdom help us?

Asta: You can count on us.

Batman: First, let's see what you can do.

2nd

Batman: You're our best weapon.

Asta: Against the Eye of the Midnight Sun?

Batman: In case Fate turns on us.

3rd

Asta: This is training?

Batman: I need to know what you can do.

Asta: Say no more. Let me show you.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to hurt people.

Asta: Uh... Okay?

Bizarro: Bizarro will hurt you.

2nd

Asta: I'm Asta from Hage Village!

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst hero ever.

Asta: And people call me weird.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: You face six gods, not one man.

Asta: This is an Anti-Magic sword, ya know?

Black Adam: It will not help you.

2nd

Asta: You remind me of a friend.

Black Adam: There are none like me.

Asta: Sure, whatever you say.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: Give up on Sister Lily, kid.

Asta: Not happening. I will marry her.

Black Canary: She a woman of the cloth.

2nd

Black Canary: Combat is all about controlling your temper.

Asta: Ready for lessons, miss Queen.

Black Canary: I'll make Meroleona look pleasant.

3rd

Asta: Song magic, like Kahono?

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Asta: Sure, I could use the rest.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: I was an honor student, you?

Asta: What's an 'honor student'?

Black Lightning: Let me show you.

2nd

Asta: Ready to go, sir.

Black Lightning: Just call me 'teacher', kid.

Asta: Yes sir, teacher sir.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Asta: Not happening.

Black Manta: Time to get gutted.

2nd

Black Manta: Hand over the sword.

Asta: This sword belongs to me.

Black Manta: Fine. First you, then Aquaman.

3rd

Asta: You need to let go.

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Asta: At least you knew your father.

4th

Asta: I'm here to bring you in.

Black Manta: You're little fish in my pond.

Asta: Then I'll just make that pond bigger.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Asta: This is a Magic Knights robe!

Blue Beetle: Whoa... calm down, dude.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Ready for the Blue Beetle?

Asta: Whenever you are.

Blue Beetle: Let's do this.

3rd

Asta: Ready for this, Mr. 'Ha-ha'?

Blue Beetle: What? The name is Jamie.

Asta: Sorry. Thought you were someone else.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Surrender your Grimoire.

Asta: Not going to happen.

Brainiac: Then I shall take it.

2nd

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Asta: No one ever protected anything by giving up.

Brainiac: Admirable, but foolish.

3rd

Asta: You aren't touching the Clover Kingdom.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Asta: I'm Asta from Hage Village.

4th

Asta: Let my friends go.

Brainiac: Their magic will belong to me.

Asta: Not if I can help it.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: I don't know you, kid.

Asta: Yeah, you do. You were in Saussy village.

Captain Cold: If that was true, you'd be frozen solid.

2nd

Captain Cold: Last warning, back off.

Asta: I can't do that.

Captain Cold: Then you'll be frozen to the ground.

3rd

Asta: Just surrender and you won't get hurt.

Captain Cold: That's a good one.

Asta: It wasn't a joke.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: So books are valuable where you're from?

Asta: Each is meant one person. And they won't work for anyone else.

Catwoman: Let's see what yours can do.

2nd

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Asta: I don't think you can scratch this sword.

Catwoman: I wasn't talking about the sword.

3rd

Asta: So, you're a reformed thief?

Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Asta: Trust me, I agree.

4th

Asta: I'm ready to train!

Catwoman: Slow down there, kid.

Asta: Yes, miss Kyle!

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: A pathetic piece of prey.

Asta: I'm no prey, I'm a Black Bull!

Cheetah: A bull, you say?

2nd

Cheetah: It's kill or be killed.

Asta: Meaning what?

Cheetah: My claws will tear out your throat.

3rd

Asta: Beast Magic again?

Cheetah: This is a curse, child.

Asta: That's no reason to give into despair.

4th

Asta: Come on, girl. Back in your cage.

Cheetah: No one cages me.

Asta: What, the captain's pet can talk!?

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Magic has nothing on my tech.

Asta: Then I'll just hack you to pieces.

Cyborg: You can try.

2nd

Asta: What happened to you?

Cyborg: I woke up and joined the right side.

Asta: Killing people is never the right side.

3rd

Asta: ...What are you?

Cyborg: The name is Cyborg.

Asta: That doesn't answer the question.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Surrender your sword to Darkseid.

Asta: I'm not giving this sword up!

Darkseid: You will beg for the sweet release of death.

2nd

Darkseid: What is the secret of your power?

Asta: My magic is never giving up!

Darkseid: We shall see, kur.

3rd

Asta: I'm Asta from Hage Village!

Darkseid: Bravado, but in the face of Darkseid it is pointless.

Asta: Like I haven't heard that before.

4th

Asta: This is an Anti-Magic Sword.

Darkseid: It will prove futile against my Omega Beams.

Asta: Won't know until I try.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: My target's a kid?

Asta: I'm Asta from Hage Village!

Deadshot: *Sighs* Let's just get this over with.

2nd

Deadshot: One chance to walk away, kid.

Asta: I don't give up!

Deadshot: They'll carve that on your tombstone.

3rd

Asta: You kill people for money?

Deadshot: We all gotta make a living, kid.

Asta: You make me sick.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You wield Anti-Magic?

Asta: Not scared are you?

Doctor Fate: No. Impressed.

2nd

Doctor Fate: Your world is in danger.

Asta: How can I protect it?

Doctor Fate: First, you must survive this.

3rd

Doctor Fate: That Grimoire...

Asta: What about it?

Doctor Fate: It does not belong with you.

4th

Doctor Fate: You stand between light and darkness.

Asta: What are you talking about?

Doctor Fate: Anti-Magic will consume your soul.

5th

Asta: My Anti-Magic sword vs your fancy helmet.

Doctor Fate: I must admit, that intrigues me.

Asta: I'm ready whenever you are.

6th

Asta: So, you're the Wizard King here?

Doctor Fate: In your mind, yes.

Asta: Then it's an honor to fight you.

7th

Asta: Think you can teach me magic?

Doctor Fate: That sword is your destiny.

Asta: Awesome!

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: Another magic sword.

Asta: Anti-Magic sword, to be exact.

Dovahkiin: Then this will be interesting.

2nd

Dovahkiin: Can you counter my Thu'um?

Asta: I can't wait to try.

Dovahkiin: That makes two of us.

3rd

Asta: I'm Asta from Hage Village.

Dovahkiin: I am the Dovahkiin.

Asta: Let's get to know each other better.

4th

Asta: Care to bet on this?

Dovahkiin: If I win, you join the Companions.

Asta: If I win, you join the Black Bulls.

Enchantress

1st

June: You scare her?

Asta: She should be scared of me.

June: Not you, dummy. The sword.

2nd

June: Can you break this curse?

Asta: Just bring the medallion over.

Enchantress: That will never happen.

3rd

Asta: Let June go.

Enchantress: Make me, 'magic knight'.

Asta: Was hoping you'd say that.

4th

Asta: So you some kind of possession?

Enchantress: I am the most powerful being in the universe.

Asta: Then I'll be taking you down.

5th

Asta: Get out of my head.

Enchantress: But the darkness in you is so tempting.

Asta: There's no darkness in me!

End

1st

End: You can't beat me.

Asta: This is an anti-magic sword.

End: Curses aren't magic.

2nd

End: Your friend, Yuno, sends his regards.

Asta: What did you do?!

End: The same thing I'm going to do to you.

3rd

Asta: You make me sick.

End: Sister Lily didn't seem to mind me.

Asta: I'm going to kill you!

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't magic.

Asta: Then I'll just use my swords.

Firestorm: Then I'll turn them to scrap.

2nd

Firestorm: You know fire wizards?

Asta: You'd make a great Crimson Lion King.

Firestorm: That sounds badass.

3rd

Asta: Is that you, Magna?

Firestorm: The name is Firestorm.

Asta: But are you still manly?

4th

Asta: Ready for training?

Firestorm: What could you teach me?

Asta: Let me show you what Fanzell taught me.

Flash

1st

Flash: That is some sword.

Asta: Yep, and it's all mine.

Flash: But can you use it?

2nd

Flash: So you have no magic power?

Asta: Nope, not one drop.

Flash: Well, at least you're chipper.

3rd

Asta: Man, you are fast.

Flash: Think you can keep up?

Asta: Only one way to find out.

4th

Asta: Is this what Speed Magic is?

Flash: Magic? This is the Speed Force.

Asta: It still looks awesome!

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Asta: What's 'prostate' mean?

Gorilla Grodd: You try my patience.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Submit to Grodd.

Asta: Not happening, monkey.

Gorilla Grodd: Yes, it will.

3rd

Asta: A talking monkey?

Gorilla Grodd: One who will kill you.

Asta: Bad monkey!

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: No magic here.

Asta: So what do you have?

Green Arrow: Skill, luck, and a boxing-glove arrow.

2nd

Green Arrow: Get ready to say 'Asta-la-Vista'.

Asta: Sorry, what?

Green Arrow: If you were from our world, you'd get it.

3rd

Asta: How'd you get Dinah?

Green Arrow: Persistence, and a diamond doesn't help.

Asta: So never give up!? Got it!

4th

Asta: Ready for long range training, sir!

Green Arrow: Lesson one, no 'sirs'.

Asta: Sir, yes, sir!

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: Another tiny fly.

Asta: I'm the fly who will beat you.

Green Goblin: Try it and you'll get crushed!

2nd

Green Goblin: This is a waste of time.

Asta: I'm about to earn a bunch of stars.

Green Goblin: You'll be seeing stars soon enough.

3rd

Asta: Are you a part of the Green Praying Mantis'?

Green Goblin: I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN!

Asta: Goblin? Let's take you down.

4th

Asta: You're going to change.

Green Goblin: What magic do you plan on using?

Asta: A heavy beating and demanded apology.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: You a member of the Black Corp?

Asta: No, the Black Bulls.

Green Lantern: Fair enough, let's do this.

2nd

Green Lantern: You got a lot of willpower.

Asta: My magic is never giving up!

Green Lantern: You'll find a ring soon enough.

3rd

Asta: So you have a magic ring?

Green Lantern: It's not magic, but yes.

Asta: That is so cool.

4th

Asta: Ready for training, sir!

Green Lantern: Don't blame me for this.

Asta: Yes, sir!

Grid

1st

Grid: You will not survive this encounter.

Asta: I will to, and then I'm gonna become the Wizard King!

Grid: Magic is for children.

2nd

Asta: I've never seen anything like you.

Grid: You are but a pebble to the future.

Asta: Then I'm going to be the pebble that shatters the future!

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley: You gotta funny sounding name.

Asta: Hey, I didn't pick it.

Harley: No, you just picked your nose.

2nd

Harley: Asta-la-Vista, baby.

Asta: Wait, what?

Harley: I can't work with this!

3rd

Asta: Your pets ate my food.

Harley: Yeah, sorry about that.

Asta: I worked really hard for that grilled Rainbow Squid!

4th

Asta: Hammer vs sword?

Harley: Sounds like fun.

Asta: On that, we agree.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: So you're what? Part demon?

Asta: Honestly, even I don't know.

Hellboy: Let me help you out, kid.

2nd

Hellboy: Your sword won't even scratch me.

Asta: Even if it's an Anti-Magic sword?

Hellboy: Now this might be interesting.

3rd

Asta: I'm Asta from Hage Village.

Hellboy: Hellboy, paranormal investigator.

Asta: Let's get to know each other better.

4th

Asta: Know anything about Anti-Magic?

Hellboy: What ever you got, I've seen worse.

Asta: Even a Black Meteorite?

Hobgoblin

1st

Hobgoblin: Lost little boy?

Asta: That's the best you've got?

Hobgoblin: No. This is!

2nd

Asta: So you have no magic what so ever?

Hobgoblin: Do I look like a magician?

Asta: No. You look like a monster.

3rd

Asta: You really are sick.

Hobgoblin: That's what everyone says.

Asta: Yeah, right before you lose.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: That's some weapon, kiddo.

Asta: It might be old and dirty, but it's mine.

Jay: Pride comes before the fall.

2nd

Jay: Anyone teach you how to use that thing?

Asta: Oh, yeah. I've had a bunch of teachers.

Jay: One more wouldn't hurt.

3rd

Asta: Think I could hit you with this?

Jay: Small chance, but it could happen.

Asta: I'll take it.

John Stewart

1st

John: So what's a Magic Knight?

Asta: We fight to protect the Clover Kingdom.

John: Sounds like a soldier to me.

2nd

Asta: That's a bunch of creation magic.

John: They're hard-light copies, not magic.

Asta: You sure about that?

Joker

1st

Joker: We've more in common than you care to admit.

Asta: We have nothing in common.

Joker: So that's a real smile painted on your face?

2nd

Joker: You expect to win this with a book?

Asta: I guess I could chop you with it.

Joker: What kind of moron uses a book?

3rd

Asta: Did Rades bring you back?

Joker: Yes, but don't tell him I told you.

Asta: Well, this will be easy then.

4th

Asta: You really are a sicko.

Joker: Could you be anymore melodramatic?

Asta: I don't know what that means.

5th

Asta: Stay out of the Clover Kingdom.

Joker: But I could find a lot of new friends.

Asta: Only other crazies like you.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: How thoughtful.

Asta: What do you mean?

King Shark: You brought me a toothpick.

2nd

King Shark: You won't make a decent snack.

Asta: Is that a crack about my height?

King Shark: And your size.

3rd

Asta: Come on, boy. Back to your cage.

King Shark: Nobody cages me!

Asta: My bad. Thought you were one of Captain Yami's pets.

4th

Asta: Wanna split a pop-potato?

King Shark: I'm in the mood for something else.

Asta: Why are you looking at me like that?

Meliodas

1st

Meliodas: People make jokes about your height, too?

Asta: Yeah, but I've heard them all.

Meliodas: What else do we share?

2nd

Meliodas: Whoa, that's a big sword.

Asta: And it blocks all kinds of magic.

Meliodas: This I gotta see.

3rd

Asta: You're gonna pay for that meal!

Meliodas: I never said it would be good.

Asta: NO ONE messes with pop-potatoes.

4th

Asta: Did you seriously ask Sister Lily to work at your tavern?

Meliodas: She'd make a great waitress.

Asta: She said you groped her! You don't do that to a woman of the cloth!

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Can your magic save my wife?

Asta: I don't use magic, but others might be able to help.

Mr. Freeze: You're a good man, Asta.

2nd

Asta: If we help your wife, you'll surrender?

Mr. Freeze: I'll come along peacefully.

Asta: And apologize.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Think you can take me?

Asta: Only one way to find out.

Power Girl: My kind of kid.

2nd

Power Girl: Why turn me down?

Asta: My heart belongs to another.

Power Girl: Sister Lily can't marry you.

3rd

Asta: You sure you want to do this?

Power Girl: Like you could hurt me.

Asta: Anti-Magic is still magic... I hope.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: The new recruits just keep getting cuter.

Asta: Sorry, but my heart is set on Sister Lily.

Poison Ivy: Just one kiss, and you'll forget all about her.

2nd

Poison Ivy: That's some sword.

Asta: It's all mine.

Poison Ivy: Overcompensating for something?

3rd

Asta: You use plant magic?

Poison Ivy: I am the Greens chosen warrior.

Asta: You're either a Blue Rose or crazy.

4th

Asta: Where's your Grimoire?

Poison Ivy: I need no book to control my children.

Asta: Okay, that is cool.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Your sword is an artifact.

Asta: I just can't believe it's mine.

Raiden: But do you deserve it?

2nd

Raiden: The White Lotus watches you, young Asta.

Asta: You a spy or something?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

3rd

Asta: Whoa, talk about a growth spurt.

Raiden: I know not of what you mean.

Asta: Wait, aren't you Luck?

4th

Asta: You called me for training?

Raiden: You must harness your Anti-Magic.

Asta: Thank you, Raiden.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Leave this place or die.

Asta: You need to give up.

Red Hood: Six feet under it is.

2nd

Red Hood: Another naive sidekick.

Asta: I'm a Junior Magic Knight, Third Class.

Red Hood: So your funeral will be a little fancier.

3rd

Asta: You make me sick.

Red Hood: What, too real for you?

Asta: You kill people!

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: Wanna know what the history books say about you?

Asta: Is it that I become the Wizard King and marry Sister Lily?

Reverse Flash: No, you die here.

2nd

Asta: So you're from the future?

Reverse Flash: Wanna know when you die?

Asta: Not really.

Robin

1st

Robin: A big sword doesn't scare me.

Asta: It's not the weapon that matters.

Robin: I'll put that on your tombstone.

2nd

Asta: You betrayed your own father?

Robin: He was weak.

Asta: I'd never betray my family.

3rd

Asta: Where'd you learn to use a sword?

Robin: Grandfather taught me every thing I know.

Asta: Old man Fanzell is your grandfather!?

Roman

1st

Roman: The sword is INSIDE the book?

Asta: Yeah. That's how Grimoires work.

Roman: And I thought the girl at the dock was weird.

2nd

Roman: What will it take for you to give up that sword?

Asta: Nothing you could offer.

Roman: Fine. I'll just take it.

3rd

Asta: You remind me of someone...

Roman: Charming devil here to rob you blind?

Asta: No. Some bandit I beat.

4th

Asta: Time for me to earn a star.

Roman: What does that mean?

Asta: I'm about to bring in a bandit.

5th

Asta: You kinda remind me of Finral.

Roman: Meaning what, short stuff?

Asta: You're about to strike out.

Saber

1st

Saber: Another of the Saber Class?

Asta: No, I'm a Black Bull.

Saber: A bull does not scare me.

2nd

Saber: You face Excalibur.

Asta: Exca burn? What's that?

Saber: I'll show you.

3rd

Asta: So you're completely made of magic?

Saber: In a manner of speaking. Why do you ask?

Asta: Because I don't want to kill you.

4th

Asta: You still mad at me?

Saber: Greatly. You dispelled me.

Asta: It was an accident.

Saya

1st

Saya: That's a big sword.

Asta: I have others. Wanna see them?

Saya: I mean, kinda.

2nd

Asta: So you're not human?

Saya: Are you gonna kill me over it?

Asta: Why would I do that?

3rd

Asta: Is that a katana?

Saya: How do you know about that?

Asta: My Captain has the same sword.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Just take a deep breath and relax.

Asta: You ain't getting in my head.

Scarecrow: You can't cut through this gas.

2nd

Scarecrow: Let's see what makes you tick.

Asta: I'm not scared of anything.

Scarecrow: All secrets belong to me.

3rd

Asta: Take your gas and get lost.

Scarecrow: I am the master of fear.

Asta: Fine, you asked for this.

4th

Asta: You know there's a job for you?

Scarecrow: Meaning what?

Asta: I'm about to earn some stars.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Asta: Sounds good to me.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

2nd

Starfire: You could be a Teen Titan.

Asta: I'll stick with the Black Bulls.

Starfire: Doesn't mean we can't be friends.

3rd

Asta: You shoot magic out of your eyes?

Starfire: It's not magic, but yes.

Asta: That is awesome.

4th

Asta: You've been hurt.

Starfire: We must honor the dead by living.

Asta: Maybe I should introduce you to Magna.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: You've sought me out for training?

Asta: Seems like a good idea.

Sub-Zero: Let us begin.

2nd

Asta: Did it suddenly get colder?

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Asta: So if I beat you, it'll get warmer.

3rd

Asta: Did we meet at Saussy Village?

Sub-Zero: I do not recall combating you.

Asta: Let's change that.

4th

Asta: I thought you killed yourself.

Sub-Zero: To do so would dishonor my clan.

Asta: So you're not the guy from Saussy, then.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: Hey there, Asta.

Asta: Ready for training, Kara?

Supergirl: Ready and willing.

2nd

Supergirl: You have a crush on a nun?

Asta: Who told you that!?

Supergirl: She did, before saying you were slapped around.

3rd

Asta: I'm sorry for what happened to Superman.

Supergirl: Kal didn't set the best example.

Asta: That's where we come in.

4th

Asta: This is an Anti-Magic sword, ya know.

Supergirl: My god, Rao, will protect me.

Asta: Let's do this.

Superman

1st

Superman: I won't hesitate to kill you.

Asta: I'll take you down with me.

Superman: Nice joke.

2nd

Superman: I'll break that sword.

Asta: That'll never happen.

Superman: I disagree.

3rd

Asta: Guess who is back?

Superman: You don't know when to quit, do you?

Asta: My magic is never giving up!

4th

Asta: Nothing beats pop-potatoes.

Superman: Two words; beef bourguignon.

Asta: You're insane.

5th

Asta: This is where you lose.

Superman: I'm invincible, remember?

Asta: Anti-Magic is still magic... I hope.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: The Black...

Asta: No, I'm a Black Bull.

Swamp Thing: That is not what lives within you.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Return to you Kingdom of Clovers.

Asta: I would, but I don't know how I got here.

Swamp Thing: Then I will direct you.

3rd

Asta: Did Mimosa make you?

Swamp Thing: No one 'made' me.

Asta: So let's test that.

4th

Asta: You know what swords do to plants?

Swamp Thing: Hack at me, but it won't stop me.

Asta: I don't quit so easily.

Tatsumi

1st

Tatsumi: Help me fix the Empire.

Asta: I'm not going to kill people.

Tatsumi: What, you gonna make them apologize?

2nd

Tatsumi: That's some sword you have there.

Asta: One of a kind. And it's all mine.

Tatsumi: But can it beat Incersio?

3rd

Asta: So, what are Danger Beasts?

Tatsumi: Big monsters that can kill you.

Asta: They sound like Yami's pets.

4th

Asta: So there's no magic in your world?

Tatsumi: We have enough problems as it is.

Asta: Sounds like you need some help.

Venom

1st

Venom: Join us and be stronger.

Asta: I'll become the Wizard King on my own!

Venom: No. You will die.

2nd

Venom: Magicless fool.

Asta: I don't need magic to beat you.

Venom: Your brain is too stupid to eat.

3rd

Asta: Not another gel monster.

Venom: We are so much more than gel.

Asta: Where's Gauche when you need him?

4th

Asta: Come on, boy. Back in your cage.

Venom: You cannot cage us.

Asta: Well, Captain Yami said to bring you back, so...

Vixen

1st

Vixen: This might be a challenge.

Asta: Your magic vs my sword.

Vixen: Let's get started.

2nd

Vixen: Ready to fight the entire animal kingdom?

Asta: Until I cancel out that totem.

Vixen: Only of you can reach me.

3rd

Asta: You aren't Vetto's sister, are you?

Vixen: Vetto? Who's Vetto?

Asta: Just someone with the same magic as you.

4th

Asta: Getting some Vetto flashbacks.

Vixen: Cat scratch you badly?

Asta: More like broke both my arms.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child after me?

Asta: Because I can beat you.

Wonder Woman: You will die a fools death.

2nd

Wonder Woman: My sword splits atoms.

Asta: This is an Anti-Magic sword, ya know.

Wonder Woman: You bluff poorly.

3rd

Asta: I've got some thing you don't.

Wonder Woman: And what is that?

Asta: Friends to help me back up.

4th

Asta: What happened to you?

Wonder Woman: I saw the world for what it is.

Asta: Then fight to change it.

5th

Asta: My sword is bigger than yours.

Wonder Woman: And like you, it is loud and clumsy.

Asta: We'll see about that.

Yang

1st

Yang: You're about Ruby's height.

Asta: I'm not that short!

Yang: And you're as loud as Nora, too.

2nd

Yang: Just keep it away from the hair.

Asta: I'll try my best.

Yang: You'll do more than try.

3rd

Asta: So you one of those Maidens?

Yang: No. Why?

Asta: I wanted to see what my sword would do to that magic.

4th

Asta: Need some help with those monsters?

Yang: The Grimm are getting out of hand.

Asta: The Black Bulls are always ready to help.

* * *

 **Super Move**

Black Meteorite (Dovahkiin): Asta holds his sword horizontally before shouting, triggering his Black Asta transformation. Black marks appear on the right side of his body and face, his right eye turns red, half of his hair turns black, a curved horn grows out of his head, and a black wing grows out of his back. He slams the blunt side of his sword into the Dragonborn, sending him flying into the air. He takes off leaving a black line in the sky and quickly catches up before delivering one savage swing. As he falls to the ground, Asta zooms past him and lands on his foot and knee as he crashes to the ground. The marks fade and he turns around.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Asta roars as he swings his sword repeatedly before a final one, triggering his transformation.

* * *

 **Ending** _'Shows Asta slashing Brainiac with his Demon Slayer Sword.' "HOLY CRAP! I did not think I would pull this off! I just beat Brainiac! Beat that, Yuno!" 'The screen pulls back to show a red portal emerging in front of the falling ship. "But uh, now Igot a new problem." 'The screen turns black before it show Asta in what looks like hell.' "Yeah, I've got no idea where I am or how to get home."_

 _'The camera spins around, showing a large hidden figure with six yellow eyes holding Brainiac in one hand while its other hand is glowing.' "Eh, I'm sure I'll figure out. I mean, what's the worst that could-"_

 _*ZAP*_

 _'The screen turns black before it shows_ _a red skinned skinned Asta with six yellow eyes in his Black Asta form. He stands in front of a portal with other demons pouring out.' **Demonic Tone**_ _"You know what, screw Yuno. Screw the Black Bulls. And screw the Wizard King! I am stronger and I serve the true king._ _All. Hail. Trigon!"_

* * *

 **Easily one of my all time favorite modern anime, Black Clover is seriously underrated. If you have internet access, go watch it. Now!**

 **I figured Anti-Magic would catch more than a few eyes and Trigon seems like the only one with enough power to do it. And with this, the Anime Swordsman are done. Next trailer will come up next month, hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	20. Mecha Trailer

**Mecha Trailer**

* * *

 ** _(Nikopol -_ _Taku Iwasaki)_**

 _Meliodas bounced off a wall before falling over, his sword bouncing down a drain._ _Tatsumi and Asta jumped back as a fist punched the ground, shattering the concrete._ _Swords at the ready, they looked at the red and blue robot with a brain like canopy and a face on its front. The_ _two swordsmen charged and swung their blades, only for the mecha to catch the weapons._

 ** _(The ground below my feet elevated)_**

 _It spun around forcing Tatsumi to let go, sending him crashing into a lamppost. He dropped to the ground and his armor faded._

 ** _(Instinctively programmed there for me)_**

 _The walking face pulled Asta up before punching him out. It then dropped the sword before the canopy opened._

 ** _(No thoughts my visions clear not to complicated)_**

 _It showed a teen with wild dark blue hair, short height, deep indigo eyes and strong quite short stood at approximately 5 feet tall. He had a lightly tanned baby face topped with red googles with yellow lenses. He wore a dark blue jacket with red stripes along the shoulders and sleeves with a flaming face and sunglasses on the back. His lower attire was a red armband, a pair of brown shorts, white socks, and brown boot-like shoes. White bandages encircled his abdomen and a drill like necklace was hanging around his neck._

 ** _(I'm here because you're here)_**

 _"Well, so much for an answer on how I got here." The boy sighed before moving the robot to walk away._ _A burning smell caught his attention and he turned to see green fire land on the ground, kicking up dust._

 ** _(You've got a problem now!)_**

 _A pink robot with hunched legs emerged from the dust. Twin cannons appeared about arm height and on its back was a pair of thrusters._ _Inside appeared to be a young slender woman wearing headgear that look like headphones, a blue and white jumpsuit covered in logos, and white gloves and shoes. She has long brown hair and eyes, and some pink face-paint that kind of looks like whiskers._

 ** _(The speck of fear grows in your eyes)_**

 _"Start talking, or we're going to play rough." The former gamer said, eyeing the boy. "And I play to win!"_

 ** _('The speck of fear grows in your eyes')_**

 _She pulled the the trigger and green energy began shooting out of the turrets, the barrels rotating every time._

 ** _(You'll meet your death in no disguise)_**

 _"And I play to win!" She said before pulling the trigger._

 ** _('You'll meet your death in no disguise')_**

 _The canopy closed and Simon began dodging the bullets._ _He brought the arms up in defense and began racing forward._

 ** _(It may come as small surprise)_**

 _Lagaan jumped into the air and its left arm turned into a drill before it dived at the pink mech._ _D. va pressed another button and a hard-light shield hit the drill, only for it to shatter._ _The boosters activated again and moved her out of the way._

 ** _('It may come as a small surprise')_**

 _The drill hit the ground and pulled up some gravel. Simon then spun and a kicked series of rocks at her._ _D. va triggered a missile strike and destroyed the rubble before Simon charged again._ _A drill pierced her left turret before ripping it off. He jumped back and threw it behind him. "Watch it!"_

 ** _(There'll be no compromise for you!)_**

 _Both looked as a small girl in a black school uniform and skirt with a green backpack walked forward. Her hair was short and her sock went half way up her legs._

 _"Konichiwa!" She gave a cute pose before an object crashed behind her. It was a red and blue robot with a circular cockpit and two arms and legs. The mech stood up and a pair of glasses appeared on its screen face as the girl climbed up in it._ _"Ready for this ruthlessness?" Peni asked before the claws on her robot began spinning like blades._ _She popped some candy in her mouth before the SP/dr unit jumped into battle._

* * *

 **We cracked a hundred reviews. Thank you all so much.**

 **From magic to science in the next two packs, we start off with the Mecha pack. Featuring Peni Parker from Marvel (Spiderverse version), D. Va from Overwatch and Simon the Digger. Went with smaller mechs because... well because where's the fun in using a giant mech against Batman?**


	21. Peni Parker

**Peni Parker**

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

First: Peni jumps down as SP/dr lands behind her. The two throw some kicks and poses around before Peni jumps onto the robot as sunglasses appear on the screen. It goes over her shoulder as the opponent enters and speaks. It returns to Peni, who climbs inside and speaks as the screen turns transparent. The opponent speaks again and the fight begins.

Second: The opponent enters the arena before it shows Peni sitting on top of SP/dr, kicking her legs. She speaks before throwing some candy into her mouth. It goes back to the opponent who speaks again. Peni jumps into her robot as its magnetic arms spin around. She speaks from the inside as the screen shows a pair of sunglasses.

* * *

 **Intros**

Peni Parker

1st

Peni A: Back into the Spiderverse?

Peni B: Looks that way.

Peni A: Let's settle this.

2nd

Peni A: Can you rewire a mainframe while being shoot out?

Peni B: Can you be ruthless?

Peni A: Let's see who's best.

3rd

Peni B: Where'd you'd get that robot?

Peni A: My father gave it to me.

Peni B: Hey, me too.

4th

Peni B: You're like me.

Peni A: I AM you, Peni.

Peni B: Fair point.

Alice

1st

Alice: Care to climb out?

Peni: No, I'm fine.

Alice: That seems rather unfair.

2nd

Peni: We've both lost families.

Alice: Yet we both carry on.

Peni: Let's honor them by living.

3rd

Peni: So, you're 17?

Alice: That makes me your senior.

Peni: Doesn't mean you're my better.

4th

Peni: Konichiwa! Hajimemashite yoroshiku!

Alice: I'm sorry, but I don't understand.

Peni: It means 'Hello! Nice to meet you.'

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom: Another nerd to kill.

Peni: You can't touch me.

Anti-Venom: You're about to get squashed.

2nd

Peni: There's nothing like you in my dimension.

Anti-Venom: Cause I'm one of a kind.

Peni: Or just really gross.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: Spiders do not scare me.

Peni: Even ones in giant robots?

Aquaman: My trident will cut you down.

2nd

Peni: Shall we parley?

Aquaman: We have nothing to talk about.

Peni: Fine. Let's go.

Atom

1st

Atom: Shall we study each other?

Peni: Just no needles. He hates needles.

Atom: Scanning it is then.

2nd

Atom: You've got something emanating from you.

Peni: That's the Spider-sense.

Atom: Fascinating.

3rd

Peni: Ready for this study sesh?

Atom: What are we studying?

Peni: Fighting styles.

4th

Peni: You want some upgrades?

Atom: I'll stick with the White Dwarf Star.

Peni: Let me change your mind.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: Your father cries for vengeance.

Peni: You know nothing of my father.

Atrocitus: His rage powers me.

2nd

Peni: Leave me alone.

Atrocitus: Addy demands vengeance.

Peni: No, she doesn't.

3rd

Peni: Ugh, what are you?

Atrocitus: I am wrath incarnate!

Peni: That's what everyone says.

Asta

1st

Asta: That's a weird creation spell.

Peni: It's supposed to look like a spider.

Asta: Looks more like a pillbug.

2nd

Peni: So, your world is filled with magic?

Asta: So is everyone else.

Peni: Except you.

3rd

Peni: You know you can't date a nun, right?

Asta: Sister Lily is the only one for me.

Peni: Maybe you just need to look harder.

Bane

1st

Bane: Machines do not scare me, niña.

Peni: Let me change your mind.

Bane: You will die trying.

2nd

Peni: You're destroying yourself.

Bane: Power demands sacrifice.

Peni: Not like this.

3rd

Peni: Konichiwa! Hajimemashite yoroshiku!

Bane: Enough prattle, child.

Peni: Well, that was rude.

Batman

1st

Batman: Are you sure that machine is safe?

Peni: He's not a machine. He's my friend.

Batman: Didn't mean to offend.

2nd

Batman: Thanks for the help.

Peni: You'll get me home now, right?

Batman: Prove you can be trusted.

3rd

Peni: Your tech is amazing.

Batman: Green with jealousy?

Peni: Well, maybe just a little.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy you.

Peni: And I thought Spider-Ham was weird.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

2nd

Peni: You okay there?

Bizarro: Crush you good.

Peni: Uh... sure.

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Turn and run child.

Peni: Spider-Men don't run.

Black Adam: Then you will die.

2nd

Peni: Let your people go.

Black Adam: I know what's best for them.

Peni: Fine, the ruthless way it is.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: Shouldn't you be in school?

Peni: Heroes don't rest.

Black Canary: You'll go far, kid.

2nd

Black Canary: Think you could babysit for us?

Peni: If I win, I set the rate.

Black Canary: Deal.

3rd

Peni: Want me to work on your ride?

Black Canary: I'm good, but thanks.

Peni: Your loss.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Now this is chance to learn.

Peni: I'm ready when you are.

Black Lightning: Class is in session.

2nd

Peni: My friend is scared of lightning.

Black Lightning: We all have fears we need to face.

Peni: Sorry, pal. I tried.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Nice tech, kid.

Peni: I'm not helping you destroy Atlantis.

Black Manta: Fine. I'll just take it.

2nd

Peni: I know what it's like to lose a father.

Black Manta: We aren't friends, kid.

Peni: Like I would ever be friends with a murderer.

3rd

Peni: Surrender or get hurt.

Black Manta: A kid is threatening me?

Peni: Oh, I'll do more than threaten you.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: I gotta make this quick.

Peni: Yeah, you don't be late for your first lesson.

Blue Beetle: Wait, YOU'RE my tutor?

2nd

Peni: Please, please let me have the Scarab for study.

Blue Beetle: Well, it's kinda stuck to my spine.

Peni: Oh... Want me to take it off for you?

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Surrender your droid.

Peni: I'll never give him up.

Brainiac: Then die and lose him.

2nd

Brainiac: You are emitting something.

Peni: Spider sense. What of it?

Brainiac: Vivisection will conform it.

3rd

Peni: Surrender and come with me.

Brainiac: I will never stop.

Peni: Fine. Hard way it is.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: That thing have a freezing point?

Peni: Not one you'll ever reach.

Captain Cold: The name ain't just for show.

2nd

Captain Cold: Spiders don't like the cold.

Peni: I'll break that to toy gun pieces.

Captain Cold: Not when your teeth are chattering.

3rd

Peni: Any chance you surrender peacefully?

Captain Cold: What do you think, kid?

Peni: That this will be over quickly.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Peni: You'll be lucky to scratch this bot.

Catwoman: I wasn't talking about the robot.

2nd

Catwoman: Ready to train, kid?

Peni: I'm already ruthless enough.

Catwoman: But how graceful are you?

3rd

Peni: Did you try to steal my father's robot?

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Peni: Bad kitty.

4th

Peni: Spider vs cat?

Catwoman: I don't play around, kid.

Peni: Neither do I.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: Finally, some big game.

Peni: You won't hunt me down.

Cheetah: I'll do more than hunt.

2nd

Cheetah: A lowly spider challenges me?

Peni: Scared of losing?

Cheetah: I'll try to make this fun. For me.

3rd

Peni: Another experiment gone wrong?

Cheetah: This is a curse.

Peni: It's Addy all over again.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Need some tech support?

Peni: Not from you, Victor.

Cyborg: Fine. I'll just take your suit.

2nd

Cyborg: We trading files after this?

Peni: Only if you surrender.

Cyborg: I'm not going back to prison.

3rd

Peni: Can you rewire a mainframe while being shot at?

Cyborg: In point-two-five-nine seconds.

Peni: It's a shame you're on the wrong side.

4th

Peni: Looks like you need some upgrades.

Cyborg: You joining the Regime then?

Peni: Not happening.

5th

Peni: You're a lot smaller than the other robots I've fought.

Cyborg: Meaning what, kid?

Peni: That this is gonna be easy.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Surrender your weapons to Darkseid.

Peni: That will never happen.

Darkseid: Then this is where you die.

2nd

Darkseid: Surrender to the will of Darkseid.

Peni: I'd rather put you under arrest.

Darkseid: You will not survive this encounter.

3rd

Peni: You make me sick.

Darkseid: Submit or be vaporized.

Peni: I never submit.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: My target's a kid?

Peni: Don't think I'll be easy.

Deadshot: Alright, let's kill some time.

2nd

Peni: You have a daughter and this is what you do?

Deadshot: This is all for her.

Peni: You make me sick.

3rd

Peni: Bullets won't hurt us, ya know?

Deadshot: Not even explosive ones?

Peni: Those won't even hit us.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: You fight for order.

Peni: Thanks, I try my best.

Doctor Fate: You must do better.

2nd

Peni: Can you bring back Addy or my father?

Doctor Fate: I cannot save everyone.

Peni: Then you just need to try harder.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: That is... very big.

Peni: And he's my best friend.

Dovahkiin: Of course you talk to it.

2nd

Dovahkiin: A dwarven centurion, here?

Peni: His name is SP/dr.

Dovahkiin: And you've named it. Wonderful.

3rd

Peni: Swords and shields won't hurt me.

Dovahkiin: Then I shall use my Shout.

Peni: Scream all you want. It won't help you.

4th

Peni: Ready to get ruthless?

Dovahkiin: This is training, remember?

Peni: I know that.

Enchantress

1st

June: Please, just kill me.

Peni: How about I just web the necklace away?

Enchantress: Do it, and I'll turn you into a newt.

2nd

Peni: Magic doesn't scare me.

Enchantress: Eternal torment and damnation await you.

Peni: Bring it on.

End

1st

End: Nice Paladin you got there.

Peni: His name is SP/dr and he's mine.

End: Until you're dead.

2nd

Peni: Leave my father alone.

End: His brain will serve me.

Peni: I'll take you down.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Peni: Bring it on, firehead.

Firestorm: Don't blame me if you get hurt.

2nd

Firestorm: This just feels wrong.

Peni: Fighting a kid?

Firestorm: Well, beating a kid.

3rd

Peni: Can you take the Professor out?

Firestorm: You wanna talk to him?

Peni: Wanna run some upgrades by him.

4th

Peni: Can you rewire a mainframe while being shot at?

Firestorm: Rewire? I'll melt the wall down.

Peni: Doesn't that make you louder?

Flash

1st

Flash: Go back home, kid.

Peni: Do you not see the giant robot?

Flash: Tell you what: hit me and you can stay.

2nd

Flash: Well, there's something you don't see everyday.

Peni: In my world, SP/dr is just a prototype.

Flash: Let's see how it does.

3rd

Flash: Where'd you come from?

Peni: I'm from New York from the year 3145.

Flash: Damn timewaves.

4th

Peni: You killed people, Flash.

Flash: I'm trying to make things right.

Peni: Prove it.

5th

Peni: So how fast are you?

Flash: Fast enough to break time.

Peni: Let's slow you down.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Your brain will serve me.

Peni: Not going to happen.

Gorilla Grodd: Dead or alive, I'll have you power.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Peni: Hmmm... Nah.

Gorilla Grodd: You will die, child.

3rd

Peni: You know, I used to love the monkeys at the zoo.

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from the bones.

Peni: How about some candy instead?

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: You know what you say about big things?

Peni: Just watch out where we fall.

Green Arrow: That's what the Boxing Glove is for.

2nd

Peni: I'm sorry about this, Mr. Queen.

Green Arrow: Sorry, for what?

Peni: Breaking that bow.

3rd

Peni: Ready for training.

Green Arrow: You are just the cutest thing.

Peni: I'm not cute. I'm ruthless.

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: So you're supposed to be Web-Head?

Peni: The name is SP/dr.

Green Goblin: I'll be sure to remember that.

2nd

Green Goblin: Come in to my parlor, said the goblin to the spider.

Peni: I don't plan on drinking.

Green Goblin: You're still going to get wasted.

3rd

Peni: You're a lot smaller than my goblin.

Green Goblin: Meaning what?

Peni: You'll go down a lot quicker.

4th

Peni: Mr. Osborn?

Green Goblin: The name is Green Goblin.

Peni: Soon you'll be black and blue.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: Okay, that's new.

Peni: Fighting a little girl?

Green Lantern: I was talking about the giant robot.

2nd

Green Lantern: That thing doesn't belong with you.

Peni: This is SP/dr. And he's my best friend.

Green Lantern: Great, I'm the bad guy again.

3rd

Peni: There's nothing like your ring in my world.

Green Lantern: Don't you have giant robots?

Peni: Good point.

4th

Peni: Ready for some smack down?

Green Lantern: Only if you can touch me.

Peni: Let's do this.

Grid

1st

Grid: You share emotions with an arachnid?

Peni: What of it, Grid?

Grid: Surrender for experimentation.

2nd

Peni: You know I can help you.

Grid: How, Peni Parker?

Peni: I just need to do some fine tuning.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley: Ready to be all done breathing?

Peni: Can you get past my defenses?

Harley: I was hoping you'd say that.

2nd

Harley: Looking for your mommy, little girl?

Peni: I can find my own way home.

Harley: Hey, I'm the hero here!

3rd

Peni: Can you rewire a mainframe while being shot at?

Harley: I was a psychiatrist, not tech support.

Peni: So you can't win.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Not a monster, but this should be fun.

Peni: You know I'm a little girl, right?

Hellboy: Huh. Okay, that's new.

2nd

Hellboy: You sure are peppy.

Peni: Why wouldn't I be?

Hellboy: Well for one thing, you're fighting me.

3rd

Peni: So, who are you?

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Peni: Now you're gonna get it.

Hobgoblin

1st

Hobgoblin: Hand over the suit and I'll let you live.

Peni: He's my best friend. That won't happen.

Hobgoblin: Fine, then you both die.

2nd

Peni: Who are you?

Hobgoblin: You can call me the HOBGOBLIN! Every Spider-Man needs one.

Peni: Not this one.

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: Your father made that?

Peni: I've done some upgrades and touch ups.

Jay: Minds like yours give me hope for the future.

2nd

Peni: It's an honor, Mr. Garrick.

Jay: Please, call me Jay.

Peni: Let's test this legend.

John Stewart

1st

John: Are you uh... you know?

Peni: I'm twelve.

John: Not what I meant.

2nd

Peni: You really wanna do this?

John: A Green Lantern stands his ground.

Peni: So does a Web Warrior.

Joker

1st

Joker: I like the model, but not really my color.

Peni: SP/dr is my friend, not some car.

Joker: And they call me nuts.

2nd

Joker: I can't wait to gut you.

Peni: You have to get to me first.

Joker: Easy as an acid pie.

3rd

Peni: You really are a sicko.

Joker: Everyone's a critic these days.

Peni: That's because its true.

4th

Peni: There's no one like you on my world.

Joker: I'm one of a kind, aren't I?

Peni: Thankfully.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: I'll peel you like a tin can.

Peni: That won't happen.

King Shark: Time for a crunchy treat.

2nd

King Shark: Not my kind of spider.

Peni: Too tough to beat.

King Shark: Not enough meat on your bones.

3rd

Peni: Big shark monster?

King Shark: I'm the king of the sea.

Peni: Let's see how you handle webs.

4th

Peni: Konichiwa! Hajimemashite yoroshiku!

King Shark: I could go for some sushi.

Peni: That's racist.

Meliodas

1st

Meliodas: You sure you're not a second generation?

Peni: A second- what?

Meliodas: A demon.

2nd

Meliodas: We don't serve kids in my tavern.

Peni: You just have them work for you.

Meliodas: Griamore was just aged backwards.

3rd

Peni: So you're a demon?

Meliodas: I'm just upset you're not a spider person.

Peni: Names don't define us.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Can your technology save my wife?

Peni: You'd have to surrender first.

Mr. Freeze: Save Nora, and I will gladly do so.

2nd

Peni: Cryo-tech? Nice.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a psychopath.

Peni: Then we should work together once you're out of prison.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: Ready for girls night out?

Peni: Just don't go too crazy.

Power Girl: Me, go crazy?

2nd

Power Girl: A tin can won't hurt me.

Peni: Hey, that's my best friend.

Power Girl: Wait, what?

3rd

Peni: Think I could study your blood?

Power Girl: Only if you can draw it.

Peni: Challenge accepted.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: I love spiders in my garden.

Peni: I'm not interested.

Poison Ivy: You will be.

2nd

Peni: You used to be a scientist.

Poison Ivy: Now I am the Green's chosen warrior.

Peni: No, you're just a killer.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Your friend seems nervous.

Peni: Lightning has that effect on him.

Raiden: He must confront his fear.

2nd

Raiden: Cybernetic warriors do not intimidate me.

Peni: Cyborg? I'm a hundred percent human.

Raiden: Then why hide behind a machine?

3rd

Peni: Wanna recharge my phone?

Raiden: My power is not for leisure.

Peni: Well, there goes that.

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Why not hunt down your father's killer?

Peni: That won't bring him back.

Red Hood: But it'll make you feel real good.

2nd

Peni: A gun? Really?

Red Hood: You're shooting webs at people.

Peni: At least they don't kill.

3rd

Peni: It hurts seeing you like this.

Red Hood: Do you think I give a shit?

Peni: You really should. Also, language.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: You know I can time travel, right?

Peni: Meaning what?

Reverse Flash: I could turn that suit into a pile of metal.

2nd

Peni: You could be a hero.

Reverse Flash: I'd rather be a legend.

Peni: You'll be a legend in jail.

Robin

1st

Robin: I almost feel guilty.

Peni: For all the deaths you've caused?

Robin: For killing a little girl.

2nd

Robin: Another body to send back to Batman.

Peni: Did you see the giant robot behind me?

Robin: I saw it. I just don't care.

3rd

Peni: You betrayed your own father?

Robin: Because he was spectacularly wrong.

Peni: Some of us would love to have our dads back.

Roman

1st

Roman: Okay, what the hell?

Peni: Impressed? Fascinated? Glad you're wearing brown pants?

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder...

2nd

Roman: How much for the bot?

Peni: He's not for sale.

Roman: Great. You've named it.

3rd

Peni: You have one chance to surrender, Roman.

Roman: One thing you should know; I don't surrender.

Peni: Fine. Let's do this.

4th

Peni: Let's get back to basics.

Roman: Gonna fight me without that robot?

Peni: Why would I do that?

Saber

1st

Saber: Well, this is unexpected.

Peni: Fighting a giant robot?

Saber: No, fighting a child.

2nd

Peni: The King of Camelot herself?

Saber: Do not expect me to hold back.

Peni: Wouldn't dream of it.

Saya

1st

Saya: So up for a game after this?

Peni: MMORPG or CO-OP?

Saya: I was thinking beat 'em up.

2nd

Peni: Never seen you before.

Saya: Yeah, I've been sleeping.

Peni: That's one serious power-nap.

3rd

Peni: Konnichiwa! Hajimemashite, yoroshiku!

Saya: Yoroshiku onegaisgimasu!

Peni: Saa, iku wa yo!

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Now that is impressive.

Peni: Stay out of my head.

Scarecrow: How does daddy feel about this?

2nd

Scarecrow: Take a deep breath and relax.

Peni: Not happening.

Scarecrow: There are other ways to breath.

3rd

Peni: Stay out of my head.

Scarecrow: Let's get to the source of your issues.

Peni: I play music for that.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Peni: Fair warning; I can be very ruthless.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

2nd

Starfire: You could be a Titan.

Peni: I'm more of a Web Warrior.

Starfire: You should keep your options open.

3rd

Peni: So how hot is your fire?

Starfire: Care to find out?

Peni: Let's do this.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: Metal will not deal with cold well.

Peni: Then I'll just web you up from here.

Sub-Zero: I will freeze them as well.

2nd

Peni: The time has come...

Sub-Zero: To face me in Mortal Kombat.

Peni: I knew it!

3rd

Peni: Think you can take me?

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Peni: Bring it on.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: I didn't call tech support.

Peni: I can fight, ya know.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

2nd

Supergirl: Your DNA is crazy.

Peni: Half-human, half-spider.

Supergirl: That's so cool.

3rd

Peni: I'm ready to take you down.

Supergirl: Girl of steel, remember?

Peni: These webs can hold the Hulk unit.

4th

Peni: So Superman is your cousin?

Supergirl: Kal didn't set the best example.

Peni: Then you have to do better.

Superman

1st

Superman: You know you can't win.

Peni: Then I'll go down doing what's right.

Superman: Just like Billy...

2nd

Superman: You're leaving Earth, now.

Peni: Only when you're back in jail.

Superman: A fools dream.

3rd

Peni: Weren't you supposed to be a hero?

Superman: Justice requires order.

Peni: That's not justice. That's tyranny.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Your friend is very loud.

Peni: Sorry about that.

Swamp Thing: He offends the Green.

2nd

Peni: Huh, an organic mech.

Swamp Thing: Alec Holland is no more.

Peni: I'm sure he's still alive.

3rd

Peni: Does this feel a little cliche to you?

Swamp Thing: Nature stands strong against you.

Peni: Nothing a little tech can't handle.

Tatsumi

1st

Tatsumi: Whoa... that's big.

Peni: I know, right?

Tatsumi: Find the core and win.

2nd

Tatsumi: So what is that?

Peni: His name is SP/dr and he's my best friend.

Tatsumi: Do whatever you can to protect him.

3rd

Peni: So there's no tech in your world?

Tatsumi: Not even a little bit.

Peni: I feel sorry for you.

Venom

1st

Venom: Another spider to crush.

Peni: I've beaten symbiotes before.

Venom: But we are the best.

2nd

Venom: You are not our Parker.

Peni: Let me guess, I'm cuter?

Venom: More annoying.

3rd

Peni: Addy, snap out of it.

Venom: We are Venom, not 'Addy'.

Peni: I'm not losing you again.

4th

Peni: Ugh, you are nasty.

Venom: Do you think we care?

Peni: You should.

5th

Peni: You are nothing like my VEN#m.

Venom: How so, tiny Parker?

Peni: For starters, you're a lot smaller.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: I can sense the spider's link with you.

Peni: He's happy, right?

Vixen: Only if you are happy, Peni.

2nd

Peni: Can you over power our team up?

Vixen: The only question is with what animal.

Peni: Let's get started.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child after me?

Peni: I can be ruthless when I want to be.

Wonder Woman: Bravado will not save you.

2nd

Peni: You want to surrender peacefully?

Wonder Woman: And shame my sisters?

Peni: You did that a long time ago.

3rd

Peni: I can web you up from here.

Wonder Woman: It won't hold me.

Peni: Wanna bet on that!

Yang

1st

Yang: Just... wow.

Peni: Impressive, isn't he?

Yang: And you named it, too.

2nd

Yang: You should meet my sister.

Peni: She likes robots?

Yang: More like giant robots.

3rd

Yang: So your name is Penny?

Peni: Spelled P-E-N-I.

Yang: Wow, now I know how Ruby feels.

4th

Peni: Want me to upgrade your gauntlets?

Yang: Beat me and it's a deal.

Peni: You got it.

5th

Peni: Konichiwa!

Yang: Uh, one more time in English?

Peni: That means 'Hello'.

6th

Peni: SP/dr vs Ember Celica.

Yang: Shall we begin, Tini Parker?

Peni: Now you've done it.

* * *

 **SuperMove**

Want It Here (Cyborg): Peni shouts before popping some candy in her mouth. SP/dr then shoots out some webs and traps Cyborg. The robot the kicks Stone into the air before bouncing off the side of the screen. Webs shoot out of the hands as it strikes the cocoon before bouncing off the other side, the webs suspending it in the air. Repeating the processes ten more times, SP/dr then jumps past the webbed foe and presses the feet down. The webbing breaks and Cyborg screams before hitting ground. SP/dr rolls off and stands up posing.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Peni and SP/dr perform a series of kicks before Peni lands on top of the mech, sitting legs crossed while blowing a bubble.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _'Shows Peni swinging one of SP/dr's legs, sending Brainiac backwards.' "Brainiac was just another bully and had to be stopped. He was hard to beat, but I pulled it off. But..." 'Pulls back to show the SP/dr unit heavily damaged.' "..._ _not everyone made it through. My best friend didn't make it. But that doesn't mean I just gave up."_

 _'The screen darkens before it shows Peni in the Batcave tinkering with some tech. Batman was walking forward with some more machines in a box as some spider dangled in a glass jar.' "Batman was a big help, and soon enough the newest hero entered the world." 'The screen fades into Roman hanging upside down in a web. On top of the lamp post was Peni in a Spider-Man outfit with shades, blowing a bubble._ _"Now, I live for my friend. I fight in his memory. Because my name... is Spider-Girl."_

* * *

 **Let's get this right off the bat, Into The Spiderverse is the greatest animated movie ever! So if there was a chance for me to use one of those characters, I would gladly take it.** **And with the freaking kawaii Peni Parker as the first, I really hope you enjoy it. For the record Addy is Addy Brock, Peni's version of Venom.**

 **Next up is my first Overwatch character for this collection. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	22. Hana Song (aka D Va)

**Hana Song**

 **(Because her codename keeps disappearing from this site)**

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

First: Hana runs forward and jumps into her mech. It goes over the bots shoulder to show the opponent entering and speaking. The camera returns to the gamer, who speaks while the gun barrels spin. It returns to the opponent who finishes their bit and the fight begins.

Second: The opponent preforms their entrance before it show Hana laying on her mech, blowing a bubble with her gum. The bubble pops and she speaks. The camera returns to the opponent who speaks their bit. It returns to Hana who jumps into the mech as it powers on. She speaks and the fight begins.

* * *

 **Intros**

Hana Song

1st

Hana A: A challenger?

Hana B: One after your top spot.

Hana A: No one's beating my high scores.

2nd

Hana A: A second Tokki Unit?

Hana B: This is the one and only.

Hana A: Prove it.

3rd

Hana B: I play to win.

Hana A: I don't plan on losing.

Hana B: Geim sijak!

4th

Hana B: Like you can beat me.

Hana A: Girl, I am you.

Hana B: I hope we don't get banned for this.

Alice

1st

Alice: This seems rather unfair.

Hana: Scared to lose to a gamer?

Alice: I don't like your games.

2nd

Hana: Shall we start?

Alice: Croquet or chess?

Hana: I was thinking beat 'em up.

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom: A gamer nerd...

Hana: Intelligence is something to be proud of.

Anti-Venom: More like stuffed in a locker.

2nd

Hana: You know I don't like you.

Anti-Venom: Do you think I care?

Hana: Not at all. And that makes me sad.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: We have no quarrel.

Hana: So a practice game, them?

Aquaman: Agreed.

2nd

Aquaman: You are the ambassador?

Hana: Figured we could talk over a game.

Aquaman: This is how Atlanteans negotiate.

3rd

Hana: Will you help against the Omnics?

Aquaman: The surface is of no interest to me.

Hana: They'll come after you too.

4th

Hana: Do you guys have internet access?

Aquaman: What are you talking about?

Hana: I need to shoot a livestream soon.

Atom

1st

Atom: Think you can hit me?

Hana: I know I can.

Atom: Prove it.

2nd

Hana: So, all you do is shrink?

Atom: Yet I retain full strength and speed.

Hana: Sounds like fun.

3rd

Hana: So you want to join Overwatch?

Atom: You could always use another scientist.

Hana: Consider this your test.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: No powers, yet you fight.

Hana: I use something called skill.

Atrocitus: Skill will fall to rage.

2nd

Atrocitus: You have anger inside you.

Hana: That's called Rage Quitting.

Atrocitus: It will power me.

3rd

Hana: Ugh, ugly thing aren't you?

Atrocitus: I will bathe in your blood.

Hana: Anger issues.

4th

Hana: Did Moria make you or something?

Atrocitus: I was born of rage.

Hana: This sounds like her work.

5th

Hana: Another of Talon's experiments.

Atrocitus: Their rage powers me.

Hana: Take about nerd rage.

Asta

1st

Asta: What is that thing?

Hana: Dokki, my own personal mecha.

Asta: Looks like a pill bug on legs.

2nd

Hana: So you have no video games in your world?

Asta: Nope, not one bit.

Hana: I feel sorry for you.

3rd

Hana: A sword, short, loud.

Asta: What are you getting at?

Hana: Like a melee Torbjörn.

Bane

1st

Bane: Your machine will crumble.

Hana: It'll take you with it.

Bane: It is a fly to me.

2nd

Bane: Face me like a proper ninõ.

Hana: I'd rather fight like a gamer.

Bane: Then die a fool.

3rd

Hana: You would sicken Reinhardt.

Bane: Why is that?

Hana: Because you poison your body.

4th

Hana: Time to surrender, Bane.

Bane: Surrender, on the verge of victory?

Hana: Is that because I'm a girl?

Batman

1st

Batman: Overwatch is back?

Hana: We're here to help, Bruce.

Batman: Let's test that claim.

2nd

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Hana: This isn't something you unplug.

Batman: I was talking about this.

3rd

Hana: Don't you ever smile?

Batman: Only on the inside.

Hana: Let's change that.

4th

Hana: So, about that virus...

Batman: What did I say about gaming on Brother Eye?

Hana: Come on, it has like 12 screens.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me hate shiny turtle.

Hana: I think I found another Junkrat.

Bizarro: Me crack open turtle.

2nd

Hana: Wanna game after this?

Bizarro: Me am best grammar.

Hana: ...What?

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Return home, child.

Hana: Only when you're in jail.

Black Adam: Then die a fool.

2nd

Black Adam: Your machine will fail you.

Hana: Good thing I have a pulse pistol.

Black Adam: What would that do to six gods?

3rd

Hana: Lightning won't stop me.

Black Adam: Then face the might of six gods.

Hana: Bring it on, noob.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: You got a bright future, kid.

Hana: That's idol life for ya.

Black Canary: Let's keep you in shape.

2nd

Black Canary: Need some babysitting money?

Hana: I gave up that job years ago.

Black Canary: Older than I thought.

3rd

Hana: Should I think beat 'em up against you?

Black Canary: Good looks, quick wit, and a killer right hook.

Hana: Round one, fight!

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Hana: Thought I was done with school.

Black Lightning: Consider this college.

2nd

Hana: Lightning doesn't scare me.

Black Lightning: Then I'll just up the voltage.

Hana: Gameface: on.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Hand over the tech, now.

Hana: I would rather die.

Black Manta: Fine with me.

2nd

Black Manta: Help me destroy Atlantis.

Hana: Not gonna happen, murderer.

Black Manta: Purity gets you no where.

3rd

Hana: Red eyes... are you an Omnic?

Black Manta: I'm human, you stupid girl.

Hana: Now you're gonna get it.

4th

Hana: Surrender, please.

Black Manta: You'll have to kill me first.

Hana: Time for a bonus round.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Hana: You should see me posing for magazines.

Blue Beetle: Wait, what?

2nd

Blue Beetle: My armor's better than yours.

Hana: This isn't armor, Jamie.

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture?

3rd

Hana: I hear you're a big fan.

Blue Beetle: Uh... I uh...

Hana: Smile. You're on live stream.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: You are not special.

Hana: But I'm still gonna beat you.

Brainiac: Unlikely.

2nd

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Hana: You sound like an Omnic.

Brainiac: I am no mere machine.

3rd

Hana: You're gonna let my friends go.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Hana: Just the number one gamer in the world.

4th

Hana: Let's play for top score.

Brainiac: I do not wager on battle.

Hana: Good. That means I win.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: Okay, what the hell?

Hana: Taking you in, Snart.

Captain Cold: Not frozen solid, you're not.

2nd

Captain Cold: Leave. Me. Alone.

Hana: Surrender Mei's gun and I will.

Captain Cold: For the last time, it's MINE!

3rd

Hana: Where'd you get that gun?

Captain Cold: Built it myself.

Hana: Not buying it.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Well, this is new.

Hana: Wanna game after this?

Catwoman: Sure, let's play cops and robbers.

2nd

Hana: So, you're a good guy now?

Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Hana: Let's test that claim.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: My claws will tear out your throat.

Hana: You have to hit me first.

Cheetah: The hunt begins.

2nd

Hana: You kinda remind me of Winston.

Cheetah: I am no pet.

Hana: And no scientist, apparently.

3rd

Hana: Another crazy animal.

Cheetah: You will die.

Hana: Oh, its Wrecking Ball all over again.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Need some tech support?

Hana: You lost that privilege when you started killing people.

Cyborg: And here I thought we could be friends.

2nd

Cyborg: I've got a score to settle with you.

Hana: Calm down, it's juat a game.

Cyborg: Then call me Atlas.

3rd

Hana: You're a technological marvel.

Cyborg: Don't expect me to join up.

Hana: MEKA would never take you.

4th

Hana: Time to get serious.

Cyborg: This isn't a game, kid.

Hana: Do you see a livestream feature glowing?

5th

Hana: You are not coming home with me.

Cyborg: Why the hell not?

Hana: I don't want to think of what happens if Null Sector gets you.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Surrender to Darkseid's will.

Hana: Never gonna happen, noob.

Darkseid: Then you will die.

2nd

Hana: Oh, the final boss.

Darkseid: I am the god of gods.

Hana: Time for some bonus points.

3rd

Hana: Livestream is up and running.

Darkseid: It will document your demise.

Hana: Or my greatest triumph.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: Time to take down a champ.

Hana: You can't hit me.

Deadshot: Oh, sweetie. Wrong person to challenge.

2nd

Deadshot: Hope you're not streaming.

Hana: Never shut it off.

Deadshot: Get ready for those fans to start crying.

3rd

Hana: You give Widow a run for her money.

Deadshot: No woman can out gun me.

Hana: She's no woman. She's a cold blooded killer.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: This is not a game, child.

Hana: Everything is a game to someone.

Doctor Fate: You will learn otherwise.

2nd

Hana: Now that is a skin.

Doctor Fate: The Helm is no decoration.

Hana: Could have fooled me.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: That is... unique armor.

Hana: Thanks. I like you skin.

Dovahkiin: Uhh... thank you?

2nd

Hana: Did you break my television?

Dovahkiin: It was summoning a Daedra.

Hana: What movie were you watching?

3rd

Hana: So you have no video games in your world?

Dovahkiin: We have enough excitement without them.

Hana: That's so sad.

4th

Hana: Reinhardt would love to meet you.

Dovahkiin: Why is that?

Hana: He's a melee guy too.

5th

Hana: Did you break my television?

Dovahkiin: It was summoning a Daedra.

Hana: Dude, it's just a video game.

Enchantress

1st

June: Please, just kill me.

Hana: I'm not going to do that.

Enchantress: Another slave to the machines.

2nd

Hana: You've got nothing on Moria.

Enchantress: She's nothing but a fraud.

Hana: So what does that make you?

3rd

Hana: Man, you need a new skin.

Enchantress: June serves her purpose.

Hana: Igh, never mind.

End

1st

End: Tech doesn't scare me.

Hana: Let me change that.

End: I'll burn you both alive.

2nd

Hana: Talk about a new skin.

End: This is who I was meant to be.

Hana: Then you're going to jail.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Hana: I play to win.

Firestorm: That makes two of us.

2nd

Firestorm: You're a gaming champion?

Hana: You surprised or want some pointers?

Firestorm: A little bit of both.

3rd

Hana: Could you turn down the heat?

Firestorm: Maybe you should get out of the kitchen.

Hana: Nerf this.

Flash

1st

Flash: Where'd you come from?

Hana: South Korea. Why?

Flash: I've been there. Nice place.

2nd

Flash: Think you can hit me?

Hana: Micro-missles locked on.

Flash: Let's do this.

3rd

Hana: All systems check out.

Flash: Think you're up for this?

Hana: I play to win.

4th

Hana: Think you keep up with me?

Flash: I should be asking you that.

Hana: Gameface: on.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: You will serve me.

Hana: No chance, monkey.

Gorilla Grodd: Death it is.

2nd

Hana: You kinda remind me of Winston.

Gorilla Grodd: I will suck the marrow from your bones.

Hana: Okay, no bananas and peanut butter for you.

3rd

Hana: What did you do to Winston?

Gorilla Grodd: He serves a higher purpose.

Hana: No, he's your slave.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: Help me settle friendly wager?

Hana: Shock arrows won't work on Dokki.

Green Arrow: How about a Boxing Glove Arrow?

2nd

Green Arrow: Care to climb out?

Hana: Don't think you can hit me like this?

Green Arrow: So much for a fair chance.

3rd

Hana: Pretty sure Hanzo could out shoot you.

Green Arrow: Bring him and some apples next time.

Hana: Why waste the time?

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: You and I, join forces.

Hana: I already have a team.

Green Goblin: Oh well. Your loss... of LIFE!

2nd

Green Goblin: Care for some upgrades?

Hana: Oscorp tech is faulty.

Green Goblin: Oh, now you're gonna get it.

3rd

Hana: Crazy alert.

Green Goblin: That's rude, you know.

Hana: I call it like I see it.

4th

Hana: Talon agent spotted.

Green Goblin: You're looking at the next big man.

Hana: Time to hit the high score.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: Well, this is new.

Hana: Ready to get pwnd?

Green Lantern: Not going to happen, kid.

2nd

Hana: Wanna game after this?

Green Lantern: Can't. I'm on patrol.

Hana: That is so sad.

Grid

1st

Grid: Machines in your world contain emotion?

Hana: We call them Omnics, but yeah.

Grid: Take me there.

2nd

Hana: Huh, another one like Bastion.

Grid: He is a anomaly. I am perfection.

Hana: Really? Then why can Bastion feel and you can't?

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley: Aw, how cute.

Hana: Make me angry, and you'll see how cute i can be.

Harley: With pleasure, K-pop.

2nd

Harley: Ready to be all done breathing?

Hana: GLHF.

Harley: I can't work with this!

3rd

Hana: Dasi han pan haebojagi!

Harley: Talk normal, will ya?

Hana: Ooh, jjajeungna.

4th

Hana: Aw, you must like me.

Harley: How'd you figure that?

Hana: You don't mind getting nerfed.

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Hana: In Starcraft 2, I am.

Hellboy: Eh, it's not the same.

2nd

Hana: Wanna game after this?

Hellboy: We aren't socializing here, kid.

Hana: Ah, that's no fun.

3rd

Hana: Looks like another victory.

Hellboy: Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?

Hana: I am unstoppable!

Hobgoblin

1st

Hobgoblin: What do you want with me?

Hana: Handcuffs and slamming jail door.

Hobgoblin: You make one deal with Talon...

2nd

Hana: You better get out of the way.

Hobgoblin: And miss all the fun?

Hana: Get ready for a knockout.

3rd

Hana: Let's get this over with.

Hobgoblin: Mad that I messed your friends?

Hana: Aa, yeolbatne!

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: Shall we begin miss?

Hana: I play to win.

Jay: As do I.

2nd

Hana: A legend approaches.

Jay: Please, no autographs.

Hana: Livestream is on. Let's do this.

John Stewart

1st

John: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

Hana: No way! I'm on fire!

John: Hard way it is then.

2nd

Hana: What's up?

John: Take this seriously, kid.

Hana: I am. I'm not even livestreaming.

Joker

1st

Joker: I can't keep up the youth of today.

Hana: Don't worry, I'll beat you real slow.

Joker: You kids and your damn gadgets.

2nd

Joker: We've more in common than you'd care to admit.

Hana: dodaeche museun soli ya?

Joker: On second thought,...

3rd

Hana: Ugh, your sick.

Joker: Everyone is always so judgey.

Hana: Or maybe you're just insane.

4th

Hana: You aren't getting near me or Tokki.

Joker: You just need a new coat of paint.

Hana: You are so getting nerfed.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: Didn't you eat my brothers?

Hana: ...I don't think so.

King Shark: I'll rip you open and find out.

2nd

King Shark: Aw, human sardine.

Hana: I have plenty of room in here.

King Shark: I mean you're about to get slaughtered.

3rd

Hana: You kinda remind me of Winston.

King Shark: Do you think I care?

Hana: Then again, he's a lot nicer.

4th

Hana: Want some cola?

King Shark: I'm in the mood for blood.

Hana: Okay, you need a muzzle.

Meliodas

1st

Meliodas: Well, that's new.

Hana: Never seen a girl like me before?

Meliodas: No, I'm talking your freaky armor.

2nd

Meliodas: A second generation?

Hana: A what?

Meliodas: Oh, my bad.

3rd

Hana: You little nappeun gillo ikkeulda!

Meliodas: Whoa, language.

Hana: It's what you get!

4th

Hana: I have no qualms about shooting you.

Meliodas: That supposed to scare me?

Hana: No, but a Self-Destruct should.

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Your technology will save my wife.

Hana: I'm a gamer, not a scientist.

Mr. Freeze: Then you're of no use to me.

2nd

Hana: Just surrender.

Mr. Freeze: Not until Nora is cured.

Hana: I'm sorry for this, Victor.

Peni Parker

1st

Peni: Nice tech. Where'd you get it?

Hana: The MEKA unit. You?

Peni: Gift from my father.

2nd

Peni: Konichiwa! Hajimemashite yoroshiku!

Hana: Naneun gwaenchanh ni?

Peni: I feel a little ruthless.

3rd

Hana: Livestream is up and going.

Peni: Food is stalked up.

Hana: Let's put on a show.

4th

Hana: Wanna game after this?

Peni: Just don't get mad when I beat you twice.

Hana: Gameface: on.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: You and I have very different ideas of 'Girls Night Out'.

Hana: Cola, Starcraft II, livestreams. What could be better?

Power Girl: Anything else.

2nd

Hana: What happened to the game I lent you?

Power Girl: Yeah... about that...

Hana: Rage quitting claims another victim.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: Ugh, jet fuel.

Hana: Oh, get over it.

Poison Ivy: Or I could just crushed the source.

2nd

Hana: What happened to you?

Poison Ivy: I was reborn and given a new purpose.

Hana: My fans are gonna love this.

3rd

Hana: Why side with the Omnics?

Poison Ivy: They respect the planet.

Hana: Yeah, and will kill you the second they get one.

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Your machine will not fair well against me.

Hana: Won't gain any experience running away.

Raiden: Bravery will not result in victory.

2nd

Raiden: This is not a time for levity.

Hana: What's wrong with a little fun?

Raiden: The fate of the realms hang in the balance.

3rd

Hana: Wanna recharge my phone?

Raiden: I do not use my power so loosely.

Hana: How am I gonna stream this now?

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: This isn't a game kid.

Hana: You really need to lighten up.

Red Hood: Oh, in that case: hell no.

2nd

Red Hood: For the last time, I'm not this 'Reaper' guy.

Hana: If it looks like crazed, gun-wielding murderer...

Red Hood: You try dying and come back sane.

3rd

Hana: Finally found you, Reaper.

Red Hood: The name is Red Hood.

Hana: Call yourself whatever you want.

4th

Hana: You can't just kill people.

Red Hood: Go cry me a river.

Hana: I'll do something more productive.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: People say you're good.

Hana: The very best.

Reverse Flash: Try gaming against me.

2nd

Hana: You make me sick.

Reverse Flash: Don't hate the player, hate the game.

Hana: You did not just say that.

Robin

1st

Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?

Hana: If you were smart, yeah.

Robin: I don't scare easily.

2nd

Hana: How can you just kill people?

Robin: It's the only way to make a difference.

Hana: You could try something more positive.

3rd

Hana: Neoneun sal-in hyeom-oseuleobji!

Robin: Whoa, language.

Hana: Well it's what you are.

Roman

1st

Roman: You could just make this easier and hand over the suit.

Hana: That will never happen.

Roman: Fine, I'll sell it for parts.

2nd

Roman: Now THAT is a Paladin.

Hana: It's Dokki and he's part of MEKA.

Roman: Not the biggest fan of law enforcement.

3rd

Hana: Didn't you sell weapons to Talon?

Roman: Guilty as charged.

Hana: Time to pay the price, Roman.

4th

Hana: Surrender.

Roman: And miss my chance to make you famous?

Hana: That's what the livestream is for.

Saber

1st

Saber: You... ride that?

Hana: Sure do.

Saber: Times certainly have changed.

2nd

Hana: King Arthur herself?

Saber: Indeed I am.

Hana: Best. Livestream. Ever!

3rd

Hana: Do not meet Reinhardt.

Saber: Is he a hardened monster?

Hana: More like your biggest fan.

Saya

1st

Saya: Well... this is new.

Hana: Ready for the first round?

Saya: ...I guess.

2nd

Hana: Game after this?

Saya: No chance. You always win.

Hana: Don't hate the player, hate the game.

3rd

Hana: So, you're not human?

Saya: I am, just not by blood.

Hana: Like something out of a video game.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Getting scared yet?

Hana: Not one bit.

Scarecrow: Lying isn't a good way to start this session.

2nd

Scarecrow: Scared of losing a game?

Hana: Everyone loses sometimes.

Scarecrow: You won't win this one.

3rd

Hana: Ugh, like a skinny Roadhog.

Scarecrow: Meaning what, exactly?

Hana: Disgusting and smelly.

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Hana: That'll make for a good stream.

Starfire: I am not familiar with that term.

2nd

Starfire: Shall we play a game?

Hana: Beat 'em up? Shooter? Fighter?

Starfire: I only know of the card game.

3rd

Hana: An alien?

Starfire: And a princess of Tameran.

Hana: Best. Livestream. Ever!

4th

Hana: Ready to start?

Starfire: After I win, you wanna get pizza?

Hana: And a few bottles of cola.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: Why did you seek me out?

Hana: Cola's just a little warm.

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Johnny Cage.

2nd

Sub-Zero: Machines do not scare me.

Hana: They weren't controlled by me.

Sub-Zero: Let us test that claim.

3rd

Sub Zero: Are you with Sector?

Hana: What type of gamer is he?

Sub Zero: Controlling and cruel.

4th

Hana: Whoa, that's cool.

Sub-Zero: First I'll freeze your mouth close.

Hana: What did I say?

5th

Hana: Did Mei get to you?

Sub-Zero: My powers are my own.

Hana: Livestream has to see this.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: Ready for some girl time?

Hana: Livestream is up and running.

Supergirl: Let's do this.

2nd

Supergirl: You sure you're not mad?

Hana: It's just a score. No big deal.

Supergirl: Huh, thought you'd take it a lot worse.

3rd

Hana: Ready to beat up some bad guys?

Supergirl: Ready, willing, and able.

Hana: Welcome to Overwatch.

4th

Hana: Never underestimate Overwatch.

Supergirl: Never planned on it.

Hana: Just a taste if you do.

Superman

1st

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Hana: Doesn't mean I'll just go down.

Superman: Fine. The hard way.

2nd

Hana: The fallen idol.

Superman: I do what is required to save the world.

Hana: That's what you call killing innocent people?

3rd

Hana: You remind me of Reaper.

Superman: Meaning what?

Hana: You destroyed what you promised to protect.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Your machine is loud.

Hana: That's the MEKA unit for you.

Swamp Thing: It must be silenced.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Take your war elsewhere.

Hana: The Omnics threaten everything.

Swamp Thing: The Green will endure.

3rd

Hana: Well, this is new.

Swamp Thing: I suppose I am imposing.

Hana: Time to take you down.

Tatsumi

1st

Tatsumi: Okay, this is new.

Hana: Fighting a girl?

Tatsumi: No, your suit is insane.

2nd

Hana: I'm not killing people.

Tatsumi: So you draw the line at robots?

Hana: Omnics. There's a difference.

3rd

Hana: You wanna play Starcraft II after this?

Tatsumi: What's Starcraft II?

Hana: I feel sorry for you.

Venom

1st

Venom: You will join our hive.

Hana: I've got my own team.

Venom: They will fall.

2nd

Venom: You do not scare us.

Hana: Then you're a major noob.

Venom: You will die, painfully.

3rd

Hana: You look like something I drain out of Tokki.

Venom: We will destroy you both.

Hana: Geim sijak!

Vixen

1st

Vixen: Shall we get started?

Hana: Live stream is up and running.

Vixen: Nature vs technology. Let's begin.

2nd

Hana: So you have every animals power?

Vixen: Living and extinct.

Hana: Talk about a cheat code.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: You hide behind that armor?

Hana: Don't you hide behind a shield?

Wonder Woman: You dare insult me.

2nd

Wonder Woman: Another child sent after me?

Hana: Ready for a new high score.

Wonder Woman: Combat is not a game.

3rd

Hana: How the mighty have fallen.

Wonder Woman: I have seen how the world really works.

Hana: You fell from the leader board.

4th

Hana: We have a word for you back home.

Wonder Woman: What is it?

Hana: I can't say it. I'm live streaming this fight.

Yang

1st

Yang: Ruby would freak if she saw you.

Hana: Fan of weapons?

Yang: You have no idea.

2nd

Yang: This is isn't the first time I've broken a robot.

Hana: You think you can break Tokki?

Yang: Ask the last paladin I smashed.

3rd

Yang: Now this is gonna D. fun.

Hana: And we just got demonetized.

Yang: For a joke? Seriously?

4th

Hana: Care to game after this?

Yang: Maybe I can teach you a few combos.

Hana: That's a good one.

5th

Hana: You ever consider joining Overwatch?

Yang: I'm keeping my options open.

Hana: Let's see what you've got.

* * *

 **SuperMove**

Self-Destruct (Grid): Hana shouts before her screen starts flashing. Micro missiles shot out and blasted Grid around before D. va charged with her thrusters. Grid banged on the screen as the MEKA flew over the Korean sea. Noticing something, the girl smirked before pressing a button. The core popped out of the bot as Hana jumps out with her pistol. Smirking, she took aim and fired a shot, blowing up the mech and sending the robot to the ground. D. va lands and summons another mech before climbing in.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Hana triggers her thrusters and fires her meka forward as it began glowing and sparking. She jumps out and pulls out a phone to pose for a selfie as Tokki explodes.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _'Shows D. va slamming into Brainiac as her thruster fire.' "Man, beating Brainiac was so satisfying. And this new world is insane." 'The screen blackens before it shows Hana studying a tv screen from the other side of a window.' "Even with Superman arrested, there's still a lot of work to be done. But... I think I'm done with all that. Don't get me wrong, I love the hero life. But I don't stand a chance against a lot of these people."_

 _'The screen changes to D. va in a Wayne Tech factory, a screen of her Dokki being study. "Fortunately, there are other things I can do. Because man, this world's games are too easy. So I decided to create a new game: MEKA ball. And man is it popular. Of course, Im the top player. '_ _Shows a large crowd in an arena watching as Hana, Yang, Peni, Saya, Jason and Jamie piloting Meka's around with shots firing from some.' "After all, I have a reputation to uphold. And I play to win."_

* * *

 **For the entire month, I've been getting reviews about this story saying 'it's not allowed'. Unless you're part the admin, I'm not going to listen to you. So piss off!**

 **The first Overwatch character has arrived, but she won't be the last. I freaking love this game and almost all it's heroes. I have three mains, one for each category of heroes. I'll be sure to let you know who they are when they show up. Up next is a character from one of the craziest animes ever to be put to screen. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by General Feng Xiang.**


	23. Simon the Digger

**Simon the Digger**

* * *

 **Intro Motions**

First: A drill pierces out of the ground before Lagann rips out of the rock. It sprouts the arms and legs to stand up as the dome opens, letting Simon free. It goes over the shoulder to show the opponent enter the ring. It returns to Simon, who removes his goggles and speaks. The camera returns to the opponent who finishes their bit and the fight begins.

Second: The opponent preforms their entrance before it shows Simon sitting in his cockpit. He speaks as he takes off his necklace before it returns to the opponent who finishes their bit. The camera goes back to Simon, who turns the key. Lagann powers up and poses for a fight as Simon speaks.

* * *

 **Intros**

Simon

1st

Simon A: Is this another Anti-Spiral trick?

Simon B: I was about to ask the same thing.

Simon A: Let's see who's real.

2nd

Simon A: You kidnapped Nia.

Simon B: Kidnapped? I saved her.

Simon A: By tricking her with my face.

3rd

Simon B: I thought this was the only Lagann.

Simon A: Different dimension, remember?

Simon B: Then let me go home.

Alice

1st

Alice: Talk about getting in someone's head.

Simon: Well, it's just a suit.

Alice: Still, that seems morbid.

2nd

Simon: Care to join Team Dai Gurren?

Alice: I'd rather not have anymore craziness.

Simon: Crazy? Us?

3rd

Simon: A knife against this?

Alice: I have other weapons.

Simon: Better bring them all out.

Anti-Venom

1st

Anti-Venom: Ready to play a game?

Simon: Drill the bully?

Anti-Venom: Locker knocker.

2nd

Simon: Another bully.

Anti-Venom: The biggest and baddest.

Simon: Let's test that claim.

Aquaman

1st

Aquaman: We have no quarrel.

Simon: So this is for fun then?

Aquaman: Indeed it is.

2nd

Aquaman: Your drill versus my trident.

Simon: Not big into betting.

Aquaman: You offend me, young one.

3rd

Simon: This is Atlantis, huh?

Aquaman: I hope you find it impressive.

Simon: I'll try not to punch a hole in your city.

4th

Simon: Your highness.

Aquaman: Remove your ship at once.

Simon: I said we were sorry.

Atom

1st

Atom: Think I could study that drill?

Simon: Why? I know what powers it.

Atom: 'Fighting Spirit' is not a scientific answer.

2nd

Atom: You're destroying the microverse.

Simon: I don't care about time, space, or multidimensional whatevers.

Atom: Time to detonate this atom bomb.

3rd

Simon: You're small but with a lot of power.

Atom: That's what a white dwarf star will do.

Simon: Let's see how it stacks up against Fighting Spirit.

4th

Simon: Never met someone like you.

Atom: In terms of brains or abilities?

Simon: Honestly, both.

Atrocitus

1st

Atrocitus: You never avenged your brother.

Simon: That's not what he would want.

Atrocitus: I beg to differ.

2nd

Simon: Stay out of my head.

Atrocitus: Unleash your anger.

Simon: You want it, you got it.

3rd

Simon: Your ring won't stop my drill.

Atrocitus: My blood will boil you.

Simon: Lagann is air tight.

Asta

1st

Asta: What the heck is that?

Simon: This is Lagann.

Asta: Uh... Okay.

2nd

Asta: Think I could be the Wizard King if I try?

Simon: That's no ones limitation but your own.

Asta: That's what I thought.

3rd

Simon: Magic is just insane.

Asta: You walk around in a giant, mechanical head.

Simon: Touché, I suppose.

4th

Simon: Care to join Team Dai Gurren?

Asta: I'll stick with the Black Bulls.

Simon: That's cool, I guess.

Bane

1st

Bane: No machine can match me.

Simon: Then you've never face fighting spirit.

Bane: I will break your spirit.

2nd

Bane: I have known no home but Pena-Dõra.

Simon: And it's where you're heading back to.

Bane: You cannot best me, poqito.

3rd

Simon: Ugh, you are messed up.

Bane: Venom strengthens me.

Simon: It also kills you.

4th

Simon: Time to send you back to jail.

Bane: You cannot best me.

Simon: One drill to the right tube says otherwise.

Batman

1st

Batman: Who are you?

Simon: I'm Simon, leader of the Dai Gurren Brigade.

Batman: Show me what you can do.

2nd

Batman: Can I count on your help?

Simon: Mine and Dai Gurren's.

Batman: Prove it to me.

3rd

Simon: Stop trying to hack my ship.

Batman: Brother Eye is just curious.

Simon: Or do you just not trust us?

4th

Simon: The key stays with me.

Batman: Don't trust me?

Simon: Not as much as you trust me.

Bizarro

1st

Bizarro: Me hate face man.

Simon: Uh... Okay?

Bizarro: Me punch face man.

2nd

Simon: What is wrong with you?

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst hero.

Simon: Okay?

Black Adam

1st

Black Adam: Turn and run, child.

Simon: Who the hell do you think I am?

Black Adam: A scared boy.

2nd

Simon: Let your people go.

Black Adam: My kingdom is my law.

Simon: Then your law needs be broken.

3rd

Simon: Lightning won't stop me.

Black Adam: You have not faced mine before.

Simon: And you haven't faced my drill.

Black Canary

1st

Black Canary: You make Yoko wear that thing?

Simon: No, that's her choice.

Black Canary: I smell bullshit, kid.

2nd

Black Canary: Well, this is morbid.

Simon: It's not a real head.

Black Canary: Still.

3rd

Simon: You're not going to sing are you?

Black Canary: Weak ears, kid?

Simon: Time to fight the power.

4th

Simon: Nia said you tried to teach her to cook?

Black Canary: That problem is unfixable.

Simon: It's not a problem, it's delicious.

Black Lightning

1st

Black Lightning: Ready to learn kid?

Simon: I prefer to kick logic out.

Black Lightning: That's impossible.

2nd

Simon: Lightning can't stop us.

Black Lightning: How about a few million volts to the face?

Simon: Bring it on.

Black Manta

1st

Black Manta: Hand over the head, now.

Simon: It's not a murder weapon.

Black Manta: It's not one yet.

2nd

Black Manta: You're a real little fish.

Simon: It's not the size that matters.

Black Manta: No, it is.

3rd

Simon: I know you're angry.

Black Manta: Anger doesn't begin to cover it.

Simon: But innocent people don't deserve this.

Blue Beetle

1st

Blue Beetle: My armor is better than your mech.

Simon: How do you figure?

Blue Beetle: You can only make drills.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Wow, just wow.

Simon: What's wrong, Jamie?

Blue Beetle: What is that smell?

3rd

Simon: Another alien tech suit?

Blue Beetle: Nice try, knock off.

Simon: Who the hell do you think I am?

4th

Simon: Think you can join Team Dai Gurren?

Blue Beetle: It's time I joined the big leagues.

Simon: Prove it.

Brainiac

1st

Brainiac: Surrender your machine, and I will spare you.

Simon: Screw you and your offer.

Brainiac: Then die.

2nd

Brainiac: Your machine fascinates me.

Simon: Get to close and you'll lose a limb.

Brainiac: A chance I am willing to take.

3rd

Simon: Let Nia go, now.

Brainiac: I would study her biology.

Simon: And kill her in the process.

4th

Simon: I don't care about time, space, or multidimensional whatevers.

Brainiac: Then why impede my work?

Simon: Because you took Nia from me.

Captain Cold

1st

Captain Cold: Last warning, back off.

Simon: You know I can't do that.

Captain Cold: And here I thought we could be friends.

2nd

Captain Cold: Need you for a job.

Simon: I'm not a criminal.

Captain Cold: I was talking to the machine.

3rd

Simon: I know how you feel.

Captain Cold: Bullshit you know how I feel.

Simon: You're not the only one who's lost a sibling.

Catwoman

1st

Catwoman: Oh, shinny key.

Simon: You really are a cat.

Catwoman: Give it to me.

2nd

Catwoman: Bruce said no machine.

Simon: The enemy won't play by the rules either.

Catwoman: A kid after my own heart.

3rd

Simon: No scratching Lagann.

Catwoman: The claws aren't just for show, kid.

Simon: Neither are these drills.

4th

Simon: C-could you cover up?

Catwoman: Rule #1: expect the unexpected.

Simon: S-still.

Cheetah

1st

Cheetah: My claws will not be stopped.

Simon: No, they'll be filed down.

Cheetah: Then my fangs will do the job.

2nd

Simon: I'm not really a cat person.

Cheetah: Too feral for you?

Simon: Nope. Just never liked them.

Cyborg

1st

Cyborg: Need some tech support?

Simon: No thanks. We have Ron.

Cyborg: Shame you have to die now.

2nd

Cyborg: Your tech is off the charts.

Simon: And you won't get a chance to touch it.

Cyborg: You're dead wrong about that.

3rd

Simon: How could you kill people?

Cyborg: The regime is doing what is right.

Simon: That is never the right answer.

4th

Simon: My drill is better than you.

Cyborg: Not until I hack your system.

Simon: There's nothing to hack, Victor.

Darkseid

1st

Darkseid: Surrender your weapon to Darkseid.

Simon: I'd rather die.

Darkseid: Both shall be accomplished.

2nd

Darkseid: No mere drill can harm Darkseid.

Simon: This drill is anything but 'mere'.

Darkseid: We shall test that claim.

3rd

Simon: You're worse than the Anti-Spiral.

Darkseid: Do not compare me to those fools.

Simon: I'm gonna drill right through you

4th

Simon: This drill will open the universe.

Darkseid: Then surrender it to Darkseid's will.

Simon: It will blow through you too.

Deadshot

1st

Deadshot: My target's a kid?

Simon: Never judge a book by it's cover.

Deadshot: We'll put that on your tombstone.

2nd

Deadshot: Stop talking to Zoey.

Simon: Someone has too.

Deadshot: Stay away from my daughter.

3rd

Simon: Guns won't work on me.

Deadshot: They're explosive rounds, kid.

Simon: You don't know me very well, do you?

4th

Simon: How could you kill so many people?

Deadshot: Got a daughter to support.

Simon: This isn't real support.

Doctor Fate

1st

Doctor Fate: Fate has not been kind to you.

Simon: But I cannot let the others down.

Doctor Fate: Let us test your resolve.

2nd

Doctor Fate: That drill is a lost relic.

Simon: And it responded to me of all people.

Doctor Fate: You must have more faith in yourself.

3rd

Simon: You can't decide my tomorrow.

Doctor Fate: All fates are preordained.

Simon: Tomorrow is ours to chose.

Dovahkiin

1st

Dovahkiin: You are... strange.

Simon: In a good way?

Dovahkiin: I'm not sure yet.

2nd

Simon: Your sword won't stop me.

Dovahkiin: Then you face Unrelenting Force.

Simon: Bring it on.

3rd

Dovahkiin: What a strange person.

Simon: Said the guy who yell at people.

Dovahkiin: That's the dragon language, boy.

4th

Simon: You killed many people.

Dovahkiin: The lands of Skyrim are harsh.

Simon: That's not an excuse.

5th

Simon: We have a problem?

Dovahkiin: This is training.

Simon: Oh. Then bring it on.

Enchantress

1st

June: She's coming to harvest human souls.

Simon: I'll stop her.

June: How cute. A little hero.

2nd

June: Please, just kill me.

Simon: I don't kill people.

Enchantress: Then you'll end up a husk.

3rd

Simon: You don't scare me.

Enchantress: Darkness will devour you.

Simon: My drill will cut through the dark.

End

1st

End: So what can you do?

Simon: My drill is that can create the Heavens.

End: I call bullshit.

2nd

Simon: You are pure evil.

End: Is that supposed to offend me?

Simon: No. This is supposed to hurt you.

Firestorm

1st

Firestorm: Let's see how flame proof you are.

Simon: We've survived a freaking supernova.

Firestorm: But this is the Firestorm Matrix.

2nd

Firestorm: Think I have what it takes to join your team?

Simon: Fight me and we'll see.

Firestorm: Bring it on, kid.

3rd

Simon: There's a lot of fire in your soul.

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Simon: Let's do this.

4th

Simon: So, why does your professor want the drill?

Firestorm: Something about studying it.

Simon: Tell him he needs to beat me first.

Flash

1st

Flash: Power isn't everything, kid.

Simon: Lucky I have more than that.

Flash: Doesn't mean you can hit me.

2nd

Flash: You lived underground?

Simon: For most of my life, yeah.

Flash: That is so sad.

3rd

Simon: Man, you are fast.

Flash: Fastest man alive for a reason.

Simon: Now this is a test.

4th

Simon: The offer still stands.

Flash: I haven't earned that right.

Simon: Dai Gurren will always welcome you.

Gorilla Grodd

1st

Gorilla Grodd: Genome was right to bury humans.

Simon: No one should be imprisoned.

Gorilla Grodd: A fools dream.

2nd

Gorilla Grodd: Surrender your machine.

Simon: I would rather die.

Gorilla Grodd: You will submit easily.

3rd

Simon: Another beast man.

Gorilla Grodd: I am this world's future.

Simon: Tomorrow is ours to make.

4th

Simon: Let my friends go.

Gorilla Grodd: They serve me now.

Simon: Our bound will never break.

Green Arrow

1st

Green Arrow: One EMP arrow and you're done.

Simon: Lagann doesn't work like that.

Green Arrow: Fine. Fun way it is.

2nd

Green Arrow: Let's run some drills.

Simon: If I had nickel for every time I heard that...

Green Arrow: I've got plenty of change.

3rd

Simon: Not one joke.

Green Arrow: I know the drill.

Simon: Damn it.

Green Goblin

1st

Green Goblin: You and I join forces.

Simon: Never gonna happen.

Green Goblin: Oh well, your loss. Of life!

2nd

Green Goblin: Very green of you.

Simon: What are talking about?

Green Goblin: Delivering my newest toy.

3rd

Simon: What happened to you?

Green Goblin: Oh, a bit of this. A bit of that.

Simon: Yeah, that doesn't answer my question.

Green Lantern

1st

Green Lantern: Okay, this is weird.

Simon: Fighting a kid in robotic head?

Green Lantern: No. I'm reading that a ring is here.

2nd

Green Lantern: You beat the Anti-Spiral?

Simon: I still can't believe it either.

Green Lantern: That's what willpower can do.

3rd

Simon: How do I get a ring like that?

Green Lantern: You already have one, kid.

Simon: What are you talking about?

4th

Simon: Green energy? Another core drill?

Green Lantern: It's pure, untapped willpower.

Simon: Let's do this.

5th

Simon: Why come after me?

Green Lantern: The Guardians just want to talk.

Simon: I'll see them after this.

Grid

1st

Grid: You enslave your suit.

Simon: I would gladly give it to another.

Grid: It will belong to me.

2nd

Simon: Stay away from my team.

Grid: I would study your bond.

Simon: That's what you call hacking our ship?

Hana Song

1st

Hana: I don't think Dokki can keep up with you.

Simon: That's no ones limitation but your own.

Hana: Ever considered joining Overwatch?

2nd

Hana: You a big gamer?

Simon: Not really. Spent most of my life underground.

Hana: How sad.

3rd

Simon: You sure you want to do this?

Hana: Never been more sure of anything.

Simon: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Harley Quinn

1st

Harley Quinn: Time to crack this coconut open.

Simon: Coconut? Just use a drill.

Harley Quinn: I can't work with this!

2nd

Harley Quinn: You got an inferiority complex kid.

Simon: What? N-no I don't.

Harley Quinn: That's not what Yoko said.

3rd

Simon: You feed Nia's food to your pets?

Harley Quinn: Only ones who will eat it.

Simon: Hey! She worked really hard on it!

4th

Simon: No session today, Harley?

Harley Quinn: I have new therapy I wanna try.

Simon: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Hellboy

1st

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Simon: I'll bring you along in case the Anti-Spirals show up again.

Hellboy: I'd appreciate that, kid.

2nd

Hellboy: A drill can't hurt me, kid.

Simon: This is no ordinary drill.

Hellboy: Prove it.

3rd

Simon: That right arm really invincible?

Hellboy: Whatever you got, I've seen worse.

Simon: Let's test that claim.

4th

Simon: You're a demon?

Hellboy: You expecting a pitchfork and bat wings?

Simon: Kinda, yeah.

Hobgoblin

1st

Hobgoblin: The measure of a man is how he handles defeat.

Simon: And I've handled it well.

Hobgoblin: But not this one!

2nd

Simon: A knock off isn't better than the original.

Hobgoblin: Says the kid who stole his tech.

Simon: Hey! I found it!

Jay Garrick

1st

Jay: That is some machine.

Simon: I know, right?

Jay: Let's put it to the test.

2nd

Simon: Nice to meet you.

Jay: Respect for your elders? That's rare.

Simon: You've earned it, bro.

John Stewart

1st

John: That drill isn't a drill.

Simon: It's more of a key.

John: No, it's a container.

2nd

Simon: How do I get a ring like that?

John: Crack that drill and you'll find it.

Simon: Wait, seriously?

3rd

John: Not sure about fighting a kid.

Simon: I can take whatever you got.

John: Fine, but I warned you.

Joker

1st

Joker: It only took one day, you know?

Simon: You won't break me.

Joker: That's what the boy in blue thought too.

2nd

Joker: I like the model, but not really my color.

Simon: I'm not giving you Lagann.

Joker: Fine with me.

3rd

Simon: You think you can beat me?

Joker: This isn't a toothpick.

Simon: Drill beats knife every time.

King Shark

1st

King Shark: I smell bacon.

Simon: Boto was just in here.

King Shark: I love bacon.

2nd

King Shark: Step out of the tin can and fight me.

Simon: I'd rather not, fish face.

King Shark: Oh, now you've done it.

3rd

Simon: That is... just not right.

King Shark: Ever heard if natural law?

Simon: That's just oppression.

4th

Simon: I could have Nia cook something up.

King Shark: That shit is disgusting.

Simon: Hey! Nia is a great cook!

Meliodas

1st

Meliodas: Okay, that is cool.

Simon: Can't you slice through mountains?

Meliodas: You threw a universe!

2nd

Simon: Man, that was some tasty food.

Meliodas: Wait, seriously?

Simon: Reminds me of Nia's.

3rd

Simon: Not what I was expecting.

Meliodas: What do you mean?

Simon: I thought demons had a pitchfork or something?

Mr. Freeze

1st

Mr. Freeze: Your machine could save my wife?

Simon: I have no clue.

Mr. Freeze: Then I will find out.

2nd

Simon: Stop this, please.

Mr. Freeze: I thought you would understand my pain.

Simon: That doesn't mean I'll let you go.

Peni Parker

1st

Peni: You look familiar...

Simon: But we've never meet before.

Peni: Aren't we in the same class?

2nd

Peni: Wanna trade schematics on our mechs?

Simon: I don't think our tech is compatible.

Peni: Only one way to find out.

3rd

Simon: Peni, stop.

Peni: Come on. Just one ride.

Simon: It won't work for you.

Power Girl

1st

Power Girl: A lot of untapped potential in you, kid.

Simon: And you're gonna bring it out?

Power Girl: Every inch of it.

2nd

Simon: Fighting spirit beats kryptonian power.

Power Girl: I'll prove you wrong.

Simon: Let's do it.

Poison Ivy

1st

Poison Ivy: The new recruits just keep getting cuter.

Simon: I'm happily in a relationship.

Poison Ivy: I'll make you forget all about that girl.

2nd

Poison Ivy: Let's get you out of that machine.

Simon: Not happening, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: You need a hug.

3rd

Simon: You know you can't win, right?

Poison Ivy: How do you figure?

Simon: Drill beat plants, every time.

4th

Simon: Could you be Yoko's sister?

Poison Ivy: What makes you think that?

Simon: Come on. Red head, barely wears anything?

Raiden

1st

Raiden: Shinnok threatens all realms.

Simon: I don't care about time, space, or multidimensional whatevers.

Raiden: Then you are no ally.

2nd

Raiden: Living in the shadows darkens your heart.

Simon: I was forced to live underground.

Raiden: I must be certain.

3rd

Simon: A god? Really?

Raiden: My lightning is of the gods.

Simon: My drill is that which can create the Heavens.

4th

Simon: You aren't like the Anti-Spiral, right?

Raiden: I do not manipulate lives for personal gain.

Simon: So this is for fun then?

Red Hood

1st

Red Hood: Last warning, back off.

Simon: You know I can't do that.

Red Hood: Wood chipper, it is.

2nd

Simon: Batman just wants to talk.

Red Hood: Then he should have come himself.

Simon: Would you have listened to him if he did?

3rd

Simon: Yoko isn't interested.

Red Hood: Let her make that choice herself.

Simon: That's why I'm here.

Reverse Flash

1st

Reverse Flash: They say you become a great hero.

Simon: What of it?

Reverse Flash: That'll never happen with me.

2nd

Simon: Time travel? No way.

Reverse Flash: Wanna see your death?

Simon: No thank you.

Robin

1st

Robin: Lose the suit and fight me.

Simon: Why would I do that?

Robin: So I can kill you properly.

2nd

Robin: A drill isn't weapon, kid.

Simon: It's all about how you use it.

Robin: Please, it'll snap in half.

3rd

Simon: You betrayed your father?

Robin: Superman was more of a father than Batman ever was.

Simon: That doesn't make it right.

4th

Simon: I'll drill right through that sword.

Robin: It doesn't snap so easily.

Simon: Then I'll just drill harder.

Roman

1st

Roman: Now THAT is a Paladin.

Simon: You won't touch it, Roman.

Roman: I think it needs a test drive.

2nd

Roman: Another crazy kid?

Simon: No crazier than your usual batch.

Roman: Still... a drill?

3rd

Simon: Time to turn yourself in.

Roman: You know that won't happen, right?

Simon: Hard way it is.

Saber

1st

Saber: Such fascinating magic.

Simon: This is fighting spirit, pure and simple.

Saber: Let us test that power.

2nd

Simon: Sorry, who are you?

Saber: King Arthur of Camelot.

Simon: Never heard of you.

3rd

Simon: I can drill right through that sword.

Saber: This is magic power, not metal.

Simon: All the same.

Saya

1st

Saya: A drill can't beat a sword.

Simon: Beat? It'll shatter it.

Saya: Talk is cheap.

2nd

Simon: Care to join up with us?

Saya: I'm not wearing a bikini.

Simon: Hey, that's Yoko's choice.

Scarecrow

1st

Scarecrow: Such a deep bound broken.

Simon: Bro is always with me.

Scarecrow: Let's get to the route of this.

2nd

Scarecrow: Come out and relax.

Simon: And breath that toxic mist of yours?

Scarecrow: And solve you inferiority complex.

3rd

Simon: No gas can get to me.

Scarecrow: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Simon: Who the hell do you think I am?

Starfire

1st

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Simon: Sounds like fun.

Starfire: Dick would have liked you.

2nd

Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.

Simon: I lost my bro.

Starfire: I lost the man I love.

3rd

Simon: You're not an Anti-Spiral, right?

Starfire: I am no monster. I am a Titan.

Simon: Just wanted to be sure.

Sub-Zero

1st

Sub-Zero: My ice will stop your drill.

Simon: Then I'll drill even harder.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

2nd

Sub-Zero: You wear the mantle of leader.

Simon: My brother handed it to me.

Sun-Zero: We must both honor our families.

3rd

Simon: Ice powers?

Sub-Zero: Not one pun, child.

Simon: Just who the hell do you think I am?

4th

Simon: A ninja? That's awesome.

Sub-Zero: You will not take me lightly.

Simon: Never planned on it.

Supergirl

1st

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.

Simon: I can do a lot more than that.

Supergirl: Let's test that claim.

2nd

Supergirl: I'm still sure about this hero thing.

Simon: There's no ones limitation but your own.

Supergirl: Good advice, kid.

3rd

Simon: Kara, ready to train?

Supergirl: Don't hold back on me, okay?

Simon: You got it.

4th

Simon: You're Superman's cousin?

Supergirl: Isn't it obvious?

Simon: Not really.

Superman

1st

Superman: Give me that drill.

Simon: Never happening.

Superman: Yes, it is.

2nd

Superman: You don't belong here.

Simon: I don't care about time, space, or multidimensional whatevers.

Superman: Is that so?

3rd

Simon: You stooped so low.

Superman: Only criminals fear me.

Simon: Is that what Billy was?

4th

Simon: This drill isn't for you to control.

Superman: I am restoring order.

Simon: Tyranny isn't order. It's slavery.

Swamp Thing

1st

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Simon: I'm Simon, leader of the Dai Gurren Brigade.

Swamp Thing: Answer the question.

2nd

Simon: Whoa. What are you?

Swamp Thing: An avatar of nature.

Simon: That is so cool.

3rd

Simon: You're not mad, are you?

Swamp Thing: What do you think?

Simon: Yeah, sorry about Nia's cooking.

Tatsumi

1st

Tatsumi: Everyone has a reason to fight.

Simon: Kick logic out and do the impossible.

Tatsumi: Scream with all the fire in your soul!

2nd

Tatsumi: Now THAT is an Imperial Arms.

Simon: What? This is a Gunman.

Tatsumi: Call it what you want. It's still cool.

3rd

Simon: We don't want you in our team.

Tatsumi: I'll stick with Night Raid, then.

Simon: Only team that would take you.

Venom

1st

Venom: Simon... Come out and play...

Simon: Not happening, slime ball.

Venom: It was not a request.

2nd

Venom: A new hive approaches.

Simon: We're a team, not a hive.

Venom: You will all belong to us.

3rd

Simon: Ugh, that is disgusting.

Venom: You will join us.

Simon: Like something out of a toilet.

4th

Simon: You won't infect me.

Venom: No, you think wrong.

Simon: Time to rip you a new one.

Vixen

1st

Vixen: Boto says he likes you.

Simon: You can understand him?

Vixen: All life is connected.

2nd

Simon: You're not a beast man, right?

Vixen: A beast what?

Simon: Never mind then.

Wonder Woman

1st

Wonder Woman: You dishonor your brother.

Simon: Because I don't go after his killer?

Wonder Woman: Because you are weak.

2nd

Wonder Woman: A mere human cannot best me.

Simon: That's what the Anti-Spiral said.

Wonder Woman: It was not me.

3rd

Simon: You are no hero.

Wonder Woman: Letting villains live is a mistake.

Simon: It's how we don't become them.

4th

Simon: A sword is no match for a drill.

Wonder Woman: This sword was forged by the gods.

Simon: But mine is power by Fighting Spirit.

Yang

1st

Yang: Well, aren't you a cute kid?

Simon: Sorry, but I'm taken.

Yang: Well, Ruby is gonna be disappointed.

2nd

Yang: Ruby would freak if she saw you.

Simon: I could use another sniper like Yoko.

Yang: And have her wear that thing? I don't think so.

3rd

Simon: Some gauntlets don't measure up to Lagann.

Yang: Than I'll have my Semblance help.

Simon: Let's see what it can do.

4th

Simon: Think you have what it takes to join Team Dai Gurren?

Yang: Just show me the drill.

Simon: Rule one; no puns.

* * *

 **SuperMove**

Lagann Impact (Brainiac): Simon shouts as Lagann grows a drill from its forehead. The mech shots forward and impales the alien in the chest, taking him off the screen. They fly over a desert before the drill retracts and Lagann kicks the green skinned being back. It crashed into a rock as Lagann drills underground before shooting out of the ground, uppercutting Brainiac. The head then shoots up before closing its limbs as a large drill comes out of the bottom. The bot falls ot the ground and the impact point explodes, sending Brainiac back to the arena.

* * *

 **Victory Pose**

Simon turns the key again as Lagann grows drills from its hands. The two start spinning before Lagann drills into the ground and spins around, tearing up the ground.

* * *

 **Ending**

 _'Shows Simon in Lagann slashing Brainiac with one of his drills.' "And I thought the Anti-Spiral was crazy, but when another alien wanted to destroy the world, I knew had to set up. And while Batman and the others returned the cities to normal, I had something else to do." '_ _The scene changes to Oa where Simon is standing between Hal and John. Hal is holding the Core Drill in a construct as the Guardians sit over them.' "Hal said something that odd about my drill, and I wanted to see if_ _it was true. Sure enough..."_

 _'_ _The Core Drill shatters to reveal a Green Lantern power-ring.' "They were right. So now I had even more responsibility to handle, but if Bro was here, I know exactly what he say." The screen turns into_ _Simon in a Green Lantern outfit, fighting Senestro with a hard-light drill.' "Gurren Lagaan! Spin on! Just who the hell do you think I am?"_

* * *

 **I don't think there's a single anime crazier than this series, and I love it! I can't count the number of times I've watched this show and that's a proud moment for me. I have no clue if I can do anyone else from this series, but if you have an suggestions I'm welcomed to them.**

 **We stick to the scientific realm for the next pack, so see you then.**

 **Beta read by General Feng Xiang.**


End file.
